Falling For Him
by Rizember
Summary: COMPLETED! College turned out to be nothing like the peaceful, slow-motion ads claimed; what with the mad scientists, virgin-detectors, bloody awesome student get-aways and unexpected change of sexuality... Humour, SasuNaru
1. Welcome to college

**Falling For Him**

**by Rizember**

**Xx-xX**

**Summary**: Naruto goes to college and, amidst chemistry explosions, virgin-whisperers and homelessness, manages to fall in love. Sasunaru

**Ccc-ccC**

**Chapter One: Burning up for you**

XXx-xXX

**A/N: if you recognise the story, it's because it got deleted and this is my reposting... I want to thank livejournal's mugen noa and cottonrobin, they saved my fic up to the sixth chapter. I know I already said it but I LOVE you two...*runs to hug em* No wait! Put the pepperspray down!**

XXx-xXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I'm trying...really, I am**

XXx-xXX

First day.

Naruto sighed loudly.

Did every first have to be maddening?

First days, first schools, first kiss...well, he hadn't quite gotten down to the first kiss yet.

He figured he was doing pretty well though, this being his first day of college and all. He looked about him and noticed students rushing forward to their assigned hostels.

Frowning, he looked down at his card for what seemed to be the millionth time.

_Hayden Hall._

He was sure he'd been to every hostel...hell, he'd even been to the _girls_' hostels and there was no Hayden Hall anywhere.

He sighed.

Maybe he hadn't been accepted at all, maybe someone was playing a cruel trick on him, maybe he was being punked... No, even Ashton wouldn't go this far...

This seemed very Harry Potter-y...

Yeah, his dorm was probably magically invisible...

BNaruto stared intently at the building in front of him but before he could test his Potter theory by purposefully running into the nearest wall-

"Looking miserable on your first day, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see his friend from high school, Haruno Sakura.

As was true to her tomboy nature, she was wearing khaki shorts, canvas and a 'no Fear' t-shirt.

"Sakura!"

She hugged him and laughed, "So, you made it here too, huh?"

"You sound surprised."

She smiled, "That's because I am...you haven't changed abit. Except that...you know, you're not in a school uniform."

Naruto smiled, looking down at himself. He was in jeans, a blue t-shirt and sneakers. Completely casual.

Maybe if he'd put alittle effort into his clothes, he'd have found his dorm.

"...anyway," Sakura was saying, "I'm already settled in."

"Lucky you." He mumbled.

"What's your hostel name?"

Naruto sighed, "Hayden Hall."

He waited for her to laugh or stare blankly at him and ask him to maybe try the next university but she tugged at his arm, "Come on."

They walked for ten minutes, away from the other hostels altogether.

"Uh...Sakura? Are you sure you know where you're going? Maybe we should have gone

back to ask..."

Sakura shook her head, "You should have thought of that earlier."

Naruto frowned.

So...she was going to lead him to a secluded area and murder him just cause he didn't stop to ask for directions? She _had _always seemed kinda crazy...

Then he saw it...Completely separate from the rest of the hostels...on the otherside of campus...he could make out the words on the large hostel, Hayden Hall.

"Why is it so far away?"

"Did you notice the gray hostel that no one was going into?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, everyone currently in Hayden Hall is supposed to be taken there. It was

built to replace Hayden Hall. I think it's called Spence House or something."

Naruto nodded again, seeing that Hayden hall actually looked pretty good.

"What'll they do with Hayden Hall once we move?"

"They haven't decided yet. I heard all about it on the tour I got when I came here about two months ago with my parents."

Naruto felt stupid. He wouldn't have been so lost if he'd taken the tour, too.

He saw a large group of students headed to the hall and smiled.

Sakura punched his arm and said, "I'll see you around. I'm heading back now."

Naruto thanked her and walked faster, joining the group of students all with large cases and most, his seniors he assumed, using trolleys to move their luggage.

The boys were chattering away about the distance of the hall, complaining humorously saying that one day they'd push the building to where all the others were and say aliens did it.

Naruto smiled. They seemed like a lively bunch of likeable guys.

One guy came up from behind him and said quietly, "Hi, I'm Gaara. You're a first year too, aren't you?"

Naruto was amazed he didn't blush. The guy was hot. He had dark red hair and bored green eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Gaara looked at his giant case, "None of us freshmen were warned about the great Hayden trek. We're easily recognised by a lack of trolleys, strained expressions-"

"SHIT!"

"-and the occassional swear shouted when you trip while dragging your bag."

Naruto laughed, "You want to major in psychology?"

Gaara smiled, "Heck no. My mum's a psychologist but I'm more interested in how non-human things work..."

"Engineering?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah. I can't take biology when it seems so pointless."

They'd finally reached the building and, checking the cards they'd been handed, went upstairs.

Gaara's room was second from the flight of stairs.

Naruto's was just after his.

They glanced at each other as they knocked on the doors, as if silently wishing each other luck.

Someone shouted for Gaara to enter while Naruto continued to wait. After twenty seconds, he tried the door and, finding it open, proceeded to let himself in.

The room was dark green for some reason. The curtains were a light coloured green, filtering green light into the room. It took a few seconds for Naruto's eyes to adjust to all the green.

"Please be quiet. I'll be with you in a minute."

Naruto spotted who he assumed to be his roommate, a large guy in a lab coat

standing at the corner of the room, looking at what appeared to be goldfish in a bowl and taking notes.

Naruto suddenly wished Sakura was there to protect him.

The guy in the lab coat sighed and turned to Naruto, "Hello, I'm Chouji."

Naruto smiled politely, "Naruto."

Chouji nodded, "You'll take the bed over there."

Naruto noticed the empty bed and carefully placed his bags on it.

"I'll have to run some ground rules by you..."

There was a knock on the door and Gaara came in saying, "Hey Naruto, wanna go check out the recreational facilities?"

Naruto nodded eagerly and was closing the door as Chouji was saying, "I'll have

the rules printed for you to read when you get back."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he and Gaara went down the stairs.

"I thought you'd want to get settled in..."

Gaara frowned, "Not just yet...my roommate had a visitor."

"Visitor?"

"He was with a girl...in bed..."

Naruto chuckled, "Welcome to College."

Gaara smiled lightly, "Yeah well, you looked like you were gonna die from gratitude when I opened your door..."

Naruto cleared his throat, managing not to blush, he said playfully, "You're lucky I didn't. My roommate's a nut."

"Sex in the afternoon nut?"

"He's a new breed altogether. From the worst thirty seconds of my life, all the while praying I'd live to see tomorrow, I figured he's a chem major."

There was a guy at the notice board, stapling some notice to the barren board.

He was wearing a black t-shirt that wasn't tight but let you see that there was a definite possibility that he worked out. He also wore a leather wristband, dark-blue jeans and black sneakers.

The stopped to read the notice the guy had stuck up; it was an ad about the recently re-opened skate park on campus.

Gaara made no comment while Naruto managed to say, "Way cool. Where can we find it?" he asked the guy.

When the guy turned to him, Naruto found himself staring while the guy gave them instructions. He had dark eyes and darker messy hair that still managed to look pretty cool on him.

"...got it?"

Naruto frowned as Gaara came to his rescue.

"Yeah, I got it thanks."

Gaara stared at Naruto and smirked, "Is something wrong?"

Naruto blushed furiously, "N-no."

Gaara nodded, disbelieving, as they walked out just in time to see the guy take off for the main hostels on a golf cart.

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

Naruto and Gaara looked at the empty skate park.

"_Dude_," was all Gaara could say and Naruto completely agreed.

The skate park was huge.

"I'm moving my stuff here," Gaara said. "Then both me and my roomie will be happy."

Naruto was too busy gazing lovingly at the park.

"I take it you're skaters?"

They turned and came face to face with another blonde blue-eyed boy.

He smiled at them, "Hey, I'm Deidara. Student Body President."

"So this-" Gaara pointed at the park. "Is all your fault?"

Deidara looked amused as he nodded.

"Dude, you're my hero."

Naruto and Deidara laughed.

"Well, be sure to hurry to Ferret Hall."

"_Ferret _Hall?" They snickered.

"Yeah, speeches, orientation, boring but necessary freshman thingies..."

"_Freshman thingie_s?" Naruto chuckled. "Are you sure you're the student body president?"

Deidara shrugged, "Well, it's not like a real president so I decided when I was running again to try be mellow about the whole thing..."

"Why?"

"Well, during my first term, power went to my head for awhile and when I demanded that the girls bathrooms all be painted pink, my friends kidnapped me, tied me up and had an intervention."

"Seriously?" Gaara asked, wishing he had friends like that.

Deidara nodded, "I was making a stand over pink bathrooms...I'd obviously lost my mind."

"Obviously," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto!" Gaara reprimanded.

Naruto chuckled, "So...did you ever find your mind after that?"

Gaara expected the guy to help Naruto become an astronomer- and see stars during the day...

...but Deidara was laughing.

"You guys are alright." With a final grin, he walked away.

Gaara was staring at Naruto.

"Are you trying to get killed your first day?"

Naruto smiled, "Come on, the guy's pretty cool. Now if it was..." he looked around and pointed. "That guy over there, I'd have kept my mouth shut and handed him all my money before he could ask."

Said guy, tall and thug-looking, turned in their direction.

"Run, he looks hungry."

They hurried toward Ferret Hall.

Ferret Hall was, unlike all the other buildings, an actual hall serving the purposes of large gatherings of students.

The hall was almost full with students, of all intakes, filling up the chairs. Naruto and Gaara sat at the back and watched the proceedings, unattached.

There were a lot of speeches.

The only time they paid attention was when Deidara went up, dressed casually in a white t-shirt and jeans and said, "Welcome. I'm student body president, Deidara.

Have a good year."

The students all cheered. That was how a speech was supposed to be, short and to the point.

After Deidara, the guy from the notice board went up.

They nearly went deaf with all the screaming girls yelling, "Sasuke!"

He nodded politely, looking for all the world like he didn't care about all the attention.

Naruto stared at him.

The guy was hot...that had been established earlier. But he hadn't expected so many people to be aware of that.

"I'm Sasuke."

_Duh_, Naruto thought with a smile.

"I'm student rep for the Arts clubs. This includes music and dance. Enquiries are to be handed in at the department, not to me personally."

With that he walked off the stage and took the side exit.

He seemed like a cold, uncaringindividual...unattainable. Maybe that's what was so attractive about him.

Naruto didn't pay much attention after that and was actually glad when they were released.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto and Gaara turned.

Sakura pushed her way through the crowd to them.

She smiled at Gaara, "Hi, I'm Sakura."

He smiled, "Gaara."

"Do you guys wanna come to Lays?"

"What the heck is Lays?"

"A restaurant on campus...well...restaurant wouldn't be the right word."

"Why?"

They found out when they got there.

The place was huge with different sections.

There was an arcade, a restaurant, a fast food place, a laser tag area, a movie theatre...

Naruto couldn't take it all in.

"Which part is Lays? The restaurant?"

"Nope, the whole building."

"And they expect me to go to _classes_?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Scratch that, they expect me to _leave_?" Gaara asked.

"It's like a _mall_."

"It _is _a mall."

Sakura rolled her eyes at them.

Suddenly, they heard squealing. They turned and saw six girls surrounding Sasuke, who was trying to get into the building.

"Presenting our resident badboy...Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura stated dryly.

"I take it you don't like him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed, "He just seems like an arrogant, stuck up-"

"Person?"

"I was going for prick but okay," Sakura grinned.

Gaara had to smile.

Naruto had to agree. Sasuke seemed every bit the badboy but-

"But he gave us directions to the skate park earlier and he didn't seem so bad then."

Sakura snorted, "Yeah, he gave you _directions_? Wow. Maybe next he'll provide us all with _world peace_."

Sasuke had managed to walk into the building and was headed straight for them.

"Hi...you're the guys from earlier right?"

Sakura and Gaara stared at him.

Naruto frowned. What the hell were they acting like that for?

"Yeah," he said.

Sasuke nodded. "Skaters?"

Naruto shrugged, "We...dabble."

"Dabble? In skating?" Sasuke laughed. "Cute."

As he walked away, they continued to stare then Naruto glared at his friends.

"What the hell was that?"

Sakura turned away. Gaara just blinked.

"Oh no, Sakura, are you blushing?"

She hid her face, "No."

"You hypocrite! What happened tohim being an 'arrogant, stuck up prick'?"

"He still is...but he's a _hot _arrogant, stuck up prick."

Sasuke was all that...and it wouldn't do any good to dwell on that fact.

Naruto couldn't handle someone like that...

He smiled to himself. What was he thinking? It wasn't like Sasuke had taken any special notice of him.

Naruto failed to notice the attention he was calling to himself. The hot freshman with the blonde hair and soulful blue eyes, eyes even more captivating than

Deidara's...was deigned the cream of the crop and the fact that he was hanging out with other good looking people didn't hurt.

Sasuke looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

The boy was laughing at his friends and ducking as they both tried to punch him.

He seemed very childlike.

Sasuke found himself smiling.

It had been a while since anyone had caught his attention.

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

When they finally left Lays, the sun was long gone.

Sakura said goodbye to them and walked toward Jayne Hall.

The two boys realised the worst part of the day had come...actually sleeping in their rooms.

While Gaara worried if his roommate was really sex crazed, Naruto worried if his roommate was really an evil scientist determined to use him as a test subject and rule

the world with his super powered goldfish...

Naruto groaned.

He didn't want to die a research-induced death.

As they said their goodbyes, somberly hoping that they would see each other again- and not in the netherworlds, they cautiously entered their rooms.

It was alittle after nine and though the lights were on, the room still appeared green.

Naruto sighed, he really didn't like green.

His roommate wasn't in. He hurriedly packed his things into his closet and made his bed.

He hung up his jacket and sighing, tried to think non-green colours.

As soon as he did this, the door opened and a skinny guy in a full green...what the hell...was that a leotard? A green leotard?

What. The. Hell.

It took all he had not to ask the guy if he needed help to find his pot of gold, or directions to the veggie convention (where tomatoes were in fact, not welcome).

"Naruto right? Chouji's roommate?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm Lee."

Naruto nodded gain.

"I'm Chouji's lab partner. I'm here to pick up the fish."

It was then that Naruto noticed the bucket in his hand.

He let the guy take the fish and changed for bed.

He was determined to not be awake when his roommate made an appearance.

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

Sasuke groaned and pulled the blonde's body closer to his, pressing himself against the other.

He ran his hands over the lithe body as his mouth claimed the blonde's and then rained kisses down his neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue.

The blonde moaned and writhed against him.

"Hey!"

Sasuke woke with a start and waited as his eyes adjusted to the light in his room. He looked at the figure sitting on his bed.

He smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Deidara shook his head, "I used the spare key."

Sasuke nodded, running his hand through his dark hair. What did using the spare key have to do with anything?

Deidara looked at him...a look full of longing.

Sasuke smirked. "Is there a reason you used my emergency key to come into my room?"

Deidara shrugged then said, "You were moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"You mean who?" Sasuke chuckled and pulled Deidara to him in a hard, passionate kiss.

"I was dreaming about a blue eyed blonde," he said against Deidara's lips.

Deidara smiled and got up.

With classes starting the next day, it really wouldn't do to have any hanky-panky. (1)

Sasuke sighed as Deidara left the room.

Liar.

But he didn't lie...not technically...

It wasn't like he'd asked Deidara to assume he meant him...

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

Naruto woke up and looked across the room at his roommate's bed. It was empty.

He was about to celebrate when the door opened and the mad scientist walked in.

"Good morning," he said to Naruto.

He was in a bathrobe and Naruto was hoping that nothing terrible happened- like a strong gale suddenly coming up and _naturally _throwing the robe open... or a secret organization of spies suddenly battling it out in their room and _accidentally _throwing the robe open... or a genie escaping from the bedside lamp and _magically_ throwing the robe open...

Naruto just really seemed to have the best interests of the robe at heart...

"Morning," Naruto replied.

"I left the printed set of rules on your terminal," his chubby roommate said.

Naruto nodded as he spotted the sheet of paper.

"Anyway, here's your set of keys to the bath and shower."

Naruto took them and thanked him, getting up out of bed.

As his roommate walked over to his closet, Naruto hoped he'd take the initiative and walk into the closet; they were like mini-walk in closets...

When Chouji took his clothes from his closet and walked out, Naruto hurriedly grabbed his soap and bath towel and escaped before he was scarred for life.

When he got back, Chouji was gone but had taken the liberty to put Naruto's courses, time table and map of the school highlighting all his lecture theatres.

The guy isn't so bad after all.

Naruto made his way through the many hallways and toward his first class. He'd left the room early, hoping to get to class on time by accounting for the time he

figured he'd be lost.

Someone bumped into him and he dropped his notebook and map that he'd been holding in his hand.

He bent down to pick up the map and someone picked up the notebook and was flipping through it, looking at the sheets of music Naruto had written.

He looked up and found himself staring at the campus Adonis.

Naruto somehow managed not to blush and took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the taunting he was sure would come. No one else had seen the music he'd composed or the lyrics he'd written.

Sasuke handed him the book and said, "You planning on majoring in music?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm not that good."

"Bull," he pulled out a piece of paper with directions to the music theatre and

handed it to Naruto. "Be there at four in the afternoon. All your classes should be done by then."

It was a statement. Naruto nodded.

"Later."

Sasuke disappeared into the crowd and Naruto made it to his first lecture on time.

XXx-xXX

**A/N: I'm actually having fun writing this so review...and if you don't like it, I can always keep the other chapters to myself :)**

**(1) Hanky-panky, LOL...it's been awhile since I heard that phrase. My dad once told it to my brother when he was going out, saying something about having fun, "...and NO hanky-panky!" *snickers***

**Ja ne,**

**Riz**


	2. Homeless

**Chapter Two: Homeless**

**-**

Yup, I'm still thanking cottonrobin & mugen noa...Thanks guys!

**-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; let me count the reasons why... (1) I just don't. For reasons (2, 3, 4...) see first reason.

-

To say that he was disappointed would be the master of understatements.

Disappointed just didn't cut it.

Naruto leaned back against his chair just wishing the two hours would vanish somehow or someone would realise that the lecturer was a talking hazard and wasn't fit to educate anyone.

Wasn't college supposed to be more interesting than high school?

It was like between the boring classes and other students, the only difference between high school and college was that the boring classes were longer in college and the other students didn't fall asleep as easily as they did in high school.

Naruto was jotting down the points Yamato, their Physics lecturer, was giving.

He, Gaara and Sakura were all in the school of Natural Sciences in different lecture groups.

Naruto really had no idea why he even had to take physics. He liked it but it had nothing to do with what he wanted to study.

Unfortunately for him, the school of N.S didn't exactly care and decided to put every student with a particular science in mind in that main branch and for a whole year, they would take only four courses; Math, Chemistry, Physics and Biology.

Naruto wanted to study microbiology but there he was, seated in a class taking down notes on the Doppler Effect.

Yamato had only taken the time to say his name, what he'd take them in and tell them that if they did anything stupid to disrupt his class, he'd halve their final assessment.

This worked very well and had them all behaving like adults and listening attentively, albeit fearfully.

When the two hours were up, the class escaped.

Naruto hurried to his next class and, using the map Chouji had provided, got to math on time.

Naruto groaned when he read how long the math lecture would be.

_Three hours?_

It was no wonder Lays had been erected. Someone must have realised the daily torture the students went through.

The lecturer, Iruka, breezed through the whole thing, taking questions during the last twenty minutes.

Naruto looked down at the notes he'd taken down.

What the hell?

When had math abandoned numbers for letters? His book now contained many equations with x, y, z and something about pie in it and the only number present was the Lecturer's office for any queries they might have had.

Naruto smiled. Iruka seemed pretty cool and after the three hours Naruto walked out the lecture hall, proud because he had actually understood everything.

He looked at the time and swore.

Sasuke had said he should go to the art theatre by four. He had fifteen minutes.

He thought about skipping the whole thing. It wasn't like he wanted more stuff on his plate. For goodness' sake, it was his first day!

He was about to head back to his room when an image of an angry, or worse, disappointed Sasuke came to mind.

Damn it.

He took out the paper Sasuke had handed him and made his way to the art theatre.

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

"So, is this him then?"

Naruto looked at the white haired man standing before him.

He'd arrived at exactly four.

The art theatre was larger than all the other lecture halls I'd been in and was filled with a mess of different things.

A piano, surrounded by other instruments stood on a raised platform.

Naruto looked around him.

The handsome white haired lecturer, Kakashi, who, for some reason, was wearing a bandana covering most of his face, looked up at Sasuke who had come down from his seat when Naruto came in.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah Kakashi. Naruto, hand me the notebook."

Naruto put down his backpack and pulled out the notebook Sasuke had looked at that morning.

Naruto handed it to Sasuke who handed it to Kakashi and Naruto wondered why he hadn't just handed it to Kakashi himself.

Kakashi flipped through it, pausing at intervals and nodding his head.

When he got to the end, Naruto blushed. No one had ever seen any of his sketches.

There was a detailed sketch of a woman with bright eyes and long dark hair, titled 'Hinata'.

"This is really good. Did you do this?"

Naruto nodded, getting redder.

Kakashi chuckled, "Girlfriend?"

Naruto shook his head, "No! She's my bestfriend."

Kakashi and Sasuke laughed, "Sure she is."

Naruto swore under his breath. He had taken that photo of Hinata and sketched it.

Hinata had been accepted at another college along with her older brother, Neji and her boyfriend, Kiba.

Naruto smiled just thinking of his three friends. He and Hinata had always been close and Kiba had often been miffed about that.

There was also the fact that, to protect Hinata, Neji and Naruto had actually signed a treaty that included a 'spy clause' that went into effect whenever Kiba and Hinata were together alone and Kiba tried to kiss her.

Hinata found it amusing while Kiba was planning ways to kill them and make it seem like an accident.

"You seem to be really good at composing music and your lyrics are not too fluffy. You could be my _son_."

Naruto chuckled.

"But though those are on a level of their own, I want you to try your hand seriously at art. Have you ever studied art or music?"

"Music in Junior high."

"And you're this good? Excellent. Looks like you learn fast."

Naruto blushed.

"Okay," Kakashi handed Naruto the book back. "You'll work on your art in Sasuke's class with...let's see...Sai... but for your music, you'll work with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, "Er...but I kinda have my own classes and I don't know your timetable..."

"Oh...right, of course." Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Be here everyday at four. I expect all first year classes are done by then."

Naruto nodded.

"Excellent. Here's your first assignment."

Naruto took the slip of paper and frowned, "But...I don't know anything about sculpting."

"You aren't doing much, just helping Sai out. Besides, I want you to hand in a personal assignment on Photography. Topic of your choice. Have a scrapbook made by Monday next week."

Naruto nodded and after taking the large sketch pad Kakashi handed him, he walked up the steps, following Sasuke.

Sasuke pointed at a pale boy with short dark hair and said, "That's Sai."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the boy.

"Sai?"

"Who's asking?" The boy asked rudely, looking up from his own giant sketch pad.

Naruto saw what Sai was adding detail to and blushed deeply.

"I'm Naruto. I'll be your partner for the sculpting assignment."

Sai smirked, "Oh look, they sent a kid to do a man's job..."

Noticing Naruto blushing and looking away from his drawing of two people doing that...no, not _that_...but that...yes, exactly.

Naruto was pointedly looking at the floor.

"Hey, have you even had sex before?"

Naruto choked on the air he'd been trying to breathe, his eyes watering.

Sai laughed, "No, not a kid...even worse...they sent a _virgin_!"

Naruto was now blushing furiously but sat down beside Sai without another word.

"Lay off him, Sai." Sasuke said, bored.

Sai smirked but turned away from Naruto and got back to his sketchbook.

Naruto smiled gratefully at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement and went back to his own work.

Naruto turned to his own sketchbook and opened it to a new sheet.

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

"Hey, time to go. I have to lock up."

Naruto looked up from his sketch and stared at Sasuke.

The lights were on and everyone one else had already left.

Had he been that engulfed in...he looked down at his drawing of Sakura and Gaara.

It didn't look too bad.

He looked up again, realizing Sasuke was waiting.

"Oh, sorry."

He packed away everything except the pad. That wouldn't fit in his bag.

Naruto waited outside as Sasuke locked up. Sasuke turned to him.

"Did you do that from memory? Those are your friends right?"

Naruto figured he was talking about the sketch and nodded, "Yeah...it's not really good but-"

"You really need to stop putting yourself down. It's annoying."

Naruto stuttered an apology and Sasuke chuckled.

"Were you still sketching as well or did I keep you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled briefly, "Well, like you, I seem to forget where I am and what's going on when I'm working on something."

Naruto blushed, "Sorry."

Sasuke was just slightly taller than him and Naruto smiled to himself at why that even mattered.

They left the maze of hallways and entered the main hall.

Naruto suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against the wall.

Sasuke was at his side in a minute, helping him stand.

"Idiot. Have you eaten anything all day?"

Naruto shook his head but it hurt so he decided to try talking, "No, I forgot."

Sasuke groaned and took Naruto around the hall to a golf cart.

He helped Naruto in and made his way toward Lays.

There, he told Naruto to stay put in the cart and went in.

Minutes later, Naruto was hurriedly chowing down on ramen and slurping a milkshake.

When he realised Sasuke was watching him, he swallowed loudly and blushed.

"Aren't you eating?"

Sasuke gave him an amused look, "Nope, I'm good."

Naruto ate slower, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Um...why do you have a golf cart?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, my fan club bought me one when someone leaked the info that I wanted one to move around school."

"You have a fan club?"

"You sound surprised. What, I'm not good enough to have a fan club?"

Naruto shook his head, "No that's not what I meant. I just didn't think-"

He glared. Sasuke was laughing.

Naruto frowned and turned away, finishing his ramen.

When he was done eating, he said, "That person who leaked the info that you wanted a golf cart... it was you, wasn't it?"

Sasuke chuckled, "You're a bright kid."

He drove the golf cart toward Hayden Hall.

When they got there, Naruto thanked him profusely.

Sasuke nodded, "Remember to eat. Many first years get caught up in everything so try carry snacks or something."

Naruto nodded, feeling like a child being reprimanded.

He hurried up the stairs and paused just before he opened his door.

Was that maniacal laughter he'd heard?

He looked through the key hole and saw...a lot of green. He swore.

He opened the door and saw his roommate laughing indeed in a maniacal way...but with evil undertones.

Naruto looked at the goldfish that were back in the room, half expecting them to jump out in ninja outfits and attack him.

Chouji hadn't noticed him or even stopped laughing yet.

Naruto put his bag and sketch pad down and coughed.

Chouji stopped, mid-laugh and said, "Lozenges are on my work desk."

With that, he continued his previous activity; laughing and scaring Naruto.

Naruto slowly evacuated himself from the area and carried his bag and laptop.

He walked up to Gaara's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

Naruto walked in and blushed a deep red.

There was a girl in the room moving around in cargo pants and a bra. She smiled at Naruto.

"Hi, you're... Gaara's friend right?"

Naruto nodded and turned to Gaara who was equally red.

Gaara's roommate came out of the closet in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru." The boy said, grinning at Naruto.

The girl smiled, "Oh yeah, introductions. I'm Temari."

Naruto nodded, looking away. "Naruto."

The couple laughed.

"A virgin, huh?"

Naruto turned a previously unknown shade of red and scowled.

Was virgin written on his forehead or something?

Well...at least it didn't say never been kissed.

"Oh um..." Gaara stood, grabbing his own bag and laptop like he'd been waiting for a reason to leave. "Guess we'll be leaving now."

They left the room and Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Did they call you a virgin?"

Gaara chuckled, "No, why?"

Naruto frowned, "Nothing. Never mind."

They'd been walking for awhile when they finally realised that though they had managed to escape, they had no idea where they were going.

They heard the sound of a small motor and turned.

They spotted Sasuke on his golf cart, headed their way.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

Gaara sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Sasuke chuckled, "Get in."

They gladly got on, Naruto sitting by Sasuke and they headed toward the main hostels.

They approached Nate hall, not even daring to ask where Sasuke was taking them, afraid he might decide to take them back to their psycho roomies.

Sasuke got out and left his golf cart in front of the building.

"Uh...aren't you gonna park that somewhere?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "There's no need."

They shrugged and followed him.

They went up the flight of stairs, walked to the end of the hallway and followed Sasuke into his room.

"Whoa."

Sasuke's room was massive.

He looked at them questioningly.

"Something wrong?"

Gaara shook his head while Naruto said, "This is a big ass room."

Gaara and Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto blushed, "Pardon my French."

"So...what's in the bags?" Sasuke asked, offering them the free bed opposite his large one.

They sat on the bed.

"Laptops, books, everything else we deemed necessary for survival..." Naruto said.

"Quick escape?"

They nodded.

"Strange roommates?"

Naruto snorted, "Gaara has it easy. I have a mad scientist who's even got the evil laugh down."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Please, I've seen your roommate, he's harmless. Until I know whether or not my roomie is bi, I'm safer out of range."

This sparked off an argument between the two boys over whose roommate was the scarier prospect."

"Why don't you just switch rooms?" Sasuke asked.

"HELL NO!" They shouted together.

"So I guess that means you can handle your roommates."

"Yeah... till they kill us," Gaara said.

Sasuke smiled, heading over to his fridge and tossing them sodas.

"Why are you complaining? From what I've heard, you have the perfect opportunity to see a good-looking, half-naked girl practically everyday and you're upset about that?"

Gaara sighed, "Half-naked girl, good. Half-naked girl with half-naked guy who isn't me, bad."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sure he's only _half_-naked for now."

Gaara scowled, "Thanks mate, I needed that visual."

"Anytime."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and asked, "So...will you two run away every night?"

"Can we?" Naruto asked, hopefully.

Sasuke smiled, amused. "Yeah, you can...for a whole year."

"Great...now all we have to do is figure out where to go each night for the rest of the year," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I was being sarcastic," Sasuke said

"And I was ignoring that fact," Naruto retorted.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on you cowards. Let's go."

"Are you going to talk to our roommates for us?" Gaara asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, that would be embarrassing," Gaara said, sighing.

Sasuke nodded and they went back downstairs.

"Hey, where's your roommate?" Naruto asked as they neared Hayden hall in the golf cart.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't have one."

"Lucky you," Naruto mumbled.

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

The next few weeks went by smoothly.

Naruto learned how to develop photographic film and had handed in his first photography assignment, which he'd titled 'ordinary' which was of groups of people and friends on campus caught on camera.

Kakashi had loved it, saying people usually tried to impress him with Nature photos or didn't care enough and took pictures of anything that moved in front of their camera.

Naruto enjoyed the sessions he spent in the art hall. He and Sasuke were always the last to leave and Sai had asked him to do a few sketches and hand them in to see what was worth a sculpting idea.

So far, Kakashi hadn't given him a music assignment and he wondered what it was exactly, that Sasuke did in music...did he compose music, write lyrics or play an instrument or something? Or maybe he was a conductor? Naruto had chuckled at that thought.

Naruto, Gaara and Sakura made sure they met each other on the large campus lawn for lunch.

Naruto and Gaara still carried everything they thought they might need just in case their roommates made it impossible to stay the night.

These necessities that got carried everywhere were their: laptops, cell phones, books and wallets.

Sakura tried to point out that maybe they should carry something even more important, like soap and a toothbrush.

They'd scoffed at her girliness.

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

It was Saturday and Naruto and Gaara were on their way back to Hayden hall from the library.

As they approached, they saw a large group of people standing outside the building and two large white vans.

They ran to the building to see what was going on but found that they were cordoned off.

Men in bio-hazard suits came to the two students who were asking why they couldn't go to their rooms.

"Don't worry son," the first man in a white biohazard suit said to them. "Unless your room was 14, all your stuff has been removed and can be claimed right now at the administration. We labeled everything so they should be easy to find...though we did throw out everyone's toothbrushes...besides, some of those really needed replacing..."

"What happened to room 14?" Naruto asked, an image of Chouji blowing himself up coming to mind.

"We're not too sure...someone was doing crazy experiments on goldfish."

"Is he alright?"

"Is he your roommate?'

Naruto nodded.

"Oh, he's alright. We're going to have to take him away just in case though. We detected very minimal radiation from your room...Just how much time did you spend in there?"

Naruto snorted, "I barely live there."

The man nodded, "Excellent but-" he pulled out a long, stick-like thing and waved it all around Naruto.

Finding nothing, he said, "You're free to go."

Naruto frowned, "Our stuff's at the admin?"

The man laughed, "Not _yours_...everyone else's."

"Why not _mine_?"

"Well son, radiation can be very dangerous and we're assuming your stuff spent a lot of time in your radioactive room."

Naruto groaned and followed Gaara to the admin.

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

"Why don't I get a room?"

The secretary smiled apologetically. "I'm very sorry but because of the incident, Spence hall has been opened early but is still being painted and all the rooms have already been assigned. It was assumed that you'd have been quarantined."

"And now that that assumption has been disproved, what now?"

"Well, I can't do much, this being Saturday and all but I suggest you stay with a friend for awhile, just until a room is free in Spence."

_Great._

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

Gaara smiled at Naruto. "Dude, you can come stay here for awhile. I mean, thanks to your crazy roommate, I have my own room. It's the least I could do."

Naruto laughed at Gaara's attempt to cheer him up.

He'd helped Gaara move all his things into his new room.

While Gaara set up the Xbox, play station and PC, Naruto took a walk outside.

Naruto knew he wouldn't mind moving in with Gaara, but there was only one bed in his room and that would be pretty uncomfortable at night, unless they were prepared to sleep in shifts.

**(I am a psycho page break, I know where you live)**

"Do you miss Hayden that much already?"

Naruto turned and found himself facing Sasuke on his trademark mode of transport.

Naruto smiled politely, "Nope."

"What happened?"

Naruto sighed, "My roommate was trying out some experiment."

Sasuke chuckled, "The chem. fanatic?"

"The term used is '_geek_'."

Sasuke laughed and Naruto turned away.

"So...what's happening?" Sasuke asked, amused at Naruto's discomfort.

"I dunno. They tell me he made something toxic and the whole hostel has been cordoned off. Apparently it's a lucky thing it was so separate from the rest of the school."

Sasuke smiled, "Is your roommate okay?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah. He was wearing protective clothing or something. He's been taken away...Quarantined. Between you and me though, I think they're going to put him in some top-secret, top-class scientist organization. They say he's a genius, who knew."

"What happened to your sketches?"

"I had those with me as well as my books and laptop, fortunately. But since I haven't mentioned this little bit of info to the professors, they're still extending the due dates to all Hayden Hall students' work and assignments."

Sasuke smiled to himself at Naruto's child-like tendencies.

"So where are you staying?"

"With the Admin concentrating on keeping us toxin-free, everyone else took their stuff and evacuated to the new hostel, Spence house. But they aren't done painting the rest of the rooms and with them all being single rooms, I was the only one left. But Gaara has said I can stay with him till I get a room assigned to me." Naruto sighed, "They didn't even let me get my stuff from the hall..."

"Well, it _is _hazardous."

Naruto pouted, "It's still my stuff."

"Can't your parents bring you _new _stuff?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, they said they'd be here by nine tonight."

Sasuke nodded then said, "If you don't mind, you could stay with me until you get assigned a new room."

Naruto stared, "_Seriously_?"

Sasuke shrugged, "If you want to. I mean, I do have a whole room to myself and it's not like I need both beds."

Naruto hugged him, thrilled. "Dude...Thank you!"

Sasuke was too shocked to move and just watched as Naruto happily mentioned something about not having to make a sleep timetable and hurried away.

As Sasuke watched him leave, he found himself smiling.

------------------

**A/N:**To all those who've added favourite author, story and author, story alerts...thanks...sniff...I love you (the way I love cheese...not that I'd put you on a sandwich and eat you or anything... nope, not like that at all)

------------------

**Review Reply**

**c-doo: **deidara doesn't have to know *wink wink nudge nudge*

**NerdyBookLover: **thanks (^_^) *rockin back & forth*

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: **er...ja ne's like "jane", lol, just kiddin. Its along the lines of 'later'...

**ugottalongway2go: **I'm so glad you like it *bursts into tears*

**iAnimexD: **no worries, i'll be posting em soon as I can...

**sasunaru2themax: **aw! I love yew! You awesome reviewer person! Thanks for comin again!

**ShadowOfAPrincess: **thanks! I will (i have, hehe)

**Blackwingsgreeneyes: **thanks :)

**The bestest ever123 :** *blinks* I HAVE to update? *starts crying* wwwwhhhyyyy?!

**Poog: **You _will_ be able to read the music lyrics his written but seeing as how I can't hum a tune & translate it into words, we'll have to settle for his lyrics alone, hehe... Also, the songs are ones I came up with just for this fic, as are the poems... Uh...my university has first years takin eight courses a year, four each semester. N.S has them take math, physics, chemistry and biology. The set of rules will come up in due time, lol. As for other characters, well, they'll get here in abit (^_^) I didn't wanna crowd the whole thing by havin all of them...

**cardcaptor111: **it pleases me to see a bonafide pervert amoung us... M rated huh? It may have to change one day...I just didn't want you thinking they'd meet, bang and...er...yeah...

**Vitty Rose: **haha, that was a _long _question but yeah, I'm reposting XD

**Cottonrobin: **yay! Lol, all thanks to you!

Please review :)

Ja ne,

Noni


	3. Living with him

**Chapter Three: Living with you**

**Beta'd by: [Unbeta]**

**Thanks to mugen noa and cotton robin, **_**again!**_** (I'll be doing this for awhile. Hehe)**

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto...if you ever want to see your family again...

Naruto and Gaara were dragging Naruto's large cases up the stairs.

Gaara seemed to stop every three steps and ask if maybe Naruto's mom had overpacked.

_Maybe_?

Naruto wondered if his mom had just emptied his closet into his bags.

He was actually dreading opening his cases when they finally got to Sasuke's room; afraid he'd get sucked into Narnia...or Narnia would escape from his suitcase...

They finally made it to the top of the stairs and sat on the cases, taking a well-deserved break.

"Could you two move?"

They looked up and found themselves staring at a guy with red hair a shade brighter than Gaara's.

He was frowning down at them impatiently.

"You're in the way."

They apologised and the guy walked down the stairs and out the building.

Naruto and Gaara dragged the cases all the way up to Sasuke's room and knocked.

There was no answer so Naruto tried the door. It was open.

Sasuke had given him a key just in case he wouldn't be in.

The walked in sluggishly and collapsed on the free bed.

"I see you made it," Sasuke said, coming out from his bathroom.

Naruto and Gaara simply panted in reply.

"Are you gonna unpack now?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara looked stricken and stood, "You're a good friend Naruto but here's where I draw the line. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke looked amused. "What's _his _problem?" he asked when Gaara had left.

"Giant luggage," Naruto said dryly, leaning up on his elbows.

Sasuke smiled, "Your mom packed?"

Naruto nodded, "My mom packed."

Sasuke chuckled, "I banned my mom from ever packing for me. Even got her to sign a contract."

Naruto smiled, "Please make me a copy."

Sasuke went over to his fridge, "It'll cost you."

Naruto groaned, laying back down on the bed, "I'll do _anything_!"

Sasuke's gaze went over Naruto...

Anything?

"Anything?"

Naruto spread his arms, "Yes anything! I'll even wash your golf cart!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself...wondering what Naruto would think if he knew exactly _what _kind of **anything **Sasuke had had in mind.

"We couldn't even take a break at the top of the stairs. Some guy with a baseball butt stuck up his ass told us we were in the way!"

"Well," Sasuke threw him an amused glance. "You probably _were_."

"That's besides the point Sasuke-"

Sasuke wondered why his body reacted like that. As soon as Naruto said his name, he zoned out and thought of a million _other _more enjoyable ways that Naruto could say his name...

He shook his head, trying to calm himself.

There was no need to scare the boy by jumping him the moment he'd entered the room.

Sasuke turned away, heading to his desk.

When he did get Naruto, he'd be sure the boy was practically begging for it...not exhausted from doing manual labour or possibly scared out of his mind.

Naruto got up grudgingly and opened his case.

"You gotta be kidding me," he scowled.

Sasuke turned back to him questioningly.

Naruto was holding up an old worn blanket with smiley faces imprinted on it...

Sasuke laughed, "Your mom brought you your _blanky_?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke then turned his glare back to the offending piece of cloth.

What was his mom thinking?! Bringing Smiley to him...in college!?

He had stopped carrying the thing around when he was seven...give or take eleven...why had she seen the need to pack it?

He sighed. It still smelled like lavender and was really soft. He was tempted to bury his face in it but was also aware of Sasuke's amused gaze boring into him.

He put it aside, ready to start a pile of stuff he knew he'd have to send back.

Sasuke offered to help and Naruto knew it was just so he'd see anything possibly incriminating so he declined politely.

Sasuke was beside himself when Naruto opened his third, smaller case and found it stocked with all his old stuffed animals.

If a person could die from embarrassment...Naruto figured he was undead.

If his parents had wanted to get rid of all his stuff, they should have at least waited till he moved out of the house...or got married...or just burnt it all...

Not this...this was _humiliating_...

Naruto felt his face heating up and noticed that Sasuke was suddenly standing by him.

"Tell anyone and I'll make sure you die a horrific, explosive golf cart accident."

Sasuke smirked at the threat and whispered, "I won't tell...for a fee."

Naruto realised how close they were standing and took a step back, wondering why his ear was tingling from Sasuke's breath on it.

"What fee?" he asked, resigning himself to a possibility of golf-cart-washing-and-polishing for a whole year.

Sasuke smiled softly, "I'll let you know in due time."

Naruto looked forlornly at Sasuke, "Dude, you're evil."

Sasuke nodded, walking out the door. "Yes, I am."

Naruto, taking the opportunity of Sasuke's unexpected exit, hurried to pack everything in his closet and set aside a suitcase for all the stuff he felt it would be socially incorrect to keep.

The door swung open and Naruto turned, finding a confused looking Deidara staring at him.

Naruto smiled uneasily, hiding his blanky behind him, "Hi."

Deidara looked just as uneasy as Naruto. "Hi."

"Are you looking for Sasuke?"

"Uh...yeah I...what are you doing here?"

Naruto blushed, still trying to hide Smiley the blanket, from Deidara, "I'm moving in."

"Okay...why?"

"Well," Naruto started, wondering why Deidara cared. "It all started with my roommate..."

Naruto went on to explain everything that had happened from the radiation his roommate had exposed their dorm to; to him being homeless and almost having to share a bed with Gaara to Sasuke's offer and him finally being there... He elaborated all this to Deidara in excruciating detail...seeing the need to include what he had for lunch and what Gaara had laughed at earlier that day and how he was thinking about going to Lays for a late supper...

Deidara, being a greater man than most, suffered through all that and then at the end, came to this one sentenced conclusion, "So, you had to evacuate the old dorm but had no new room assigned and had to move in with Sasuke who offered his free bed?"

Naruto nodded, quickly stuffing smiley into the case while Deidara stood there occupied with his own thoughts.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he stashed the evidence way, way at the back of the huge, closet on his side of the room.

Sasuke suddenly rushed into the room, "Grab a camera! You gotta-"

Sasuke grinned, "Hey Deidara."

Deidara looked slightly miffed, "Hey. I just met your new roommate...er..."

"Naruto," Naruto provided absentmindedly, hanging up his coats in his closet.

"Yeah...Naruto...the skater dude. I didn't know you got a roommate. Last time I checked, you _loved _your privacy."

Sasuke could see the accusing look in Deidara's eyes and Naruto, who couldn't, said, "It was nice of him to offer. I really had nowhere else to go."

Deidara looked mollified at that, realising how silly he was being when Naruto had needed a room.

But he wondered if Sasuke would have given him the same offer had the same thing happened to him.

"Please don't go blow up your dorm to prove a point," Sasuke said dryly. "I have room for only one refugee at a time."

Deidara smiled slyly, "One could share your bed."

Sasuke chuckled, "Not one who snores."

Deidara blushed as Naruto came out of the closet (not _that _way) and grinned, "You _snore_? I've been trying for years."

They stared at him.

"You _want _to snore?"

Naruto nodded, "It would be a pretty cool way to breathe while you're asleep."

"How do you know you don't?"

"Video taped myself for a whole month...nothing." He sounded really unhappy about his inability to make irritating noises in his sleep.

Deidara was beginning to think that maybe being jealous of Naruto was pointless...maybe he should be glad the strange boy was going to live with Sasuke for awhile. At least that meant he could be sure that no one else with any impure plans would do anything funny...not with the innocent kid there.

Deidara smiled, "You're a virgin."

Naruto flopped onto his bed. Deidara hadn't even asked. He'd said it like it was so obviously factual! The way someone would say "the sky is blue", "hot water burns" or "Sasuke is hot"... It wasn't fair!

_Does everyone know I'm a virgin? Is it written on my forehead? Do I smell like a virgin? What do virgins smell like anyway? Maybe I should start_ _using cologne..._

Deidara and Sasuke were laughing.

It took Naruto a moment to realise he'd said that out loud.

He turned red and buried his head in ...before realising that he was hiding behind his old teddy bear.

He sighed as they laughed harder.

"Ground...Do me a favour and open up. I need to hide."

Sasuke stopped laughing long enough to sit by Naruto and put his arm around him, "Look...we aren't laughing _at _you; we're laughing _with _you."

Naruto glared. "But I'm not laughing."

"Then we're laughing _for _you."

Naruto smiled slightly at that.

"Come on, cheer up,"Deidara said. "I'll treat you to dinner. You're the highlight of my day."

Sasuke got up and Naruto stared.

"Well?"

"You're serious?"

Deidara nodded, "Come on."

Naruto followed them out and then Sasuke said, "Snap! I almost forgot!"

"What?"Deidara asked.

Sasuke just chuckled to himself, "I'd been coming to get my camera..."

"Why?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing. Never mind."

"Then why'd you bring it up, stupid?"

Sasuke yawned, "To torture you."

Deidara glared daggers at the Uchiha, "Fine."

Naruto watched the two closely. They seemed pretty close...almost like him and Gaara.

They got to Lays on the golf cart; Deidara had sat up front with Sasuke.

They headed straight for the all ramen joint, Ichiraku's.

Naruto ate heartily, like the ramen was going to go on strike and march away from him.

After staring at the boy and his rapidly diminishing ramen, Sasuke and Deidara started on their own bowls while Naruto was on his third.

When Naruto looked up over his sixth bowl, he noticed Sasuke and Deidara seemed to be having a quiet argument.

"I don't see why I can't switch with him so he can have his own room."

"Because you're the _president _and that's the _president's _room."

"You don't want me to share a room with you, is that it?"

Sasuke sighed, "Deidara, we've talked about this. We are not sharing a room."

"Why not?"

They turned to Naruto, who was looking at them questioningly.

"Yeah," Deidara smiled softly at Sasuke. "Why not?"

"Because...want more ramen Naruto?"

As Naruto nodded and hurried to get himself another bowl, Deidara smiled, "That was a dirty trick."

Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah well, you were trying to get to him, too."

"You really wanna stay with him?"

Sasuke smiled lightly as Naruto collected his last bowl.

"He's... interesting."

Deidara nodded. In all the time he had known Sasuke, the boys' smiles and laughs had been pretty rare...well, they were as rare as his smirks were common...and Sasuke did smirk a lot...but here, this freshman had arrived and in just a few minutes of being his roommate had made him laugh, smile, chuckle...

Deidara felt a small pang of jealousy for Naruto but couldn't help smiling too as Naruto ploughed into the ramen.

The boy sure did love his ramen.

**(I am a page break, guess what I do)**

When Naruto woke up, he had trouble adjusting his eyes to the peach coloured room, wondering for awhile where exactly he was.

No green.

He smiled and sat up.

So far, so good.

Sasuke was at his computer, typing something.

Naruto looked at his alarm clock.

6:00

_Wait? 6:00?! Why am I awake?!_

Naruto groaned. Going back to sleep would be pointless.

Naruto got out of bed.

"Morning Sasuke."

Sasuke mumbled something.

Naruto spread his bed and got out his towel, fully prepared to go take a shower.

"Where are you going?"Sasuke asked, coffee in hand, when Naruto opened the door.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded at a door.

"Bathroom's through there."

Naruto nodded, "Oh. Right."

He'd forgotten Sasuke's room happened to be self-contained.

As Naruto took a shower, Sasuke made himself more coffee. It was his morning ritual and after two mugs, he'd be good to go.

He'd taken his shower at five.

He remembered looking over at the peacefully sleeping Naruto and smiled softly.

Naruto came out of the bathroom dripping, with just a towel around his waist.

Sasuke said a silent 'Thankyou' to Chouji. He'd be sure to send the mad hatter some pork rinds or something...

Sasuke stared as Naruto took another towel and started drying himself, oblivious to Sasuke's impressed gaze.

Who knew the guy such a lean body?

Naruto went into his closet to dress and Sasuke turned back to his work, cursing the darn large closets that allowed students to go in and dress, away from prying eyes...

Sasuke finished his coffee and made Naruto and himself a bowl of cereal.

"Guess what's for breakfast?" Sasuke asked as Naruto neared the mini-Kitchen area.

"Ramen?"

"Yes!"

"_Really_?"

"No, eat your cereal."

Naruto made a face at Sasuke and sat down opposite him.

"What were you doing on your PC?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Typing up an assignment."

"Need help? I'm pretty fast."

Sasuke shook his head, "No. I've got it covered."

Naruto nodded, moving to the sink to rinse out their dishes.

"You don't have to do that,"Sasuke stated.

"Think of it as rent."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "No way...is rent...doing _dishes_..."

Naruto shrugged, "But it makes sense to me."

Sasuke shook his head, "It would cost you much more than just that."

"Why do I get the feeling you're preparing some inhuman chore for me?"

"Because you're probably right...or you're paranoid."

Naruto nodded, thinking the latter was right.

"You did offer to share the room so technically, I'm your guest."

Sasuke smiled, "Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

Naruto left for the library at seven, leaving Sasuke to his assignment.

**(I am a page break, guess what I do)**

After lunch, for the rest of the day, Naruto was free so he agreed to meet Sakura and Gaara at the skate park.

"You skate?"Gaara asked Sakura.

She nodded, "Yup...and I tried out for the soccer team!"

"Can you even play soccer?"Gaara asked, teasing.

Sakura grinned mischievously, "I dunno Gaara, can someone who can kick ass, kick a ball?"

"If she wants to?"

"Good answer."

The three of them grabbed their skateboards and walked into the skate park where there were only a handful of people- which was perfect.

Sakura was pretty good, managing to keep up to both Naruto and Gaara as they did

tricks and avoided falling flat on their faces.

After an hour an a half of shredding, they decided to leave and, after showers of course, head for Lays.

As they were leaving-

"Hey!"

They turned.

The guy jogged up to them. He had shocking red hair.

It was the guy Naruto and Gaara had 'met' the previous night.

"Hi," he smiled politely.

They smiled weakly back. "Hi."

"You guys looked pretty good back there. Would you mind joining the Zaydens?"

"That whatnow?" Gaara asked.

"Zaydens," he chuckled. "The skateboarding team on campus."

"Why is there a skateboarding team?" Sakura asked, removing her helmet, staring at the cute redhead.

He gave her an amused glance, "Because there are interuniversity skateboarding competitions."

"Oh."

"Look, here," he handed Sakura his cell. "Put your number in there if you're interested and I'll call you with the details."

Sakura nodded and put in their three numbers.

"I'm Sasori, by the way."

"I'm Sakura, this is Naruto and Gaara."

He nodded at them and said he hoped to see them all soon.

They waved and left.

"He was hitting on you," Naruto said.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked, blushing slightly.

"He asked you to join his team...even though you're obviously not that good," Gaara laughed,

then ducked as Sakura tried to punch him.

Naruto laughed, "Well, there's also the fact that he was kinda rude to Gaara and me just last night."

"For the millionth time Naruto; he was _right_! You were blocking the way!" Sakura sighed.

"Not even dating yet and you're already taking his side over ours," Gaara said, shaking his head.

Another missed punch from Sakura.

Naruto smiled as he headed for his own room...

**A/N:** elo elo...

**Review alert**

**ugottalongway2go:** naruto needs to hug Sasuke more? Heh, I think he needs to do _other_ things... *insert evil pervy laugh here*

**sasunaru2themax: **well, the big guy _is _crazy... (yay for psychos!)

**aoi-buta13: **aww...thanks :3

**Lingo10: **lingo? *bursts into tears* I thought you were eaten by evil bunnies!

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: **my pagebreaks like roaming...hell, one might even be in your bathroom leaving you a present. A crazy roommate, huh? Well, who _wouldn't _want one o' those...

**HorsesRain: **thanks *good guy pose*

**too lazy to log in (: **: dammit, spoilers! Noo! Lol, nah, that's not what will happen (i think. dun dun dunn!) yep, the lyrics **will **be put up...

**ShyButterflyKisses:** thanks...now if I could just kidnap Kishimoto...

**Trullsa: **careful, you might get addicted...*pauses* ah screw it! Knock yerself out!

**EvilSuccubus: **you malfunction _too?! _Awesome! Another robot!

**Lawliet.S: ***big smiles* you're back! Yay!

Fanks for da reviews peopleses...I reallies love you preciouses...


	4. Living with him II

**Chapter Four: Living with you II**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto, if you ever want to see you family again...

"_WHAT_?!"

The other people in the reception turned to stare at Naruto.

Gaara tried to somehow vanish into the floor even as Naruto glared at the secretary.

"Why not?"

"The board decided that even though the rooms are open, the building will officially be opened next month. As you already have a room, we assumed you'd be alright."

"_We _as in the board?"

"No...me." The secretary said in a small voice.

"Argh! Why?!"

The secretary looked close to tears. "Well, I thought-"

Naruto softened, "It's alright. You were right."

She brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He and Gaara walked away, an amused expression on Gaara's face.

Naruto's expression was one of contained anger.

"Why're you so mad?" Gaara asked. "Don't you like living with Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed, "I do...I just don't want to overstay my welcome. He said I could stay till I got my room sorted out. I'm pretty sure he didn't think I'd be there _this _long."

"It's only been five days."

"He might hate me already!"

"Dramatic much?"

Naruto bit his lip, unsure. "I'll have to ask him if I can stay alittle longer."

"Alittle?"

"A _month_! What am I thinking?! He'll never let me stay a _month_!"

Gaara tugged Naruto's arm, "Come on, we gotta meet Sakura at Lays."

Naruto followed mumbling something about probably being homeless and how he'd have to live in the streets and become a bum... Gaara politely rolled his eyes at his overreacting friend and led the way.

They got to Lays and spotted Sakura at Ichiraku's Ramen.

Naruto visibly perked up.

Ramen does that.

Gaara smiled at Naruto and they both gaped when they noticed Sakura was sitting with two guys.

They got closer and Naruto frowned.

Sakura was sitting between Sai and Sasori and they all seemed to be having a pretty amusing conversation.

Resigned, Naruto and Gaara walked up to the table and greeted Sakura and the two boys.

"Hey," Sasori said, giving them a lazy smile.

Sai nodded at them, looking intently at Naruto, making the blond blush.

"Well...take a seat," Sai said, looking at the two boys who were still standing.

Naruto and Gaara quickly sat, like they'd been ordered to and Sakura threw them a pained glance, holding back her laughter.

Naruto sat by Sai and Gaara by Sasori.

"So..." Sai leaned back, staring at Naruto. "Sakura says that you _are _a virgin."

"Hey!" Naruto glared at Sakura. "How would you know?!"

Sakura grinned, "Cause you just confirmed it."

Naruto groaned and let his head hit the table.

"Let's order," Gaara said, chuckling.

Head still on the table, Naruto groaned, "Ramen please...lots and _lots _of ramen."

They laughed at Naruto's discomfort and ordered.

Naruto looked up at Sai forlornly, "Do I really look like a virgin? Honestly?"

Sai smiled, which was a first and actually made him look pretty good and said, "Does it bother you?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute. "No, not really."

Sai chuckled, "You look innocent...and...it's very...intriguing."

Naruto bit his lip thoughtfully, suddenly feeling very warm under Sai's penetrating gaze.

He squirmed in his seat to Sai's carefully hidden pleasure. He and Naruto were civil in class and Naruto gave him help when he asked for it, which was rare.

Sai had begun to find the younger boy's attitude quite interesting. He was cheerful and pleasant most of the time and Sai sound himself enjoying the blonde's company more than he liked to admit.

Sai also found himself envying the time Sasuke and Naruto spent together...and wished he could delay himself after class to spend more time with the smiling blond.

Naruto was happily unaware of the attention he actually drew to himself.

Sai was hard pressed to decide whether Naruto was naive or just ignoring his admirers.

Gaara, Sakura and Sasori were talking about the Zaydens. Sasori had called Sakura and had arranged to have her on the team...if she wanted. Naruto and Gaara had apparently already been accepted and once their shirt sizes were known,

They'd officially be members...which included a celebration at the arcade for the whole team.

Sai smiled at Naruto as their food arrived. The others were still all caught up in whatever topic they'd switched to.

"So...do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto nearly choked on his ramen. "No."

"Boyfriend?"

This time he _did _choke on his ramen...sputtering as he said, "No."

Gaara, Sakura and Sasori didn't even turn.

Naruto frowned at them.

He could have _died_.

Sai smiled, "I take it you're single?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why? Spurned or unrequited love?"

Naruto shrugged, "None. It's a corny reason actually..."

"Haven't met the right person?" Sai asked, amused.

Naruto smiled shyly, "Yeah."

"You're straight?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sai and nodded, "Uh...yeah."

"You've never been with a guy?"

"I guess that's what _straight _means."

Sai chuckled. So Naruto wasn't a quiet little mouse.

Sai leaned back in his chair, "You don't seem so stiff necked."

Naruto smiled warmly, "I'm not. If I was interested in guys, I just think I'd have noticed by now."

Sai nodded. _So...why haven't you noticed it yet?_

Naruto's phone rang; playing Three Doors Down's 'Let me be myself'.

"Hello...? Hinata, hey! ...Yeah, I'm awesome...hehe, how's Kiba? ...Tch. Bastard... Sakura's excellent...of course...who Gaara?...Yeah...oh, okay cool...Later."

"Well that was quick," Sakura laughed. "How's Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "She's having the time of her life..._studying._"

Sai felt a small pang of jealousy.

"Who's Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"My best friend," Naruto smiled. "We grew up together."

Sai wondered why he felt slight ease at that.

Naruto chattered away as they had their lunch.

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

Naruto eagerly went to the art theater that day.

He found that he enjoyed himself immensely whenever he was there.

Sasuke smiled at him when he entered the room.

Everyone was busy and Sai looked up, motioning to Naruto.

Naruto took his usual seat by Sai and went to work.

He was doing a sketch of Gaara and Sakura, with the skate park in the background.

As always, he got caught up.

"Hey."

Naruto looked up. Everyone was gone...though he vaguely remembered Sai saying goodbye.

He smiled at Sasuke and they left together.

"Dinner at Lays or back at the room?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled uneasily, "Room."

They got in the golf cart and went back to their hostel.

Naruto helped Sasuke chop up the vegetables as they started making dinner.

Sasuke smiled to himself at how well they seemed to work together...and live together.

Sasuke set the pasta, sauce, veggies and chicken on the table and as they sat down together and ate, Naruto looked up at him.

"Um...Sasuke?"

Sasuke passed Naruto a soda, "Yeah?"

"I went to the admin today...to speak to the secretary about my new room..."

Sasuke kept his expression blank. Naruto was moving out already? Naruto _wanted _

to move out? He'd gone to the secretary to see about a room...?

"They said my room wouldn't be ready yet...not for a month..."

Sasuke felt relieved and kinda upset that Naruto had wanted to leave in the first place. He even sounded tense and unhappy. Was living with him _that _bad?

"I know you said I could only stay for a short while but I'd really like to stay here with you...unless you want me to go, then I could find another-"

Sasuke was laughing.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"_That's _why you're so uptight?"

Naruto nodded, looking away.

"Of course you can stay."

"I don't want to impose."

"No, Naruto, I _want _you to stay."

"You do?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up.

Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto, "Yeah. You're a pretty cool roomie."

Naruto grinned and jumped off his stool to pull Sasuke into a hug, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke, surprised, hugged the blond to him, holding him close.

Naruto figured he should pull away but...it just felt so...comfortable...and...

"You smell really good."

Sasuke chuckled lightly and Naruto jumped back, blushing.

"Sorry."

"No, it was a compliment after all."

Naruto finished his food and cleared up with Sasuke.

He took a bath and got into bed, reading a thriller Sakura had lent him.

Sasuke took a shower and came into the room shirtless and in his pajama bottoms.

Naruto couldn't help staring.

He swallowed and turned over, concentrating on his book.

Eventually, he turned back and put out his bedside lamp.

Sasuke was still awake.

Naruto yawned. "Night Sasuke."

"Night Naruto."

When Naruto was finally asleep, Sasuke walked up to his bed and smiled down at the blonde.

Sasuke smiled softly to himself and brushed hair away from Naruto's eyes with his fingers.

Naruto sighed and smiled in his sleep.

Sasuke bit his lip and groaned.

He walked back to his bed and put out the light before he did something stupid.

He hoped there'd be a way he could make Naruto stay longer...a month seemed like

such a short time.

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

Naruto was ecstatic.

Kakashi had told him that he was done helping Sai but that wasn't why he was happy. He'd move on to poetry for a whole month then...music!

And Sai had actually thanked him! Sai!

It was truly a strange and wonderful day...

"So...I just hand in the poems every week?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yup."

"No topic necessary?"

"On emotion actually."

Naruto nodded and sat down, wondering what he'd write about.

"Still sitting with me?"

Naruto looked up. He hadn't realised he'd taken his old seat by Sai.

"Oh. I'll just move then-"

"No," Sai smiled, putting a hand on Naruto's, earning an unpleasant glance from Sasuke.

"Oh...okay," Naruto grinned, sitting back down.

"So...poetry huh?"

Naruto nodded and pulled out a notepad and a pen.

He put his pen to the paper and stilled.

Emotion...

So...what was he feeling?

"Sometimes music helps," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke smiling down at him.

"Music?"

Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto his iPod.

"Depending on how the music makes you feel, you can write almost any kind of poem."

Naruto thought this over and figured it made sense.

Sasuke sat by him and waited.

He and Sai shared a glance when after about three minutes, Naruto started writing.

_It's not long ago that I was broken,_

_That my aching heart decided it had been healed one too many times_

_And now was defeated to the hurt_

_It' not long ago that I went through this pain_

_That my body hated me and my brain spat at me in disgust_

_And yet continued to think of you_

_It's not long ago that I wanted to cry_

_Until my eyes bled_

_Until my feeling disappeared_

_It's not long ago that I wanted to protect you_

_When you had no need of me_

_It's not that long ago that I forgot these emotions_

_And resigned myself to another world_

_It's not long ago that I reentered my world_

_And, living on borrowed time,_

_Forgot that I once cared about you_

_And so, this too shall pass_

_No, it's not that long ago_

_That I fell in love_

Naruto read through it, not entirely sure that it was okay. But with all the scratched out words, he decided he'd need a new notepad pretty soon.

"Whoa."

Naruto looked up sharply.

Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing behind him reading his poem.

He blushed.

"That's-"

"I'm still not sure about it. I can do better." Naruto said hurriedly.

"No... no. It's good," Kakashi smiled. "Besides, no one can really judge a poem.

Depending on how the poet feels, if it's true to you and can be felt by others, I think you've achieved the desired effect."

**(I am a page break, fear me)**

Naruto was at his desk, studying.

Sasuke smiled. He was actually impressed with how Naruto was managing his time and balancing everything...school, friends, assignments...

Naruto would listen to Beethoven when studying and it seemed to work really well for him.

It was almost one in the morning.

Sasuke had stayed up to studying as well, not wanting to tempt Naruto with sleep by falling asleep himself.

Naruto yawned and put his books away.

"You done?"

Naruto smiled sleepily, not knowing what it was doing to Sasuke, and nodded.

"When I read the same sentence twice and it moved, I figured it was about time to rest."

Sasuke nodded, amused.

"Night then."

"Night."

Sasuke got ready for bed.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No."

"How come?"

"I have a boyfriend."

Naruto sat up, all sleep gone.

"_Really_?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Um...yeah."

"Who? I mean, I don't mean to pry but I've never seen anyone here. I haven't seen you with-"

The door sprung open and they turned.

"Hey," Deidara smiled at them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto shook his head, recovering nicely from the shock.

"Just came for a quick goodnight kiss."

Naruto's eyes widened as Deidara walked up to Sasuke, grabbed him and deep throated him.

Naruto turned over, blushing furiously.

"You can turn around now," Deidara said, chuckling behind Naruto and walking out as abruptly as he'd come in.

Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke.

"Does he come get kisses when I'm asleep?"

Sasuke laughed, "Nope, this was the first time. It's usually only when you're not here."

Naruto nodded slowly and lay back down, facing away from Sasuke, trying to breath normally just in case Sasuke was still looking.

Sasuke put out his light and Naruto smiled in the dark.

Sasuke was into guys...

Why the heck did he care anyway?

Naruto wanted to laugh out loud.

So...Deidara and Sasuke were together...and he thought it was kinda cute (in his head he'd used **hot **but he was trying to ignore that).

But at least he'd figured something out.

He wasn't _completely _straight.

**A/N: yo...**

**Review reply**

**HorsesRain: **Ah yes, truly her large forehead is a beacon of love, lol. I'm glad you think she's cool...I'm not her biggest fan (Maybe like...third, lol jk) but she's hated on way too much as it is... **Lunarious1000: **Thankyou *big smile* I'm so happeh I could be a highlight...usually I barely make it to being a glow worm... A genius? Me? *gloats and runs to show review to lecturers and my parents* ha! Genius!

**Niecylovesanime: **I hope to continue...I already stopped once... (^_^) not pleasant...

**Trullsa:** the ever faithful yaoi blood raises its perverted head... He's fee could be chopping onions...maybe..._* Smirk *_ thinking dirty thoughts is a fangirls right! Be proud...but...not _too_ proud...

**gaaralover51141: **haha, it makes me smile, blush and have a desperate but enjoyable need to pee when people say they love my fics...*sniff* thankyou...

**hey hey: **hey...uh..._hey hey..._ Thanks for the reviews *blushing*

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH:** That chapter was _sweet_? Dammit! I was going for manly and vicious! Don't be scared, I skate and its tons of fun. Strangely, I haven't wiped out yet and get to laugh and point when my friends do...*sigh*good times, good times...

**Lingo10: ***wiping tears* okay...I won't cry...if you gimme a cookie. Sasuke's patient...his debt will be paid when Naruto expects it the least... *evil pervy grin*

**Lawliet.S: **don't twitch dear, you'll get wrinkles... Sasuke wanted the camera to....._take a picture! _Lol :D

**Frayedsoul: **I have you hooked? yay! I _love_ fishing! Bug me for updates all you want...you don't know where I live! Haha! Thanks :)

**ugottalongway2go: ***sigh* I want Deidara gone too...but he should mysteriously disappear and appear..._in my room!_


	5. Of dates and kisses

**A/N:** Must. Kill. Mushy. Chapter.

**Chapter Five: Of dates and kisses**

**A/N: **Oh well, I tried.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto...oh _Naruto_...It's me, Kishimoto...quit hiding...

Naruto looked over his latest poem with satisfaction and nodded to himself.

It had been two weeks since he'd started living with Sasuke.

He, Gaara and Sakura studied every afternoon together in the library and he found himself enjoying school..._actually _enjoying it...

Weird.

Naruto looked up from his note pad and found Sai staring at him.

It was the third time he'd caught the dark haired boy staring.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Apart from the usual features, no."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh huh. Sure."

Sai smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"If it's anything to do with my virginity, shut it."

Sai looked amused at that and said, "No. That's not it..."

"Okay then, shoot."

"Would you consider dating a guy?"

Naruto stared.

Where the hell was _that _from?

"Uh...would I have to?"

Sai chuckled, "Yes."

Naruto looked confused, "Why?"

"Go on a date with me this Saturday."

Naruto gaped. It was a statement, not a question. How the hell do you answer a statement?

"Uh...why?"

"To prove you're straight."

"I don't remember saying I wanted to prove I was straight."

"So you're not?"

Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Okay, fine, sure, whatever."

"Your enthusiasm is truly encouraging."

Naruto smiled apologetically, "Sorry...I just..."

"What?"

"Is this for a bet or something? Were you dared to do it?"

Sai shook his head, "No, I'm just curious about your preferences."

"And simply asking me about my preferences didn't work out for you?"

"No."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Okay then."

"I'll let you know the details on Friday night."

Naruto shrugged, "Sure."

Sai nodded, satisfied before getting back to his work.

Naruto shook his head, amused. So Sai was taking him out on a date for research purposes...

Well, free food was always welcome.

He looked around and noticed everyone else was still there...so he was done pretty early.

He got up and walked down to Kakashi and handed in his poem before leaving.

He waved at Sasuke, who just nodded back and smiled at Sai, who actually smiled back.

Naruto ran out and saw the sun was just setting.

He went over to Gaara's room to play video games before studying.

**(I am a page break, love me)**

The next day, Tuesday, Naruto, Sakura and Gaara stared at the notice board.

"You gotta be kiddin me... _already_?" Naruto groaned.

No one seemed thrilled with the notice.

"What's up?" Sasori asked, coming up behind the freshmen.

"Pre-midsemester assessment tests," Sakura stated.

"Really? _Already_?"

"That's what I said," Naruto grumbled.

"When are they?"

"Two weeks," Naruto answered.

Gaara seemed incapable of speech.

"Gaara? You okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Gaara blinked, "What is Physics? I can't remember!"

"Calm down dude, tests are in two weeks. We've been studying. Relax."

Gaara frowned, "No! There is no _time_! We're _doomed_!"

Naruto smiled at Sakura, "I'm usually the overstressed drama queen."

Gaara made a face at Naruto, "This is _serious_! We **can't **fail!"

"You won't," Sasori said. "You guys seem pretty smart."

Gaara took in a deep breath and held onto Naruto.

"Besides," Sasori grinned, walking away. "They wouldn't ask 'What is Physics?'"

Gaara's grip on Naruto's arm tightened.

Naruto patted Gaara's head, like he was a trembling puppy and Sakura bit back a giggle as they made their way to the library.

Their classes had all been cut to end by noon so the first years could study through their afternoons. Club activities and extracurricular events and training were to be held on weekends.

The three friends spent the whole afternoon in the library before heading to the open study hall to polish up on all their info with cue cards.

Gaara aced all the questions while Naruto and Sakura messed up on a couple of questions each.

"You pansy...acting very stupid when you're actually-"

"Brilliant?"

"I was gonna say 'not _that _stupid' but whatever floats your boat," Naruto chuckled.

Gaara glared at the blond.

"So..." Sakura interrupted their highly valued ramblings. "We meet everyday in the library for four hours and head to study hall to go through what we've studied."

They nodded.

"Well, we'll definitely be ready in two weeks," she smiled, walking toward Lays.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Lays, duh. I feel like a milkshake."

"Are you linking up with Sasori...?"

Sakura nodded, blushing.

"Like on a _date_?" Gaara asked, smiling cutely.

Sakura nodded then groaned when Gaara said, "Excellent. I'm coming too."

"Which part of 'date' do you not comprehend?"

"The part where he tries something funny and no one's there to protect you."

Sakura snorted, "You just want me to buy you a milkshake."

Gaara laughed, "Well, if you're offering...Who am I to pass up a free milkshake?"

"Promise to leave if I buy you one milkshake?"

"Add a slice of chocolate cake and you got yourself a deal."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and said, "Fine. Naruto, are you coming to freeload too?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not today. I'll have to go leave my assignment with Kakashi."

"Is he still in? It's kinda late."

Naruto nodded, "He said he'd be there late today."

Sakura and Gaara nodded and left him. He made his way to the art theatre and stopped at the door.

Someone was playing the piano beautifully.

Naruto wondered if he should go in...he'd never found anyone playing any of the instruments there before. He figured the music students all had there classes early in the day.

He sighed and walked in.

Kakashi smiled at him from underneath his scarf. It was gray today, matching his black pants and gray shirt.

Naruto walked toward Kakashi while the music played.

He turned...and stared.

"_Sasuke_...?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I couldn't believe it the first time either."

Naruto blushed, "He's pretty good."

They were the only three in the room. Everyone else was back in their rooms or at Lays.

Kakashi nodded, "So...young man...what are you going to do for your assessment?"

Naruto stared, "Um...study for my tests?"

Kakashi laughed, "I meant here, in art."

Naruto's mouth hung open, "I have to..."

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Of course. I registered it as an official course for you."

Naruto nodded slowly, "So...what do I have to do?"

"Well, there are many options. You could do a sculpture, oil painting, book of sonnets or compose or write your own piece of music."

"All that?"

"Well, yes...but I suggest you take the music option. What instrument can you play?"

"The guitar and the piano, though I'm not as good as Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed unaware of their presence in the room.

"Alright then. Here's what we'll do. I'll bring up your music portion now so you can hand in whatever you and Sasuke produce."

"Me...and Sasuke? Is that allowed? I mean-"

"Yes, it's allowed. But only for music. If you wanted to hand in something else, it would have to be a solo project."

Naruto nodded and turned back to stare at Sasuke.

_He's really gifted._

"So are you," Kakashi smiled. "Well, I'm off...where's your poem?"

Naruto handed him the poem he'd written, blushing when he realized he'd thought

out loud.

Kakashi nodded approvingly then put it in a folder and walked out.

Naruto sat in one of the seats up front and listened to his roommate.

He smiled when he noticed Sasuke still hadn't looked up.

Naruto sighed; it was just like he was with sketching and drawing...Sasuke found

his solace and escape in music.

Naruto grinned.

It suited him.

The music was soft and slow...as if whispering a sad love story...leaving you wondering what would happen in the end...

It was the kind of melody that flowed over you and made you cry and made your siblings look at you funny.

Sasuke stopped playing, the last note ringing through the empty hall.

Naruto smiled and clapped.

Sasuke turned, looking down at Naruto from the high platform.

His cheeks were tinged with pink and he stood and took a mock bow.

Sasuke came down and Naruto joined him.

"Leaving already?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned, "Yup, long day. Need food and rest. Kakashi told me I have an arts project to hand in as well...a music project-"

"With me." Sasuke nodded, grabbing his backpack which was on the platform floor. "Yeah, Kakashi told me."

Naruto mumbled something about arrogant-know-it-all lecturers always assuming students would do as they said...

Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"Assessment?"

Naruto nodded, "I was alot calmer than Gaara though...he went nuts."

Sasuke smiled as he locked the doors behind them, "I'm shocked."

"About me being calm or about Gaara going nuts?"

"Both... but mostly about you being calm."

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke as they made their way to their room.

"Order out?"

Naruto nodded.

Lays had a food delivery service as well.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke called Lays and placed his order, watching Naruto lie down on the bed, covering his eyes.

Sasuke put his bag down and looked at Naruto, who was struggling to stay awake.

"You can take a nap; I'll wake you up when the pizza gets here."

Naruto mumbled thanks and fell asleep.

His bag dropped to the floor and he didn't notice.

"Hey Sasu-"

Sasuke looked up at Deidara, who'd just entered their room.

He picked up a book that had fallen off Naruto's bed. He put a finger to his lips and pointed at Naruto.

Deidara nodded and stared at the book.

Sasuke was about to put the book back on the bed when he noticed a colorful page.

Curious, he looked down at it.

It was a colored drawing of Lays, with a few students walking about...and Sasuke

could make out him and Deidara, Gaara and Sakura and Sasori and Sai.

Naruto wasn't in the picture.

Sasuke took note of that, frowning, and turned the page.

There was a poem...

**I want**

_There were so many people, so many faces_

_There were so many laughs in so many places_

_But I was never there, it was never fair_

_I wanted so badly for you to care..._

_There were so many lights, so many stars_

_There were so many smiles, hiding the scars_

_But I never saw, each hidden flaw_

_I wanted so badly for you to know..._

_There were so many words, so many lies_

_They were lost in translation, those many cries_

_But I could not fear, each fallen tear _

_I wanted so badly for you to hear..._

_There you were together but still so alone_

_There I was trying so hard to condone_

_Wanting to hold you, wanting to be_

_Wanting to know why you're not here with me..._

Sasuke stared at the poem and looked down at Naruto's sleeping form.

Deidara had finished reading it and motioned for Sasuke to put it back on Naruto's bed.

He nodded and placed it under Naruto's pillow, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

Deidara frowned when he caught a soft look on Sasuke's face as he looked down at Naruto.

Frustrated, Deidara latched himself onto Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke, shocked at first, smiled against Deidara's lips and closed his eyes even as he let Deidara move them toward his bed.

Refusing to be pushed onto the bed, Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around Deidara's waist and kissed him, making him moan and running his tongue along his lips and into his mouth.

Deidara sighed and pressed closer to Sasuke-

"Food..."

Sasuke broke off the kiss and they both turned to stare at Naruto, who'd mumbled in his sleep.

Deidara chuckled, severely tempted to ruffle Naruto's hair, only slightly upset that Naruto was the reason Sasuke had let him go.

"We really shouldn't do this here," Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair.

Deidara grinned, "He's a big boy. I think he can handle it."

Sasuke gave Deidara a cold look and turned away.

"Hey, I was kidding."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah well-"

"Delivery!"

Saved by the delivery man.

Sasuke opened the door, paid the man and took the four large boxes of Pizza.

He set the boxes on the kitchen counter and raised an eyebrow at Deidara.

Deidara smiled, "Yes, I will have some."

Sasuke nodded as Deidara went to their small kitchen area.

Sasuke went to Naruto's bed and leaned down over the sleeping boy, shaking his shoulder gently.

"No...Sleep..."

Sasuke smiled warmly at that, "Wake up. The pizza's here."

Naruto opened his eyes sleepily and blinked up at Sasuke. Sasuke noted that Naruto looked...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah?"

"I smell pizza."

Deidara laughed, "Yeah, we just finished it."

"_WHAT_?" Naruto asked; now fully awake as he sat up, barely missing a collision of heads as Sasuke sprung back.

"He's just teasing."

Naruto threw Deidara a look that said 'How _dare _you joke about food!'

Deidara and Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto and Sasuke joined Deidara and they sat down to their supper of pizza and soda.

"You two enjoy laughing at me," Naruto accused.

Sasuke, amused, said, "Well...yeah."

"And you're so cute, sucking your thumb while you sleep," Deidara teased.

"I do not...!" Naruto scowled, then- "Do I really?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No, relax."

Naruto sighed and picked up a large, stringy hot slice of pizza.

"So..."

They looked at him.

"...did you two do anything interesting while I was asleep?"

Deidara choked on his soda while Sasuke stared.

"What?"

"You're dating aren't you?" Naruto asked, not letting them answer even as Deidara shot a meaningful look at Sasuke. "Well, I guess that means you do couple-ly things-"

"_Couple-ly_?" Sasuke smirked.

"-and need your privacy to do them...wait...did you two kiss while I was asleep?"

"Um..."

"Don't 'um' me Sasuke!"

"Well..."

Naruto sighed like an irate parent, "Well...I guess that's okay...but if you even think about doing anything _more_...just ask me to leave."

Deidara and Sasuke were almost out of breath from laughing so hard at that.

"Anything more?" Deidara gasped.

Naruto looked at him dangerously, daring him to make a 'virgin' comment.

"You are _such _a cute little virgin!"

Naruto glared but it didn't quite have the right effect as he blushed as well.

When their laughter subsided, they quickly sobered as they noticed Naruto had taken advantage of their gasping and inability to eat to polish off two whole pizzas and was halfway through the third.

Naruto grinned cheekily at them and went to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower to get ready for bed and walked out, towel around his waist...and stared.

Deidara had moved from his seat to stand by Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand was under Deidara's chin, kissing him leisurely.

Naruto had seen people kiss before...heck, he'd watched enough movies and read enough Google search results to understand the basics of making out but...

Deidara was leaning into Sasuke, his knees looking pretty wobbly and releasing soft moans and...

_Did he just purr?_

Naruto blushed when he saw Deidara's hand reach for Sasuke's belt.

"Ahem..."

They broke apart and smiled guiltily at Naruto as he hurried into his closet.

Deidara chuckled lightly, his eyes on Naruto's closet door.

"Did you know his body looked like that underneath all those clothes?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah."

Naruto changed into his pajamas and walked out of his closet to find them staring.

"What?"

"Nothing," Deidara grinned, stretching. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for dinner."

He reached the door and looked at Naruto who was reading a book before bed.

"Hey..."

Naruto looked up.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Naruto blushed furiously and sputtered as Deidara chuckled and walked out, mumbling something about kids in college and their innocence.

"You really haven't?" Sasuke asked, smiling at Naruto from his bed.

Naruto looked away, "It's no big deal."

Sasuke shrugged at that.

"Sasuke?"

"Mmm?"

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked, blushing.

"How does _what _feel?"

"Kissing..."

Naruto made sure not to look at the raven, keeping his glance firmly on the surprisingly interesting ceiling. He was sure Sasuke would laugh at him for being such a geek.

He felt a movement on his bed and he turned to face Sasuke, sitting on his bed, looking at him intently.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

Sasuke smiled and leaned over the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened.

What the hell was Sasuke doing?

Naruto pressed himself further into his pillows, trying to put some distance between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at his lips like a man in a dessert would look at a bottle of cold, mineral water served by beautiful nymphos...

Sasuke looked back into Naruto's baby blue eyes and gave him a lust-filled look.

Naruto found his breathing greatly labored.

Sasuke was too close for comfort.

Naruto absently licked his dry lips and noted Sasuke's glance at his lips again. "S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and only lowered his head even more so that their lips were barely touching but barely apart...

Naruto had a strong urge to wrap his arms around the raven and allow himself to be kissed senseless...

Sasuke was hot, willing and obviously must have found him _alittle _attractive...

It would be so easy to just move forward...just kiss him...

Sasuke blew softly on Naruto's lips and Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to remember to breathe.

Sasuke's kisses were obviously addictive. It just seemed that way...with how Naruto was presently acting...with how Deidara had acted...

Naruto put a hand against Sasuke's chest and pushed him away.

Sasuke looked surprised...shocked...someone had just pushed him away. _Him_!

Naruto looked unsurely at Sasuke then at the floor.

He figured Sasuke would chase him away now.

"I'll just go..."

"What? Go where?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke was now truly bewildered. "For what?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who had pulled back when he'd pushed him and shivered. "I didn't-"

Sasuke chuckled, "I am _so _confused. What are you on about?"

Naruto looked away, "I-I'll leave now..."

"Do you _want _to go?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's my fault. You're with Deidara. I shouldn't-"

"Sheesh man, relax." Sasuke sighed. "Me and Deidara aren't exactly exclusive."

Naruto looked confused at that.

"It means we can date other people."

Now Naruto was really confused.

"Besides, you didn't do anything. I'm the one who came onto you...and just in case you didn't notice, nothing happened."

Naruto nodded slowly, "So...why did you-"

He stopped, blushing. _What exactly does Sasuke want?_

Sasuke smiled down at him, "Your first kiss, that's all."

Naruto frowned._ I should really stop thinking out loud._

"Yes, you should."

Naruto bit his lip, "Right. So...you...want to give me my first kiss...?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, that lustful look coming back into his eyes.

"But...Deidara...?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He knows I'm not looking for something serious."

Naruto gaped then said, "So...you just want a kiss...that's it?"

Sasuke nodded, missing the slightly disappointed look on Naruto's face that he quickly hid.

Naruto sat up against his pillows, looking into Sasuke's eyes; the butterflies that were suddenly in his stomach were doing belly flops.

Sasuke moved forward again and rested his forehead on Naruto's, with one hand resting on the other side of Naruto's waist.

Sasuke's free hand came up to Naruto's face and he ran his thumb along Naruto's cheek, making the boy sigh and close his eyes.

Naruto shivered when Sasuke's thumb brushed his lips.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was already trembling and flushed and they hadn't even done anything...

He groaned and tilted his head, closing his eyes and pressing his lips onto Naruto's.

Naruto melted into him as Sasuke moved his lips against his.

Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair and slid his tongue over Naruto's lower lip.

Naruto gasped, surprised and Sasuke slid his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto moaned as the raven's tongue licked his own.

Tentatively, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, drawing him closer and shyly touching his own tongue to Sasuke's, kissing him back.

The kiss was gentle, slow and exploring.

When Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue, the raven moaned and Naruto found himself smiling against his mouth.

Sasuke abruptly pulled back and gave Naruto a brief kiss before sitting further away, letting Naruto's hands drop back onto the bed.

Naruto was blushing furiously.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Um..." Naruto started. "Does it always feel like that?"

Sasuke smiled at him and answered truthfully, "No, not always."

With that, Sasuke walked to the bathroom.

As he carefully took off his jeans, he frowned to himself.

He'd felt different when he'd kissed Naruto...like he wasn't in control...

He wasn't used to that.

Sasuke looked down at his boxers and swore.

One little kiss and he was already-

"Damn it."

He took a quick cold shower and wore his pajama bottoms before going back into the room.

He kept his eyes away from Naruto, worried that if he looked at the blonde, he'd lose all restraint and take him right there.

Naruto smiled to himself, lying back down on his bed as Sasuke put out his bedside lamp.

He wasn't under any illusion that anything more than his first kiss had just happened.

Sure, it was amazing but then again, what did he know? It was his first kiss after all.

He figured things would go back to normal. After all, Sasuke had said he just wanted to give Naruto a kiss...that was all...

He hadn't sworn undying love or a white wedding...just a kiss. No need to be alarmed.

He wouldn't ask for more... Sasuke wasn't offering more...

Naruto wasn't even sure he _wanted _anything more with Sasuke. He was pretty sure he wasn't mature enough to handle an inexclusive relationship.

Berating himself, he rolled his eyes. No one had said anything about a relationship.

Sasuke wasn't one to have one person and Naruto was positive he wasn't one to share.

Naruto put a finger to his lips and smiled.

His first kiss...

And it had been with a guy.

He was definitely not as straight as he thought.

_Thanks Sasuke._

**A/N: This story is surprisingly easy to write when I don't get distracted...**

**The Google thing...about making out *blushes* well, I kinda did that...googled kissing and making out...erm...I was curious as to what the big deal was...**

**The poem Naruto 'wrote' was not written for Sasuke.**

**Ps: Yeah, I wrote the poem myself. Came up with it just for this fic...hope it's okay...**

**Sorry for the chapter...it didn't live up to my expectations...**

**Review Reply**

**Trullsa**: hmm...I wonder what zombies taste like...hope its chicken..then you couldhave a horror movie whre the normal people chase the zombies too! *author needs to get out more...*

**xXxSapphireJewelxXx: **yay! Sometimes I laugh and go 'aw...' at the same time!...for no reason! My writing style is simple? *grabs thesaurus* NOT ANYMORE! Addictive too? Oh, **now** I'm a drug dealer! *bursts into tears*

**Blueshell:** Sasuke was mean before? Where? :) glad you like it**... **We**'**ll see Sasori abit more in future chapters...thanks for all the reviews :D

**HorsesRain: **horsey! Spontaneity is just three steps and a hole in the ground away from madness... Keep it up and soon, you can be a nut just like me!

**Dust66:** er...YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THAT I LIVE AT HOUSE NUMBER 6 ON ORANGE GROVE RIGHT NEXT TO THE BAKERY! NEVER I TELL YA! NEVER! But...just in case, I updated!

**cardcaptor111: **Smut...smut...hmm...what is this _smut_ of whch you speak? :)

**Kanazerosukenaru: **Sasuke is nice on the inside...way **waaayyy** on the inside...like, three doors after the black hole...ha! I dashed your hopes! High 5! Lol, hope you didn't hate the chapter too much...

**.EroHocoLoco.: ***smiles* yay for their awesomeness! (that makes **me** awesome too right?...*cricket chirping*... right?)

**Lady-Jasmine111: **lol, tch. Lunatic XD

**harborseal54: **Naruto Puppet Pals: Ninja Angst? Lol, what the hell is that? Haha, I'm happy yo like it :)

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: **darn you for putting suspense in a review! XD

**Animeyaoimaster: **oh reviewer of little words :3 thanks

**Nieceylovesanime: **lol, you're a a 'foreheadist'! Shame on you XD

**ugottalongway2go: ***evil grin* deidara! Come 'eere! Well, he's is now officially not as straight as a brand new ruler... GaaSaku? Patience...patience...

**CreepyThings: **thanks :) *grinning like a fool*

**gaaralover51141: **ssshhh.... The plot's a secret...but look! I put _alittle_ action there right? Can I have a cookie?

**Lingo10: **yay! A cookie! *munch munch munch* you know *spitting cookie crumbs on lingo* you're a good person *munch munch* wait...YOU'RE BRIBING ME WITH COOKIES!

**aishiteru naru**: THANX :3

**sasunaru2themax: **he's _supposed _to touch Sasuke! He's his boyfriend! Lol. Inspector calls? You stole something eh?

**Well, later people... Oohhh....look down there! A review button!**

**PUSH IT! PUSH THE SHINY REVIEW BUTTON!**


	6. It's a Start

**Chapter six: It's a start**

**Disclaimer: *** Kishimoto hiding from me in bathroom stall * Me: *with frying pan* GET OUT HERE DAMMIT!

x-x

Naruto was sitting in class having a panic attack.

For some reason, he'd just realized that he was going on a date with Sai that Saturday...which just happened to be _the next day_. And it was super weird that it had hit him during math...binomial theorem...yup; there was obviously a connection between math and dating there somewhere.

He forced himself to take slow, deep breaths...wondering about his sexual preferences. Could he even _have _a sexual preference? He didn't even have _sex_...

Maybe, by some stroke of luck, he could be asexual.

_But that's hardly likely, is it?_ A voice in his head said mockingly, making him blush.

Darn it, his brain just had to be on the offensive this morning...

Naruto struggled against the treacherous red invading his face as he recalled the kiss with Sasuke.

He wasn't naive but damn that had been one heck of a kiss...but then again what did he know, he wasn't exactly a leading expert in that department.

The class ended and he groaned, resting his head on his desk.

He didn't realize that all the others students had left.

It was the last class of the day and Sakura and Gaara had told him there would be no studying that day.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and found himself staring into his math lecturer's eyes.

Said lecturer, Iruka, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes sir. I'm doing well in all my classes, hand in my assignments on time and study every day."

Iruka chuckled, "That's good to hear but...you _do _have a personal life too, don't you?"

Naruto nodded slowly. Where was this going?

"Then why are you still here?"

Naruto blushed but stayed seated.

"I need a thinking place."

Iruka smiled, amused. "What exactly is the problem?"

"I have a date," Naruto said dramatically, letting his head fall to his hands.

Iruka laughed, "That's your problem...? For most people, it's usually the fact that they can't find a date."

_They can have mine._ Naruto pouted, looking up.

"Is it a blind date?" Iruka asked.

"No."

"Is your date unattractive?"

"No," Naruto blushed. Whether or not he denied it would not change the fact that Sai was kinda hot.

"Then what's the problem?"

Naruto's eyes widened at that.

What _was _the problem?

In all honesty, he couldn't really think of one.

He stood and dashed past Iruka, then popped his head back into class and said, "Thanks!"

Iruka smiled, shaking his head. "Kids."

**(I am a page break, guess what I do)**

Naruto rushed over to Gaara's room and froze when he barged in and saw Sakura seated by Gaara, who was lying in bed, his face a sickly green colour.

Naruto frowned. "Dude...are you _supposed _to be that colour?"

Gaara glared.

"It's just...I don't really like green."

Gaara's glare faltered and he smiled at Naruto.

"I'm sick."

"Yes," Sakura rolled her eyes. "We can see that."

Gaara stuck his tongue out at her.

"So..." Sakura said, trying to sound sad. "I guess this'll mean you won't be able to tag along on my date tonight..."

Gaara pouted. "You did this to me!"

Sakura snorted, "Don't be such a baby. It's just a cold."

"Do you have an official laminated paper with the words 'Dr. Sakura' on it? No? Didn't think so. I'm telling you, I'm _**dying**_!"

"Pretty loud for a dying man," Naruto grinned.

"Don't make me throw my pills at you."

"Yeah," Sakura said sternly. "They wouldn't get that far anyway."

Naruto sat by Sakura, both facing Gaara.

"Do we get a nurse...or take him to the nurse?"

"Can I come chill by your room?" Gaara asked, supposedly innocent.

Naruto glared at him while Sakura chuckled.

Naruto didn't want to go to his room. He knew he'd find Deidara there, making googly eyes at Sasuke and kissing him every chance he got...which always seemed to be when he was around and while he didn't care, it was still quite embarrassing to constantly catch your roommate making out with his boyfriend.

Naruto had told Sakura and Gaara about his first kiss...told them _briefly _of course... because boys never go into detail when it comes to the important things...

The morning after the kiss, Sasuke had acted normal; getting up...taking a shower...drinking coffee..._breathing_...

Naruto had decided to follow his example and everything was pretty normal between the two. It was like the kiss never happened and Naruto was kinda glad.

He didn't want to blush every time he saw Sasuke so he was thrilled when this particular milestone was passed without any of the unnecessary drama.

Deidara came in every night and made out with Sasuke when they thought Naruto was asleep.

Naruto, however, was listening and wondering if he'd made those sounds too...wondering if it felt the same every time...

He was curious.

He wondered if Sai kissed like that.

_What the- I did not just think that! Nope, that was the scientist in me wondering...not me me...I would never do that..._

Hell, he didn't know what his problem was.

"Naruto?"

He blinked and found Sakura and Gaara staring at him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Chemistry," he answered hurriedly.

"Really?" Gaara smiled. "Between you and...?"

Naruto made a face at his friend and said, "Between me and my chemistry book...all that science turns me on."

Gaara scowled, "Too much info. Tell that to Sai."

Sakura laughed as Naruto hit Gaara with a pillow.

"Hey, I'm sick! Don't-"

A pillow fight soon ensued as Gaara and Sakura paired off and attacked poor Naruto, who defended himself with expert precision and cunning combat skills (he had two pillows).

**(I am a page break, guess what I do)**

Naruto went to the art theatre and found Kakashi there alone.

Kakashi motioned for him to come in and take a seat.

Naruto smiled, nodded and sat down.

"How's the music coming along?"

I grinned widely, "Sasuke's playing the piano."

"And you are...?"

"Writing the lyrics."

"Who's singing?"

"Er..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, "Well?"

Naruto shifted in his seat, "It's supposed to be a duet but..."

"But you can't sing with Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, "When I sing...well...lets just say I should stick to the shower."

Kakashi laughed, "I worry for the shower."

Naruto shook his head sadly, "So do I sir, so do I."

"You're unusually early."

Naruto nodded, "My classes are done for the day so I figured..."

"Well, you figured right. Get to it then."

Naruto nodded and put on his headset, listening to a soft instrumental on repeat.

**Heart to heart**

_My heart called to you, but you would not listen_

_I could not call, I was too weak_

_When my heart called, you did not come_

_Was it because I did not speak?_

_My heart reached out for you, but you stayed away_

_I could not touch you, I was so cold_

_When my heart reached, you did not come_

_Was it because I'm not so bold?_

_My heart searched you out, but you would not see me_

_The crowd was drowning, I was so scared_

_When my heart searched, you did not come_

_Was it because you never cared?_

_My heart was breaking but you would not heal it_

_My very being calling out; I know you love me_

_But when it broke, you did not come_

_Was it because I didn't see_

_That you and I could never be?_

_It would be impossible to hear, unbearable to listen_

_To the mournful cries of my unfavoured heart_

_It would be hurtful to watch, the unimaginable pain_

_As it is torn apart_

Naruto blinked at that.

He groaned. His poems were getting sappier by the day...and this wasn't even a poem!

Well, so far so good. He hummed it to himself, fitting it perfectly into Sasuke's original tune.

Naruto nodded to himself. If Sasuke wanted him to change it and make it a rock-friendly song, he'd do it...but then again, it was going to be sung with a piano so...

Naruto was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped when he felt something on his shoulder.

He looked up sharply.

Sai was smiling down at him.

Naruto smiled back, "Hey."

Sai leaned forward.

Naruto's eyes widened and he froze.

Sai grinned and said softly, "Hey."

Naruto could have kicked himself as Sai moved back and sat by him.

He was freaking out over nothing.

They were now three people in the room, him, Sai and Kakashi.

Naruto decided to work on some sketches to pass the time.

No one else came...not that Naruto noticed until-

"Time to go."

He looked up, surprised.

Sasuke was usually the one to remind him to leave...to leave with him.

He pulled out his phone worriedly as he followed Sai out the hall.

He realized it had been on silent and stared down at the text from Sasuke.

'Having D over for a while. No art for me today.'

The implications were clear. Sasuke wanted some time with Deidara to...

Naruto blushed and found Sai staring at him.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Just zoned out."

Sai locked up and said, "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto smiled, "With Deidara."

"Ah."

"You don't sound particularly surprised."

"Should I be?"

Naruto shrugged and Sai chuckled, "Not everyone here is like you..."

_Don't say it dammit._

"...a virgin."

"Do you have a psychotic 'virgin-complex' or something?"

Sai smiled, "Not officially."

Sai walked away, leaving Naruto standing there, wondering where he'd go. He couldn't go to his room...he didn't want to disturb Sasuke and Deidara...

"Come on."

Naruto looked up to find Sai raising an eyebrow at him.

Naruto nodded and followed Sai.

Sai lead him to the blue hall, Dante.

He followed Sai up the stairs and to the door at the far end.

Sai unlocked the door and invited Naruto in.

"No roommate?"

Sai shook his head, "I had one. Lee...he got sent away with that Chouji guy."

Naruto nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"He ruined green for me. I used to like that colour."

Naruto chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"Soda?"

Naruto nodded and waited awkwardly as Sai brought the drink and motioned for him to take a seat on the bed.

Naruto sat down and Sai sat by him, his leg touching Naruto's.

Naruto tensed.

"Personal space?" Sai teased.

"It's actually a very important aspect of our development."

Sai nodded and removed his leg from Naruto's and Naruto almost missed the warmth.

"So...aren't you curious about tomorrow?"

Naruto blinked then nodded, "Well...more like terrified."

"First date?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well then," Sai smiled. "I'll be sure to make it memorable."

Naruto took a sip of the lime flavoured soda and smiled lightly, "Where are we going?"

"We're going dancing."

Naruto gaped.

"Are you _serious_?"

Sai nodded.

"No! I can't _dance_!"

"Well, you'll learn."

"No but-"

Naruto found himself silenced by a finger to his lips.

He tensed again.

"You really need to stop overreacting every time I touch you."

"All three times?"

Sai chuckled, moving closer to Naruto. Placing his drink on his bedside table and taking Naruto's from him and putting it by his.

"You've been keeping count?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously and Sai smiled and whispered, "How about a preview of tomorrow?"

Naruto tried to speak but nothing escaped his lips. Were they talking about dancing or touching?

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sai moved slowly, allowing Naruto all the time in the world to move away.

Naruto didn't take that chance and waited until their lips connected.

He felt Sai's hand come to his cheek, drawing him closer as his eyes shut.

Sai pulled away but just before Naruto opened his eyes in displeased surprise, he felt Sai's lips on his again.

Sai was teasing him, planting soft kisses and moving slightly back... Naruto found himself following Sai's lips whenever he pulled back.

Finally, Sai let out a small groan and claimed Naruto's lips full on. No more teasing.

Naruto shivered when he felt Sai's tongue lick at his lip. He opened his mouth and barely bit back a moan that escaped him as Sai's tongue swirled in his mouth, drawing his own out.

Recalling his previous 'lesson', Naruto licked at Sai's tongue, making the other boy moan. Sai's hand slid from Naruto's cheek, to his neck- where he was rewarded with a shiver- to his chest, running his thumb over Naruto's hardening nipple. Naruto moaned and pressed closer.

"How does it feel?" Sai whispered against Naruto's mouth.

Naruto didn't bother answering as he pressed his mouth back to Sai's.

How _dare _Sai start talking when he was doing some serious research!

It felt _too damn good_...but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that.

Sai's hand left his nipple and went lower, to his waist and Naruto barely realized what happened.

He felt two hands on his waist and the next thing; he was straddling Sai who was still sitting upright on the bed.

Naruto gasped when Sai moved against him.

He broke off the kiss and looked down at Sai.

When had he put his hands around Sai's neck?

When had Sai placed him on top of him?

He blinked and noticed they weren't moving. Sai was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, fully prepared to continue this preview of what he figured would happen the next day.

"M-maybe we should stop..." Naruto suggested.

Sai smirked and bent down slightly to kiss Naruto's neck.

"Wait...n-no..."

Sai was licking and nipping, successfully having Naruto produce all the sounds he'd heard Deidara make when Sasuke had-

_Damn it._

Naruto pulled back, but not before letting out a soft whimper as Sai sucked on his neck.

"Sai..."

Sai sighed and pulled away, letting Naruto get off him.

"Are you mad at me?" Sai asked, failing to conceal the note of worry in his voice.

Naruto actually looked surprised, "No...no, of course not."

Sai nodded, for the first time looking unsure of himself.

Naruto grabbed his bag and Sai asked softly, "You're leaving?"

Naruto nodded and on impulse, kissed Sai's cheek.

"I'll see you... tomorrow."

Sai nodded and smiled warmly as Naruto left.

_Tomorrow_...

**(I am a page break, guess what I do)**

Naruto dashed to Gaara's room. He was surprised to see Sakura there.

"Didn't you have a date?"

Sakura nodded absently as her character on the screen, Nina, pummeled Eddy, Gaara's choice in tekken.

"I came here after. I brought the free loader a milkshake."

"The free loader sure does like his milkshakes," Naruto grinned, sitting by Sakura, amused at Gaara's constant fidgeting in his attempt to win.

Sakura won and grabbed the controller from Gaara-

"Hey!"

-and gave it to Naruto.

"Need some real competition. Free loader's absolutely useless."

"I'm right here guys. Sick friend in bed? Yeah, still here."

They ignored Gaara and begun the first round with Naruto as Nina, too.

Gaara huffed and stared moodily at them.

"Where were you?"

Naruto blushed but said calmly, "With Sai."

The game was immediately paused and both friends turned to stare at him.

"With _Sai_?" they asked together, excitedly.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah. It's no big deal."

"Then why are you blushing?" Gaara croaked out.

"Shut it toad," Naruto said, un-pausing the game.

Gaara reset it and-

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, "Why'd you do that?"

Gaara shrugged, "What? We want him to talk."

"You just didn't want me to keep winning."

"Yeah," Gaara smiled. "That's probably it."

Sakura frowned at him and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'sissy'.

"So...why were you with Sai?"

"We were the only ones who showed up today...and well, I couldn't go back to my room."

"Why?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

He showed them the text and smirked.

They stared, thoroughly silenced.

"So what happened with Sai?"

Naruto stood, "Whoa...is _that _the time? I better get going. I'll see you guys tomo-"

They pulled him back down to the bed and waited.

He looked down.

"E sd."

"What?" they asked.

"We kissed."

"Wow, Naruto. You really get around," Gaara chuckled.

Sakura was hiding her amused grin, "I'm impressed."

"Get lost. How was your date?"

Sakura grinned, "It went fine. I didn't manage to kiss him on our second date though...unlike some people...oh, wait...you haven't even gone on a date yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes at them and got up.

"Later guys. I think my roommate's done now."

"Yeah, you experienced guys never take your time," Sakura laughed.

Naruto got up and walked to the door, "I was gonna get treat you both to dinner but I've decided not to."

They pouted as Naruto made his triumphant exit.

**(I am a page break, guess what I do)**

Naruto found Deidara leaving the room, winking at Sasuke. He smiled at him and walked into his room.

"Hey," he greeted.

Sasuke nodded at him, "Hey."

Naruto put his bag down and walked to the kitchen area to get himself some hot chocolate.

"So...where were you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled, "I got your text. Couldn't come here," he blushed. "So Sai invited me over."

"Sai?"

Naruto nodded, not looking at Sasuke.

"What did you two do?"

Naruto shrugged, blushing.

"We had soda."

_Soda? _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but didn't pry.

"So...what were _you two _doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke laughed at the way the blonde raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Er...grown up things."

Naruto chuckled, "That wasn't detailed but somehow..._still _too much info."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, glad that things weren't weird between them. Naruto got ready for bed and when he fell asleep, Sasuke stared at him.

Naruto couldn't see the forlorn look on his face.

x-x

**A/N:** **hey, I wrote this whole chapter based on one day...and I wrote it in one day.**

**Man I'm tired. Dog keeps barking...darn animal.**

Well, off to bed now (if I update this NOW...which is highly unlikely)

**Review Reply:**

First, Naruto doesn't like Sasuke like that yet (and yes, I can say

that with a straight face) while they _did _kiss, Naruto figures it was just that-

a kiss...

**Rocquell: **you might have to wait awhile...the rewritten chapters begin now :(

**ShadowOfAPrincess: **hot huh? *jumps in air* yes! Another poet? *stroking fake beird* maybe we could compare rhymes, lol XD I'm glad you liked it...

**Trullsa: **hi there. It is? _Really_? Thanks for all the reviews :)

**JellyfishZombie: **Er...don't kill meh! look up! its a chapter!

**Lingo10: **COOKIES! YEAH!Ah, sweet kisses...they _are_ the best kind, lol

**Pippons: **no problem, I'm flattered! Italy? That's _way cool!_ I've always wanted to learn to speak Italian and you reading an English fic is freakin **amazing**. Much thanks for the review :)

**berrysplashQT: **nosebleeds are awesome! XD

**Lunarious1000: **Yay for the chapter! Uh...can I be awesome too? huh?

**Blueshell: **oooh...*nods head* I get it. Lol, well...a blanky is pretty embarrassing, no matter how hot your roomy is... Hehe. You'll find that its already pretty complicated :)

**OneAcquaintedWithTheNight:** Damn, wish _my_ first kiss was like that...*sigh* wait, mine was AWESOME! Lol, thanks for the compliment. I **really** appreciate it (note the bold letters. Means I **really really** appreciate it XD)

**HorsesRain: **Sasuke is in so many clutches...but yeah, Naruto's probably got him hooked :)

LMAO! You replied to a review reply? Lol, I love you, that's priceless XD you are so right! Being the lunatic in your pack of mates is great. And it helps when you have an extra nutty mate to fill in for u when your nut level is lacking caffeine (mine's ashen. She's great)

**ugottalongway2go: **haha! Even I want em to get it on! But it'll be awhile before that happens. Besides, I could drag it on, haha. I'm hoping maybe one day one of my fics can make it to the "1000 reviews- extraordinary fics" comm...indeed, patience oh reviewer, patience...

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: **I usually can't stand dumb Naruto so I fail t write him IC... I love fics with him being strong or really smart or pissed off & deadly (that's hot)... XD glad its refreshing! thanks!

**Juura99: **Well, Sasuke just has to have more control...tch, yeah right! Ha! I want him to have more o lil naru. don't u? YES! A REVIEW MUFFIN!... Er...and a um...warcry? Uh...thanks? Thanks :) always nice to meet a fan of my fiction *gives good guy pose*

**harborseal54: **YouTube? Will do. I was also wondering about the numa numa dance. Is it funny? Don't worry, *grabs baseball bat* I'll get that fic mush! Thanks :D

**EvilSuccubus: **_evil_...you related to Dr. Evil by any chance? Wait...is that...it is...A COOKIE! *ignores dentist bill* Er...I kinda need my ribs...

**Kanazerosukenaru: **he wrote it for- *we are experiencing technical difficulties and should be back on air soon*- hope that cleared up who the poem was for and why. XD yeah, I'm evil. Don't feel bad for him! he had Sasuke lip action!

**Nieceylovesanime: **hewo :3 that would be a cool toon "Mighty duck butt and the wonders of forehead girl!" do I smell a crackfic plot bunny...? (lets hope not)

**gaaralover51141: **lol, keep the secret...OR PERISH! So much cookie love today! Hope they aren't stale...the poem Naruto wrote was for *man drills, truck hoots, duck quacks, person shoots duck* yup, keep that a secret too...

**sasunaru2themax: **Lol, why were you worried about _that_? You the only realistic person here. Heck, even I didn't figure something like that _could_ happen... So...you have mean...you _liked_ the chapter? Yay! :3

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**For money falling from the sky, press 1**

**For a pot of gold, press 2**

**For world domination, press 3.**

**...**

**For "Why the hell aren't the above buttons working", click the review button below and leave a message.**


	7. Proof

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

**Summary**: Sasuke, the resident badboy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

**Chapter 7: Proof**

**Beta'ed by:** [UnBeta'ed]

**Anyone do fanart with my fics? Your choice of scene of course, I'm not picky :) **

**Disclaimer:** yadee yadaa...I own nadda...

x-x

_'Duck Tales, woo woo! Tales of daring, tales of-'_

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, willing his phone to shut up, positive he'd _kill _Naruto for changing his ringtone when he was completely awake.

Seriously...the _duck tales theme song_?

He sighed and put his phone to his ear.

"Hello..."

"Hey babe."

"Deidara...hey."

"You asleep?"

"I _was_..."

"Mmm...I miss you."

Sasuke smirked.

"Wanna pick up where we left off yesterday?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Can't today. Raincheck?"

Deidara sighed, "Sasuke, we haven't had sex in _ages_. Even when Naruto left us alone, you suddenly got some bogus headache."

"Dei-"

"Fine Sasuke. You have my number. When you figure out whatever it is you need to, you know where to find me."

Sasuke looked at the clock.

6 A.M.

Sasuke sighed at Deidara's early morning drama and tried his hardest to get back to bed.

"Mmm…"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was sleeping soundly.

"More…"

Sasuek silently got out his his bed and crept toward Naruto.

He wondered what the blonde was dreaming about. His face was flushed and he was squirming slightly.

Sasuke waited, not knowing he was edging closer to Naruto.

"Mmm…"

Sasuke had a pretty good idea what could be making the boy moan like that.

"_Ramen_…"

Sasuek blanched.

_What the hell? __**Ramen**__!_

Swearing quietly but with impressive variety, Sasuke walked back to his own bed before he gave the boy another reason to moan.

_Stupid ramen._

**(I am a poor page break. I get paid minimum wage)**

Naruto yawned, looking at the clock.

It was nine in the morning…still properly defined as an ungodly hour to be awake on a weekend.

He'd thought he'd heard Sasuke get up earlier but as he looked across the room, he saw his roommate still sleeping soundly.

Sasuke usually hated sleeping in.

Naruto yawned and got up, stretching languidly. He made his way to the bathroom and as he brushed his teeth and washed his face, somewhere in the back of his mind, his brain was getting into gear.

And then it clicked.

Today was Saturday.

Tonight he would have to go on a date with Sai to prove he was straight.

Even if he hadn't figured out he may now be bisexual or something, he still thought the whole thing was counterproductive.

Why go out with a gay guy to prove you were _straight_? Hell, there was no logic anywhere in that idea.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

Tonight was a long way away.

He left the bathroom and walked to Sasuke's bed.

One of Sasuke's pillows was on the floor, probably tossed aside in his nighttime movement.

Naruto leaned down.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke wake up," he said loudly.

No reaction.

He gently touched Sasuke's shoulder and shook him-

"Whoa!"

Naruto momentarily lost his breath as he found himself on top of Sasuke, held in place by the raven's arms.

He raised his head and looked at Sasuke.

The guy was still asleep.

Naruto sighed and as his body seemed to settle into Sasuke's, he felt something...weird.

Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed himself against Sasuke's chest, only managing to have the raven tighten his grip and turn over, unfortunately, onto nothing.

Naruto shut his eyes as they crashed to the floor.

Sasuke's eyes opened sharply and took in the situation with lightning speed.

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. His head had luckily fallen on the pillow Sasuke had tossed aside.

Sasuke saw the relief in Naruto's eyes and responded with confusion.

"What happened?"

"I tried to wake you and you grabbed me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that and looked thoughtful for awhile.

So now his body had resorted to trying to get what he wanted even while he was unconscious...

"Sasuke...?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to distract you from whatever idea you're obviously thinking about to solve world hunger but I need to get up."

Sasuke chuckled and got up, helping Naruto up along with him.

"I'll get breakfast ready."

Naruto nodded and walked to his closet as Sasuke made his way to the kitchen island. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I had the _coolest _dream."

Sasuke scowled. "Do tell."

"Well, there was a ramen contest, you know, kinda like a game show…and I kept getting the questions right! And I had so much ramen! It tasted so good and I just kept telling em to bring more and they filled up this _ginormous _pool with it and-"

Sasuke stopped listening, upset that the blonde should unknowingly mock him like that.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto opened it.

"Sai?"

Sai stood at the door, fresh faced and casual.

"Morning."

"Is something wrong?"

Sai shook his head and looked at Sasuke who'd come to stand by Naruto.

"Megumi."

"Uchiha."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick Naruto up for our date."

Sasuke scowled. _Date_?

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sai, "I thought we were going out tonight."

"Nope. I'm kidnapping you for a whole day."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Um…alright. Lemme just take a quick shower then. Come in."

Sai nodded and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke looked at Sai as Naruto closed the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?"

Sai blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

Sai smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Since when did it matter whether something suited me?"

Sasuke stepped closer to Sai, placing his hands on either side of the wall. "Since you became human, I suppose."

Sai chuckled. "Ah…I see. I've been reduced to mortality... But then, so have you."

"Are we mere mortals?" Sasuke whispered, leaning in closer.

"Are we not?"

Sasuke placed his lips softly on Sai's.

Sai pressed back against Sasuke for a second before pulling away.

Sasuke stepped away from him with a sigh and went back to making breakfast.

Sai sat on Naruto's bed and grabbed a book.

It was like the kiss had never happened.

The bathroom door sprung open and Naruto stepped out in just a towel around his waist, another drying his hair and he walked to his closet.

Both Sai and Sasuke stared until he walked into his closet.

Sai then raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Uh huh."

Sasuke looked away shiftily. "I don't know what you're 'uh-huh-ing' about."

Sai just shrugged and waited for Naruto to finish.

When he came out, his hair looked like the brush in his hand was simply for show, he was in blue denims, black sneakers and a black tshirt with a blue zip-up jumper over it.

The overall effect of the simple clothing rendered Sai and Sasuke speechless.

Naruto looked at them unsurely. "Um…should I change?"

"NO!" They shouted.

Taken aback, the blonde simply nodded. "Uh…okay."

Sai stood abruptly. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded.

"Wait…I'm making breakfast," Sasuke protested.

Sai shrugged. "That won't be necessary. We'll have breakfast at Lays."

Sasuke nodded grudgingly. "Fine."

Sai and Naruto left and Sasuke sat alone at the counter, sipping his coffee. Seconds later, Naruto ran back in and rushed up to Sasuke, giving him a quick hug.

"Bye!"

Naruto ran off again and Sasuke found himself staring at the door, gaping.

Slowly, a smile crept onto his face and he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

**(I am a normal page break. I do normal page break things)**

Naruto and Sai walked across campus to Lays.

They walked into the popular student café, Checkerberry and sat down.

"Hello there."

Naruto looked up to see a girl with long dark hair smiling down at him.

He smiled, "Hi."

She sat down by them and asked, "So…watchu wanna eat?"

Surprised, Naruto looked at Sai who just sighed and glared at the girl. "Quit it, May."

May grinned widely, "You're on a date aren't you?"

Sai blushed but ignored her. "One coffee, one hot chocolate and a full breakfast meal each."

"Oh don't be so cold, Sai," she turned to Naruto, "Well...aren't you a cute little virgin."

Naruto planted his head on the table and she chuckled. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. I'm May."

Naruto looked up and couldn't help but smile at her friendly face. "Naruto."

She nodded and stood. "One hot chocolate and one coffee…and a full breakfast?"

Sai nodded.

She smiled again and left.

Naruto looked at Sai. "Friend of yours?"

"Somewhat."

"Did you two date?"

Sai was silent for awhile before he shrugged noncommitally.

"Is that why I'm here?"

"What?"

"You want to make her jealous?"

Sai looked at Naruto who's face was devoid of all emotion and he shook his head, "No! No…me and her dated _ages _ago, in middle school. She's kinda like my best friend, like you and Sakura."

"You sure?"

Sai gently took Naruto's chin in his hand and smiled softly, "Yeah. That's why I brought you here…" Sai let go and looked away, blushing slightly. "I wanted her to meet you."

Naruto smiled. "Alright."

May came back and sat by Naruto. "So, Sai tells me you're some kind of poetry genius."

Naruto laughed. "Not really…"

"Oh don't be so modest!" May waved her hand dismissively. "The only poems I'd ever written were limericks and were, as you obviously know, not appreciated by the pompous art world."

Naruto chuckled. He liked May. She was random and loud but…that suited him just fine.

Eventually, she had to leave to serve other customers after her manager told her she shouldn't tell paying customers to 'get their own damn coffee'.

The meal was normal…well, as normal as it could be with Naruto sputtering embarassinly as Sai made 'virgin' comments and lecherous observations…

When done, they said goodbye to May and Sai led Naruto to the car park where he spotted a black corolla. It was neat and stylish…which is saying something for corollas in general.

He opened the door for Naruto and climbed in after him.

The cabby turned back to face them with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Raidou," The cabby said.

He had long brown hair and the left side of his face showed a patch of skin that had been burned at one time. "I'll be your cabby today."

Naruto smiled. "Good morning."

The cabby inclined his head slightly, in a small bow, toward Sai, before he turned back to the front and drove off.

Naruto watched the scenery fly by and felt his eyes getting heavy as they left the university grounds. Sai siddled up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, letting Naruto rest his head on his shoulder.

"You didn't get enough sleep?" Sai asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head. "I did. It's just…long car rides make me sleepy."

"Oh?"

Naruto shut his eyes and murmured, "When I was younger, my dad used to drive me around the neighbourhood till I fell asleep."

Sai smiled, running his hand through the blonde locks as Naruto's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. That information would certainly come in handy one day.

**(I am the great Page-Breakini! I do magic tricks!)**

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up. We're here."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, stifling a yawn and trying not to move.

"Hey, come on. I said we're here."

"Here?"

Naruto shifted slightly and read the sign atop the building.

"Madame Lin's Dance School…"

Sai smirked. "Yup."

"I hate you."

"Great! Let's go."

Naruto turned, to pay the cabby when Sai grabbed his hand.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. Sai smiled.

"It's all been taken care of."

"Really?"

Raidou nodded. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Naruto nodded and let Sai drag him into the building.

The reception was a mixture of colours and carpets, animal print, stripes… Naruto wondered if someone so uncoordinated could really teach anyone anything- least of all how to dance.

The receptionist smiled at them.

"Goodmorning. May I help you?"

Sai nodded. "We have an appointment."

The receptionist beamed at them, her gaze roving over Naruto with a pleased smirk. "The couple's appointment, right?"

Sai nodded again.

"Please follow me."

Sai and Naruto followed the woman through the carpeted hallway and into a door which had, 'Couple's Studio' written on a golden plaque.

They entered and the receptionist left. Naruto and Sai were the only ones there.

The room was large and every inch of it, except for the floors, was covered with mirrors.

Naruto looked at it in surprise. It gave one the feeling of being watched and for some reason…that was slightly erotic.

Staring about him like a child, Naruto's eyes finally found Sai's in the mirror. Their gazes were locked as Sai, who'd been standing a short distance behind Naruto, moved closer. He kept his eyes on the blonde's as he encircled his waist from behind and pulled him closer.

Naruto leaned back against Sai, finding that breathing was suddenly proving to be harder than usual. Sai broke eye contact to plant a soft kiss at the nape of Naruto's neck.

Naruto sighed as he kept watching Sai's image, subconsciously tilting his neck to give Sai proper access.

Sai, not being one to disappoint, pressed his lips against the sensitive skin on the blonde's neck. Naruto gasped, pushing himself back against Sai who obliged and proceeded to lick it slowly, sucking when he heard the blonde moan.

Looking in the mirror at his own lust-filled expression, Naruto decided this was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his _life_.

Sai shifted slightly, tilting Naruto's head just so, before latching onto those soft lips and sucking on the blonde's lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth and turned around completely when Sai's tongue brushed against his own. He wrapped his arms around Sai's neck, drawing him closer as Sai's arms tightened around his waist.

"Good morning!"

If Sai and Naruto heard, their brains simply deemed the interruption as unimportant.

"OI! QUIT IT!"

Naruto's brain overloaded and screamed obscenities as it instructed the rest of the body on how to react: arms let go of Sai, legs stepped away, groin started a slow 'what the hell, brain!' process and emotions were set to 'embarassed'.

Naruto's blush would have had the Crayola people offering huge sums of money for that new shade of red, and Sai looking nonplussed and actually quite pleased with himself, did _not _help at all.

Someone cleared their throat and Naruto found himself looking at a large woman dressed in what could only be compared to a 'coat of many colours'.

She smiled widely at them, a french accent seeping in as she exclaimed, "I see you have come to channel your passions in _other _ways…"

Naruto blushed again as Sai smirked.

"That is good, little blonde boy. Do not blush. Passion, unless in lovemaking, must be controlled…"

Sai laughed as Naruto's face got closer to actually exploding.

"Madame, please don't tease him. He's shy."

The woman grinned and said, "We'll get that out of his system then…" she smiled warmly at Naruto. "I…am Madame Lin."

Naruto nodded and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

Madame Lin put Naruto at ease soon enough by telling him how awful Sai had been when he'd first started.

"The boy was on the ground so much I thought he was having an affair with it!"

Naruto chuckled, glad to finally have something on the raven and spotted Sai looking mildly tolerant.

Madame Lin had them close together, before placing their hands in the appropriate places and adjusting their postures.

Naruto swallowed uncomfortable when Sai's hand was placed on his waist. It looked like they were going to try some ballroom dancing.

Sai looked down at Naruto and smiled softly. "I'll lead."

**(I am a green page break. I despise electricity.)**

Raidou watched with amusement as hours later, a pissed off Naruto strode madly back to the car followed by a smug-looking Sai.

"Everything okay?"

Naruto snorted even as Sai tried not to smile…and failed miserably.

"It was supposed to be a bloody _dance_, you idiot! **Not **a grope session!"

Sai shrugged, "You shoulda mentioned that before."

Naruto sputtered angrily as Raidou asked pleasantly, "So...where to next?"

"City Zoo," Sai answered.

Naruto sat away from Sai, staring out the window.

The zoo was only a half hour away and as such, Naruto didn't find himself nodding off.

Raidou pulled out a playboy magazine and waved distractedly as they got out of the car. Sai paid for their tickets and Naruto, having a deep love for the cute and fluffy, soon forgot he was mad at Sai and ended up pulling him along to every pen.

"Naruto, there are other animals here… you know, grown up animals."

Naruto looked up from the baby deer he'd been allowed to help feed and stared at Sai. "I assume you have a point?"

Sai chuckled, "Come on."

Naruto sighed and stood. Looking around, he smiled warmly at a little girl who'd been standing off on her own and he handed her the feeding bottle for the baby deer, instantaneously making her the envy of all the other children. The little girl looked at him in awe and came to an important decision: when she was older, she was going to marry him.

Naruto walked off with Sai, looking at the land animals before being directed to the aquarium.

They watched the whale, Stanley, do tricks and Naruto shouted, "Who the hell names a whale _Stanley_?"

Naruto seemed especially ticked off when he found out the whale was female.

Sai held him back as they left the aquarium. They'd been at the zoo nearly two hours and it was almost five.

They stood for a moment, wondering where to go next.

A guide spotted them. "Hey, it's almost feeding time at the monkey plaza. You might want to check that out if you're interested."

Sai shrugged and they followed him there.

The Feeder had just entered the 'plaza', a large cage where the monkeys seemed to be acting way too civilized to actually be zoo animals. Unless they were lethargic...

They weren't screeching, throwing anything, swinging madly about… They were just sitting in a large group watching the people watching them.

The only monkey not in the group was one sitting by the entrance, looking studiously at its feet like they'd recently been acquired. It was sitting by a pretty big stick and seemed to look at the stick every few seconds before looking back at its feet.

The Feeder threw them their bananas and waited.

Nothing.

No scramble for food, no attack to get more from him… Just…_nothing_.

People were starting to mumble about what a boring rip-off the whole thing was…

The Feeder also seemed pretty surprised and started to leave the cage, thinking that maybe the monkeys were just having a bad day.

But then-

In true Madagascar form, the lone monkey moved swiftly, grabbing the keys and knocking the Feeder out with the big stick, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

The others all made a sudden dash for freedom and once outside their cage, seemed to take in deep breaths of liberty.

Then came their jungle instincts.

Flinging mud, poop and assorted weapons acquired from the ground (which ranged from harmless popcorn boxes to the slightly more dangerous, possibly blinding popsicle sticks) the monkeys laid siege to the zoo.

Sai grabbed Naruto's hands and ran with the crowd, wondering what the hell those monkeys were on.

Chancing a glance, he spotted the leader freeing the camels and penguins.

Naruto and Sai reached the cab and jumped in.

Raidou looked up from the paper he'd been reading, apparently oblivious to the screaming people and animals rushing past the taxi.

"So…did you two kids have fun?"

Naruto and Sai gaped, staring at him with 'WTF' expressions.

Raidou chuckled, "Stupid question. Of course you did!"

He started the car and hooted impatiently at a few camels that were standing idly behind the cab. As they leisurely moved off, Raidou scowled. "It's like they'll let anyone in these days…"

Naruto laughed softly and leaned heavily against Sai.

They got back to campus in one piece, having removed bits and pieces of food that had been stuck to them as efficiently as they could.

Sai thanked Raidou and the cabby nodded politely before smiling and waving at Naruto. The blonde waved back as raidou drove off.

"So…"

Naruto looked at Sai and laughed.

Naruto doubled over, unable to stop laughing and Sai stared, thinking he'd made the young blonde crack after having the worst date ever.

"Naruto…"

"Y-yeah…" he breathed, chuckling as his laughter made its slow descent.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up, smile still in place, and asked, "What for?"

Sai ran a hand through his hair, "This date. I wanted it to be really special and…well…"

The hug caught him off guard. He flinched at first, thinking it was Naruto's first line of offense and would be followed by a vicious stabbing for ruining his first date.

Naruto stepped away and grinned. "That was the greatest date ever."

"It was your first."

"It'll be hard to top."

Sai smiled.

Naruto started to walk off toward his dorm when he heard a familiar hum.

He turned.

Sasuke was in his golf cart, staring at them.

Naruto waved.

"What the _hell _happened to you two?"

Sai shrugged. "The monkeys escaped."

Naruto peeled off a wrapper from Sai's hair and Sasuke scowled. "Are you covered in _**mud**_?"

The blonde chuckled. "Oh I _hope _so."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll assume your unkempt, hobo images are proof that you had fun."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "You shoulda seen it. It was awesome!"

"I can tell." Sasuke said dryly. "I'm going back to Nate. Get in, I'll give you a ride back."

Sai paled and seemed to edge away.

Naruto smiled good-naturedly. "Nah, its cool. I'll walk with Sai."

Both ravens blinked. "_Seriously_?"

The younger boy nodded. "Of course."

Sasuke shrugged and drove away.

Sai and Naruto walked on the path to Nate, chatting pleasantly and apparently oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

"Is that Deidara?"

A distance away, Sasuke's golf cart was parked outside Nate and the long haired blonde was entering the building.

Sai smirked. "Let's hope we won't be disturbing anything."

They finally got to Nate and went up the stairs to Naruto and Sasuke's room. Naruto opened the door and blinked. The lights were off and it took awhile to adjust to the dark room. And he cursed his twenty-twenty vision.

"Mm... _Sasuke_..."

Deidara was straddling Sasuke, rocking back and forth as Sasuke's mouth paid special attention to his neck, marking his territory.

Naruto backed out of the room with lightning speed and looked at Sai who was trying not to laugh.

He glared at the artist and Sai chuckled, "Well, at least they weren't having sex..."

"Gaah!"

Sai chuckled and grabbed Naruto's arm, "Come on, you can shower from my room before we head to dinner."

"What about clothes?"

"You'll go naked."

"_What_?"

"Relax, you can borrow some of mine..."

Naruto frowned and sighed dejectedly, "Fine."

"Unless you _really _want to go naked."

"Pervert."

**(I am a thesaurus page break. I use big words.)**

Naruto waited in Sai's room while Sai took his shower. Naruto had offered to go next, so he could pick out some clothes to wear.

Sai came out of his bathroom in just a towel, dripping all over his carpet.

Naruto tried hard not to stare…and he was doing a pathetic job of it.

Naruto stepped away from the closet, giving Sai room to enter so he could change but found his way blocked as Sai grabbed him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto stared at the carpet which had the most interesting colour- black. He wondered how they dyed carpets…if people could order their carpets beforehand or if that was being too picky. He wondered if Sai's lips had always been this soft…

Naruto pulled away from the kiss he'd inadvertently received.

"Sai…"

"What?"

"You're getting dirty again."

"_Yes I am_."

Naruto chuckled. "No you perv. I mean I'm getting caramel on you."

Sai looked down at his chest and noticed that indeed, the sticky syrup was on him, transferred covertly by Naruto's jumper.

Sai sighed and released the blonde, hurrying to the bathroom to take a quick one-minute cold shower to dispel both dirt and dirty thoughts.

When he came out, he mumbled, "There's a clean towel on the rack. I'll have your clothes out for you when you're done."

Naruto nodded and went in.

He looked at the array of shower gels and shampoos, all smelling like pine and musk.

He smiled and grabbed one.

**(I am a dictionary page break. I know what xanthophyllous means.)**

Sai placed the black jumper with orange trimming on the bed before tossing a pair of black jeans and a white linkin park tshirt on the bed.

Naruto left the bathroom and thanked Sai when he tossed him an extra towel to dry his hair. Sai took that opportunity to stare openly while the blonde was distracted with hair drying duties.

When Naruto was done, he looked at the jumper laid out on the bed and smiled. "_Dude_…"

Sai raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm officially in love with that jumper."

Sai had never before felt such animosity toward a jumper before. How could he compete with a manufactured garment?

Naruto looked at Sai and blushed. "You look good."

With that, he grabbed the jeans and shirt and dashed into the closet to change.

Sai smirked condescendingly at the jumper. _Ha! He said I look good. Take __**that**__, jumper!_

Naruto changed hurriedly and got out.

When they were both ready, Sai led Naruto out.

"Where are we going?"

"Chayote."

Naruto frowned. "Where's that?"

Sai laughed. "Lays."

Naruto blinked. "Really? I've never heard of it."

"Then today's your lucky day."

They walked into Lays and walked past all the usual places. Naruto stared forlornly at Ichiraku's as they passed it and sent Sai a silent glare. They passed shops, boutiques and a pet shop and Naruto wondered why he'd never bothered to tour Lays.

He walked with Sai quietly, looking at all the stores and finally making out soft music that was playing.

He looked in the distance and saw a small sign that read 'Chayote'.

When he was near enough to see what it looked like inside, Naruto frowned.

"Sai…"

Sai turned to him. "Yes?"

"Aren't we alittle underdressed?"

Sai looked at Naruto and thoughts of 'under-dressing' him came to mind but he swallowed and said, "No. It's casual, relax."

Naruto still looked unsure but followed Sai in.

The place was nearly empty and Naruto saw one other couple there…Iruka and Kakashi.

Trying not to stare, he waved at them when they smiled at him.

They sat in a booth in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by creeping vines.

The place looked really elegant. With faint brown hues and colours everywhere, it was very relaxing.

They sat down and-

"Hello, may I take your order?"

Naruto looked up. "May?"

May bowed. "Hi there. Before you start to think I'm stalking your blonde ass just cause it's cute, I'm not…even though I might want to."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her.

She looked affronted. "_What_? It's true!"

When Naruto looked like he wasn't going to start believing her anytime soon, she chuckled. "I work here on weekend evenings."

Sai nodded. "That part's true."

May stuck out her tongue at him and pouted.

Naruto smiled. He was sure it was going to be an interesting evening.

x-x

**A/N: hey, I got fewer reviews than last time and got sad. And is it too much to ask for SOMEONE to try bump meh up to hundred? I nearly cried, seeing two of my fics at 97 and 98 and no one bothering with em *sigh***

**Review Reply**

**Trullsa: **Sai is _innocent_! Kinda...

**berrysplashQT: **I love nosebleeds...they improve both perviness _and_ blood circulation...

**JellyfishZombie: **My buttons _do_ work! I tried em myself! Try again :)

**HorsesRain: **er...I'd asssume Sasuke's upset because his hot roommate is getting with someone else...

**gaaralover51141:** Large Cookie! YES! Naruto's alittle slow on the gay thing...hehe :3

**Gothic Anime Lover:** the buttons work people! Press harder! XD thanks

**3Nieceylovesanime: **well, u know me...I'm all fo cracky yaoi pointlessness :) cool indeed, hehe

**Sylvania: **Ah..the chapter's...here? LOL XDthanks (meh loves compliments)

**Dust66: **Dust! *cough cough* how ya been? Dn't blame me for yur addiction...I know some great Fanfiction Anonymous groups that could help you :) er...I have awesome ninja skills too sucka! Ok...no...I don't. But I do have awesome LAWYERS! BWAHAHAHA! italy? U lucky dawg u!

**2immortal-lover14: **thanks so much :D

**harborseal54: **I know...firs time I heard it, i was like WTF? And then I saw my **older** brother doin it & it was _hilarious_! *sigh* i love blackmail... Getting Sasuke jealous is a wonderful treat... :)

**6nt'kit: **PRESS THE DAMN BUTTONS AGAIN! *calls button mechanic* If sasuke didn't knw about it before, he certainly does _now_... hehe

**Lingo10: **and don't we _love_ the colon? Lol XD

**sasunaru2themax: **squeal away little yaoi fan! Squal away! Don't be sad *pouts*

**Juura99: **You have issues... (dont we all?) Uchihas never have to work for sex & love so why should Sasuke, huh? XP

**rocquell: **thankyou, really glad you like it *beams...blinds people...causes car crash*

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**For money falling from the sky, press 1**

**For a pot of gold, press 2**

**For world domination, press 3.**

**...**

**For "Why the hell aren't the above buttons working", click the review button below and leave a message.**


	8. Complications

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

**Summary: **Sasuke, the resident badboy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

**Chapter 8: Complications**

**Beta'ed by: **[UnBeta'ed]

**Disclaimer**: yadee yadaa...I own nadda...

**A/N: This fic is SasuNaru so worry not XD**

**Warnings: In this chapter, the deranged author has presented SasuDei, SaiNaru and SasuNaru… **

**This is an uber long chapter and was brought to you by your reviews. **

The SasuNaru-ness is also in honour of _**sher162252**_**, **_**kanazerosukenaru**_, _**sasunaru2themax **_and _**ugottalongway2go**_…**THESE FOUR MADE ME FEEL SO GUILTY I WROTE UP THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! ALMOST 10,000 WORDS! IN ONE DAY! *emails bombs to their homes* ha! *no detonator* damn**.

**Geez, talk about fan service…**

**BY THE WAY: we start off the chapter at the continued night of the date...**

Sasuke's body moved mechanically, knowing just what Deidara liked and following through with it. He wondered if this was how housewives eventually got…pleasuring your husband because it was a duty you just had to perform. Sasuke chuckled at that. That was such an _uke _thought to have.

Imagine that…_him_, an uke!

Deidara looked down at him questioningly, eyes heavy with lust. "What?"

Sasuke blinked. Were they done? "Huh?"

"You just chuckled."

"I did?"

"What were you thinking?"

Sasuke smiled forcefully, not wanting to deal with a prissy Deidara at the moment. "I was thinking about how well I know your body."

Deidara blushed and smiled. "Really?"

"I find the thought quite amusing."

Deidara smacked him playfully and he had to stop himself from throwing the blonde off but figured that would be a bad move. He was acting suspicious enough as it was.

Sasuke brought his mouth back to Deidara's, kissing him in the hope of shutting him up.

Mission accomplished.

Deidara kissed Sasuke back passionately as the raven allowed himself time to think.

He'd noticed that Deidara had gotten really clingy ever since Naruto had moved in. It irked him to no end and made him feel like he was dating some simpering female which did nothing for his libido. Hell, for awhile there, he'd thought his mojo had been stolen by Doctor Evil and was being used to spawn some bald-headed little freak somewhere.

Sasuke nearly groaned when he heard Deidara moan underneath him, taking note of the fact that he'd started to trail down Deidara's body and was now sucking on a pert nipple as his hand brushed slowly over the other. Why the hell couldn't he get into this? With how unresponsive his nether-regions presently were, his body might as well have been in another country. He wondered if Deidara had noticed yet.

Deidara was fisting the sheets, breathing raggedly, not noticing that his lover's mind was now on Austin Powers movies.

Sasuke was still fully clothed and thankful for that. Deidara was in just his boxers and Sasuke felt a sense of impending doom at having to sleep with Deidara when his flag wasn't even at half mast.

_Hmm…maybe I can sneak a dildo in and pretend-_

Sasuke shook his head slightly at that dumb thought. Not to toot his own horn but there was no way in hell anyone would mistake a dildo for his glorious piece of anatomy.

Oh what the hell. Toot toot.

Sasuke found himself smirking against Deidara's navel, dipping his tongue in and earning himself a sharp gasp. He continued to lick at it, making Deidara squirm as he obviously wanted Sasuke to go lower.

Sasuke obliged, his idea on how to get out of this fully formed.

He took Deidara's cock into his mouth and sucked hard.

Deidara cried out, surprised at the suddenness of the raven's actions. Sasuke started to suck harshly, picking up the pace as he fondled the blonde's balls, moaning to bring Deidara closer to the edge. Sasuke grabbed Deidara's hips to restrain his bucking.

"_S-Sasuke_…"

Sasuke figured Deidara was pretty close and doubled his efforts.

Seconds later, the blonde was coming in his mouth, arching his back and crying out in pleasure. Sasuke swallowed, licking him clean.

Deidara smiled tiredly as Sasuke looked up and smiled at him.

The raven kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sleepy?"

Deidara nodded and unconsciously grabbed one of Sasuke's pillows, cuddling it when Sasuke made no move to get closer to him.

"What about you?" Deidara mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, "Rest. I'll just go grab some takeaway and be right back."

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and walked out.

**(I am a hobo page break. I'm a bum.)**

"So…what'll it be?"

Naruto looked at the menu and realized half the things looked good and the other half were a gamble cause they were all in French.

"You serve French food?"

May snorted. "We serve American food…we just wrote it in French so we could up the prices."

Sai sighed, "One day you'll get fired."

"Too many customers like me."

"I'm sure," he commented dryly.

"Hey! They _do_!"

Naruto looked helplessly at the menu, ignoring them both.

May turned back to him, "Today's special is hot wings. Would you like to have _that_?"

Naruto nodded gratefully.

"With a side of fries?"

"Yes please."

"Sai?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright."

May smiled at Naruto and leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving and heading back to the kitchen.

Sai glared at her, wondering if he could stab her with a spoon for daring to touch his Naruto. Naruto was apparently blushing but didn't seem too concerned.

May came back minutes later and sat beside Naruto. When the two boys looked at her questioningly, she smiled. "Oh don't worry, your food will be along in twenty minutes."

"So…why are _you _sitting here?"

"Bored." She shrugged. "So Naruto…how's school going?"

Naruto shrugged, "Okay I guess."

Sai decided May was hardly a threat and leaned back in his seat, watching Naruto intently as he smiled and made May laugh.

The boy was charming without even meaning to be. He was so open and ridiculously naïve at times. Sai found it refreshing that someone that intelligent could be that innocent.

May laughed loudly, pointing at Sai and snorting and Sai figured correctly that Naruto must have just related the whole date to her. He smiled softly, not minding at all.

"You know, you guys look pretty good tonight, I might just start a fangirl club in your honour."

Naruto snorted, "I _always _look good. Sai on the other hand…"

"Hey! I'll have you know I look bloody _fantastic_, all the time!"

"Careful, he's going British," May stated.

"Oh, sod off."

"See?"

Sai glared at her but it was as impotent as his insult and she just stared blankly back before turning back to the blonde, "You know…Sai's wearing his lucky shirt."

Sai blinked. "_What_?"

"That's the shirt you lost your virginity in."

"MAY!"

"Man, that girl was _loose_."

Naruto was enjoying Sai's discomfort immensely.

"We were in high school and of course, her hormones sprouted before the rest of us had even had time to plant ours. Her boobs were all over the place… So when-"

"May."

"-she set her sights on Sai here, he was in seventh heaven because _**really**_, who was _he _to deny the queen of boobs? All she had to do was flip her long blonde hair, flutter her pretty blue eyes and Sai was down on one knee, ring in hand-"

"That isn't true."

"Stop interrupting, Sai, it's rude. Anyway, after Sai asked her to marry him, she suggested they start with sex instead and see how it goes from there-"

"Stop it May."

"- so Sai's inner princess went unheeded in her plans for marriage and Sai manned up enough to put on that shirt and bang her. He must have done pretty well for himself cause she seemed justly impressed…and it wasn't even her first time."

"Dammit, May!"

"Although I've always had an alternate theory. I think she _raped _him and he was just too scared to admit it. She was the kind to probably be into kinky things…you know, knee-high black leather boots, nipple rings…a whip-"

"_May_..."

Naruto laughed, amused at the image of Sai being raped by a blonde dominatrix.

"Anyway," May finished, putting her arm over Naruto. "We may never know the truth but the fact that he still has his 'got lucky' shirt should tell us alittle something about-"

"Isn't our food ready?" Sai asked abruptly.

"No."

"You haven't even checked."

"I have psychic food abilities."

Sai sighed and May relented, sending a warm smile his way.

"Isn't it hard, taking both your courses and the artsy ones?"

Naruto grinned, "No, it's tons of fun."

"Even with the assessment coming up?"

The blonde looked thoughtful before he nodded. "Yes, I'm doing my project with Sasuke so there's not really much to do."

May shot Sai a quick apprehensive glance before turning back to Naruto. "Ah yes, the mighty Ducky."

Naruto chuckled, "_Ducky_?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah. Don't tell me you haven't noticed his gravity-defying hair is the height of duck butt fashions everywhere."

Naruto laughed, "Now that you mention it…"

May smiled softly, her teasing look vanishing for just a second. "I used to call him Ducky."

The blonde blinked. "You used to…? You guys know each other?"

Sai decided to join in the conversation. "_Everyone _knows Sasuke. He's like the walking wet dream of the female population."

May gave Sai a look that clearly said '_just _the female population, eh?'

Naruto seemed to be having the same thoughts, blushing when he remembered his kiss with Sasuke.

His first kiss.

His hand almost moved to his lips and he caught himself just in time, pretending to stifle a yawn.

Sai noticed a light blush on Naruto's face but then again, he figured the boy usually blushed. He couldn't possibly know what the blonde was thinking and he obviously didn't know that Naruto wasn't naturally inclined to have blushing tendencies.

Hell, Naruto was sure he'd only ever started blushing when he'd come to this damn university. All the stupid hot boys…

Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You okay?"

He blinked, looking at May before smiling reassuringly at her. "Yes, I'm fine."

May stood abruptly. "I'll go get your food."

Minutes later, May placed a large tray of wings in front of them and the two boys thanked her.

"Anything to drink? The wings are pretty hot."

Naruto sneered at the wings, "I can handle em."

May rolled her eyes at his challenge to the wings and placed the small bowl of dipping sauce before leaving them to their date, going to attend to Kakashi and Iruka who called her over when another lecturer, Anko came in and joined them, ruffling Kakashi's hair and practically glomping Iruka.

Naruto stared. "I thought they were dating."

Sai turned. "Kakashi and Iruka?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah well…no. I think they're best friends or something. Iruka's engaged and Kakashi had some sort of on-off whirlwind romance with Anko. I usually see the three of them hanging out."

"Weird."

"Yes…but even adults have lives too."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sai and grabbed himself a wing. He placed it in his mouth and chewed. Smiling triumphantly, he gave Sai a thumb's up.

Sai rolled his eyes and then chuckled when he saw Naruto start to turn red. The blonde stuck out his tongue and sucked in air desperately. "Hot, hot, _hot_!"

Sai pushed the plate of fries closer to Naruto, who grabbed one, placed it in his mouth and freaked out. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Sai looked at the fries and saw that they'd been dusted with a light coating of spice and chili.

May was too busy getting alcohol to their lecturers and Sai placed his hand on Naruto's chin, making him face him. His eyes were watering.

Sai smiled. "Would you like my help?"

The blonde nodded frantically.

Sai grinned and moved closer, pressing his mouth to Naruto's and thrusting his tongue into the blonde's gaping one. Naruto closed his eyes, letting Sai's tongue sooth his own, the fiery death of his mouth forgotten as they made out leisurely.

Seconds later, Naruto called out, "Sasuke!"

**(I am an artist page break. I drew a rainbow.)**

Sasuke had made his way to Lays with food in mind…and maybe getting Deidara so full he wouldn't be up for sex. But that was just the back-up plan.

Plan A included taking so long to get back that he'd find Deidara asleep and he could tell the blonde something sappy in the morning…something along the lines of: "You looked so tired I just didn't have the heart to wake you".

He passed all the usual places, walking toward the last few stores, toward Chayote. It had been awhile since he'd been there and they happened to have the greatest burgers he'd ever tasted. He walked slowly, like he had nothing better to do…or no one. Hell, he'd even walked to Lays, leaving his baby behind as he embarked on this sacred mission to not sleep with Deidara.

He entered Chayote and spotted the original three musketeers: Kakashi, Iruka and Anko. Smiling at them as they waved at him, he made his way to the back, hoping to find May and put her delaying tactics to use.

He didn't see anyone else there and remembered that that was what he usually enjoyed about Chayote. The place was frequented during weekdays but usually just had a handful of people over the weekend. He had yet to figure out the reason why but didn't bother his mind with it. He'd just put it on the backburner with solutions to world peace and how to make free energy.

He had just passed the middle booth which usually his it's occupants with all the creeping vines going up to the ceiling when he heard a moan.

Now Sasuke wasn't a curious person by any standards. He could very well mind his own business even in matters that actually were his own business but for some reason, he turned.

And that reason was pretty simple.

He'd recognized that soft moan…and knew who it belonged to…and as he turned and saw Sai and Naruto, lip-locked and playing tongue hockey, he couldn't help the rage that suddenly sprung up.

It wasn't right.

He'd been the first to make Naruto moan like that…and he'd just assumed he'd be the only one with those abilities. Seeing Sai there…

He just snapped.

Sasuke didn't know what happened exactly. All he knew was that his body moved of its own accord with murder in mind…or at least a good punch and he sprung into action, going up to the booth and interrupting the kiss with a well-placed punch to Sai's face.

Naruto looked up, surprise etched on his face as Sasuke glared murderously at Sai.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke took note of the fact that Naruto had shouted his name and turned to him.

"What the _hell _do you think you're _doing_?" The blonde demanded.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto got down by Sai, who was sending his own glare toward Sasuke.

"What the hell happened here?"

May looked from Sasuke to Sai to the lecturers who were coming over and sighed. She led Sasuke away and Naruto helped Sai up.

"You okay?"

Sai nodded, smiling weakly. That had been one hell of a punch and he was amazed the side of his face hadn't just slid right off.

Naruto took his hand and led him out of the restaurant, shooting a glance at Sasuke before shaking his head and walking out with Sai.

Sasuke was left to face the others.

Anko looked amused, Iruka looked displeased and he couldn't tell how Kakashi looked because of his damn mask.

"So…" Kakashi started and from his tone, Sasuke could tell that the man was amused. Damn him.

Iruka sighed, "We won't report this but…what happened?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Anko smiled knowingly and lead the two men away. "It's none of our business," she said as she pushed them back toward their own table. "But Sasuke, try words instead of fists next time."

May sat Sasuke down and reached for the vodka bottle in the glass case behind the counter.

She poured him a shot. He looked at her and she shrugged. "You can drink it or go away."

He downed it and sighed.

They sat in silence. May had the patience of the gods and could wait for eternity.

They stayed like that for almost an hour before the lecturers finally paid and left. May grabbed Sasuke when the chef left and made him help her do the dishes and clean up. She closed the doors when they were done and sat him back down at a bar.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but couldn't speak. He kept remembering the looks on Naruto and Sai's faces. Naruto's was of disappointment…and Sai's, triumph.

"I screwed up."

May snorted, "Yeah, I kinda saw that."

Sasuke shook his head, as if that had the magical ability to undo everything. "I just wanted…"

"Look here Ducky…"

"I thought I told you _never _to call me that."

"And when did I ever listen to you? Anyway, you need to ask yourself why you attacked Sai…"

"I already know why."

"You want him back?" May asked softly. "Cause you know, you'd have been better off attacking Naruto."

Sasuke shot May a glare.

"Sasuke," She said calmly. "You can't have everything and you can't have it both ways. If what I gather from you punching Sai is right, you have quite the crush on Naruto."

Sasuke didn't answer and May continued. "You guys are _such _idiots. If you want Naruto, this isn't the way to go about it. And you know I'm not on your side cause Sai's my friend, too and well, I want him to be happy… There was a time you wanted that, too. Before you do anything idiotic Sasuke, get your head together."

Sasuke nodded before looking up. "So…I take it your love life's going well?"

"Not exactly, but you know me, I thrive on drama."

Sasuke smiled, "May…thanks."

May nodded before pushing him off the barstool and smugly watching him crash to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

She shrugged, "For punching Sai. I figure someone has to get even."

Sasuke got up off the floor as she came round the counter. "Come on, I gotta lock up."

Sasuke followed her out and waited while she locked up.

**(I am a blanket page break. I'm fluffeh!)**

Naruto threw the door open and groaned.

Gaara and Sakura didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Did you have a nice time?"

Naruto shrugged, tossing his jacket onto the chair. "I've had a weird day."

Gaara leaned heavily to the left.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Have you guys been playing video games all day?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasori picked me up for lunch and I grabbed Gaara something to eat."

Naruto nodded, plopping himself onto the beanie chair by Sakura. "Are you _still _sick?"

Gaara sniffed, "Of course I am. Deadly diseases don't just go away."

"Except that yours is just a cold…and happens to be the least deadly of diseases."

"Get lost."

Naruto covered his face with his hand and started to nod off. Minutes later, he heard the game announce Gaara's inevitable loss. Sakura wasn't even pleased about it. She likened it to playing with a baby chimp…except that the chimp had higher chances of winning than Gaara did.

The pinkette looked at the time. It was just past midnight.

Naruto felt his friend's eyes on him and he sighed. "What?"

"What happened?"

Naruto related the whole day to them…including Sasuke's attack.

Gaara looked impressed while Sakura looked stricken.

"Why did he do _that_?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know."

After Sasuke's little episode, Naruto had taken Sai back to his room, given him some aspirin and stayed still he fell asleep, before heading to Gaara's room.

He figured he couldn't go back to his room. What the heck could he say to Sasuke? He was mad at him for acting the way he did but he still wanted to know _why _he'd acted that way. It just didn't add up.

Sakura stroked Naruto's hair, seeing he was really disturbed by what Sasuke had done. She remembered how Naruto's best friend used to always stroke his hair when he was agitated. It relaxed him and though she felt him shiver a few times, he eventually fell asleep.

"Is that like, some female voodoo?" Gaara asked, handing Sakura a blanket to place over Naruto.

"No," she yawned. "It's the powers of observation."

Gaara nodded, feeling tired himself.

When Sakura got up, he threw off his blankets.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura demanded.

Gaara snorted. "I'm walking you to your dorm."

"You're sick."

"Yeah well it's late. I can't let you go alone."

"Then I'll stay here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Gaara walked to his drawers and tossed her a t-shirt he figured she could use to sleep in. Sakura sighed and went into his bathroom to change.

She came out minutes later and Gaara chuckled to see the shirt was alittle way above her knees.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

Gaara shrugged. "I just never really noticed how small you are."

Sakura blushed furiously, "I am _not _small."

Gaara just laughed and moved to the beanie chair by Naruto.

"I'm not taking your bed."

Gaara looked at her impatiently. "Just shut up and sleep."

He grabbed another blanket from his closet and covered himself.

Sakura sighed and put out the light, climbing into Gaara's bed.

As she placed her head on the pillow, she noticed it smelled just like him. Breathing deeply, she smiled faintly as she fell asleep.

**(I am a pillow page break. I am a deadly weapon.)**

When morning came, Gaara and Naruto found the bed empty and neatly spread.

"That girl has issues."

Naruto nodded as he yawned and grabbed his phone. He dialed Sai's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Sai?"

"Please," the person snorted. "He doesn't sound _this _manly."

"May?"

"Yup."

"Where's Sai?"

"Naruto, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Sai's sleeping… But you should see the shiner Sasuke gave him! It's _huge_!"

Naruto couldn't help the smile that snuck onto his face. "Alright well, I just called to see how he's doing."

"It's a bruise and a sore jaw, Naruto, not a broken rib," May chuckled. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, okay."

"You should pass by if you can," May added. "I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Naruto smiled, "Alright."

Well, Sai seemed to be in good hands.

**(I am a cool page break. Brrr.)**

Deidara had woken up in a frenzy, leaping off the bed as he apparently remembered a report that was due on Monday.

Sasuke couldn't say he wasn't relieved but he'd tried to at least look sad about it as Deidara blew him a kiss and dashed out.

When the door sprung open soon after, he asked, "Did you forget something?"

When he got no answer, he looked up to see Naruto staring at him, leaning against the door.

"Naruto…"

Naruto pushed himself off and went into his closet.

Sasuke didn't know what to say but he was extremely glad Naruto was back. He wondered where the boy spent the night but knew it wouldn't be wise to ask. For all he knew, his little stunt could have pushed the blond straight into Sai's eager arms.

Sasuke groaned.

He got up off his bed and stood abruptly. Hit by a wave of dizziness, he clutched at his head before he fell to his knees.

Naruto looked out, "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Naruto helped Sasuke up and the raven thanked him tiredly.

"What's the matter?"

Sasuke sat down heavily, "I'm sorry. I just haven't eaten in awhile."

Naruto looked irritated at that and sighed. "I'll make breakfast."

As Naruto worked, Sasuke tried to gather his wits about him and say what he needed to. "Naru-"

"I'm mad at you."

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

"I said I'm mad at you."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you attack Sai?"

Put like that, it sounded pretty bad. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

Naruto stared. "You _don't know_?"

Sasuke kept his mouth shut.

"Sasuke, I don't know what got into you but if you're going to give me crap like 'you don't know' then I'll just have to stay mad at you."

Well…that seemed reasonable.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

Sasuke nodded, feeling like a berated child.

Naruto called Sasuke over when he was done and then took a shower.

Sasuke ate and watched as Naruto dressed and walked out, not bothering to sit down and eat with him.

Sasuke didn't see him again till that evening and Naruto got ready for bed, only saying goodnight before he put out his bedside lamp.

Their assessment was that Friday and Sasuke wondered how they'd get through it when Naruto was mad at him but that problem proved to be a non-issue.

Naruto showed up on Monday with Sakura and a sniffing Gaara. He talked to Sasuke and even seemed like his normal self except that Sasuke saw he was kind of holding himself back. It was almost as bad as if Naruto decided to just completely ignore him. He hated being treated like a stranger...especially by the young blonde.

Sasuke played the piano, the melody echoing how empty he felt.

Apart from Naruto and his friends, the only other person there was Kakashi and Sasuke kept catching him winking at him.

"So…" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Who's going to sing it with Sasuke?"

Naruto then smirked evilly and grabbed Sakura's arm. "She is."

Sakura blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Please Sakura…"

"No."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess Naruto and Sasuke will just have to get an F and then maybe repeat the year, or fail…then they'd be filled with _such _a great sense of failure that they'll be driven to drugs and alcohol to cope. Eventually they'll be forced to become _prostitutes _to continue their lifestyle and-"

"_Fine_," Sakura grumbled. "No need to lay it on so thick."

Gaara looked at her unsurely before turning back to Naruto and whispering, "Are you sure? Can she even _sing_?"

Sakura glared at Gaara and he failed to dodge the punch.

"Don't hit sick people!"

Sakura huffed and took the paper Naruto handed her. She read the lyrics and looked at him, amazed. "You wrote this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah…"

Sakura smiled and walked to the stage where Sasuke was playing through the last part of the song.

"Alright Sasuke," Kakashi called out. "I want you to replay it and sing. Sakura will sing the other part and well…let's see how it goes."

Sasuke nodded and started to play again, from the start.

Naruto shut his eyes, enjoying how the music washed over him.

Sasuke 's voice slipped into the music perfectly.

_My heart called to you, but you would not listen_

_I could not call, I was too weak_

_When my heart called, you did not come_

_Was it because I did not speak?_

_My heart reached out for you, but you stayed away_

_I could not touch you, I was so cold_

_When my heart reached, you did not come_

_Was it because I'm not so bold?_

_My heart searched you out, but you would not see me_

_The crowd was drowning, I was so scared_

_When my heart searched, you did not come_

_Was it because you never cared?_

A few more notes flowed into the silence before Sakura joined in.

_My heart was breaking but you would not heal it_

_My very being calling out; I know you love me_

_But when it broke, you did not come_

_Was it because I didn't see_

_That you and I could never be?_

_It would be impossible to hear, unbearable to listen_

_To the mournful cries of my unfavoured heart_

_It would be hurtful to watch, the unimaginable pain_

_As it is torn apart_

Sakura smiled lightly as they both sang the next part.

_I will not call you anymore,_

_I will not reach out._

_I will freeze my very core,_

_I will not search you out._

_I will not be afraid_

_of you not caring for me._

_my broken hearts debt has been paid,_

_and we will never be._

Sakura then finished it off on her own.

_But know that if you should call me,_

_if years after we're apart_

_I will still come running,_

_if just for a heart to heart..._

The music flowed to a soft halt and Naruto looked at Kakashi and Gaara expectantly.

"Wow," Gaara breathed.

Kakashi cleared his throat and removed a spec of dust from his eye, "It's good. You've done well."

Naruto beamed as Sasuke and Sakura left the stage.

"That was great."

Gaara and Kakashi simply nodded.

**(I am a ninja page break. I can kill two stones with one bird)**

Sasuke decided to do something about Naruto's whole 'I'm mad at you' thing. Lucky for him, Deidara happened to be busy preparing for his own assessment and had told Sasuke that he probably wouldn't see him till the weekend, which happened to suit the raven just fine.

Naruto was spending every afternoon with Sakura and Gaara, helping them run through their projects. Even though Sasuke missed spending time with the blond, he figured it was at better this way. At least Naruto wasn't with Sai.

Sai was putting the finishing touches on his sculpture and hadn't showed it to anyone. He was acting like a true uppity artist, telling everyone to wait for the 'unveiling'.

On Monday evening, Sasuke left Naruto a bowl of ramen and a PS chocolate bar saying 'I'm sorry'. He also left a note on Naruto's pillow and a coupon for Ichiraku's.

In the morning, he left early so he wouldn't have to feel horrible if Naruto rejected his peace-offerings.

The ramen had been eaten and the chocolate bar was gone. Before he could do a victory dance, he spotted a note with three handwritings.

'Thanks for the chocolate. It's my favourite.'- Sakura.

'I was hungry and Naruto had already eaten so thanks for the ramen.'- Gaara.

'Thankyou.'-Naruto.

Sasuke huffed. That meant that Naruto had accepted the Ichiraku's coupon but still hadn't forgiven him.

He sighed as he decided to try harder. Naruto was worth it.

He went to the gift shop and paid for what he knew would be the most he'd ever done for forgiveness.

A gift each day till Friday and if by then, Naruto was still mad, he'd have to think about getting Sai to punch him as a last resort.

The days passed without Sasuke knowing Naruto's reactions to the gifts. He made it so they were delivered when he wasn't there and when Naruto was with his friends.

Friday came and Sasuke was as blank as he'd been on Monday. He'd seen Naruto every morning and every night. Anything the blond did between his leaving hand getting back was some kind of national secret.

Naruto had left before he'd even gotten up and Sasuke just wanted to get the day over with.

**(I am a wise page break. Beware the fart of the ninja.)**

Naruto had been struck by an important thought when he'd woken up and had grabbed his phone.

When Gaara didn't pick up, he ran to the library to check if what he'd thought was right.

Smiling to himself hours later, he looked at his watch and saw it was almost seven. His assessment was at nine and he ran to Gaara's room.

"Open the door Gaara!"

No answer.

He tried Sakura's number but it was off.

Frustrated, the blonde ran to Sakura's room and knocked.

"Sakura!"

The door was opened by Gaara. "Dude, no need to _yell_."

"What are you doing here?"

Gaara nodded at Sakura and Naruto paled.

She looked just like Gaara did when he'd been ill…except for the pink hair.

"What happened?"

Sakura glared at Gaara, "I must have caught the bug from that bum."

Gaara rolled his eyes at her but said, "On the bright side, I'm completely healed."

"I hate you."

Sakura's voice was scratchy and weak.

Naruto groaned. "No, no, no! This is _horrible_!"

Sakura smiled weakly, touched by his concern.

"-what about the assessment!"

The pinkette scowled. "I'm glad your priorities are in order."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But we have about two hours to go and-"

The door was thrown open and Sasuke rushed in. "_There _you are! We're going to be late!" His gaze fell on Sakura. "What the _hell _happened to you?"

Sakura sniffed, "Seriously, are there no gentlemen left?"

Gaara chuckled, "Apparently not."

"She's sick," Naruto provided.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes I can see that. But can she sing?"

"No, she can _not_," Sakura croaked.

"Well, not with a voice like _that_. This is terrible. Our assessment's in twenty minutes."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "I thought it was at nine."

"Kakashi just called me. He said it's been brought forward so they get all the music students done early."

"Why?"

"A few art students made ice sculptures and the judges want to be able to see the _unmelted _versions."

"Then can't they do that first?"

"I don't know! I'm not the one assessing us! We need to think fast."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Why don't _you _sing it?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's a duet. I can't sing it by myself."

"I was talking to Naruto."

The two boys turned to face Naruto who was backing away and shaking his head, "No."

"Naruto can sing?" Gaara asked doubtfully.

Sakura nodded, smiling. "He's better than me."

_That _was saying something.

Naruto had now reached the wall but continued trying to escape. "I can't."

"Naruto _please_," Sasuke begged. "If you can, you have to try."

"I can't," Naruto whispered again.

"Why not?" Gaara asked softly.

"Stage fright," Sakura answered.

"Stage fright? That's not so bad."

Sakura snorted, "He could faint, puke, run away…"

"Oh…that's bad."

Sasuke took a step toward Naruto and said, "Look, if you really can't, I won't force you. I'm just asking that you try."

Naruto looked unsure.

"I'll be with you the whole time."

Naruto seemed to mull this over before he said softly, "You won't leave?"

"Not even to pee."

Naruto nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "Okay."

**(I am a carrot page break. I have a fear of bunnies.)**

Even through his mask, Kakashi looked relieved to see them arrive on time.

They waited as Kurenai announced the next music students.

Sakura, wrapped in a blanket, was led by Gaara to the middle row.

The hall was packed. Every year, the music assessment students had an audience and three judges, making it seem like the university's version of 'Idols'.

The judges were lecturers from other schools within the university: Ibiki from the school of Mines, Kurenai from the school of Humanities and Iruka from the school of Natural Sciences.

Ibiki tended to be like Simon, sometimes just holding up a placard with a 'Never sing again' message on it.

"Next are, freshman Uzumaki Naruto and third year, Uchiha Sasuke."

The crowd cheered as they recognized two of the campus hotties.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him up the stage. They both sat at the piano and Sasuke noticed Naruto start to hyperventilate.

He whispered, "Relax, I'm here."

The lights suddenly went off and while everyone started to murmur, Kakashi announced, "Please carry on, I'm sure power will be restored soon."

Sasuke placed Naruto's hand on his knee so Naruto would know he wasn't going anywhere.

He started to play, knowing the keys by heart and Naruto noticed the soft music suited the dark…the mood was set perfectly.

He listened as Sasuke started singly, his voice bordering on hypnotic.

_My heart called to you, but you would not listen_

_I could not call, I was too weak_

_When my heart called, you did not come_

_Was it because I did not speak?_

_My heart reached out for you, but you stayed away_

_I could not touch you, I was so cold_

_When my heart reached, you did not come_

_Was it because I'm not so bold?_

_My heart searched you out, but you would not see me_

_The crowd was drowning, I was so scared_

_When my heart searched, you did not come_

_Was it because you never cared?_

Naruto took in a deep breath as Sasuke played. He gripped the raven's knee tightly as he started to sing. Sasuke was glad the lights were off so no one would see him staring. Naruto's voice was just…perfect.

_My heart was breaking but you would not heal it_

_My very being calling out; I know you love me_

_But when it broke, you did not come_

_Was it because I didn't see_

_That you and I could never be?_

Naruto sang softly, almost seductively without even knowing it. Sasuke was entranced.

_It would be impossible to hear, unbearable to listen_

_To the mournful cries of my unfavoured heart_

_It would be hurtful to watch, the unimaginable pain_

_As it is torn apart_

Sasuke felt Naruto's grip get loosen but his hand stayed put as they sang the next verse together, voices intertwining in Elysian perfection.

_I will not call you anymore,_

_I will not reach out._

_I will freeze my very core,_

_I will not search you out._

_I will not be afraid_

_of you not caring for me._

_my broken hearts debt has been paid,_

_and we will never be._

The lights came on and Sasuke glanced at Naruto, seeing his eyes closed, relaxed with a small smile on his face.

Naruto sung the last part with enchanting breathlessness.

_But know that if you should call me,_

_if years after we're apart_

_I will still come running,_

_if just for a heart to heart..._

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke with that slight smile still on his face. The raven couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly onto Naruto's, leaning back a second later.

They stared at each other before, suddenly, the hall was filled with deafening cheering.

Naruto looked at the people who were standing, screaming their names, cheering them on with the majority screaming "Encore!" Naruto smiled and leaned into Sasuke. The raven chuckled before he got up and led Naruto off the stage.

They awaited their judging while Kakashi politely told the students to 'shut the hell up'.

Kurenai was ecstatic. "I've never heard such wonderful singing in my life. In fact, my son's birthday is coming up and…"

Iruka was pleased, beaming at them . "That was a wonderful performance and…"

Everyone was hushed as Ibiki cleared his throat. "You guys are pretty good. The kiss was abit much though."

The audience laughed but was apparently happy with the verdict which happened to be an A+.

Naruto ran up to where Sakura and Gaara were. He noticed Sasori sitting beside Sakura.

"Hey."

Sasori nodded at him.

Gaara and Sakura couldn't help the way their smiles were almost splitting their faces.

"Congratulations."

Gaara pulled Naruto into a bear hug before turning and waving at Sakura.

"You're leaving?"

He nodded, "My assessment project's due by ten."

Naruto suddenly remembered why he'd looked for Gaara so early in the morning.

"Dude! Your program needs a loop!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Naruto but the blond was already dragging him out.

Naruto explained as they made their way to the Natural Sciences building.

**(I am a super page break. I can fly.)**

Gaara had built a robot that was programmed to pick pocket. The judge gave him a B but upon finding his missing wallet in the robot's possession, reconsidered and gave Gaara an A.

Naruto had stayed till Gaara was done and called Sakura. Apparently, Sai's sculpture was a big hit and he'd passed.

Sakura's had been given extra time because she was ill, but her project was ready.

Gaara said he was going to Lays to grab some food, maybe pick Sakura up some chicken soup. Naruto waved him off and made his way back to Nate.

At the entrance, he was stopped by a man in a gray uniform- a uniform he'd almost grown accustomed to seeing that past week.

Naruto smiled and took the basket, heading up to his room.

Inside, he found Sasuke on his computer.

"Back to work?"

Sasuke turned and allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah."

Naruto opened the basket and laughed. "Isn't this abit much?"

Sasuke watched Naruto pull out a fluffy black puppy from the basket.

"I figured it would achieve the 'puppy dog eyes' effect much better than I could."

Naruto nodded, his smile slipping away as the puppy licked his fingers.

"Pets aren't allowed in the dorms."

"I know."

They were silent awhile longer before Naruto looked up. "I forgive you."

Sasuke tried not to look thrilled, instead clearing his throat and nodding. "Thankyou."

"Where will she live?" Naruto asked, referring to the puppy.

"Kakashi. I already asked and he said he loves dogs. Besides, he doesn't live too far away so you can visit her whenever you like."

"Cool."

"What'll you name her?"

"Tinker."

Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

"She just peed in my hand."

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto placed Tinker back in the basket and went to wash his hands in the bathroom. He came back and sat on his bed, watching the puppy try to escape its straw prison in vain.

"Naruto…I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-"

"Look, I just got jealous and I-"

"Why?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde, surprised. "Huh?"

"Why were you jealous?"

Sasuke tried to speak but nothing came out except for: "I'm sorry. Can't that be enough for now?"

Naruto sighed and nodded. "For now…"

Sasuke looked away before asking softly, "How's Sai?"

Naruto chuckled, "He'll live."

"That's good."

A pause.

"You and Sai…know each other right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…we used to be best friends."

At that particular bit of info, Naruto stilled.

If Sasuke and Sai had been friends before…was that why Sasuke was jealous now? Because Naruto had been hanging out with him?

Naruto's phone rang and he picked it up.

He looked at Sasuke. "Kakashi says he's outside and if you don't want him reporting you for the dog, he suggests you take the puppy to him right now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up. "Yeah, yeah…"

When he left the room, Naruto's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I hear you were a big hit."

"Hi May."

"Sai wants to murder Sasuke over the kiss though."

Naruto chuckled. "It wasn't anything."

"Uh huh."

"So…what's up?"

"A few of us are celebrating our wonderful grades at Lays. You wanna come?"

Naruto smiled thoughtfully, "Nah, I think I'll just hung here."

"Okay then, but we're dragging you and your friends out tomorrow. Tell them to grab some bullet proof vests and meet us at the Lays entrance ten."

"Er…"

"Later."

Naruto sighed. May should come with her own sitcom…and a warning.

Sasuke came back and wordlessly started making lunch. After a moment, Naruto got up and helped him. They easily fell into their old routine.

Gaara sent Naruto a text that he'd be staying with her and her roommate till that evening. They were having a movie marathon and Gaara was suffering through the chick flicks.

Naruto laughed good and hard when Sasuke pulled out his playstation and challenged him at Super Mario.

The afternoon passed with them taking turns and Naruto finally saying the only reason Sasuke was doing better than him was because the game was ancient.

Sasuke, affronted, accepted a Need For Speed challenge from the blonde. Naruto was actually impressed. Of the sixteen runs, Sasuke had won three.

Sasuke turned away, huffing.

"Are you pouting?"

Sasuke snorted. "I do _not _pout."

"Uh huh."

"Lemme alone."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Three out of sixteen isn't bad."

"Really?"

"It's pathetic."

Sasuke scowled at him and got up, stretching. It was almost eight at night. They'd been in the room almost all day.

"Wanna go out to eat or order in?"

Naruto shrugged, "Order in. I haven't really seen this place in a whole week."

"And whose fault is _that_?"

"Yours."

"Touché..."

Naruto smiled. "Pizza and icecream."

"You really haven't changed much."

"It's only been a week, genius."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made the call.

Half an hour later, they were pigging out and the pizza gave Sasuke gaming skills, which he used to beat Naruto five times in a row.

"Are you letting me win?"

"Maybe."

Sasuke shoved Naruto. It had been really easy to go back to normal. He'd missed this. Naruto helped him stack away the food and they both showered and got ready for bed.

"So…seeing as how you were being a drama queen for a whole week, I didn't get to find out how your date went."

Smiling at the raven from his bed, Naruto said, "Well, the ending was abit unexpected-" Sasuke blushed."-but the date itself went pretty well."

Sasuke nodded and sat on his bed, pulling on a pair of socks.

"I slept by Gaara's room."

Sasuke seemed startled by the abrupt piece of information and stared at Naruto who just smiled back innocently.

"I thought maybe that was why you were worrying…maybe you're becoming abit overprotective or something…"

"Maybe… Kakashi's pretty overprotective over you too."

"How?"

"He's the one who shut off the lights during our assessment."

"What? _Why_?"

"He thought you looked abit scared and figured out you had stage fright. So…he thought you wouldn't be as scared if you couldn't see the audience."

Naruto was shocked. "Wow… That was really nice of him. But how did _you _find out?"

"He may have let it slip when I gave him Tinker."

"Ah."

"Wanna watch a movie? I mean, if you're not sleepy or anything…"

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

Sasuke got out his laptop and placed it on his bed. They grabbed their pillows and sat on the carpeted floor, getting comfortable.

Sasuke placed in the 'The Mummy' DVD and lay down by Naruto who was sitting up.

As they watched the movie, Naruto wondered out loud about how he'd ever been scared of the mummy. Now it all just seemed really funny and he knew he'd preferred the first to the sequels.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you kiss me? On stage today…"

Sasuke's throat went dry. Why the heck would Naruto just suddenly ask that? "Um…I don't…know…"

"How come?" Naruto sounded amused.

"Let's just forget about it."

"Why? Do you wanna kiss me again Sasuke?"

"Don't tease me," Sasuke said, sounding pained, not risking looking up at the blonde.

"Why not? I thought you might have done it cause you _liked _kissing me. Guess I was wro-"

Sasuke's lips cut off whatever it was Naruto had been trying to say.

Naruto found himself trying not to fall over as Sasuke's lips roamed experimentally over his, as if he were kissing him for the first time. Naruto's hands moved up to run through the raven's locks, marveling at the soft tresses.

All reasoning senses were shutting down and making way for the sensual ones who figured they knew how to handle the situation better.

Naruto didn't understand it. He didn't know why he'd been teasing Sasuke about the kiss…or even why he brought it up. He'd just…maybe…kinda…almost…hoped Sasuke would kiss him again. He wanted to know if it really was different from when he kissed Sai.

Now, as Sasuke's tongue slowly ran over his lower lip, Naruto shivered and knew- It sure as hell was different. His breathing was already starting to get ragged and they'd just started.

Naruto gasped as felt himself being lifted off the carpet and placed onto the raven's lap. He moaned when Sasuke's tongue mapped out his mouth, seemingly avoiding touching his tongue.

With a small whimper, Naruto ran his tongue against Sasuke's and sucked on it, drawing it further into his mouth.

The kiss grew more passionate as Sasuke hands grew a mind of their own and slipped under Naruto's shirt. He ran them over the blonde's back, using a single finger to lightly trace Naruto's spine, making the boy moan and arch into him.

Naruto felt himself being lifted again and knew he'd be damned if he opened his eyes. He felt the adjustment Sasuke had made to their position even as their mouths continued in their gentle exploration.

They were still on the floor and Naruto was straddling Sasuke who was sitting up, keeping them both upright cause with every change in angle, every different tilt of the head, every hungry moan…Naruto knew he was getting dizzier, ready to fall into the bliss.

Naruto tried to stop himself…to tell himself to push Sasuke off… But his brain rallied. Why the _hell _should he stop? It's not like he was taken. He and Sai had gone on one date, kissed a few times, sure…nothing serious.

Naruto's last coherent thought was something akin to a telepathic apology to Sai.

When Sasuke's hand brushed over Naruto's hardening nipple, he moaned loudly and unconsciously wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. The raven got up off the floor, effortlessly carrying the blonde with him and walking to Naruto's bed, gently placing him on it and moving on top of him without breaking contact.

Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's mind, a warning light had started to flicker.

Naruto's moans were the only thing being welcomed in his heady fog of lust.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke swallowed each moan, starting to gently rock against Naruto. His lips left Naruto's, kissing his cheek, his nose…his earlobe which earned Sasuke a guttural moan as he ran his tongue over it and over the shell of his ear. Naruto turned his head and gasped as Sasuke bit down sharply on his neck before licking at sucking, knowing he was leaving marks and knowing he damn well wanted to.

Naruto shyly ran his hands down Sasuke's back and into his shirt. The raven gasped at the contact and sucked harder.

Sasuke started to rock gently against Naruto, his pelvis slowly moving against the blondes.

Naruto's head was spinning with all the ways Sasuke seemed to be pleasuring him, the hand under his shirt, the gentle grinding…the mouth, goodness, his mouth…

Naruto experimentally ran a hand over Sasuke's nipple and he groaned, pulling back and thrusting hard against Naruto. The long, loud moan that echoed through the room broke through to Sasuke.

He looked down at the writhing blonde sex god under him and he swore.

"Naruto…"

Naruto opened his eyes, revealing blue eyes that had darkened considerably in a haze of lust.

He'd done that.

He'd never been so proud.

"Naruto…I have to stop…"

"Please…don't stop…"

Oh well, he'd tried.

Sasuke recaptured Naruto's mouth in a passionate kiss as he started to grind roughly against him. Naruto tried to match his thrusts and through their thin pajama bottoms, they could feel their need for release...their need for each other.

No flags at half mast here, there was a strong wind blowing.

Naruto started to feel something build up in his groin, a slow rising pressure… He felt like at any moment, it would leave and he would be left with a disappointing emptiness.

"_Sasuke_…"

Sasuke heard the unspoken plea and started to move faster…harder…against the younger boy, his mouth capturing all the moans that were coming louder and more frequent. He felt his own climax approaching and increased the pace, wanting nothing more than the blonde's release and as an added bonus, his own.

Naruto's arms slipped around Sasuke's neck, drawing him nearer as his body crept closer and closer to…whatever location it was that his body was trying to get to. His ragged breathing and pants were just serving to drive Sasuke on.

Abruptly, Sasuke moved away from Naruto and before Naruto could properly protest, his bottoms were roughly drawn down along with his boxers and his erection sprang free.

Embarrassed, Naruto blushed and tried to edge away only to have Sasuke place his hands on his hips to still him and do the most incredible thing Naruto's dick had ever had the pleasure of being a part of.

The contact of one lick against his slit had his whole body shaking so the half-sob, half-gasp Naruto let loose when Sasuke took him all in was really not all that surprising.

Sasuke ran his tongue slowly over Naruto's above average and really quite impressive member and enjoyed the way Naruto's eyes rolled to the beck of his head and the way he squirmed and fisted his sheets. He held the blonde down as he instinctively tried to thrust into his mouth.

"Sasuke…"

Ah, the warning tone.

Sasuke sucked hard and started a slow rhythm that picked up pace and slowed down for no damn reason, other than to hasten and then slow down Naruto's release… ensuring that when it came- Sasuke gave a particular hard suck- it came _**hard**_.

Naruto cried out loudly as he saw the promised land and his body convulsed in wave after wave of pleasure as Sasuke continued to suck and swallow, licking at every drop that Naruto expelled.

Still shivering from what had just occurred, Naruto tried to even out his breathing as he looked at Sasuke who had somehow acquired a wash cloth and was cleaning him off properly. Sasuke smiled down at the blonde as he pulled the younger boys bottoms back up.

"Wha…what about... you?"

"This one was just for you."

"But-"

Sasuke just kissed him lightly, sweetly, in a successful attempt to get him to be quiet and went into the bathroom.

After what had to be the quickest cold shower in the history of horny buggers, Sasuke returned and shut down his laptop.

Naruto was staring at the ceiling, his breathing still coming back to normal.

Sasuke looked away in shame, dread filling him as he realized he'd probably just ruined everything.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He answered quickly.

"Would you…would you mind sleeping by me?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his eyes wider than saucepans. He nodded and got into bed by Naruto. He held the younger boy to him and told himself to think non-pervy thoughts.

He'd lost control with the blonde…and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he didn't regret it one bit. He loved that Naruto had that sort of power over him.

It was a pleasant change.

He took note of the fact that even though he'd been with Deidara and Naruto in almost the same way...he'd never been more turned on than when he'd seen the short spiky blonde locks sprawled over the pillow and the beautiful blue eyes dark with lust. And that tanned skin...

Sasuke cleared his throat and settled closer to Naruto.

This might complicate things...but they were pretty complicated already.

Right before he slipped into unconsciousness, Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head.

He missed the smile that formed on the blonde's face…

Naruto shook off all thought and moved closer to Sasuke, the arms around him feeling just right.

Just for you…

He'd deal with everything else in the morning.

**A/N: Do **_**not **_**kill me. I know it seems rushed and all but if you want me to butcher it & make it into TWO chapters...I could totally do that. **

**BEFORE YOU GET ALL EXCITED, NOTHING HAS BEEN DEFINED AND SASUKE AND NARUTO ARE STILL SORTA IN OTHER SEMI-RELATIONSHIPS SO...**

**All of you rooting for Sai, please feel free to attack those rooting for Sasuke. I'll just watch from a safe distance.**

**Review Reply**

**sher162252: **I present you with the demanded...*drum roll* sasunaru! Thankyou.

**Pervyprincess:** It IS familiar, lol. Glad you recognised it. *smiles widely...scares little children*

**Lunarious1000: **you were waiting? Really? Lol, I'm sowi *gives cutesy face* :3 Yay for my lack of disappointment!

**Nieceylovesanime: **LOL, PM meh...I love ideas! Especially cracky ones *silly grin*

**Owari-chan: ***drooling as well* wouldn't we all... XD thanks

**OMGWTFBBQ: **Ah yes, the kiss... That'll be (maybe?) explained in due time (next chapter?) hehe... Manwhore's a _strong _word...let's call him: someone who's in touch with their horny side...yeah, that'll work. QUIT PRESSING 3! YOU'LL BREAK IT!

**itanaru4ever**: hooray for fiction addiction (damn, I just rhymed...I'M AWESOME!) thanks, that means a lot...

**Pandagirl820: **Read it, read it! Going to bed's for old people...and little girls! Oh how we wish...but he DID kinda sorta get almost jumped...ish.

**nt'kit: **Don't use manwhore! He's just...efficient, darn you! I'd say Sasuke has more than made his move...

**Sasiame: **Er...ninja minions...meet lawyers. *ninjas run & hide* Ha! In your face! Lol, fanks!

**JellyfishZombie: **DAMN IT, THE **THREE **BUTTON IS NOT A TOY PEOPLE!

**White-Tainted-Red: **I'm really happy you like May. I don't enjoy using OC's unless I seem to have placed all actual characters in other situations... Thankyou so much :)

**harborseal54: **a date like that'll cost you... And on the plus side, Sasuke grew some balls! *cheering in background*

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH:** *throws u a cookie for being smart* XD wait...I want my cookie back!

**Eiri-Shuichi:** D'you think I should bring Shika in... His horny self has been missing for quite a few chapters...

**Yo: **I hope you'll still like Naruto even **after** this little episode... Thankyou! *basks in the glow of compliments*

**EvilSuccubus: **hehe...you said fridge. To be explained in...dun dun duuunnn...the next chapter! Sasuke's seme in the SasuDei relationship. Dei seems too girly to me to actually be seme... Oh please don't be confused! Here's a non-confusing cookie! Oh look, u offered me a cookie too! Ah yes, the virginity complex...I'll cry with you XD OOOOH! A **C**HOCOLATE FUDGE COOKIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You shouldn't lick yaoi manga, you'll get papercuts & lose more blood (along with the nosebleeds)...

**QueenofQuill : **confrontation presented! Even though it wasn't really a confrontation, at least you know there'll be one in future chapters...

**Trinity Kouya Hime-sama : **lol, & who're you rooting for _now_?

**Juura99: **lol, I loved your review, funny. an issue-filled life **does **make for an interesting medical history...hope the date finish was okay...Er...I know *backing away* that you liked Sai but...*runs* its a sasunaru fic! Oh...yeah...you _like _sasunaru...*waves as you get admitted into an asylum* byeeeeeee!

**RamenFoo: **Er...try the buttons..._again_? Lol XD

**Kanazerosukenaru: **its not a secret anymoar! SasuNaru all the way (are you breathing a sigh of relief?)

**DiYella-Sama : **hi there...I left it off at chapter ten but seeing as how I just mixed chapters 8 & 9, ten will be 9 & I'll go on rewriting from there (like right now) I hope my changes are to your liking.

**Lingo10: **lingo! Well...I do like goodness, hehe

**sasunaru2themax: ** lol, still sasunaru *gives good guy pose* yay! Another May-lover!

**Pippons: **I'm so glad you like it *beams* I don't mind, I like reviews. Hehe. I'm from Zambia, Lusaka...which is in Africa (lol, most people ask 'Zambia, what's that?'...! Quite demoralizing really, haha!)

**ugottalongway2go: **u didn't offend me :) I love feedback and correcting what readers don't want & adding what they might like... I hope the chapter was alright & that you enjoyed it :) *fingers crossed* next time the review button doesn't work, use this easy method: Flush your phone down the toilet, make your parents buy you a new one, connect to the internet, & review. If similar problem reoccurs, repeat process.

Sasuke & Naruto are pretty far from figuring things out but they'll get there eventually :)


	9. The SasukeMaySai Chapter

**Chapter Ten: The Sasuke-May-Sai Chapter**

**Period: **Two years **before **Naruto's arrival. Sasuke, May and Sai are first years.

**WARNING: sasu/sai... And other strangeness... :) A LOT of you might probably hate me for this chapter (might seem like a filler) but its necessary (to me, ha!) and we get back to the normal story in the next chapter...**

**For those of you wondering what the hell that kiss was about…This chapter's for you.**

**A/N: Today's my birthday! June 17...yay! I'm 19 now!**

**Muzik: Emergency by paramore. Cave in by Owl City.**

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

The dark haired boy looked around him and in all the commotion, spotted his dormitory.

He was almost there when he, his bags and the stick of gum he'd been about to pop into his mouth all got assaulted by a UFO.

Contrary to popular belief, UFOs do not remain unidentified.

Swearing and ready to scream bloody murder at the offender, he glanced up at the body that was lying on him.

"Hey you."

Sai groaned, "What the _hell_. May?"

May chuckled and helped him up, stepping on his gum in the process and eliciting a pained moan from the gum-loving boy.

"I hate you."

"I'll buy you more gum," she chuckled.

He glared at her, "You _knew ..._and you trod on it **anyway**?"

May sighed.

Sai sometimes had a penchant for the dramatic.

"You're in Whitaker?"

"That _is _where I was going before some idiot-"

"Watch it," May threatened. "I hear idiots are known to kill their best friends."

Sai sighed, "I thought you were coming in tomorrow…"

May stretched before grabbing one of his suitcases, "Yeah well, after you left, I was so lonely I decided to follow…"

Sai smirked. "Parents made you come early, huh?"

"Yup."

May and Sai had been best friends since third grade when he'd stolen her juice box and she'd threatened to give him cooties.

The only time they spent much time apart had been when he'd gone to a private school his mom had suggested.

But now, they were together again, to wreak havoc over the unsuspecting student body.

They'd even had a brief fling together the previous summer…a serious one…and were glad they got out alright…

They entered Whitaker Hall and went up the stairs.

A few returning students were making catcalls at the freshmen then-

"Did you hear? _**Both **_of them…in Whitaker!"

Sai and May stared at the girls who were gossiping leisurely as they passed.

"Famous students?" May asked.

Sai shrugged, "Seeing as I just got here…Gimme a few minutes to settle in with the girls before I get the latest gossip."

May scowled at him and paused while he dumped his bags in his room, seeing his roommate wasn't in yet, and walked back out.

"Come on, I wanna see Lays."

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

Sasuke hated being stared at.

He was used to it, sure…but that didn't mean he _liked _it.

He also hated Whitaker Hall.

He figured he'd end up hating lots of things about the college.

"So…if it isn't the littlest Uchiha…"

There was one of the things right now.

He glared at the dorm Advisor and turned away.

"Just like Itachi," the man chuckled. "I'm Mr. Madara. Nice to have you here. Seems we'll have two big names here this year…"

Sasuke was positive he had never given the man the impression that he cared.

He sighed and got up, ready to leave the small office.

"Here's your key. I took the liberty of collecting it for you. Your room is 25, right next to-"

Sasuke stopped listening. Grabbing the keys and mumbling thanks, he nodded at the dorm Advisor and left.

He hated being given special treatment just cause of his family…

Going up the stairs, he bumped into someone coming down.

"Watch where you're going," a voice said.

Sasuke, surprised at that tone of voice being used on him looked up.

"Oh no, not _you_."

Sasuke stared.

"Sai Megumi."

The dark haired girl stared back and forth between the two boys and Sasuke noted that she looked familiar.

"Um…I take it you two know each other?" she asked cautiously.

Sasuke ignored her and turned and left, hearing the not-so-silent whisper of, "Prick," coming from the girl.

"Yeah, he is." was Sai's reply.

Sasuke resisted the urge to go back and slam Sai's head into the wall…because that's what a prick would do…

He reached the top and turned into the spacious corridor, silently reading the numbers off the doors till he reached his room.

Room 25.

He unlocked it and entered. It was large and had two beds.

He sighed.

If he wanted to be treated normally, it probably started with sharing a room…

_Sharing_…he really needed to look that up in a dictionary to know what was required of him.

Images of the care bears ran through his mind and he calmly told his stomach that no, sharing would not be pink and soft…or involving rainbows.

He set about packing his things, before realising he was glaring furiously at his stuff.

"Damn him!"

Sai Megumi.

Only heir to the Megumi Estate…

He sat on his bed, suddenly exhausted.

He and Sai had been to the same private school in Junior High for almost a whole year before Sai just up and left, apparently to a public school.

They'd hated each other then…

Sai and Sasuke had competed in everything…sports, academics, _girls_…

It had constantly irked Sasuke to find himself on equal ground with someone who he thought was so obviously beneath him.

But they were equals…in more ways than one…for all their rivalry, they kept score and it turned out that they were even on all grounds- school, academics…even girls.

So Sasuke ran a small background check on Sai's family and what he found out just made him hate Sai more.

Approximately…everything their two families owned, of known monetary and asset value…was of equal amount. It was creepy.

Sasuke thought there was someone playing a cruel, sick joke on him.

He'd always been the best…the brightest, the smartest…it was always him…then that boy came and proved he was human, like the rest of them.

He remembered the day in gym class when he and Sai had been unnecessarily racing while doing laps and Sai had tripped over an untied shoelace with Sasuke right behind him.

Sasuke had, of course, been unable to maneuver around his fallen enemy and had fallen on top of him.

*** Flashbacks are for sissies and little girls ***

"**You idiot! Get off me!" Sai shouted.**

"**You're the idiot who fell, dimwit," Sasuke answered calmly, taking his time to move cause it was pissing Sai off by the minute.**

"**Move. **_**Now**_**."**

**Sasuke chuckled, "What's the matter? Getting turned on?"**

**He received a fist to the jaw which was reciprocated in kind before he could even register what his body was doing.**

**There were screams from the girls, cheers from the guys and an angry voice telling them to stop.**

**The owner of said angry voice pulled them apart and sent them both to the Principal.**

**They went, glaring all the way.**

**They sat outside the Principals office waiting quietly with icepacks to their heads so their pretty little faces wouldn't swell.**

"**What the **_**hell **_**is your damage?" Sai asked suddenly.**

**Sasuke stared at him coldly.**

**Sai looked at him earnestly, a look of confusion on his face. "I know you hate me. Hell, I hate you too…but I don't know **_**why**_**… Is it your new found hobby? Being a jackass?"**

"**Is this your way of apologising?" Sasuke asked crisply.**

"**No."**

"**Good cause it sucked."**

"**You suck."**

"**Screw you."**

"**You wish."**

"**I hate you."**

"**Like I care."**

"**Butthead."**

"**Creep."**

**There was a short pause before they both chuckled at how immature their conversation sounded.**

**Sarutobi walked out his office and stared at the two bys.**

"**Boys, you're free to go."**

**Sasuke was about to ask why when Sai clamped his mouth with his hand, said a hurried 'yes sir' and dragged Sasuke away.**

**Zetsu handed the Principal the ten dollar bill and sighed, "You have some twisted luck going for you."**

**Sarutobi smiled to himself and said, "Give them both detention."**

"**Why?" Zetsu asked, genuinely confused. "You just said they were free to go."**

**Sarutobi nodded and said, "Well, they'll need a place to 'hang out'…besides, the detention Rota is getting dusty."**

**Zetsu rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure.."**

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

"**WHAT? **_**WHY**_**?"**

**Sai glared at Sasuke, even though he was wondering the same thing.**

**Zetsu, the vice Principal, just grinned at them in that evil way that showed them that whatever it was he was doing, was for purely evil purposes…and his overall enjoyment.**

"**But-"**

"**Care to make it detention for three weeks Mr. Uchiha?"**

"**What the f-"**

**Another clamping of his mouth from Sai and Zetsu nodded, satisfied.**

**Sai seethed as he let go of the Uchiha who shoved him away.**

"**Bloody hell, are you trying to get us stuck in detention till Christmas?"**

**Sasuke snorted but mumbled, "They can't keep us here that long."**

"**I wouldn't tempt them."**

**Sai sighed and started to walk away.**

**Sasuke watched and felt a pang of something he couldn't place-**

"**Sasuke?"**

**He looked up sharply.**

**Sai was staring at him.**

"**You coming?"**

**Sasuke nodded slowly and followed Sai out of the school building- never mind the fact that there were still two hours of school to go.**

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

"**Where are we going?"**

**Sasuke stared at the scenery whizzing past him.**

"**Just shut up and enjoy the ride."**

**Sasuke snorted but didn't say anything else.**

**They'd waited a full two minutes at the gate before Sai's limo had come for them.**

"**I thought you lived like a normal kid?"**

**Sai had given him an amused look.**

"**I'm not defined by what car I take home."**

**Sasuke hadn't known what to say to that.**

**He'd always figured Sai to be arrogant and snooty…kinda like him.**

**It irked him to see that though they'd basically grown up the same way, Sai seemed more…normal…less full of himself.**

**Sasuke felt slightly ashamed but shot that feeling down…like guilt and sadness, it was beneath him.**

**Sasuke didn't see Sai staring at him with what looked like determination…the way a charity looked at the homeless…a look that said 'I am so gonna change your life…or die trying…or die trying to die trying…'**

**Sasuke turned, feeling Sai's gaze on him and stared back.**

"**What?"**

"**You were the one staring at me idiot," Sasuke said plainly.**

**Sai smiled, "Guess I was."**

**With that he turned away.**

"**Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke had gone back to staring out the window. "Hm?"**

"**What do you think about when you think of our families…of **_**us**_**…?"**

**Sasuke sighed, "That we're mortals who've lost our way."**

"**Money did that?"**

"**Money does that."**

**Sai laughed, "I suppose…but…"**

"**But?"**

"**Are we just that? Are we mere mortals?"**

"**Are we not?"**

**Sasuke smiled, "We dabble."**

**Sai chuckled, "Who'da thought? An Uchiha and a Megumi…"**

"**Our dead ancestors' accountants are turning in their graves."**

**They shared a look and turned away, spending the day in the car, as the limo went through the town and finally dropped Sasuke off.**

"**Later."**

**Sasuke nodded.**

**As they parted ways, something was obvious to both boys.**

**They were friends.**

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

**Sasuke waited by the school gates until the final warning bell went off.**

**He and Sai had been hanging out for the past three months and were quick friends.**

**He enjoyed arguing with him about the different types of music they listened to and whether or not people really appreciated artists more once they were dead.**

**Sai didn't come to school that day.**

**Or the next.**

**By Friday, with each day that had passed with Sasuke trying to reach him, Sasuke was frustrated and worried.**

**He'd asked the teachers and they'd said Sai was gone, transferred.**

**But that didn't make any sense.**

**Sai would have told him if he was leaving…wouldn't he?**

**He gave the driver directions to Sai's house and as they approached, he saw Sai standing by the path leading to his house.**

**He was with a girl.**

**They were laughing at something but Sasuke noticed something else.**

**They were both in red and white.**

**A school uniform.**

**Sasuke stared down at his own black and white uniform and felt bile rise to his throat.**

**As he watched, the dark haired girl leaned forward and kissed Sai on the lips.**

**Sai smiled and kissed her back.**

**Sasuke stared.**

**The emptiness crawling up from his heart left him broken.**

**He hadn't known what he'd expected from Sai.**

**Sai had been the first person to treat him like a real person- regardless of family, looks or money.**

**That was all gone now…**

**He told the driver that he'd changed his mind and went straight home.**

*** Flashbacks eat beans for breakfast…and then fart all day***

When Sasuke and Sai discovered that they were next door neighbours right there on the third floor, they were equally repulsed.

Sasuke and Sai treated each other like people treat dust mites. You know they're there but ignore their existence anyway…unless you were asthmatic- which would be a whole other situation.

Sasuke's roommate, Yashamaru, was a kind, soft spoken guy who stayed out of his way and managed to keep things civil.

Sai's roommate, however, was a loud, green-obsessed heathen called Lee..

When parents tell their kids to stay away from shady characters in college, they probably have a vague picture of Lee in mind.

The guy was a chemistry genius and was often found with his lab partner, Chouji.

Sasuke had no idea what it was but he suddenly had a deadly fear of the colour green…and the word 'youth'.

Pleas, threats and bribes were offered to the dorm Advisor but he just laughed at their silly youthfulness- he'd been hanging out with Lee- and told them they'd sort out whatever differences they had or die trying..

Deaths pending.

Then, that Friday afternoon…Sai's door sprung open and Sasuke stood in the doorway.

They'd managed to avoid each other for nearly three months and Sai had thought they were actually going about the whole thing pretty maturely.

Sai stared at Sasuke.

He hadn't expected to see him there, at the same college at him and he hadn't meant to say 'oh no, not you' that first day.

It had just come out. Like puke. He couldn't help it.

He especially couldn't help the memories that flooded his mind the minute he saw Sasuke…or the emotions that resurfaced.

He had seen it though…the old arrogance…the old pain…there in Sasuke's eyes, only intensified..

"What do you want?" he asked.

In a second, Sasuke was there, grabbing him off the chair and punching him.

Sai took it, ready for another but that was all that came.

He looked up at Sasuke and was surprised when he saw the offered hand.

He took it and Sasuke helped him up.

"I've wanted to do that for ages.."

Sai said nothing.

"Why?"

Sai nearly missed the softly spoken word.

He knew what Sasuke meant but let him say it anyway.

"Why did you leave?"

Sai suddenly realised what he'd done…

Sasuke thought he'd abandoned him. That he'd befriended him… brought him out of the expectations that came with being in his brother's shadow… known him…just to throw it all away.

What could Sai say to that?

How could he tell Sasuke that he was the reason he'd left in the first place?

He'd been deathly afraid of the feelings he'd started to have for the boy. He'd been unsure what to think or say…he'd been scared that every innocent touch, every friendly look, every offered smile he received from Sasuke would tear at him till there was nothing left.

Because it was wrong to feel that way…because Sasuke would never feel that way about him…

So he had left. Gotten permission from his parents to transfer schools, giving some nonsensical but elaborate lie (that involved statistics cause parents _always _believe statistics) and gotten into May's school- where the first thing he did was date her so he could effectively live in denial.

When he saw no explanation forthcoming, Sasuke's eyes grew cold and he turned to leave.

"I had to."

Sasuke stilled, still facing the door…away from Sai.

"I had to," Sai said again, softly. "You were becoming…"

Sasuke turned and looked at Sai and needed no further explanation.

He had thought he'd been the only one to notice that, at the time, something had been growing…something they both weren't sure of…like whether its butterflies in your stomach or a desperate need to use the loo…

Sai looked pained at that only to see an amused Sasuke.

"Sorry," Sasuke said. "You can punch me back if you want."

A pause. A smile.

Sai laughed and said, "Sure thing."

A second later, Sasuke was staring at him from the floor with shock.

"Oh," Sai said innocently, offering his hand. "Were you kidding?"

"Idiot."

"We're one of a kind."

They grinned at each other and suddenly, all was right with the world. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, leprechauns in Ireland were singing drinking songs…_indeed_, all was right with the world…including the shiners they both sported for the next few days. But that was okay too.

They were friends again.

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

Right in front of Sai's eyes, Sasuke seemed to grow out of his previous state of general indifference again… except this time, he'd matured into something much more.

He was charming, when he felt like it, polite, when he felt like it and down to earth, when he felt like it…to everyone except Sai of course, cause that would just be weird.

Sai spent less time with May and as she just got a job at a restaurant in Lays to fill up her time and make extra money, she didn't really mind.

He and Sasuke both took 'Arts' as a course, Sasuke in Music 111 and Sai in Art 101.

They were together most of the time.

They argued over music, art, food…it was just like old times.

The most memorable day they had together, however, was Sai's birthday.

In terms of birthdays on campus, it was the biggest thing that year.

His parents rented out the whole Lays building.

The party was in full swing and Sai was mingling as much as he could in the massive building where it seemed the whole student body had invited themselves.

Shouts of "Happy birthday Sai!" and "Way to go man!" were heard everywhere.

May came up and hugged him tightly.

"Finally ten years old huh?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

She grinned, "I was talking to your brain the other day and it said it hopes you'll start to use it more often now."

He made a face at her and smiled when she was dragged away by a couple of her friends.

She blew him a kiss dramatically and he flipped it away with a flick of his hand, gaining a glare from her.

The night went on and true to form; the college kids never stopped partying.

Being a Friday night, Sai wondered if they'd keep the party going till the wee hours of Monday morning.

He hoped they realised, being college students and obviously of at least averagely standard IQs, that a birthday was on **one **day and could not be carried over and made a _birthweekend_.

He stared at the watch on his wrist with a smile.

11:30.

He'd woken up that morning to find a neatly wrapped box with the silver watch inside and a note from Sasuke-'Even idiots deserve to know what time it is'…

He chuckled lightly.

How touching.

He'd also received a huge box…

The deliveryman had smiled at him, asked him to sign his clipboard (or whatever it was they carried around that you needed to sign) and said, "Have a nice day sir…and happy birthday."

Sai had smiled politely before reading the card stapled to the box.

'**For the man who has everything…a box to put it in'**

Sai had laughed loudly upon finding out that, seriously, the box was empty…

Sasuke had had classes all day and been unable to meet up with him.

Sai went up the stairs and into the icecream parlour.

"Icecream, birthday boy?"

Sasori.

Sai chuckled, "Hey Red."

The parlour was surprising not crowded and this was particularly shocking as everything food-related being served in Lays for the duration of the party, was free courtesy of the Megumi bank account.

Sasori had bright red hair which for some reason, constantly amused Sai. He was seated at a table with a few other guys Sai didn't know.

The other guys nodded at him and he nodded back, cause apparently the male species had managed to find even more ways of communicating without saying anything- much to the chagrin of the female species which believed even a fart could be verbally communicated.

"Cool party. Remember Sai…if you ever need an adopted brother…"

Sai chuckled, "I'll put you on the waiting list."

"I thought I was already on that list…"

"No, that was the list for 'most likely future porn stars'."

The guys chuckled as Sasori tossed a cherry at him, hitting him squarely on the forehead.

Sai chuckled tiredly.

He was exhausted.

He walked past a few people and escaped onto the balcony, leaving the chair to opt for sitting on the cool tiled floor. No one would disturb him there cause…well…who the hell went onto a balcony when there was a raging party with free food and drinks inside? Exactly.

He leaned against the glass behind him, hidden by the drawn blinds of the icecream parlour and sighed.

He'd been sitting there for what seemed like five minutes when-

"Hey."

Sai looked up.

Sasuke.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Sai shook his head, letting Sasuke sit by him on the floor.

"Wild party."

"Just glad I don't have to clean it up," Sai chuckled.

"You always were a slob."

"And you were scared of mud."

"There's something creeping in all that brown muck…I'm serious."

Sai just laughed, "When did you get a sense of humour?"

"Last week. eBay. Only $2.59."

Sai smiled at that and they sat in companionable silence.

"Thanks for the watch by the way…"

"Hn."

Sai stared at the boy beside him who presently had his eyes closed, resting comfortable against the glass.

"Thanks for the box, too."

A smile. "Hn."

"You still haven't wished me a happy birthday."

Sasuke opened his eyes, regarding Sai with what seemed to be cool defiance before a slight smile made its way onto his face.

Sai's breath hitched as Sasuke moved closer to him.

"Close your eyes."

After a moment's hesitation, he did.

He waited for the feel of Sasuke's lips on his own and-

WHAT THE HELL?

He'd felt Sasuke's lips alright…on his forehead.

There was an evil smirk on Sasuke and Sai glared. Sasuke licked his lips and chuckled, "Why does your forehead taste like cherry?"

Sai rolled his eyes, "Cause foreheads come in many flavours."

Sasuke moved forward and pressed his lips to Sai's.

Sai closed his eyes and reveled in the kiss.

He felt…

It felt…

It was…bliss.

In the dark recesses of his mind, it occurred to him that he'd never felt that good kissing girls…or maybe it was just Sasuke…and well…_damn_…

The kiss was passionate, hard and full of longing. Neither complained. It had been long overdue.

They sat there, making out with the occasional moan and whimper until it was decided that any further action would be deemed inappropriate by the Lays board…or just freak out anyone who might have caught them going at it..

They left the party and went to Sasuke's room.

Yashamaru was out, home for the weekend, not particularly being a party animal and the room was free.

Words were unnecessary as they locked lips before the door even slammed shut, Sasuke expertly locking it before making his way to the bed- all without breaking off the kiss, not even for something as trivial as oxygen. Breathing was overrated anyway.

Clothes were discarded and pretty soon, hands were roaming over flesh and mouths were covering whatever the hands were too inefficient to pleasure.

When a bottle of lube magically appeared on the bedside table, Sai raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you've done this before?"

Sasuke chuckled, "What? You want references?"

Sai frowned and Sasuke laughed at that, kissing him softly, tenderly, until he was writhing underneath him, shaking from the slow caresses.

"I want you." Sasuke breathed. "Just you."

The words, softly spoken, made Sai bite his lip in expectation.

Sasuke smiled and bit down on his neck, knowing he was leaving a mark and believing dogs knew their stuff- marking your territory, whether it meant peeing on a tree or leaving hickeys every visible place, was very important.

When Sasuke reached for the lube, Sai stilled.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm _**so **_not bottom."

Sasuke laughed, running a thumb across Sai's nipple, earning a soft gasp.

"Oh, but you are."

Sai glared, "Like hell I am."

"Sai, this is your first time right?"

He stilled Sai's protest by adding, "With a guy I mean."

Sai nodded.

"So technically, you don't know what to do…"

Sai snorted, "As in 'where does this thing go'? I think I get the general idea."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that, "Look, this will go so much better if you just let me-"

A lubricated finger found its way into Sai's entrance.

"Hey!" he squirmed.

"Shhh…relax…"

Sai nodded. It hurt alittle but he was a man and dammit, he wouldn't cry!

Distracting Sai with his lips, Sasuke proceeded to put in another finger and made a scissoring motion.

"You be bottom!" Sai hissed in discomfort, trying to wriggle away. "I don't want to-_oooohhh_…"

Sasuke smirked.

"What the hell was _that_?" Sai asked breathlessly after a few seconds.

Sasuke curled his fingers again, effectively brushing Sai's prostate and earning a guttural moan.

"That is the reason you're bottom."

Sai glared, "For now."

The rest of the night went on fairly well with Sasuke taking it as his personal duty to educate Sai on the benefits of being bottom, although with the promise of the possibility of Sai being 'top' next time…

And there were plenty of next times…

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

The general student population was not stupid.

Those who cared quickly picked up on the couple-y vibe from Sasuke and Sai and were surprisingly compliant.

Being unbiased, even the girls seemed to accept that two of their heartthrobs had just gotten together and maybe if they'd been sharper, they'd be the ones with one of them.

Sasuke was actually surprised at how everyone merely accepted him- whether he was gay or bi, they didn't seem to care. People treated him the same and his fangirls remained faithful.

It was abit disconcerting really.

Sai was downright amazed at it! There was just no way everyone could just accept them like that…it was too good to be true. No shouts of queer, no fag lines…nothing. They were either all in shock or all really mature.

They didn't act like a couple though…cause that would just be weird.

They went to class, hang out…acted normal.

May joined them sometimes and found that she thought Sasuke was pretty cool.

She and Sai got together whenever they could but whatever time they had to spend together was shortened further when she fell for Deidara.

Deidara.

The blonde, blue eyed wonder…

He'd been voted second hottest guy on campus, with Sasuke first, Sasori third and Sai fourth…

Deidara was in Humanities, with law aspirations.

May was smitten. He was hot, smart, hot and well…hot.

He went to the restaurant she worked in everyday for two months without noticing her. He always ordered a cappuccino and slice of apple pie before leaving.

Then one day it all changed.

Sasuke and Sai were at the restaurant, which was having a slow morning and May had sat with them, chatting away.

Deidara had walked in and she'd stopped, mid-sentence.

Sai and Sasuke turned to see what miracle had stopped May's detailed explanation of exactly what constitutes the female anatomy and were glad for the distraction cause she'd been about to go into excruciating detail on the female reproductive system…

Then Deidara had walked in.

They asked her the same question differently.

"You like him?"

"You wanna tap that?"

May and Sasuke stared at Sai.

Sai blinked, "What?"

They sighed and went back to staring at the blonde.

"Who's he?" Sai asked.

Sasuke yawned.

"He's Deidara. He comes here every Saturday morning," May said, tossing a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked.

"He's so-…"

"_Dreamy_?" Sasuke teased in a high pitched voice.

"Shut it, you."

Sai smiled and said, "Okay. Go talk to him."

"I can't! What will I say!"

"How about… 'May I take your order?'" Sasuke suggested.

May pinched him and he scowled.

"Or… 'I'm May. I take your order.'"

May snorted, "That would suck as a pick up line."

"So you _do _wanna tap that?"

"Shut up, Sai."

"Don't squeal now but he's looking over here."

Deidara had sat down and was looking at their table coolly.

May rushed over to him and nearly collapsed when he smiled at her.

"Good morning…" he looked at her name tag. "Dolores."

She blushed, "Er…I'm May. My name tag got lost but I have to wear one so I-"

Deidara was staring at her with amusement so she shut up and breathed.

"May I take your order, sir?"

"It's Deidara. Yes please. Cappuccino and-"

"Slice of apple pie."

He smiled, "Thanks."

Sai watched the exchange with amusement while Sasuke watched Sai.

"You okay there cupid?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

Sai snorted, "Shut it."

For the rest of the meal, Deidara's eyes were on their table…

…he had seen something he liked.

When May went over to Deidara's table with his order, Sasuke and Sai waved goodbye to her…

She smiled at them and waved back.

"Friends of yours?"

May nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

Sai couldn't get it.

May was avoiding them and every time he suggested they meet up, even just the two of them, she said she was busy.

He figured it was a girl thing and she'd come round sooner or later.

With mid-terms coming up, Sasuke and him were spending less time together too.

And, they had a new addition to their floor.

Deidara.

Sai wondered if he was just being paranoid but it seemed to him that every time he and Sasuke were together, Deidara showed up.

Like the plague.

He would smile, greet them politely, let his eyes linger…

Sai groaned. He was _definitely _being paranoid.

But no, he may be paranoid but he wasn't _blind_…he could tell Deidara was gay. Hell, the ponytail said a lot. But then, could he really tell himself that Deidara wasn't always staring at Sasuke like he wanted to jump him?

When Sai brought it up, Sasuke said he was being silly.

The only comfort Sai got was when he noticed Sasuke never looked at Deidara. He'd glance at him like he was a blank wall when necessary but any other time, nothing.

He knew he was worrying unnecessarily..

He wondered if that was why May was avoiding him…cause she'd figured out Deidara was gay and was in girl depression mode…

He certainly hoped not.

May was easily gorgeous and could have any guy she wanted…well, maybe except for a gay guy…

Then the Charity happened.

The college was organizing a Charity event in Chaplin Hall, the large main hall in Lays, and wanted a few students to help organize everything.

Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori and May were chosen.

May decided to go the 'PA' way…she'd make the calls and get in touch with everyone about what needed to be done.

It seemed to Sai she still didn't want to see him or Sasuke.

Deidara and Sasuke were in charge of music systems and Sasori took up the presentations…which was basically decorations and goodie bags…

To say that Sai was not happy with the arrangements was an understatement.

He didn't take jealousy well.

Sasuke noticed he was irritable and tried time and time again to reassure him but did little to ease his discomfort.

The call was unexpected and Sai stared at his phone a full minute before answering.

"May?"

"Sai?"

She was crying.

"May, what's wrong?"

"Could you please come over?"

Seconds later, Sai was cradling a crying May in her room.

"That was fast," she tried to smile.

He chuckled, "I'd have gotten here sooner but there was a cat stuck in a tree…"

May chuckled.

"What happened?"

May was silent for awhile before she explained everything.

She had a single room and looked at the ceiling as she talked to Sai who steadily got angrier until he growled.

"I'm going to **kill **that bastard!"

May shook her head, "Please don't!"

Sai looked like he was struggling with her request- which he obviously was.

"But-"

"It was my own fault."

"He took advantage of you!"

She shrugged bravely, "Still, my own fault."

Sai held her to him and said, "Did he use-"

She nodded, "I'm alright."

He sighed, "Is that why you were avoiding me?"

May stilled, "Kinda. After…after everything…he asked about Sasuke."

Sai tensed but said, "Oh?"

May nodded.

Sai stayed by her, rocking her until she fell asleep.

He covered her with a light blanket and left.

He went over to Chaplin and walked up to Sasuke, who was on the stage with Kakashi and some guy in a uniform helping to set everything up.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"Walk with me?"

Sasuke nodded and excused himself.

They were almost at the door when Deidara came up to them.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sai clenched his jaw and in the next few seconds, was being pulled off a seriously bruised Deidara sporting a bloody nose and split lip.

"What the _hell _has gotten into you?" Sasuke asked Sai from the confines of the sound room in the hall.

Sai took in a calming breath.

He couldn't tell Sasuke that Deidara had slept with May, taken her virginity when she was tipsy, and then asked her to leave the next morning…even having the audacity to ask if Sasuke and Sai had a serious relationship going.

'Yes,' he'd said to her. 'I'm gay.'

May had been broken and ashamed. She hadn't wanted to see Sai or Deidara for fear she'd lose it.

"I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_!" Sasuke asked, incredulously. "This whole jealousy thing has just been kicked up to a _**whole **_new level and you're _sorry_?"

Sai didn't look up at him.

"I can't do this," Sasuke sighed. "We keep having the same conversations…the same arguments over someone who has absolutely nothing to do with us! I'm getting tired of defending myself."

Sai was silent. He was right.

Sasuke stared at him, "If you can't trust me, we have nothing."

Sai nodded and shared a lingering glance with Sasuke.

As if by psychic mutual consent, they had one last kiss.

Sai rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Are we mortals _now_?" he asked softly.

Sasuke sighed.

"Weren't we always?"

It was over.

**(I am a lazy page break, I can't reach the remote)**

The news of Sasuke dating Deidara didn't exactly shock Sai as much as it revolted him.

May was grateful that he hadn't told Sasuke but also knew it was killing Sai to watch Deidara with him.

The concert was apparently a big hit- but she and Sai didn't go. They spent that weekend back home.

When Sai returned, he was quiet and withdrawn.

He and Sasuke avoided each other again.

May thought it was utterly stupid.

They obviously missed each other…and probably still cared but were both too stubborn and idiotic to admit it.

She wasn't exactly over what Deidara had done but then again, pressing charges was messy and she really just wanted to forget.

He'd been drunk that night too…which didn't excuse his actions or him being a jerk the next morning but…he seemed to be a different person around Sasuke.

May called Sasuke and Sai separately to the restaurant after closing time.

Sai came first.

"What's up?"

Sasuke came in after and stared.

They both glared at May.

She walked past them and stood at the door, locking it and sitting down in a chair she pulled out.

"You two. Talk."

The boys stared at each other.

"There's nothing to say," Sai said.

Sasuke was silent.

"You two were friends before all this. Figure something out."

With that, May went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

The door was thick and the door was locked. There would be no escape.

The room was silent as the boys stared at everything except each other.

"This is stupid," Sasuke said finally.

"YEAH IT IS!" May shouted from the kitchen.

They chuckled.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke stilled Sai's words with the shaking of his head.

"I've been an idiot."

Sai nodded.

Sasuke chuckled, "No need to agree with me."

Sai rolled his eyes, "But you're right."

Sasuke sighed and offered his hand, "Friends?"

Sai shook his head.

"I can't be your friend."

Sasuke mulled this over then realised it was true.

"We can at least be civil toward each other…" Sai suggested.

Sasuke nodded and they shook hands.

"So…Deidara…"

Sasuke looked up sharply.

Sai held up his hands, "It's okay. Just wondering why you'd choose him…"

Sasuke snorted, "I didn't. I just-"

Before he could explain, May came back in.

"No blood, no bruises…good. Hope you sorted everything out. I gotta go watch my soaps now so let's head out."

They'd walked a short way back after May locked up when she said, "You know, I'll miss this."

They stopped and smiled at each other.

"What?" She chuckled. "We're like the three musketeers."

The boys ruffled her hair and told her she was being sentimental.

"I wish we could still hang out like this…" she said softly.

They didn't answer.

Maybe one day they would…

**A/N: Yo.**

**Hope that cleared some things up…**

**Review Reply**

**Artic-Fox 14: **lol, relax it wasn't exactly...a lemon...I think... Patience dear fox, patience... Thanks for the reviews :3 sadly, monkeys have been banned from world domination activities.

**Rubymeetssapphonyx: **its always good to have people look at you like a lunatic... You should take that opportunity to say something smart & shock them :) hope you passed, hehe

**WonderWorld01: **we're all true sasunaru-lovers at heart... Don't hate Dei! He's just misunderstood...ish...

**berrysplashQT: **somene call an ambulance! Its fangirl anaemia! Blindingly awesome eh? *wears shades* yeah...I am &D

**Kuro Neko: **yes! *runs around the room* I TOLD them I was awesome but they said I was MAD! (well, i'M BOTH really...) thankyou for the reviews XD

**TheBlackLeatherShoes**: next chapter dear...next chapter :) It's a T? Coulda sworn it was an M...hmm...I'll get right on that...soon...hehe

**Lunarious1000: **Ah the hints will cost you...how much are you offering?

**gaaralover51141: **sit down! Wait...COOOOKKKIIIIESSSS!

**Vitty Rose: **You want a threeway? Do you know what kind of complicated, killer plot twist I'd need for that? Lol, just kiddin, all I'd need was some potent alcohol and the three of em in a locked room. Not hard I assure you...

**Lingo10: **LOL, u were gonna jump into the story and STRANGLE Dei! You..you..CHARACTER KILLER! Haha!

**Juura99: **you can have one of my cookies for the funniest & longest review! Seriously. You cracked me up! You have an awesome imaginary PA. I have an imaginary best friend who I always talk about so everyone thinks is real (hmm...probably shoulda kept that a secret...) Jealousy des work well with the handsome devil... The puppy was cute (in my head)...as all little furry things are... A Walk To Remember? Damn, that's _exactly _the scene I had in mind. Glad you caught that. I LOVE that movie & think the ending was beautiful but sad...*wipes a tear* sumthin in my eye... I could always cut the sasunaru action away...hmmm... Er...I got it. Gimme da cookie! A pineapple huh? *backs away* therez loadz of places you can shove a dangerous object like that...

**sasunaru2themax: **May's revenge was awesome...yeah. More sasunaru...coming soon...

**itanaru4ever: **don't glomp me...I have lawyers. :) Thanks XD

**EvilSuccubus: ** yay for the Brits! I love how you people talk. I was tellin my rummate that everytym I see her friend, John, standing near a toilet, I'll shout "He's gong to the john!" just to be an ass. Mmm...british cookie...wait a minute IT TASTES JUST LIKE A NORMAL COOKIE! NOW THE ULTRA AWESOME SUPER COOKIES...dammit! They're burnt! Darn you!

**JellyfishZombie: **Yup, you broke the button. Shame on you...the bill's in the mail.

**ugottalongway2go: **ah! ...its the guilt-person-type-thing! LOL, glad yu liked the Sasunaru action & managed to stomach the rest, haha. Guess you hated **THIS **chapter huh? *sighs* ur so hard to please...

Next chapter...morning after... SakuGaa...hmm...

**harborseal54: **yay! ANOTHER LONG REVIEW! WOOHOO! Are you **sure** they're lettng you graduate...hmm...? LOL, congrats (in advance)... Sasuke couldn't apologize to Sai...it was Naruto who was mad at him...and well, he didn't wanna apologise to sai...hehe. Oh sorry, yeah...Naruto's still a virgin (penetration is what matters...I think)...he's just not as innocent as he used to be. The virgin comments will still be present :)

**nt'kit: **Another May lover! Yes! Usually people don't like OCs... I don't really like em too but there's only so many chaacters in the Naruto universe... *singing off key*: Naruto's in trouble... Thanks so much :)

**DiYella-Sama: **Thankyoù *bows* I'm stoked! *dancing around*

**Eiri-Shuichi: **Okay...you want Shika, sure :) yay! Grammar! Lol...I should hope so (otherwise I'd be ashamed and would delete my fics) I do hope you keep reading...

**Kanazerosukenaru: **Poor Dei and Sai...where's the love! *breaks out into song* raven on blonde double time would be lovely? Haha, it would... In an ideal world...

**kalbus2002: **haha, impatient much? XP

**QueenofQuill: ***amazed at long, flattering review...starts to blush* uh...um...well...thankyou... I didn't want a helpless crying little kid, I hope that while Naruto seems to be a tad bit innocent and naïve, that he's still seen as hard headed, smart and strong...ish, hehe. LOL, no, I guess yo **can't **please everyone...

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: **I'm really sorry you didn't like it as much...and I really need my cookieback...to...you know...feed the homeless & stuff...

**For cute puppies and bunnies falling from the sky, press 1**

**For a hot selection of real Naruto characters, press 2**

**For world domination and a liftime supply of cheese, press 3.**

**For "why the hell aren't the above buttons working" and other matters, click the review button and leave a message**


	10. A Collection of Hearts

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

**xo**-**ox**

**Summary: ** Sasuke, the resident badboy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

**xo**-**ox**

**Chapter 10: A collection of hearts**

**xo-ox**

**To be Beta'ed by**: **Danger13.** Yes, my FFH beta.

Sorry for any mistakes. Danger13 will have to go through every chapter and edit them so I can safely say they will be (even more) readable once she's done XD

**xo**-**ox**

**Note: I know I said Saturday but I had stuff to do with my dad and sis so you'll have to pardon me. Anyway, here it is. Just figured out that I have just a few more chapters to go before this fic ends…so yes people, I CAN actually finish a fic, lol. Till then, enjoy.**

**xo-ox**

**Disclaimer**: yadee yadaa...I own nadda...

**xo-ox**

**Warning: Prepare yourselves for a disappointing chapter. But...suck it up. Haha.**

**xo-ox**

Sasuke was having the greatest dream of his life. Naruto was in his arms and they'd just had an _amazing _night and his phone kept _ringing _and-

Sasuke moaned, opening his eyes.

He blinked in the darkness before taking note of something important.

He was not in his bed which could mean two things:

(a) Deidara had drugged him and hired freshmen to carry him to a room that looked exactly like his and then proceeded to try rape him…or-

(b) Aliens.

Looking down as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he smiled softly. He supposed an option (c) was in order and declared it to be a terribly good way to go, aliens be damned.

Blonde hair lightly grazed his chin as the body next to his shifted slightly.

Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist and most of the blonde's torso was across him as Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

The brunette breathed in Naruto's lavender scent and pulled him closer.

Sasuke was vaguely reminded of all his baby things, blankets and clothes, giving off the strong, calming scent of lavender. It made him feel peacefully snug and he burrowed his face in Naruto's hair, remembering, with a smug grin, that the blonde's whole body had given off the scent. He wondered briefly why. Naruto, as far as his organs went was not female, so the fact that he smelled like a bunch of pretty flowers was going to be used against him at every opportunity. Never mind the fact that Sasuke would now associate the innocent sight and smell of the bluish-purple flowers with a hard-on and a beautiful blonde. Never mind that.

He lightly stroked Naruto's arm, feeling the blonde sigh against him.

Grinning lecherously, he figured a repeat of last night was _essential _in helping the blonde wake up.

And then, the ringing started again.

Damn that _**stupid **_phone. He was _so _suing the phone company. They should have known better than to let calls get through when a guy was trying to get some. It's called **courtesy**.

Naruto's hand across Sasuke tightened when the raven tried to edge away.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's forehead lightly.

The blonde sighed in his sleep and Sasuke finally managed, albeit reluctantly, to get away. He crept quietly to his bed and grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

He whispered into his phone. "Hello?"

His face grew excited as the person on the other end spoke hurriedly and hung up.

Seconds later, Sasuke was throwing on a t-shirt and pulling on a pair of jeans.

Finally ready, he stared at the blonde who was now hugging the pillow he'd used.

He debated whether or not to wake the blonde but instead, leaned down and kissed him briefly on the lips.

Naruto stirred, being a light sleeper…but even his usually wakeful brain needed to come down from last night's high so he was still pretty groggy.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled warmly. "Go back to sleep. I've got to go out but I'll talk to you later."

Naruto nodded, drifting back to sleep.

The raven pressed his lips to his again and Naruto leaned back, responding sleepily. Sasuke pulled back and brushed the blonde's hair back with his hand, kissing him again before dashing out.

Outside the room, he pulled out his phone. "I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

**(I am a blanket page break. I'm fluffeh)**

Naruto woke up feeling elated. He instinctively stretched his hand over the sheets; feeling for something he knew would meet his touch. When he came up empty, he froze.

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes.

In an instant, he looked over to Sasuke's bed. It was empty and had the brunette's laptop still there from their little movie date the previous night.

Naruto blushed lightly. _Date_?

Great. He'd unwittingly become a fangirl…with a peanus.

His future life of stalking aside, Naruto stared glumly at the space beside him. He could still make out the imprint Sasuke's body had made.

Had he imagined the whole thing? The imprint on bed and _vivid _memories of the previous night said otherwise.

But…if that was the case, why wasn't Sasuke with him?

He vaguely remembered Sasuke waking up and telling him something but he couldn't really say. He could have dreamed that part up, his brain offering solace for the 'one night stand'.

_One night stand? What the hell, we didn't even-_

His mind drifted instantly back to the previous night and he blushed deeply, shutting his eyes and pulling the blankets over his head as if he had an audience.

_**Sasuke's lips roamed experimentally over his-**_

Naruto sighed softly, trying to will his treacherous body to calm the hell down. He didn't need this. He wanted to get up and take a really cold shower, maybe take some ice from the freezer to help his bath, and forget Sasuke's kisses…and the softness of his hair…and how much he had _wanted _him…

Even as he lay there, his brain seemed determined to provide a sensory replay.

He could practically _feel _Sasuke's mouth on his, moving progressively slowly over his own…Sasuke's tongue, silky smooth and brushing over his lips before slipping into his mouth…Sasuke's hands, wandering over his body, scorching every bit of skin they touch, leaving a blazing trail in their wake…

Naruto realized with a start that his hand had started travelling down his body, mimicking Sasuke's movements the night before. Tracing his neck, down to his nipples-

Naruto bit his lip in frustration. It wasn't the same and well, he'd never really done _this _before. Whenever he got…aroused, he'd always just taken a cold shower. He'd never felt this _terrible._ This kind of yearning was new to him and he quickly withdrew his hand.

He didn't want to touch himself.

He wanted _Sasuke _to touch him.

Swearing colourfully, he threw his covers back and got out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom, determined to keep his mind busy till Sasuke got back.

As he washed himself off in the freezing water, he dismissed the paleness of his normally tan skin. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted to well, not _forget_- he wanted to delay the thoughts running through his head, especially when the key player in this show wasn't present to answer his questions. Most of which were basically the same-

_What now?_

**(I am the amazing page-breakini. I am magic.)**

Naruto sat at the counter staring at his bowl of cereal. The bowl was a shiny blue-black colour, just like Sasuke's hair when it was lit at _just _the right angle and-

_Shit_.

Even _breakfast _was reminding him of the raven.

_Damn it._ The way he was carrying on, someone would think he'd just been dumped.

'_Now this is the story all about how_

_My life got flipped turned upside down._

_And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there_

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called BelAir-'_

Naruto smiled faintly at his phone that was flashing and vibrating on his nightstand (1).

'_In West Philadelphia, born and raised;_

_On the playground was where I spent most of my days_

_Chilling out, maxing, relaxing, all cool_

_And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys, they were up to no good-'_

Naruto picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Naruto? Hey, it's May. I hope you didn't forget you guys are supposed to meet us at Lays."

Naruto groaned, racking his brain for a way to not meet Sai today. He schooled his voice into sounding as tired and weak as he could. "But..._sleepy_..."

May snorted. "That won't work, I know you're up. Get your ass here or I'll come get it myself."

Naruto mumbled something about May's unhealthy disregard for his ass and May laughed. "Great, see you in twenty."

Naruto took in a deep breath. It was obvious what he had to do...somewhat. He'd have to break off whatever it was he had with Sai... He couldn't string him along if he had a thing for Sasuke…whether or not Sasuke had a '_thing'_ for him.

Naruto ate his cereal with impressively lethargic dexterity.

When he was done, he took five minutes to rinse it and twenty to scrub violently at a speck in the bowl before he succumbed to reason- the speck was part of the pattern- and dried the unfortunate bowl…before it slipped from his hands and broke.

Naruto then went on to stare at the broken shards on the ground like a scientist staring at a fruit that could apparently cure cancer.

_Truly _it was a quagmire of epic proportions.

He grabbed a notebook and listed down the best ways to deal with the situation.

(1) He could pick each shard by hand and place it in the bin basket or-

(2) He could use a dust pan and place them there and _then _place them in the bin or-

(3) He could find the broom and sweep them to the door and _then _use the dust pan to collect them and place them in the bin.

_Or_-

"What the _hell _are you doing?"

Naruto looked up, startled.

Gaara was peering down at the notebook while Sakura was looking at him worriedly.

"Hey," Naruto said in surprise directed at Sakura. "You're not funny-looking anymore."

Sakura scowled. "Good morning to you too."

Naruto blushed. "Sorry, I meant you're not green and your voice isn't scratchy and everything."

Sakura smiled at her friend's bout of idiocy. "It was a twenty-four hour bug. You know, like the one Gaara had but tried to milk for all it was worth…"

"I resent that," Gaara stated distractedly as he stared at Naruto's list. "Um…dude…were you making a list on what to do about the broken bowl Sakura just cleaned up?"

Naruto looked at the bowl-free carpeting.

He ripped the paper and started another list.

"_What to do about Sakura clearing up the shards of my broken bowl_," Gaara read out loud.

Sakura sat by Naruto. "I get the impression you're stalling or something."

Naruto just looked at her blankly.

"You wouldn't be trying to avoid something, would you?"

Naruto blinked, affronted. "Why would you say that? That's stupid. I would _never_-"

"What happened?"

"I did something with Sasuke last night," he whispered in one breath.

His two friends stared at him before Gaara smirked and sat on the carpet. "_What _things?"

Sakura shot Gaara a glare but was equally curious.

Naruto shrugged and groaned, pulling his pillow over his face.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Stand up."

Naruto lowered his pillow enough to give Sakura his best 'WTF' look.

"Just do it, moron."

Deciding not to argue with Sakura, he stood and faced her.

She smirked and pushed him forward. Naruto stumbled a few steps before falling and landing on his butt.

Staring widely at Sakura, he sputtered. "What the _hell _was that for?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry, let's backtrack to why the hell you're pushing me around and _then _we can move on to why, after pushing me, you'd worry about my physical condition."

"He's fine," Gaara chuckled.

Sakura nodded, looking almost disappointed. "So…you and Sasuke didn't sleep together."

"Obviously not," Gaara answered. "Cause I really doubt Sasuke's willing to take anything up his ass to give the stick there some company."

Naruto's mouth fell open, like a cave for bugs to freely enter.

"You guys thought…"

Sakura snorted. "Of course we thought that. What do you _think _we'd think when you put it like _that_?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "We didn't go that far."

"But you would have?" Gaara asked quietly.

Naruto blushed. "I don't know."

"Probably," Sakura smiled, offering her hand to help him up.

Naruto stayed on the floor, ignoring the offered hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"May told us to come get you."

The blonde sighed. "Why do I bother with all these crazy people?"

Gaara tugged Naruto up. "You love us. Let's go."

Naruto panicked. "No! I can't come with you guys!"

The pinkette was getting seriously annoyed. "Why the hell not?"

Her friend looked away and whispered softly, "Sai."

They finally understood why he didn't want to leave.

"Naruto…if you don't like Sai-"

"It's not that! I'm just…confused. I like Sai, yeah…and I don't want to string him along cause I like Sasuke too…so I can't be with either of them and it's not like they even want me. Sasuke's probably playing some game and Sai's just checking my sexuality and they're both just trying to make each other jealous cause I heard they used to be best friends and it fits and I'm just…really, _really _confused…"

"Yeah, you are."

Sakura punched Gaara and smiled warmly Naruto. "You'll have to talk to both of them eventually…and I think they actually both _really _like you so…"

Naruto frowned, glaring at the carpet. "What kind of attention whore likes two people?" He looked up pleadingly. "I didn't mean to…really. I didn't even-"

Sakura pulled the frustrated blonde into a long hug. "You're an idiot. You're a good person…but an idiot. You're not an attention whore. It's completely possible to like two people-" Gaara stared at Sakura, as her eyes momentarily locked on him. "-and it's not like you mean to. It just…happens. They make you feel differently but the thing is they both make you feel _something _and yeah... I guess that would be really confusing." At that point, Sakura looked away from Gaara. "But you'll figure it out eventually. Just hope the one you want is still there when you're done making up your mind."

Naruto chuckled, breathing in Sakura's strawberry scent. "You know, chances are I'll probably end up with neither."

"Yeah," Gaara agreed. "And then maybe you'll become an old, cat lady who scares children and keeps a parrot for a companion who talks back."

"I'm a guy you idiot. I'll be a cat-_guy_."

'_Now this is the story all about how_

_My life got flipped turned upside down._

_And I'd like to take a minute just-'_

"Hello?"

"I'm terribly sorry. Which part of 'get your ass here' did you not understand?"

Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear. "Hi May. We'll be there in twenty."

"You better..."

Naruto sighed and looked at his friends. "I guess we gotta go."

Naruto shut the door behind them as Gaara commented on how weird his ring tone was.

**(I am a Gai page break. DYNAMIC ENTRY!)**

Naruto spotted them in the food court.

Sai, May and Sasori…

He took note of the fact that Gaara cursed under his breath and Sakura pursed her lips. Definitely signs of discomfort...but over what?

Sai and May were arguing frantically, flailing their arms about wildly while Sasori looked like he was greatly enjoying them making fools of themselves.

Sasori saw the three and waved them over.

"What? He thinks we're _blind _or something?" Gaara asked quietly. "We can see them just fine without his traffic-officer impersonation."

"Shut up" Sakura stated irritably.

"You really know how to pick em," Gaara prodded.

Before Sakura could retort, Naruto intervened. "Will you _both _shut up?"

They glared at him but made it to the table with just the icy tension.

May jumped up and hugged Naruto before he could sit down. "Hey! I was thinking I'd have to come get you idiots myself…with Bob."

"Bob?"

The three backed away as May lifted a rifle that had been leaning against her chair. "Yep. Bob."

"She scares me," Gaara whispered from behind Naruto.

May looked at Gaara and Sakura. "I do believe we haven't been introduced."

"How'd you get their phone numbers then?" Naruto asked dryly.

May shrugged. "Hacked into the university system. Anyway," she beamed. "Hi, I'm May."

"Hey," Sakura said uneasily. "I'm Sakura."

Gaara nodded politely at May, "Gaara."

May grinned and put the rifle down. "Bob's my laser tag gun just so you know. My rifle's back home. The university doesn't allow firearms on the premises," she added bitterly.

"I wonder why," Sai commented lazily.

Sakura sat by Sasori, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek even as Gaara sat by May and tried to ignore them. Naruto rolled his eyes and took the seat by Sai, feeling a slight twinge of guilt.

He'd been so self-involved lately…dealing with his sexuality…liking Sai…liking _Sasuke_… He hadn't really been paying attention to his friends.

He couldn't really pinpoint when it had happened but somewhere along the line, Gaara and Sakura had developed feelings for each other. He was sure of it. They spent loads of time together and Gaara didn't like Sasori. Also, Sakura had mentioned once or twice that she liked the scent of Jasmine…which, Naruto noted, was what Gaara smelled like.

Naruto watched Sasori greet Gaara warmly and the green eyed redhead replied stiffly. Naruto hid a smile and nearly fell off his seat when a puff of air was blown against his ear. He glared at Sai who just smirked back.

"_Sai_…? Sai Megumi…?"

Everyone at the table turned at the astonished voice and stared.

A beautiful blonde girl was staring at Sai with uncertainty and-

"Ino?"

-joy.

Sai stood up awkwardly just in time for the long haired bombshell to launch herself at him.

Sai hugged her back clumsily.

Naruto chanced a glance at May who was watching everything with great amusement.

Ino turned to face May and smiled fondly. "Hi May."

May grinned. "Hey Ino."

It was then that Naruto placed the name…Ino. Ino was the girl Sai had lost his virginity to. The raping dominatrix.

Naruto felt something bubble uneasily in his stomach and before he could stop it, he burst out laughing.

While everyone else just looked at him strangely, May grinned knowing fully well that Naruto had put together the pieces of the little puzzle.

"May I join you?"

Sai nodded, looking _majorly _ill at ease.

Ino sat across Sai and smiled at the others, introducing herself. "Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka."

They all introduced themselves and she nodded.

She seemed nice enough, nothing at all like the bitchy blonde dominatrix May had made her out to be. Naruto threw May a confused look to which she just winked.

"So…" Sasori started politely. "How do you know Sai?"

"We were in high school together and-" Ino smirked cheekily at Sai. "-we dated."

Sasori choked. "You _dated_!"

Sakura frowned.

Ino nodded. "Yeah."

"But…" Sasori glanced at Sai. "I thought you were gay."

Ino laughed loudly. "_Gay_! Oh that's rich! Sai was and always will be _bi_…" she glanced at him. "Unless I missed something."

Naruto was having a hard time hiding his grin as Sai turned a bright shade of red.

"No, no," May confirmed. "Though he's been on a strict male diet lately,-" Naruto blushed. "-I'm pretty sure he could still poke a girl or two."

"Or three," Ino put in.

"You girls are really vulgar," Sai said stiffly.

They both stuck out their tongues at him.

"And immature."

They both kicked him.

"Quit it!"

Ino grinned and rested her head on her fist as she stared at Naruto.

"You…"

Naruto gulped.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Gaara and Sakura both sputtered and choked on their drinks, laughing loudly at Naruto who gave them both glares before pouting.

Ino chuckled, leaning over to pinch the other blonde's cheeks. "You are just _too _cute!"

Naruto groaned. "I think I might be cursed."

"So what are you doing here?" Sai tactlessly asked, wanting desperately to get his torture over with.

Ino smiled. "I live a few hours away and I go to a university in the next province. Pastel, maybe you've heard of it…"

"Yes I have. One of the best Art colleges in the country but that doesn't answer my question."

"Uh…I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by and say hi?"

"After…how many _years_?"

Ino chuckled. "Okay, okay…May said you were being a stick in the mud and suggested a surprise visit."

Sai glared at May who was suddenly fascinated with how their cutlery said 'Made in China'…

"May…"

"Did you know that even the _napkins _were made in China? Does our country lack napkin-making resources?"

"_May_."

"Cause I really think our economy should be good enough to produce a couple of square of recycled paper don't you think, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, highly amused.

May grinned. "Also, did you _know_-"

"May!"

She blinked at Sai as if seeing him for the first time. "Yes?"

"Why did you invite Ino here?"

Ino gasped, placing a hand to her chest where a good portion of her bosom was showing. "Sai! Do you not _want _me here?"

Sai groaned.

May saw that as an opportunity and stood abruptly, declaring loudly. "To Lazyman's!"

The freshmen blinked at her. "To _what_?"

May sighed. "You know, you guys should really try exploring Lays… What's the point of all these awesome _being_ places here if you don't even _know _they're here?"

They blinked blankly again.

She grumbled and grabbed Gaara's arm, leading the way. "Follow me."

She missed Sakura's small frown as she lead them up the stairs.

Ino was chatting with Sai and Sasori while Gaara and Sakura were walking together in silence. Naruto glanced at May who'd released Gaara and was telling him the many ways to figure out what places existed at Lays.

"Naruto?"

He blinked. "Hm?"

"You seem distracted today. What's up?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's nothing."

May studied him for a moment before she took his arm lightly. "So…how's Sasuke?"

Naruto tensed but said calmly, "I think he's alright."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't seen him today," the blonde explained.

May nodded. "Yeah, well…doesn't mean he's off somewhere being murdered or something so cheer up."

Naruto didn't answer.

"You're in love with Sasuke," May stated gently.

Naruto stared long and hard at her, almost tripping as he missed a step. "No, I'm not."

May smiled kindly, "Oh. Okay."

Naruto looked away uncomfortably. "I just...like him..."

"Are you two going out?"

"No but-"

"Naruto, think it through first okay. If you're sure about your feelings for Sasuke, by all means, break it off with Sai. But if Sasuke's just messing with you...well..."

"How did you know I-"

May chuckled. "Psycho-analysis is my major...and besides, you're really not that hard to figure out."

Naruto's eyes saddened and he glanced at Sai. "I don't know what to do..."

May nodded and ruffled his hair. "You'll figure it out. For now, concentrate on-"

The PA system crackled and they all waited outside a large pair of doors May stopped at.

Naruto vaguely wondered why it was that the announcement system extended to Lays. He'd heard that Anko had once used the campus PA system to tell a student at Lays that he was going to repeat the year if his ass didn't manage to get to class in twenty minutes. The guy had sprinted from the arcade and made it with seventeen minutes to spare.

"Good morning all."

Naruto frowned upon hearing Deidara's voice.

"As everyone except the first years know, every year Konoha University has a charity event held here. For the last nine years, Lays has been used as the venue and this will be continued this year, on our tenth anniversary of the event."

The students nearby cheered and whistled.

May looked away thoughtfully, detesting the students' excitement.

"First years are always chosen to arrange the whole thing and this year, the three lucky freshmen are...Subaku Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and...yes ladies, a change has been made to the fourth freshman. We have replaced the freshman slot with Nara Shikamaru, Konoha's very own lazy genius!"

The older students around all laughed. Sai chuckled and May smirked evilly.

"Please give a big hand for the three freshmen and our med. student, Shikamaru who is being punished by Anko by gracing us all with his liveliness. That'll be all. Have a good day."

Sai looked at the three friends who were standing around like frozen produce. "Uh...guys...?"

Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry. I just had the strangest daydream about being chosen for something really important."

"That's weird," Gaara frowned. "I had the exact same daydream. And it involved my crazy over-sexed former roommate."

Naruto laughed. "I'd forgotten about him!"

"I hadn't."

"Why would they choose _us_?" Sakura asked.

May shrugged. "Lecturers choose. They must like you guys."

"_Seriously_?"

May nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Of course. In our first year, Sai, Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori got picked."

"So...you could help?" Gaara asked.

Sai shrugged. "I guess so."

"Okay, okay... Ignoring the charity event and moving on to more _important_ things, prepare to be amazed!" May threw open the black doors and spread her arms dramatically.

Naruto's eyes widened, as did Gaara's.

"It's like Narnia…"

"It _is _Narnia."

"If I die here, know I died happy."

"Dude, you're talking to my _ghost _right now."

Sakura rolled her eyes at them even as she surveyed what would soon be the boys' newest hang out.

She read the sign. "_Crobbers_…"

Ino frowned. "What the hell's a 'Crobber'?"

Sasori chuckled. "It's 'Cops and robbers' put together."

"That's just stupid."

May mumbled something about ungrateful harlots and led the way into the Laser Tag arena. Two compounds were already being used and three others were booked.

"Don't worry, kiddos," May grinned, waving a ticket in her hand. "I booked ahead…cause I'm awesome like that."

They moved to the third compound and May presented their tickets. As they donned their laser tag gear over their clothing, May teamed them off. Naruto, Sai and Sakura were on the same team leaving Gaara, Ino, Sasori and May.

"That's not fair," Sakura complained. "We're outnumbered already."

Sasori chuckled. "Don't worry, I can't stay for the game. I gotta go."

Sakura stared. "But I thought-"

Sasori hugged her briefly before smiling warmly at Ino and waving at the others.

Naruto took a quick look at Sakura and managed to see her hurt expression before she schooled it and turned back to face May with a smile.

"So…how do we do this?"

**(I am a Goldilocks page break. I break into people's houses and eat their porridge)**

Naruto noticed that both Gaara and Sakura were in better moods after Sasori left even though Sakura shot Gaara repeatedly. Naruto figured the redhead was lucky it wasn't paintball.

May and Ino won regardless of their dead redhead teammate and treated them to lunch.

Gaara and Sakura were civil even as they endured Ino and May performing the victory dance which included off-key singing as they recounted their laser tag victory with unnecessary flourish.

"And _then_," May told the freshman she'd randomly grabbed who had been foolishly walking past their table. "We attacked the fire-breathing she-devil and her two transvestites-"

"_HEY_!" The boys protested, glaring while Gaara snickered and Sakura smirked.

"-and nearly got defeated because of our dwindled numbers _**but **_as you know, our _awesomeness _prevailed," she finished.

The boy, realising May had finally let go of his shirt, ran as far away as he could.

May stared at her friends. "He was kinda cute... You guys think I came off alittle too strong?"

Sai shrugged. "Just a tad."

May looked attentively at something in the distance, a small frown marring her usually cheerful features. Before Naruto could look at whatever she was staring at in distaste, she stood and announced they were going to grace the Arcade with their awesomeness. Sai tugged her arm, telling her "Food now, awesomeness later," and she fell back into his seat, agreeing with him completely. Naruto chanced a glance in the direction May had been frowning and saw a small café, Deres. Seeing nothing of note, he turned back to his meal.

After lunch, they played air hockey against each other at the Lays Arcade where a marathon tournament had just started. They played the other teams and only broke off for dinner, which they ate with the other teams, screaming profanities and throwing rude gestures across the tables in the very essence of sportsmanship.

Ino was their good luck charm. For every guy who played against their team, she'd cough or drop a glass or scream about an imaginary spider to get the guys' attention. The plan worked perfectly. Apparently watching a big breasted, blonde girl prance about was way better than winning an airhockey game. Who _knew _how long that kind of fan service would survive? Best watch phenomenon's before they disappeared.

"We should be ashamed, using Ino's boobs as a distraction," Sakura stated lightly.

Naruto snorted, "It's called strategy."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Gaara and Sai watching Ino.

"She's really pretty, huh?"

Gaara didn't answer while Sai just smiled softly at Sakura.

Naruto felt like he was a character in a sappy, clichéd novella.

They came in second because the winning team had Hidan on it, a guy who was either really interested in winning the game or gay and thus, _not_ interested in Ino's melons.

No one noticed the time till Sakura yawned loudly instead of celebrating their greatest achievement and they stared in amazement at their watches.

"It can't already be one in the morning!" May exclaimed.

"No," Sai snorted. "Of course not, it must be one in the _afternoon_."

"No need to get snarky, mister."

Sai just grumbled. "Come on, let's get going…"

"But I'm not tired," Gaara protested.

Sai chuckled. "Sorry son, it's way past your bedtime."

Gaara rolled his eyes and followed them, letting Sakura loop her arm through his as he led her away. He looked mildly surprised but didn't comment on it.

Gaara walked Sakura to her dorm, saying goodbye to the others as they parted ways. Naruto walked with Sai, the two girls laughing and chatting away behind them.

Sai wanted to ask Naruto what was up...to ask him why he'd been acting strange all day… But he knew this was something Naruto had to figure out himself. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Naruto's problem, whatever it was- involved him so Sai kept their conversation pleasant and impersonal, greatly relieved when Naruto responded warmly to their relaxed manner.

At the door, he kissed Naruto's cheek and whispered goodnight. Naruto hesitated before pulling him back and hugging him tightly. "_Thankyou_."

Sai nodded and breathed in deeply.

Ino and May were cooing in the background and the boys heard the sound of cameras clicking away. They pulled away and smiled a each other, Naruto's somewhat guarded.

"See you tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled genuinely. "Probably."

Ino and May waved and dragged Sai away when Naruto shut the door behind him. The room was dark and empty and the bathroom door was open. Sasuke wasn't back yet.

Naruto moved to sit on the floor, leaning heavily against his bed.

"I don't know what it meant...or even if it meant anything," he whispered to himself.

True they hadn't talked about it and Sasuke had disappeared as soon as he'd woken up.

Naruto felt horrible. Sure, _he'd _started it but...

It still hurt. The not knowing was killing him.

Did Sasuke think it was all a mistake?

Not wanting to think about it, he took a quick shower and got ready for bed.

He was glad the day had been so full… It had helped distract him.

He wanted to wait up for Sasuke but felt his eyes getting heavier.

Was the raven avoiding him? No…he'd been away all day so maybe Sasuke had come back earlier and was now out with friends…celebrating their assessment grades or something…

Even as he gave in to exhaustion, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he'd actually say when Sasuke finally got back.

Sasuke didn't come back that night.

**xxx-xxx**

**A/N: (1) Props if you got Naruto's ring tone. I practically put the whole clue out there.**

**The funny thing is, that was my ring tone last month…along with the 'Duck Tales' and 'He-man' opening songs.**

**Here's where I did something really dumb.**

**The 'Fresh prince' song was my ring tone, the 'Duck Tales' song was for messages and the 'He-man' song was for missed calls.**

**I was in a project lecture when my phone rang (from way, way down in my backpack and I had started trying to locate it and excavate the elusive bugger when my mate (who was calling) stopped trying to call so the missed call tone starts up. **

**By then, the whole group is staring at me frantically throwing things out my backpack and my dear friend tries my other line, which had a majorly irritating tone (on my other phone which also happened to be hiding in the depths of Backpack Land) before deciding she'd just leave me a message on the first line and thus- 'Duck Tales'…which played to completion and even started over before I finally, triumphantly (with an 'Ahah!'), discovered my phone and shut it the hell up.**

**But too late. The damage was done.**

**The ground didn't even do me the favour of opening me up and swallowing me. **

**I had been thinking how fun it was to have those three tones from the past and after that little incident, I quickly changed them to songs from this century (lest I die of embarrassment trying to find the source of 'Princess Starla and the jewel riders' in front of a hot guy somewhere).**

xxx-xxx

**Review reply**

**Rice-Ball247: **love triangle eh? I like it too...but we'll have to see what happens when Sasuke gets back. Sai? Yes! I made an actal sasunaru fan lean towards Sai! Man, I'm good. *smirks*

**RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-': **you love it? Hoorah! I **do **love flattery...thanks for the late wishes, lol. I want a bugatti! No worries, I'9 lovin all the reviews you're leaving. I'm sorry Naruto's OOC...I just enjoy usng the mature, intelligent version of Naruto as opposed to the childish, idiot people usually portray him as. People will have to be left in the dust eventually, lol. Saidoes not have bony, under-tanned arms! Okay...maybe he does but...er... Make it **SaiNaru! **You want me to be **killed** by crazy sasunaru fangirls? Ah threats...what a great way to update a fic.

**Siimyy: **Thanks so much dude! I'll be done with this fic soon. I have an utline of the next few chapters up to the last one so no worries.

**Evil E. Evil: **reviewer of little words, thanks.

**Shana Jee: **I'm glad :)

**Lawliet.S: **thanks so much L but could you be more specific _which _chapter had the POV errors? I glanced over it but maybe I didn't check it right so could you be more specific? Pwiz? Thanks!

**itanaru4ever: **I'm sorry about the wait. Don't die!

**Zooki: **thanks, my page breaks think you're pretty awesome too XP

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: **you LOVE flashbackss? Lol, weirdo. And my want my cookie *death glare TM*

**ark gabriel: **you want to have an absolute lack of a social life (which is what apparently makes me write awesome stuff, hehe) before you sell your soul, go to a party just for me XP

**Nieceylovesanime: **I hate fillers *pouts* haha, but thanks a ton *smiles* crack fics make the world go round.

**IchigoChu: **Hot? I was going for warm...or timid...lol, thanks :P I actually didn't noticei had so much action in it, hehe...

**Shadow Shadowsong: **okay, will do

**YuTa-chan: **sorry for the angst-y ness...I promise the next chapter will be better...and longer. Thanks a mil. Haha, thanks for bein a fan too *beams*

**Lingo10: **Off with you! Be gone you Dei assassin wannabe! Lol, i'll be right behind you to clean up the evidence...

**Kuro Neko: **Thanks a lot dude XD I er...wrote it 'now' lol!

**Eelva-gaiarta: **yeah, poor Sai... Hated to do that to hm... *sigh* oh well...

**Shinsetsu13: **thanks oh excited reviewer :P

**Rubymeetssapphonyx: **first, thanks for all the reviews... Second: ithe uchha glare is like a wittle puppy dog eye thingie...it won't work on me! *smirks* yay, forgiveness! Oh joy. I just figured kishi gets enough threats *sighs* hope you did well on your drama test :) the buttons are fixed...really.

**JellyfishZombie: **You **better** pay for breaking my buttons! Pay up dammit! Leave th thid btton ALONE! Do you have any idea how much buttons cost? A threesome...er...what plot device would make that possible *glances at alcohol* I'm on it!

**Trullsa: **heh, I made you like sasusai? *chuckles* I'm evil like that XP

**harborseal54: **thanks so much! I made you go through all those emotions? *looks at random world domination list and checks off a few items, mumbling to self* nearly there... I almost hate myself for making you guys hate Deidara! He needs love too! A May lover? Yay! I like May too!and yes indeed, I love long reviews :) 19! I'm 19!

**Artic-Fox 14: **yeah, that chapter was Sasuke and Sai's past... Monkeys can't take over the world cause they like to fling poop.

**Blueshell: **no problem mate. Deidara IS a shady character... Maybe...we'll just have to see. I like complications...they're interesting.

**jtwsnw20: **I'm glad you like it. XD

**Goddess of the Innocent: **I like Deidara too! I promise! I didn't mean to make him an evil bastard! My stories are hidden like that, lol!

**narutofan5210: **The buttons work fine!

**gaaralover51141: **"enemies-friends-enemies-friends-lovers-civil" yeah...that _is_ a chain that never really ends well, haha :D thanks for the bday wishes!

**Lady-Mystc: **1, don't we all. 2, thanks, 3, I want cake...

**Kanazerosukenaru: **thanks :D I love Sai too (when he'zs not being an idiot). Well, even if things get messed up, i'll have to figure something out eventually...*fingers crossed*

**Lunarious1000: **Thankyou so much for all the reviews in the other fics as well. As promised (somewhat) here is chapter 10...not my favourite chapter but mah...

**Juura99: **Yeah...that _will_ come in handy, hehe :P *looks around before eating illegal cookie* mmm...cookie... I like your imaginary PA...very interesting and violent...nice.

**sasunaru2themax: **Oh. Well...that saddens me alittle...but I get it :) small prick names? *snickers* nah...

**ugottalongway2go: **Finally! I pleased you! I can die happy now. Glad you enjoyed it. Deidara seems to have made himself quite he public enemy in this fic. Heartbreak is part of life. Naruto will get over it :) yeah, broken heart scenes are definitely a fanfic's cliché and I am proud to say I will **probably** use one...just not in the right way, hehe.

xxx-xxx

**Okay people, I am a third year university student and even though fanfiction is a huge part of my life, I like to believe I actually have to study, do assignments and take classes for me to pass and earn a degree... so if I don't update ****immediately****, it's not cause I don't want to. Just thought I'd get that out there.**

xxx-xxx

**For a bag of Cheetos and a free coke, press 1**

**For a director's cut of Naruto and Sasuke going at it like bunnies, press 2**

**For world domination and the ability to make people's clothes disappear, press 3.**

**For "Why the hell aren't the above buttons working", please click the review button, leave a message and a support team will get back to you on the proper way to push a button.**


	11. Unexpected Visitors I

**Falling for Him **

by Rizember

xxx-xxx

**Summary: ** Sasuke, the resident badboy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

xxx-xxx

**To be Beta'ed by**: Danger13

**Come on, people! No one thought to mention the MANY errors of the previous version of this chapter? *sighs* Granted, they're still some lurking but the brunt of the sickening work I put up has been attended to (ish). ****This chapter is dedicated to Danger13 and Karen who helped by sending emails about how I should update...and well, telling me I was *gasp* ****disappointing**** people! Also for rubymeetssapphonyx... (you ingrate :P )**

xxx-xxx

**Chapter 1****1: Unexpected Visitors I**

xxx-xxx

**Disclaimer**: yadee yadaa, I own nadaa...

xxx-xxx

**Beware the sucky chapter...**

xxx-xxx

_**Recap: **__Did Sasuke think it was a mistake?_

_Was the raven avoiding him? No…he'd been away all day so maybe Sasuke had come back earlier and was now out with friends…celebrating their grades…_

_Even as he gave in to exhaustion, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he'd actually say when Sasuke finally got back._

_Sasuke didn't come back that night._

xxx-xxx

Sunday mornings are almost as bad as Mondays in their sick, twisted ways.

While on Monday, when people want to sleep in and ignore the damn day, they can't; on _Sunday_, when they actually _can_ sleep in, they wake up early.

Just one of the many ways life screws us over.

Naruto froze involuntarily in a valiant attempt to stay asleep as his mind started to process basic functions. He barely registered the fact that it was Sunday and was fully prepared to knock himself out with a brick if necessary, just to get back to the sandman's abode.

He figured that maybe if he stayed still long enough, his brain would be tricked into thinking that he was still asleep. Now while this train of thought itself was proof that he wasn't completely awake yet, it was enough of a warning that his mind was making fruitless efforts at thinking logically- and thus, he was waking up.

Naruto groaned quietly in sleepy frustration and shifted, with his eyes still stubbornly shut. He was comfy and warm. What the hell was _**wrong **_with him? He would **not** get up.

He mentally gave the morning a one-finger salute before shifting to get more comfortable against his pillow.

His leg brushed against something and he froze.

There was something in his bed.

Something that was moving stealthily...over his leg.

His eyes flew open with lightning speed and he threw the covers off but found that he couldn't exactly escape as something held onto him.

"Good morning."

Naruto's mouth hung open as he stared at the man in his bed.

"_S-Sasuke?_"

Sasuke was in _his _bed, in dark silk pajamas, laying there with an arm around Naruto's waist, keeping him in place...like it was perfectly natural.

Naruto's already muddled mind was running through possible explanations for this which included him still being asleep and/or hell freezing over.

It _was_ unusually chilly...

Sasuke smiled sleepily, his eyes glazed over with a number of emotions Naruto could easily place, amusement, exhaustion, lust- and a few others he couldn't.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Okay, so maybe not the best way to start a conversation but there you are.

"I wanted to redo yesterday morning and do it properly. I must say, waking up next to you is quite...entertaining."

Naruto blushed and glared. "What time did you get back?"

Sasuke's smile faltered as he looked at the clock, his gaze taking on a dark look for a second as he answered, "An hour ago."

Naruto glanced past Sasuke, staring at the bedside table with unabashed disbelief.

"IT'S FOUR!"

Sasuke chuckled dryly, nodding in approval. "You can tell time."

Naruto's glare darkened as he unleashed his unkempt, just-woke-up fury. "It's **four**...in the morning."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah..."

Swearing under his breath, Naruto shifted back and kicked Sasuke off his bed. The raven landed on the carpet with a not-so-elegant "Oof!" and as the blond smirked down at him, he scowled mightily.

"You've been hanging out with May, haven't you?"

The younger boy chuckled darkly and said, "That's for leaving me alone yesterday."

Sasuke sighed from his place on the floor and said seriously, "I'm sorry. I guess you were still pretty sleepy when I said goodbye."

Naruto shrugged, moving back to lay down like he didn't care.

Sasuke got up and pulled back the blond's covers.

"You have your own bed," Naruto pointed out quietly.

Sasuke lay down and pulled the blond closer to him. "I know."

Naruto didn't bother struggling as Sasuke held him close, one hand rubbing his back in a soothing circle while the other had a firm grip on his waist. The blond blushed at the possessive gesture but said nothing, breathing in the raven's vanilla scent, feeling perfectly at home in his arms.

"Don't leave."

Naruto sighed, falling back asleep as Sasuke's voice broke through his haze.

"I'll be right here."

**(I am a student page break. I get Ds)**

Naruto frowned at the sunlight shining on his face but maintained the ruse of sleep.

The sun was _so_ getting its ass kicked when the universe acknowledged his awesomeness and made him a god.

He just wanted to sleep in dammit. Was it too much to ask? Really?

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._

Oh _hell _no.

Naruto's eyes sprung open as he went into 'Kill alarm mode'. The clock never saw it coming and the raven in its projectile path ducked just in time to prevent a permanent imprint on his face.

Naruto's eyes widened and he rushed forward to Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and-"

"Naruto-"

"I was just trying to get some sleep and the _stupid_ thing wouldn't stop ringing and-"

"Naruto."

"Hell, it's freakin _Sunday_! I just wanna get some shut-eye but _nooo_, the bloody universe hates me and-"

"Naruto!"

"I mean, _honestly_, the sun has no sympathy for the weary _at all_! Cause really-"

"NARUTO!"

"Geez Sasuke, no need to shout. I'm right here." The blond said, staring at Sasuke like he was mad

Completely oblivious to the ominous twitching of Sasuke's vein, Naruto looked at Sasuke's outfit.

"You're going out?"

Sasuke seemed surprised by the question, looking down at himself before staring back up at Naruto and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, you're all dressed up..."

Sasuke's other eyebrow joined the raised ranks of the first. "I'm in old, faded jeans and a t-shirt."

Naruto blushed when he realised Sasuke was right but stuck out his tongue maturely to save face.

"Yeah well...you look...different."

A slow smile made its way onto the raven's face and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Different...or _good_?"

Naruto swallowed and took an unconscious step back. "Different."

"Really?" The brunet stepped forward.

"Yes, of course."

Naruto caught the glint in his roommate's eye and decided the predatory look behind it wasn't a good thing.

He backed away as Sasuke advanced in slow, steady steps, like a tortoise...or a hunter trying to catch a strange rabbit that didn't have enough sense to turn and run like hell.

Yes indeed, the teen was missing way too many cartoons and was now thinking in proverbs.

And yes, Sasuke could see Naruto as a scared rabbit...or a blushing bunny at best.

Blue eyes regarded dark ones cautiously before widening in surprise as his back connected with the wall.

"Fuck."

Sasuke placed his hands to either side of Naruto's head before he could escape and smiled widely down at him. "What's the matter Naruto? I've never heard you swear before."

The younger boy didn't reply. His mouth had become strangely dry and he figured if he _did _try to say anything, he'd just embarrass himself by being incoherent.

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered the words into the blond's ear. "Are you scared?"

Naruto melted against the wall at Sasuke's husky tone. He had a good mind to say yes...and strategically retreat in a manly manner by running out of the room in his pajamas. But alas, that plan was curbed by the raven's body pressing against his own.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt something pressing insistently against his leg.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's ear as he hummed in response.

"We shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" the raven replied, his hands slipping around the smaller boy's waist.

"Do...whatever it is you're doing..."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, licking the shell of Naruto's ear, enjoying the shiver he got in answer. "Why not?"

Naruto searched his muddled brain frantically for some reasons but all his horny mind provided was "Why the hell not? You did it last time," which really, was as logical as he could get with Sasuke gently pressing his groin to his.

"Hmm? Why not, Naruto?"

"_See_?" his ever helpful gray matter offered. "_I told ya!"_

Naru bit his lip and blurted out he first word that came to him. "Deidara!"

Sasuke didn't even bother pulling away. He simply pressed his lips to Naruto's neck, eliciting a small gasp. "You should be saying _my_ name."

The blond growled in irritation. "I mean your _boyfriend_, you moron."

Sasuke ran his tongue up Naruto's neck in a slow, wet trail, placing light nips as Naruto failed to hold back a moan. "You didn't worry about him last time...and I thought I explained the situation to you."

"Screw that," Naruto growled, amazed at his swearing capacity this morning...and even more amazed he wasn't pushing Sasuke away. His hands move to push Sasuke but ended up grasping his shirt halfheartedly. "It doesn't matter. He-"

"Isn't my boyfriend anymore."

Naruto blinked as Sasuke took the time to stop licking his neck to actually look him in the eye. "I broke up with him yesterday before I left."

Naruto gaped. "You..._what_?"

The raven sighed impatiently. "I dumped him."

Blue eyes hardened. "So what am I? Your rebound guy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "Hardly."

"But-"

Naruto gasped as Sasuke ground against him- **hard**.

"I... Want... You..." Sasuke paused after each word to place a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke leaned in for a kiss, his lips pressing lightly against the blond's.

A knock on the door didn't deter the raven's lustful plans. He ran his tongue lightly over Naruto's lower lip before slipping it into the younger boy's mouth, smirking when Naruto sighed.

Another series of knocks graced their door, more insistent than the first.

Sasuke ignored it and Naruto was too busy sucking on the raven's tongue to-

"OI! I'M KNOCKING HERE!"

Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Go away!"

"It's me, you idiot!"

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. "_Scram_!"

"Okay, you ass! I'll just go explain to Tobi that-"

Sasuke tensed.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Naruto watched, perplexed, as Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed, moving away. He looked vaguely uncomfortable as he looked anywhere but at Naruto.

"Hey, um... can we...talk later?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Talk?"

Sasuke nodded briefly. "I have to go but...I'll call you..."

Naruto was almost too busy staring at the pink tinge on Sasuke's cheeks to nod.

The raven was..._blushing_?

"Are you...busy...today?"

Naruto shook his head. "Um, I don't think so..."

Sasuke smiled. "Great."

Without explaining anything else, the raven walked into his closet and grabbed a jacket.

Naruto nodded at him when he said goodbye and caught a glimpse of a white head of hair before the door was shut.

**(I am a Bemba page break. Muli shani?)**

The phone was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. The three pairs of unblinking eyes on it were unnerving and it somehow got the feeling that it was supposed to do a trick or something.

"Are you sure it's from him?"

Naruto stared at the phone. "Yes, I have his number."

They'd been sitting there for almost half an hour.

Naruto had just taken his bath and gotten dressed when his phone had beeped. Looking at it, he'd seen the text message and immediately called Gaara and Sakura.

The redhead was not entirely sure what the hell the three of them were even _doing_. He'd been sitting there thinking that maybe the phone was going to transform into a deceptacon or something...cause really, bad guys are cool. They always have something funny to laugh about. Like in movies, whenever the scene changes to where the evil dude's lair is, you see him laughing about something or other... So not _only _does the dark side have cookies, they apparently also have great inside jokes, too.

Gaara shook his head at his train of thought. He'd been hanging out with Naruto way too much. But still, at least the blond's problems were taking his mind off his own.

At that, he looked up and caught Sakura looking at him. Far from looking away and blushing like a schoolgirl, Sakura maintained eye contact until Gaara looked away.

He was still confused at what had happened the previous night and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it.

He'd walked Sakura to her room and she'd done something completely out of character: hugged him and placed a light kiss on his cheek before entering her room. To her credit, she did it with the lightning speed of a frightened rabbit and Gaara had found himself staring at her door before he could even react.

Needless to say, things were slightly weird when they'd met at Naruto's door, having been called by the blond.

And now they were staring at his phone where a message from Sasuke shone brightly.

_"Please meet me at __Masons at three. I'll send someone for you_."

Gaara sighed. "I'm sorry. I've never heard of Masons and I'm pretty sure this isn't a cryptic message. The real issue here is whether you want to go or not."

Naruto bit his lip in frustration. "I don't-"

'_He-man!_

_And the masters of the universe!_

_I am Adam, prince of Eternia_

_Defender of the secrets of castle Gr-'_

Gaara, fighting down a brilliantly executed blush, grabbed his phone and killed his message tone.

Sakura was openly laughing while Naruto smirked.

"_He-man?_ Seriously dude? And you had the _nerve _to question my 'Fresh prince' tone?"

Gaara gave Naruto the finger and stared at his phone. He paled as he read his message.

"_What_?" Naruto and Sakura asked, leaning forward to peek at his screen.

"Shikamaru..."

"The oversexed roommate?" Naruto asked, looking over Gaara's shoulder.

"Yes, he says to meet him in the library just outside tutorial room B. Apparently he's with May and she _did_ say she'd help us, I suppose."

"May? He's with _May_?" Sakura smiled. "Is Shikamaru okay?"

Gaara snorted. "I'm worried about May."

**(I am an Ino page break. Cue hair flip)**

The library was silent as the three made their way in.

Rows of people were studying quietly and all in all, it was a pretty peaceful place to-

"OI! OVER HERE!"

They spotted May waving- as did everyone else- and hesitated, not wanting people to think they were with her.

"Hey Blondie, WRONG WAY!"

May was jumping up and down now, waving like mad. It was too late for Naruto but maybe Sakura and Gaara could-

"PINKIE, WHERE YOU HEADED? RED, GET OUT FROM UNDER THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT! HURRY UP!"

Oh well.

People were now glaring at _them_, shushing them like they had a shutdown link to May or something.

Next to May, Gaara's old roommate, Shikamaru, was leaning against the wall, apparently unaffected by the embarrassment that was presently May.

The three friends rushed over to where they were before they could suffer any more...or get kicked out.

Not that they wanted to get thrown out or anything but where the hell was the librarian anyway?

"In here."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and blushed when the boy winked at him.

The tutorial room was small with only about fifteen seats and a white board up front. The walls were white and gave off the feeling of being in a hospital drama.

May caught Naruto's eye and smiled warmly at him. She dragged him slightly away from the others and sat down, pulling him to sit next to her.

"Hi," she grinned.

Naruto smiled uneasily. "Hi...where's Sai?"

"At Lays with Ino," she answered nonchalantly.

The boy's chest constricted at that and he nodded. "Oh."

If May noticed his discomfort, she didn't comment on it. She figured Naruto would have to sort out his feelings on his own and with the way he was acting, he had feelings for both Sasuke and Sai...

"Try write it down."

Naruto turned to May in surprise. "What?"

"Your thoughts. I usually write stuff down when I have too much to think about."

Naruto paused. "I wouldn't know what to write."

May shrugged. "Anything...everything. It doesn't matter. It's for your eyes only right?"

He didn't answer that.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and motioned for Sakura to close the door. "Alright people, I've got places to be, a mom to call, and someone to do... Let's get started."

**(I am a Pokemon page break. ****Pikachu, I chose you!)**

May swayed as she walked.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, her voice coming out a hoarse tired whisper.

May managed a fatigued snort. "I was under the impression that the bastard was a lazy genius."

They all understood where she was coming from. It was two in the afternoon and they were _exhausted_.

Shikamaru had had them in that room since nine in the morning, without any breaks whatsoever. When he'd finally 'released' them, Naruto and Gaara had fallen over themselves in their rush to get to the bathroom.

Sakura and May were made of stronger stuff and managed to only trip twice in their feminine race to the Ladies.

Shikamaru had proved to be fairly tough in his self-appointed position of leader and even with the sexual innuendo and connotations that slipped in and irked Gaara greatly, he still managed to come up with a plan that fit their schedules and the approved university budget for the event.

The guy kept them there, arguing over themes and voting over balloon colour ratios and May had run out of steam -arguing about how blue really brought out the wallpaper- sometime after noon, having missed breakfast.

All weapons in their arsenal, including blackmail and the puppy dog look failed to appeal to Shikamaru's better nature as he denied them their lunch break. In their defense, even though they outnumbered him, he looked scary when he frowned at them in disapproval. They all caved after seconds, relenting and begging his forgiveness for their foolishness.

Shikamaru was well on his way to becoming a dictator. And a great one at that.

However, when at one his girlfriend arrived, the others were led to believe that maybe...just _maybe_, every dictator had someone who _they_ answered to.

For Shikamaru, that person was called 'Temari'...a.k.a. 'Specimen A'.

Sakura had decided to use Temari in her independent psychology studies.

Temari was brutal in her questions and vicious in telling them all that they were a big happy family and she would rip their balls off if the event didn't go off without a hitch.

No one bothered to mention the fact that Temari wasn't even _on_ the Planning Committee...or that Sakura and May were both lacking in balls.

It just wasn't important.

Gaara was confused as hell. Shikamaru and Temari had both seemed so much _nicer _when they were busy having sex in his room while he tried to sleep, back when Hayden Hall was still a part of his life.

So, it was with great relief that they escaped when Temari and Shikamaru started making googly eyes at each other and forgot that other people were in the room. Gaara had led the Great Escape, holding the door open as Shikamaru grabbed Temari and proceeded to initiate a game of tongue hockey.

"Think they'll notice we're gone?" Sakura asked as they exited the library.

Gaara snorted. "Not for another couple of hours."

The four of them walked in silence back to their hostels.

They were too tired to speak and way too tuckered out to notice the black limo parked outside Nate Hall that everyone else and their grandma were staring at.

"Hello you."

Naruto stared at the limo driver who'd just walked over to him. "Er...hi."

"Uzumaki Naruto and friends?"

Naruto nodded slowly, knowing he looked just as sluggish as his friends.

"I'm Genma. I've been asked to drive your-" the man glanced down at a paper. "'_Sexy piece of ass_' to Masons."

Naruto blushed deeply as Sakura and Gaara snickered while May sighed and muttered something under her breath.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked.

"Young master Uchiha."

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"No, I most certainly am not," Genma sighed. "Now get in so we can leave. I'm missing my soaps."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh...I was raised not to get in cars with strangers."

"Your friends can come too if you like."

"Did Sasuke say that?"

Genma shrugged. "I'm improvising."

"Well, I don't think-"

"Get in Naruto. We can't let the man miss his soaps."

Naruto glared at his two friends who were already seated comfortably in the car. He sighed and got in, mumbling something that sounded strangely like 'traitors'.

May however, stayed outside and smiled weakly, saying something about a bath and some porn. Naruto hoped he'd heard wrong and waved as the black car pulled away from the building.

May frowned as soon as the car was out of sight. She wasn't one to meddle and while she loved Sasuke and Sai equally, it wasn't fair to let Sai go down without a fight.

She dialed Sai's number and waited, turning away from her hostel with a soft grumble as she made her way to Lays.

**(I am a Vegan page break. Eat cows, not meat)**

Masons turned out to not be what any of them expected.

After the first ten minutes of 'limo hype' where the three of them pushed every button they could find and drunk sparkling grape juice from a dispenser in champagne glasses, they promptly fell asleep.

Genma, watching from the front, smirked at their childish ways before returning to multitask- listening to his soaps and driving.

Naruto and Gaara woke up thirty minutes later to the sound of "Fernando! No!" and straightened up.

Gaara took awhile to notice that both Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep on him- Naruto on his shoulder and Sakura in his lap.

"What am I? A walking pillow?"

Naruto ignored him in favour of staring out the window.

"Where are we?"

The area they were in looked like it belonged to a small town and when he glanced at his watch, Naruto noticed they'd been driving for nearly an hour.

Wen Gaara didn't respond to his question, Naruto turned to him only to see the redhead gently brushing Sakura's hair from her eyes.

He suppressed a smile and turned back to stare outside his window.

In the distance, he could see a large gray six story building.

Genma took a look behind and grinned. "Oh, you're awake. That's Masons over there."

Naruto didn't speak as they drew nearer to the building.

A few buses were in the car park, as well as a silver pajero but other than that, there were no other cars.

Genma parked and waited for them to leave.

"Welcome to Masons."

At the door, a tall thin, white haired boy with sharp teeth grinned as he threw their door open.

"Hello all."

Sakura mumbled in her sleep and sighed.

Gaara hesitantly shook her awake and she stretched languidly while still on his lap.

Gaara blushed madly but cleared his throat as Naruto and Genma politely looked away.

The boy at the door wasn't so inclined.

"Why's your girlfriend so tuckered out? Doing naughty things in the limo, eh?"

Gaara sputtered while the guy continued.

"I know exactly how you feel. My first time happened in a limo and it was _amazing_...mostly because of the fact that I was _in_ a limo but I guess I gotta give the girl some props...it was _her_ limo after all."

Genma chuckled darkly as Gaara helped the still sleepy Sakura from the car. Naruto stood by them as the stranger seemed intent on continuing to regale them with his delightful stories.

"-And _boy_, after meeting that girl, I could safely say that there _is _a blowjob god somewhere, bestowing marvelous sexual gifts upon-"

"Shut up and get them inside, Suigetsu."

Naruto and Gaara gave Genma such a grateful look that he laughed and nodded in acknowledgment before shifting the limo into gear and driving away.

They walked up the steps to the building with the guy, Suigetsu, mumbling about how Genma was an old fart and couldn't appreciate the many ways of lovemaking...or something like that.

Sakura yawned, still leaning against Gaara who had his arm around her waist. She was apparently still somewhat asleep if her dazed look was anything to go by.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm..."

"We're here."

Sakura nodded. "I know."

Naruto shrugged at that. Hell, he'd tried. Besides, he noticed with a smirk, Gaara didn't seem to mind.

The building lobby was spacious and lively. People of varying ages were moving up and down and some children were running to the other side of the building where Naruto could barely make out some sort of lawn behind the glass doors.

The strange thing about most of the people however, was the way they were dressed.

"Are they wearing-"

"Welcome to Masons Hospital Retreat."

The three stared at him in disbelief.

Suigetsu grinned.

He's story did seem to check out.

Most of the people there, both adults and children, were dressed in hospital gowns. Of the rest, a handful were in lab coats and others were in normal clothes.

"Follow me."

Suigetsu led them across the lobby to where the children were running out the open glass doors.

Outside, they halted as Suigetsu let them take a moment to take it all in.

Clean cut grass was spread everywhere, trees and shrubs grew well spaced and organized...ponds, a fence encasing small animals, a _fountain_...

"What exactly _is_ this place?" Sakura asked quietly, tensing slightly when Gaara pulled his hand away.

"It's a new program the hospital came up with for sick children who're tired of being cooped up."

Gaara stared at the mini amusement park in wonder.

"I am _so_ getting myself sick."

Sakura punched Gaara and Suigetsu chuckled. Apparently the girl was now wide awake.

"Sorry, it's just for children and cancer patients."

"Seems pretty lively. Are you _sure _they're sick?"

Sakura punched Gaara again.

"Yes, some of them won't make it past the month," Suigetsu said quietly. "At least the park gives them some fun...and a necessary distraction. Sasuke was here all day yesterday."

"Hey," Sakura tugged at Naruto's sleeve. "There's Sasuke."

In the distance, they watched Sasuke lift up a small red haired boy who had an eyepatch over his right eye. They were both dressed in matching outfits of old, blue jeans and white t-shirts.

"I'm gonna go over there," Naruto said, walking away without waiting for a reply.

"That's Tobi," Suigetsu offered, looking at the Uchiha. "He's Sasuke's little cousin. The Uchihas are a pretty tight family but it _is _hard for them to be like this in public."

"What do you mean?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "When the world's watching you, it's best to give nothing away. I suppose that's why they all try to appear like heartless buggers at first glance."

Sakura smiled, remembering her first impression of Sasuke involving him being a prick. "Yeah...I guess."

"Wait, why would the world be watching them?" Gaara asked, confused.

Sakura answered before Suigetsu could. "For someone so into techs and software, you're pretty uninformed. The Uchihas are one of the riches families in the world. They specialize in computer software but also delve into...well..._everything_ else, I guess."

Gaara stared at Sakura, impressed. "Does Naruto know all this?"

Sakura shook her head. "No but, I think Sasuke prefers it that way."

Gaara shrugged.

He knew what it meant to want to hide who you were. Hell...he knew _exactly_ what it meant.

**(I am a Mr. T Page break. I pity the fool)**

Naruto watched Sasuke in awe as he approached.

While the guy seemed like quite the hard-ass in school, here he was...playing with children...and letting them tug at his hair.

"Hey."

Sasuke looked up for a moment before his eyes warmed and he smiled. "You made it."

"Yeah well, how could I say no to a limo."

Sasuke chuckled. "Come over here."

Naruto moved closer over to where Sasuke. Behind the raven's leg, a little boy sucked his finger as he stared unsurely at the approaching teen.

"Tobi, I'd like you to meet my friend, Naruto."

The little dark haired boy moved out slowly from behind Sasuke's leg and pointed at Naruto's hair. "He has yellow hair."

Naruto chuckled and squatted down to Tobi's level, offering his hand.

"Hello Tobi."

"Hi."

"'I'm Naruto."

Tobi nodded. "I'm Tobi."

"How old are you, Tobi?"

"Four. How old are you?"

Naruto grinned. "Seventeen."

A small dark eye widened. "_Whoa,_ you're _really_ old."

Sasuke laughed warmly and picked Tobi up. "Cheeky bugger. I'm Nineteen. Am I 'really old' too?"

Tobi stuck out his tongue at his cousin. "You're like a grandpa."

Sasuke proceeded to tickle an apology out of Tobi and Naruto couldn't help the small tug at his heart as he watched the brunette with the little boy. It was strange, seeing this side of Sasuke...and yet, oddly appealing. He couldn't tear his eyes off the guy.

"Mister?"

Naruto looked down at the little girl tugging at his jeans. "Hello there."

"Can you push me on the swing? I'm too little to reach the ground."

Naruto smiled and picked the girl up.

"Sure, let's go."

Sasuke watched Naruto leave with the girl and smiled. He'd known his roommate would have been able to appreciate Masons.

**(I am a drag****on page break. Roar)**

"Sasuke _volunteers_?" Gaara gaped.

Suigetsu nodded. "He doesn't need to be here. He just seems to enjoy coming and even when Tobi isn't here, he still shows up."

Sakura smiled warmly in Sasuke's direction, having gained a new respect for him.

A man in a white lab coat stepped forward with a megaphone and announced that snacks were being served in the dining hall.

The people moved back into the building.

Gaara and Sakura followed Suigetsu inside and turned left when they got to the lobby.

The dining hall was big enough to fit a largely populated boarding school body in and the patients and doctors filed in, taking seats and mingling, chatting loudly away.

Naruto sat by Sasuke and Tobi, trying to keep the little pirate still long enough to help him into his own chair.

A small stage was present where the same doctor from before stood and started to speak.

"Hello again everyone. Before we dig into the grub, I'd just like to take this moment to once again thank the Uchiha family and in particular, Sasuke Uchiha for this Retreat Centre. It is our great honour to have you here with us Sasuke, just two weeks before our four year anniversary. Thankyou."

The crowd cheered and raised their glasses to Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "Whoa dude, I knew you weren't dirt poor- the limo said that much- but to build _all this_..."

Sasuke blushed. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" The woman on Naruto's other side snorted. "Don't be so modest Sasuke! A prodigy, an heir and selfless to boot! You're like a walking specimen of 'The Bachelor'!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno. I prefer The Bachelorette."

Naruto frowned as the woman laughed loudly at that and went on a speech, praising Sasuke's very existence.

Naruto remained silent after that, digesting everything the woman said about his roommate.

After afternoon tea, Suigetsu took Tobi away and the group of four walked back to the carpark.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?"

Gaara and Sakura were walking a respectful distance away, speaking quietly as if they noticed Sasuke and Naruto needed to talk.

Naruto looked at Sasuke blankly.

"Of course I'm alright."

"Why are you being...weird...all of a sudden?"

Naruto shrugged. "It just occurred to me...that I know nothing about you."

Sasuke's eyes hardened at that.

"And?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I just thought I did."

"How nice for you."

If the younger boy heard the sarcasm, it was duly ignored.

"I want to know you," Naruto smiled ruefully. "But that's not really up to me, is it?"

"No."

"Well...why don't you ever tell me about yourself...or about your family?"

Sasuke smiled coldly at Naruto as he said the next words.

"I wanted to win you over by myself."

**(I am an awesome page break. Bow before my superior smartitude)**

Naruto was quiet the whole way back and his head rested on Sasuke's shoulder even though he wasn't sleepy or tired.

Sasuke was acting strange and even though Naruto noticed, he didn't comment on it and didn't ask. He probably wouldn't receive an answer anyway.

He'd already tried: "So..."

To which he was granted: "Hn."

It was almost like they were back to their original strangers statii...which they probably were. Hell, it wasn't like they even knew anything about each other anyway.

He'd just found out that Sasuke, his roommate- _Sasuke_, was apparently some sort of uber rich, genius computer software prodigy.

The strange part was that with his apparent heart of gold and how well he handled those kids...Sasuke was already well on his way to winning the blond over. Except for now, when he was confusing Naruto more than anything else.

The teen was sure he was losing his touch. Usually when he made friends, he knew just about everything about them...It helped that his dad was ex-CIA... But with coming to Konoha U, well...

He glanced over at Sakura and Gaara and realized that he didn't know much about them either.

Frowning deeply, he sighed as he made it his newest mission, "Know thy friends, or die trying".

**(I am a fantabulous page break. Smell my feet)**

When the arrived back at KU, the silence was tangible with the thick awkwardness hanging in the air.

Gaara and Sakura left mechanically and said quiet good-byes to Sasuke and Naruto.

The blond was under the vague impression he was in trouble but had no idea why. They made it to their room and as Sasuke locked the door behind him and threw his jacket onto the floor, he eyed Naruto wearily.

"I suppose you know that the week leading up to the charity is our mid-semester break?"

Naruto nodded, flopping onto his bed. "Yeah." Temari had mentioned it. She'd said there'd be no classes and they could all head home when they were done with the preparations.

Sasuke glanced at his roommate. "I'll be heading home this week."

Naruto tensed for a moment.

A whole week without Sasuke.

"Um...okay."

"Is that it?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto lifted his head, surprised at Sasuke's tone. "Have a safe trip?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me..."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers as he stared in disbelief at Sasuke.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh man...I want to but..."

The raven's eyes went dead as he nodded and pasted a weak smile on his face. "Never mind. It was a stupid suggestion. I shouldn't have-"

"No! Sasuke," Naruto jumped to grab his roommate's arm before he cold leave. "I'm in the charity event committee."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, realization dawning on him. "When did _that _happen?"

"Yesterday while you were out saving the world," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "Okay then..."

"We're supposed to be done with everything by Wednesday or so Shikamaru said," Naruto frowned. "And well, his girlfriend said she'd handle all last minute issues that come up."

"That's awfully nice of Temari."

"I think it was more of her being a control freak than her being _nice_ and- Wait...how do you know Temari?"

Sasuke chuckled. "She's in vet school and well, I meet her occasionally at the Masons' petting zoo where she helps with the animals. Her boyfriend, Shikamaru, and I grew up next door to each other... We've known each other for years."

"You've never mentioned him before."

Sasuke just shrugged. "He's in med school and I'm in law school. Really, all we ever do when we meet is play chess and argue."

"But you _do _meet?"

"Way too many times actually."

"When do you find the time? Wait...you take **law**? How do you take art as a course too?" Naruto frowned. He'd thought Sasuke was an Art major.

"I don't need to attend classes to pass and I enjoy art," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto made a disbelieving noise. "You're amazing."

Sasuke blushed, uncomfortable. "Well, you must be pretty good yourself to have been chosen for the charity."

"May says you were picked too, in your first year."

"May needs to learn when to shut the hell up."

"She knows when to, she just doesn't do it."

Sasuke chuckled. "Mm, so true."

"Um...when do you leave for home?"

Sasuke smirked as he answered. "I guess I'll leave on Wednesday."

Naruto blushed. "Oh...okay."

Sasuke stretched tiredly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Naruto nodded.

Naruto listened to the shower running when Sasuke was in the bathroom and lay on his bed, thinking about his day.

Knock knock knock.

Naruto sighed deeply and got up to answer the door.

As he swung the door open, he noticed two things immediately.

One was that there were three people standing at his door...and the there was that one of them, a girl, was staring at him with a wide smile on her face.

Naruto found himself staring back into familiar pale lavender eyes and before he could react, the girl jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him hard on the mouth before pulling back.

"Naruto! I've missed you!"

Naruto gaped from his position on the ground, staring at the girl and the two smirking boys behind her.

"_Hinata_? What are you doing here? When did you-"

Behind her, a tan brunette boy with two triangular tattoos on his face glared at the long haired man standing next to him before turning to smile at Naruto.

Naruto's jaw opened even further.

"_Kiba?_!"

The tan boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey man."

The long haired brunette stepped closer to Naruto and placed a hand on Hinata's head. "Hello Naruto, long time no see."

Naruto grinned widely. "Neji! Why the hell didn't you guys tell me you were coming?"

The girl cocked her head cutely as she rubbed her stomach where there was an obvious bulge. "Naruto, guess what?"

**(I am an end of chapter page break. Yeah, my job sucks)**

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with school and didn't have time to update any of my fics the past (two? three?) weeks. I have drafts though so even if my life takes on a fully-fledged educational, non-ficcy turn, I WILL update my fics (eventually). Thanks for sticking with me :)

**Review Reply**

**Rubymeetssapphonyx: **Don't you _dare_ blame the buttons! They're innocent! Presenting...*drum roll* your new chapter! Sorry about the support team. They've been known to steal candy from babies. You said my chapter sucked! *wails in agony*

**QueenofQuill****: **Hi, what was Ghana like? Where are you from? :) yes well, I've hidden Sai away till the next chapter so you can continue to be torn between the two :P Thankyou for the major encouragement & kind words. I really appreciate it :)

**: ***Breathes sigh of relief* look! I updated! *beams...knowing she might not update again for awhile* Itachi will make his appearance in a chapter or two :) Shhh, don't tell...

**TheNaruFreak****:** Options...options... You coulda kept clicking...it might've worked eventually. Perseverance is important :P

**Gothic Anime Lover****: **LOL, thanks for loving so much...It'll all be coming... Just wait a sec...(or few days...or weeks...)

**Kuroi Yuki****: **College is AWESOME and is actually sometimes funnier than this. I guess it depends on your mates. My friends have me having quite a few laughs everyday :)

**Kuro Neko****: **Thankyou :) You made my day! I was flipping out about that chapter so thanks again :)

**Zooki: **Hey :) I didn't know what I'd do with Ino at first but *grins* if you liked it, I guess it worked out... Well, that's where Sasuke was ;) the buttons work! I assure you, try again...

**MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness****: **haha...right. He's quitting his innocence...

**Queenie515****: ***stares...backs away* erm...okay...

**IchigoChu****: **Wait, wait! Sasuke had to go visit Tobi! Lol, You're high!

**ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH****:** I need to quit writing long chapters...it's killing me *sighs* COOOKKKIIIEEE!

**mezan01****: **threesome eh? *wriggles eyebrow* sadly, I've only ever written a foursome...which was pretty graphic, hehe...

**EvilSuccubu****s: **Hehe, you mean...SaiNaru? *smirks* Screw Sasuke? *gasp* I'd lurve to...I mean...uh...

**gaaralover51141****: **Sasuke was with Tobi :) but there are a few other places he had to be... *winks*

**Juura99: **LOL, I guess you hate this chapter huh? Great emotional turmoil? WHERE? WHERE? Yeah, Sasuke has a secret :)

**Lingo10****: **Really? I'm glad ^_^

**Lunarious1000****: **Wow, you seemed so grateful, lol. Thanks for understanding :)

**harborseal54****: "**sympathetic emotional trainwreck"? Hehe...as you can see, I suck majorly at tension... Lays is like, my dream chill place by my university (and sadly, my uni has nothing of the sort...*sigh*)... IT **IS **A JUNGLE OF AWESOMENESS! I think I'll have Ino and Shika work together in evil harmony...Yay, Dei lovin! **sasunaru2themax: **LMBO! Gosh, sorry for the dramatic ending... I suck, I know. SaiIno? You don't want SaiMay? Or...*gets gagged by muse: "Shut it you!"*

**chocolate-strawberry-leaf****: **Cheetos! Woohoo! Damn the internet! *grabs spear*

**Vinie****: **Thanks so much! *blushing and melting into a pleased puddle*

**fireonice1292****: **Hey! Back off, fresh prince was **my** first love! Virgin radars are pretty cheap at KU ;)

**JellyfishZombie****: **The third button hates your excessive pressing and appreciates you giving up on it. *gives pitiful look to button 2...* sorry button, she'll give up soon...

**Darkcherryb: **List of Naruto names? In an inbox? Just inbox me for what exactly you need, (if you haven't gotten them yourself) and I'll get right back to you...

**ugottalongway2go****: **You...enjoyed...it? Really? Quit smelling Sasuke, its rude.

**Rice-Ball247****: **"Love Triangle/Square thing"? LOL! Amen to that *grins*

xxx-xxx

**For a bag of lollies**** and endless candy rain****, press 1**

**For a director's cut of Naruto and Sasuke going at it like bunnies, press 2**

**For world domination and the ability to make people punch themselves in the face, press 3.**

**For "Why the hell aren't the above buttons working", please click the review button, leave a message and a support team will get back to you on the proper way to push a button.**


	12. Unexpected Visitors II

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

x-x

**Summary**: Sasuke, the resident bad boy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

x-x

**Chapter 12**: Unexpected visitors II

x-x

**To be Beta'ed by**: Danger13

x-x

**Disclaimer**: yadee yadaa...I own nadda...

x-x

**Previously: **_Naruto found himself staring back into familiar pale, lavender eyes and before he could react, the girl jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground and kissing him hard on the mouth before pulling back._

"_Naruto! I've missed you!"_

_Naruto gaped from his position on the ground, staring at the girl and the two smirking boys behind her._

"_Hinata? What are you doing here? When did you-"_

_Behind her, a tan brunet with two triangular tattoos on his face glared at the long haired man standing next to him before turning back to smile at Naruto._

_Naruto's jaw opened further._

"_Kiba?"_

_The tan boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey man."_

_The long haired brunet stepped closer to Naruto and placed a hand on Hinata's head. "Hello Naruto, long time no see."_

_Naruto grinned widely. "Neji! Why the hell didn't you guys tell me you were coming?"_

_The girl cocked her head cutely as she rubbed her stomach where there was an obvious bulge. "Naruto, guess what?"_

x-x

Naruto sat on a chair glaring strongly at Kiba. The brunet glared right back, a hand keeping the gauze over his bloody nose in place.

Hinata and Neji were sitting on a nearby bed, hiding amused smiles.

"I told you he wouldn't think it was funny," Hinata chuckled.

Kiba turned his glare back to her. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be my girlfriend, you're finding this _way _too amusing."

Hinata just shrugged, leaning on the pillow in her lap. "Well, it _was _your idea so..."

Neji snorted in amusement.

Naruto huffed and turned to Hinata for the millionth time. "So...you're _not_ pregnant?"

Hinata smiled softly, shaking her head. "Sorry love, not right now."

The blond turned to Kiba. "Keep it that way."

Kiba looked affronted. "What? Dude, you're my mate! If she ever got preggers, I'd expect you to be _happy_ for us!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Pregnant in college? She has exams in two months... What would morning sickness and other complications do to

that, huh? She has labs and-"

"Relax, Naruto," Hinata grinned. "I'm still a virgin."

"YES! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

They stared at Naruto who was frozen and staring back, hands in the air in triumph- poised to do a victory dance.

"Uh..."

Neji chuckled. "Well..._congratulations_."

Naruto gave him the finger and sat down in a huff.

"How long are you guys here?"

"A week. We'll be living at the guest wing in Nate hall," Kiba explained slowly, still gingerly holding his nose. "Except for Hinata. She'll be by

Jayne."

Naruto blinked. "Our hostels have _guest _wings?"

"Uh..._yeah_."

Hinata toyed with the edges of the pillow in her lap. "Did this _really _make me look pregnant?"

Naruto shrugged. "Kiba wouldn't be in the nurse's wing otherwise."

Kiba shot him a dirty look and he grinned evilly back.

No one else was in the nurse's wing except for them.

"Still," Hinata started. "It's partly your fault for this Naruto. I've been writing letters and you haven't-"

"What?"

"Letters? I've been _writing_ them..."

Naruto blinked. "I haven't received any of them."

"Are you _serious?_"

He nodded. "Yeah but...why the hell didn't you just _email _me or something? Why snail mail?"

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. "I thought it would be more personal that way..."

"Uh huh..."

"Anyway, as you can see, we obviously have _a lot _of catching up to do."

"Before you start gossiping, could you _at least_ get me attended to?" Kiba growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're not dying."

"You don't know that!"

Naruto chuckled as he thought how much Kiba sounded like Gaara.

"Why're you smiling like that?" Hinata asked slyly.

Naruto grinned. "Kiba seems just like Gaara."

"Gaara?"

"One of my new best friends."

"YOU REPLACED ME?"

"Please keep it down."

They looked up at the nurse who was behind them, frowning in disapproval.

"Why? There's no one else here," Kiba stated dryly.

That earned him a smack across his head from Hinata who then proceeded to apologize to the nurse.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He doesn't think before he speaks."

"Don't worry, I have friends like that too," she said warmly, still eyeing Kiba warily. "So, what did you do? Get into a bar fight?"

Kiba snorted, which hurt his nose. "okay, first, it's like ten in the morning so no, I didn't get in a bar fight. And second-"

"He got his girlfriend pregnant and her best friend beat him up," Neji offered pleasantly, ignoring Kiba's glare.

The nurse frowned at that and proceeded to attend to him in the most un-nurse like manner if his cries of "OW!", "Why do I need a blood

test?" and "You broke my arm!" were anything to go by.

Kiba left the nurse's office bruised and broken…but at least his nose was fine.

Naruto led them back to his room, listening to them say how boring school was without him and how much they missed him- well, Hinata

was saying all that. Neji and Kiba couldn't say that kind of stuff cause they were manly men and tended to communicate feelings with manly

grunts, nods and fist bumps.

Naruto watched his friends as they chatted away.

Neji's hair was the same and his eyes held their trademark look of condescending amusement. He wasn't that much taller than Naruto,

which the blond was happy about. His growth spurt had come later than he'd have liked. Neji also dressed the way he always had. Smartly.

Kiba's hair had grown alittle longer, giving his already roguish look some devil-may-care style. The two tattoos under his eyes, the result of

a dare when they were younger, suited him perfectly. All he was missing was a leather jacket and his rock star look would be complete.

Hinata was still beautiful. Her hair was longer with purple streaks in them and she certainly filled out her clothes pretty well. Her silver eyes

had the same amusement as Neji's except theirs had warmth and mischief where his were condescending.

His friends had barely changed in the time they were apart.

Lost in his musings, Naruto entered the room and was immediately grabbed and pulled into a long hug.

"Where the hell _were _you?"

He looked up and blinked.

"Sasuke?"

"One minute you're here and the next you're gone? And you left your cell phone, you idiot! What if something had-"

"Why is your roommate smothering you?"

Sasuke paused and looked up.

Standing at the door were three people he'd never seen before- the girl looked vaguely familiar though. Of the two guys behind her, one had

a bandage over his nose and the other was staring openly at Sasuke.

Naruto gently removed himself from Sasuke's arms and turned.

"Hinata, Neji, Kiba...this is Sasuke, my roommate."

Sasuke looked at the three before saying. "Nice to meet you."

They nodded and mumbled pleasantries at him.

Nope…not awkward at all…

"I'll be heading out," Sasuke said abruptly.

Naruto stared at him, taking in the blank expressionless face before shaking his head. "No, stay. I was going to treat them all to lunch by

Lays. You should come with…"

"No," Sasuke's smile seemed strained. "You should catch up with your friends. Hinata's the one from the photograph right? Your best

friend?"

"Hey!" Kiba shouted, looking affronted. "You didn't have a photo of _me?"_

Neji snorted. "Now why would he want to ruin paper like that?"

Kiba growled at Neji and winced.

Sasuke stared. "What happened to your nose?"

Neji chuckled. "Uh… Naruto beat him up."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to the blond. "_You_?"

"Naruto was captain of the Judo team in school," Kiba protested. "That's practically cheating right there!"

"Er…_why_?"

"Hinata was pregnant."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and then back to Naruto. "You beat your friend up because he got your best friend pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"This morning."

"I meant when was she pregnant."

"This morning."

Sasuke paled. "You…um…"

Hinata and Neji laughed. "No, no! Don't listen to Naruto! He's being an idiot."

Hinata went on to explain exactly why and _how_ Kiba got his ass kicked, in excruciating detail.

Sasuke sat on his bed, listening to the four of them exchange insults for the good part of half an hour, smiling as he watched them.

He stood again. "I should get going…"

"Naruto asked you to come with us," Neji stated dryly.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "Yes but-"

"Please come," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable before Kiba broke the tension with a loud laugh. "Let him go! Quit trying to force him to come with. It's not like

he's your boyfriend or something."

Ah…the tension was back.

"Well…"

The three friends paused and stared back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, who both seemed to be finding the floor particularly

interesting.

"Sasuke and I…"

"You're dating?" Hinata shouted before diving onto Naruto. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you'd turned gay? I want photographic evidence

and video proof!"

Kiba sighed and pulled his girlfriend off her best friend.

"Ignore the fangirl. I swear, sometimes I think she's trying to set _me_ up with guys just so she can watch."

Naruto looked up from the carpet where he'd been assaulted and searched their faces.

"You guys are okay with me being…"

Neji snorted. "Of course we are. Well… _I'm_ not okay with it."

Naruto gasped, as did the others, while Sasuke glared at Neji and silently helped Naruto up, pulling him protectively against his chest.

"See, it's not fair that you should realize your gayness with _him_." he motioned to Sasuke. "After all the hints I gave you…The lingering

glances, the lingering hugs, the lingering goodbye kisses…"

"That's a lot of lingering you were doing there, buddy," Hinata sighed.

Naruto blinked. "I thought those were-"

"Wait, you kissed him?" Kiba shouted.

Neji shrugged. "I've always had a crush on him."

Naruto paused. "You're _gay_?"

Hinata and Kiba groaned.

"He's Bisexual, actually," Hinata offered.

"So…" Naruto cleared his throat, taking note of how quiet Sasuke was and how the brunet's arms had tightened around him. "Um…apart

from the crush thing, you're okay with me being gay?"

Neji smiled softly. "Of course I am. You're like family. Even though I'd have preferred if you were with me, I suppose I'll have to just accept

the fact that someone moved in while I was away."

Sasuke growled low and Neji smirked.

"The possessive type huh?" Neji chuckled. "Let's hope you defined your relationship already then…cause you might not get that chance."

Naruto blushed as he realized he'd just implied him and Sasuke were an item.

They hadn't really talked about it though and well…

"Um… We aren't exactly-"

The door was thrown open and May fell to the floor, followed closely by Sai and Ino who both stood patiently as they looked at their friend,

neither bothering to help her up.

May stood and stared at the scene before her.

"Naruto…why is Sasuke smothering you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let the blond go, stepping aside.

Naruto made introductions and the whole group seemed to be sizing each other up before Sasuke cleared his throat and stared at Sai.

"Care to tell me why you're barging in here so early in the day?"

"We'd have done it at night," Sai smirked. "But May claimed she saw a hottie with Naruto and suggested we rush in to protect his virtue."

"And by 'hottie' she meant…"

"Him," May grinned, pointing at Neji, who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh…okay." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we were all going to grab something to eat by Lays. You guys wanna come too?"

Ino snorted. "Like we'd say no to food…"

"We gotta pick up Gaara first," Naruto said, pulling out his phone. "I want you guys to meet him."

Sasuke's phone beeped and he frowned at it. "I'll meet you guys at Gaara's. I gotta take this."

Naruto looked worried and Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "Tobi has a cold."

"Will he be alright?"

"We can go see him before we leave if you'd like," Sasuke smiled warmly, touched by Naruto's concern.

Naruto nodded, telling him to say hello for him.

**(I am a super hero page break. I can see your man-boobs)**

Most students had headed home and of the ones still around, most had their family and friends over for the week.

Gaara walked aimlessly through his empty hallway, wondering why he wasn't more ecstatic with the fact that he practically had the whole

dorm to himself. Spence Hall wasn't full to begin with and apparently, everyone else had decided to head home.

He'd almost considered going home too but then had brushed it off as a momentary lapse in judgment. He couldn't go home. He might not

make it back…and no, he wasn't being dramatic.

Gaara pulled out his phone and stared at it for awhile.

It stared back defiantly, refusing to obey his obvious mind control powers.

His eyes narrowed and just when he was _sure _it was going to do the work for him, its light faded down to battery saving mode.

"Stupid piece of junk."

Unbeknownst to him, the phone gave him the finger.

Finally, deciding the that the world was absolutely useless for not having created a phone that he could order around without actual orders,

Gaara dialed the number himself. It rang for a few seconds before the person picked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Sakura, wanna grab lunch?"

"Well, I _would_ love to see you spend money… I-"

"_Sakura…sweetheart, I-"_

Gaara scowled at the voice he recognized in the background as Sasori's.

"It's cool Sakura, I'll just spend on myself."

He hung up before she could respond, hoping he hadn't sounded as displeased as he felt. He walked back to his room, trying to keep his

frustration in check.

Why was it that he was so upset over one girl when there were so many who-

He frowned.

What was it about Sakura?

"Hey man, I've been waiting."

Gaara looked up and stared at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

The small group of people behind Naruto were all eyeing him curiously.

"Oh my gosh, you joined a cult."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Gaara's stupidity.

"I brought my friends to meet you. Hinata wanted to know who'd replaced her as my best friend and well, Sakura's not answering her

phone."

Gaara nodded lightly and smiled politely at the others while Naruto made introductions.

Neji looked at Gaara with a knowing gaze and the redhead swallowed uncomfortably.

Neji cleared his throat. "You look familiar."

Gaara shook his head. "No, I'm sure we've never met before."

The gentle tug on his hand as Neji continued to hold it showed him that yes indeed, Neji knew who he was...or had a vague idea.

Gaara released his hand and turned to the girl.

Hinata smiled warmly at Gaara as he shook her hand.

"You're really cute."

Gaara blushed s he caught Kiba's annoyed gaze. "I'm right here Hinata."

She smirked. "Good, so you can see that he's cute too, huh?"

Kiba huffed and Gaara smiled.

Naruto never made normal friends.

He opened his door and invited them all in.

They sat down and he tossed them sodas, listening to them chatter away about the messes they used to get into in high school.

"-glued the teacher's ass to his chair and felt really bad for the chair-"

"-launched a water balloon attack on the principal-"

"-hired first graders to sell drugs-"

"WHAT?"

"We're kidding, relax."

Gaara found that he enjoyed their company and if it wasn't for the eerie gaze of the long haired brunet on him, he'd have enjoyed it

immensely more.

There a short rap on the door before Sasuke barged in.

"You _do_ realize this isn't your room, right?" Gaara asked dryly.

Sasuke eyed him like that was the stupidest thing he'd heard all year. "Yes, that's why I knocked."

"_That_ was a knock?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are we going to argue about the proper knocking techniques or are we gonna go eat?"

"Food!"

Before anyone could say anything, May had shoved Sasuke out of the way and was bouncing at the door, eagerly motioning for them to follow her.

"I guess we have to feed her," Sai stated.

They followed May out and Sasuke took Naruto's hand, not missing Sai's scowl…and scowling himself when Sai took Naruto's other hand.

The oblivious blond just wondered if the two thought he couldn't walk fine on his own, dismissing the thought that their stupidity was simply

a means of gaining his attention even as he continued to chat away with Hinata.

Gaara locked his door and turned to find Neji still waiting for him while the group walked slowly ahead of them.

Neji smiled at him. "Hey."

"Uh…hey."

Gaara wasn't exactly one to be intimidated but this guy was making him feel like he would really need some backup for whatever was

coming.

"You know," Neji started as he walked by Gaara toward the others. "You look _just_ like this guy I saw in the news the other day..."

Gaara paled considerably and kept silent. This guy wasn't even _trying _to be subtle.

Neji chuckled at the expression on Gaara's face and pulled out of his phone. "Here's a picture of him."

Gaara glanced at the phone and felt sick.

"What do you want?" he growled low.

Neji stopped Gaara and smiled warmly at him, "Look, I don't understand whatever it is you're trying to achieve and I don't expect you to tell

me. I just want you to realize you can't run forever Gaara."

Gaara eyed Neji suspiciously. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. "There's noting you can give me that I want and don't already have..."

Gaara looked confused. "Then-"

"Look," Neji nodded at Naruto who was laughing up ahead. "He's a very important person to me and a lot of people, as he probably is to

you, too. So I assume you understand how he'll feel when he finds out? Cause trust me, he _will_ find out. Though I'm somewhat surprised

with how you kept it a secret this long"

Gaara sighed. "No one has to know."

Neji shrugged. "They won't hear it from me"

Gaara looked gratefully at Neji and bowed slightly. "Thankyou."

Neji smiled and patted him on the back.

"Lets go..."

Gaara nodded and started to walk with the brunet. "I owe you."

"Yeah? Great, we'll start with you buying me a combo meal."

Gaara smiled, at ease. Naruto certainly had some pretty interesting, and loyal, friends.

Up ahead, Naruto looked back and let go of Sasuke and Sai, running back to Neji and Gaara.

"I hope you're not trying to rape him while we aren't looking," Naruto teased.

Gaara paled while Neji just laughed. "_You're_ the one who should be worrying about that."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked by Gaara. "Uh…Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you mind giving me and Gaara a minute?"

"I'll give you five."

With a purposeful look at Gaara, Neji moved forward, shooing the others ahead as he did.

Once they passed the pillar and went round it and reached the stairs, Naruto and Gaara were hidden from view.

Naruto stopped and held Gaara's sleeve, stopping his friend.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," Naruto said quietly, all warmth gone from his eyes.

Gaara searched his friend's face, not understanding the sadness he saw there. "What's up?"

"Gaara," Naruto sighed. "I know you think you're good at hiding your feelings and maybe you are, but I'd be a pretty sucky best friend if I

didn't notice something's up."

Gaara paused. "We're best friends?"

Naruto punched his arm. Hard.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course we are."

"What about Hinata?"

"No reason I can't have two…or three." Naruto smiled softly.

Gaara smiled back.

"What's wrong?" When Gaara was about to protest, Naruto shook his head. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Gaara was silent for awhile before he said. "It can't be helped."

"Whatever it is, I'll do whatever I can," Naruto protested. "What happened? Is it Sakura?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and Naruto smiled slyly. "You didn't think I hadn't noticed you two have a thing for each other?"

Gaara blushed. "She's with Sasori."

Naruto chuckled softly. "So it _is_ Sakura?"

Gaara shook his head. "It's not just that. It's more. I just…can't talk about it right now."

Naruto regarded him for a moment before he nodded. "Sure thing. I get it."

Gaara shook his head, grabbing Naruto's arm before he could walk away, green eyes pleading. "No, Naruto, I _want_ to tell you. I just…_can't. _Not right now at least."

Naruto looked at his best friend and rolled his eyes. "Look Gaara, we all have secrets. Just…try not to let them destroy you."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was surprisingly insightful."

Naruto shoved Gaara and started to walk away but was pulled back.

"Wha-"

Gaara was hugging him.

Naruto hugged Gaara back before pulling slightly away. Gaara's grin froze when Naruto's lips met his and quickly moved away.

The redhead gaped while Naruto snorted. "You should see the look on your face…"

Gaara shook his head to clear it. "What the _hell_, Naruto!"

The blond laughed. "What? Just experimenting."

"With your tongue in my mouth?"

"My tongue wasn't in your mouth."

Gaara blushed. "Yeah well! You still kissed me!"

"You wanted my tongue in your mouth?"

"NO!"

"You did, didn't you?" Naruto teased.

Gaara swore and chased after Naruto, marveling at how exactly an awkward moment between two friends- one gay and one straight- had

just been dispelled with a kiss. No homo. (1)

Gaara smiled to himself as he chased his best friend down the stairs.

He actually _had_ a best friend.

A weird one, sure…but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**(I am an Uchiha page break. Look into my eyes…aren't they pretty?)**

Sakura was trying her level best not to kill something…or someone.

Sasori had brought her to Checkerberry's and had ordered 'his usual' for the both of them.

That wasn't the part that made her want to scratch her eyes out.

Sure, she was with Sasori…and they guy was hot and seemed pretty perfect but that was just it.

He _seemed _perfect.

Underneath it all, Sasori was kind of a jerk.

He didn't treat her the way he did when they first started out, which really, wasn't that long ago. And when he kissed her, it seemed

possessive instead of romantic. Hell, she was starting to feel _obligated_ to kiss him and even though it was good- really, _really_ good- it wasn't

as great as she'd thought originally.

They still hung out but whenever they did, he'd usually leave early or spend the whole time telling her that her tomboy ways were affecting

her femininity.

Which was what he was presently doing.

"-and it wouldn't kill you to wear a skirt, y'know-"

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. How did _he _know? Skirts were known worldwide to be vicious, bloodthirsty creatures that-

She sighed. She'd been hanging out with Gaara and Naruto _way _too much.

Thinking of Gaara, she blushed lightly.

She had no idea what was going on with them but…

She sighed.

"-and dresses were made for women-"

Sakura ignored him whenever his dress code rants sprang up. If he hadn't liked the way she dressed, why wasn't he dating someone who

thought belts were lovely accessories as opposed to someone who thought they were simply something meant to keep your pants up…?

No one was forcing him to be with her.

The waitress brought their drinks and Sakura watched Sasori flirt shamelessly with her.

It was strange.

She didn't feel the jealousy, anger and humiliation she knew she should've felt. In fact, the last time he'd chatted up a waitress, the poor girl

had cornered Sakura in the bathroom asking if she and Sasori were an item. Sakura had laughed and said he was a friend from middle

school and they were catching up.

She was somewhat disturbed with how shallow her feelings for Sasori were. Sure, she'd been flattered beyond belief when they'd first

started out but the novelty had lost its charm. They didn't have anything in common…well, except for skateboarding- which he didn't

approve of her doing because he thought girls should do more feminine things.

Sakura looked down at herself; cargo pants, bape jumper, icecream sneakers…and then at the waitress, whose uniform might as well have

been her second skin. It was no wonder Sasori never tried to touch her…or kiss her…except for the times when another guy looked at

them…or was it at her? It was hard to tell.

Maybe she'd turned him gay?

Her mother always _did_ say her tomboy ways would do that.

She sighed and Sasori looked at her irritably. "What's wrong?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

He tended to act sweet when he thought she was losing interest and then acted like an asshole when he thought she was just trying to get

his attention.

Sakura smiled, forcedly, "Nothing."

He nodded and looked away, his eyes following the waitress.

"Must you do that?"

"What?" he asked, smirk in place.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Yeah…he was an asshole. "Must you stare at her ass?"

"Must you be so jealous?"

Sakura could have laughed but she settled for the expected expression and frowned.

Sasori smirked. "I think we should break up."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise even as her brain cheered.

_Finally!_

She'd expected the more direct: "I'm breaking up with you."

Sasori was watching her intently, waiting for her response an subsequent sob-fest once he ignored all her pleas and cries.

She raised a finger to excuse herself as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

Gaara's caller ID…

_You're the one I need by my side…_

_I know I'm young but here, boy take my life…_

_You're all I ever needed in my arms…_

_My summer charm…_

Okay, the song was sappy and everyone else had a rock song as their ID but well…it was Gaara.

She took in a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Sakura," Gaara's voice sounded breathless on the line and she felt her own catch. "Wanna grab lunch?"

She smiled, making Sasori scowl across the table at her. "Well, I _would_ love to see you spend money… I-"

"Sakura…" Sasori frowned, grabbing her hand. "Sweetheart, I think we should get another table."

Sakura stared at him in surprise before hearing Gaara speak.

"It's cool Sakura, I'll just spend on myself."

She glared at Sasori, frustrated that Gaara had just hung up on her. Putting off calling him back, she eyed Sasori warily.

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't actually believe me did you? That I want us to break up?"

"Uh yeah…?"

"I was kidding…" He smiled charmingly. "I just wanted to know how much you love me…"

Sakura snorted, pulling her hand away as she realized Sasori had some serious issues.

_Love? Please..._

He wanted to keep her on a leash…like a permanent plan B. Only wanting her when it seemed someone else did…

She stood. "I'll see you around. You're right by the way. We _should_ break up."

"But Sakura-"

"I don't like games Sasori. And what we have…is some sort of weird game, for the both of us." She heaved a sigh. "Maybe we could still be

friends?"

He glared. "Screw you."

Sakura shrugged and walked away, stuffing her phone into her pocket as she wondered if she'd catch Gaara in his room.

**(I am a fan girl page break. POOOOOORN!)**

May had led them all to a Lays 90's style restaurant called "The Cafeteria".

At each table was a small TV playing whichever show you requested. As the group walked in, they saw a few tables that had selected Ninja

Turtles, Pokemon and Digimon.

"We are so watching 'The Magic School bus'," Hinata declared when the large group was seated. Naruto sat by Sasuke and Sai sat on his

other side next to Ino.

"Hell no! We're watching Beast Wars!" Kiba protested.

"Mummies Alive!" May yelled.

"We should vote," Sasuke said, amused.

"I'm gonna go for Pokemon," Gaara said.

Naruto nodded. "I'm with Gaara."

Neji, Sai and Sasuke all _surprisingly_ voted for Pokemon as well, earning glares from the rest, especially Ino who had demanded they watch

'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'.

The waiter set the channel for them and waited while they ordered their meals.

They watched Ash and Pikachu intently while they waited for their food.

Gaara suddenly scowled, feeling his pocket.

Naruto chuckled and leaned over Sasuke to talk to him. "Conveniently forgot your wallet again?"

Gaara made a face at him. "No, I left my phone."

"So you'll get it later."

Gaara looked at Naruto blankly before getting up.

Naruto chuckled as he watched his friend leave to get one of his limbs- his cellphone- from his room.

When their food got there, Naruto asked the waitress to heat Gaara's food till he came back. The TV was turned off and the group was

forced to resort to conversation to pass the time.

"You guys know you're yearly charity is like, epic, right?" Kiba asked, chewing on a bite sized piece of meat.

The KU guys shrugged.

"Naruto's and Gaara are on the prep committee this year actually," May announced proudly.

The others looked suitably impressed while Naruto just blushed, shrugging it off.

"Well, people at _our _school ordered tickets online just to come here for it. They say you got some pretty wicked artists performing."

Naruto nodded, explaining that it was really May and Temari who had bullied the artists into showing up at all.

"Be that as it may, you should be proud," Neji said. "That'll look great on your resume."

"I'm a first year," Naruto stated dryly.

"I'm assuming you plan to graduate eventually and then get a job," Neji retorted.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at him and Neji eyed it lewdly, gaining glares from Sasuke and Sai. He simply smirked at both of them.

"So, you'll be free to hang out with us after the event right?" Hinata asked eagerly.

Naruto frowned, remembering his trip with Sasuke. "Oh…I… I won't be here…"

The others all stared.

"I'm uh…leaving on Wednesday with Sasuke."

Naruto winced inwardly at the hurt on Sai's face. He felt like a complete bastard for not having his feelings straight.

"Well, we were hoping to be with you this week," Hinata explained, clearly disappointed.

Naruto frowned, biting his lip as he wondered what he should do. He couldn't just ditch his friends cause they'd come all this way...but he

really wanted to spend time with Sasuke and Sasuke had to go see his family so-

"You should all come with us."

They turned their stares to gapes which they then turned upon the Uchiha.

"All of us?" Neji asked. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yes, it'll give you all the chance to hang out together and well...that way, we can all share Naruto."

Naruto blushed.

May grinned. "That'll work out just fine then…"

Sai, Neji and Sasuke shared a look no one else caught.

The challenge had been issued.

**(I am a little sister page break. I am pure evil)**

Sakura was so lost in thought, she'd walked all the way to Gaara's dorm before realizing she didn't know what she'd say when she eventually did see him.

She reached his floor and took in a deep breath before freezing as she stepped out from behind the pillar.

Gaara was there.

She tried to call his name before he reached his door but it came out breathy and scared and _then _chickened out when he turned. She ducked right behind the pillar, breathing quietly as Gaara shrugged and walked away.

"Gaara..."

The whispered word had him turning around again quickly and Sakura had to berate herself before realizing she hadn't been the one to call out his name that time.

She peeked and saw a beautiful dark haired girl in a short flowing dress, walking purposefully toward Gaara from the other side of the large hall.

Gaara looked at the girl, recognition obvious in his eyes even as he smiled politely. "What are you doing here?"

The girl blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry. I just had to come see you..."

Gaara shook his head. "It's alright, Izumi."

She practically melted when he said her name and Gaara backed slightly away at the predatory look in her eye. Sakura bit her lip angrily, willing the girl away.

"I just _had _to come..."

Izumi was stepping forward, sashaying toward him in what Sakura could only note to be the most sexual walk she'd ever seen.

Gaara, unperturbed, looked on.

"What are you doing here Izumi?" He asked again.

The girl merely stepped forward and pressed her lips lightly to his for a second before pulling back and stepping away. "Forgive me if I've overstepped my boundaries, my prince."

Sakura snorted quietly. _My prince? _Was this some sort of role play?

Gaara chuckled lightly, momentarily amused. "Boundaries have never bothered you before."

Izumi smiled bashfully. "Then would you like to cross a few with me?"

Gaara looked on indifferently, leaning against the wall. "Go home Izumi."

Sakura cheered silently from where she stood. As she watched, she couldn't quite figure it out but something about Gaara was different. He seemed commanding… almost _noble_, as he stood there looking completely unconcerned.

The girl shook her head stubbornly.

"You must be frustrated after being alone for so long. Let me help you..."

"_Izumi_..."

"I can't be with anyone else," she declared as she walked forward, pressing her body to his and resting her head on his chest.

"I can't be with you," Gaara spoke softly, not moving.

Sakura was angrily wondering why Gaara didn't push the little tart away, even though a small part was cheering at what Gaara had said.

"Is there someone else you want?"

Sakura held her breath.

"Yes."

Sakura grinned widely.

Izumi shrugged. "That's alright. You're not with her either, I see."

_The cheek!_ Sakura growled low in her throat.

"Izumi, I really have to go," Gaara said, letting her know his patience was worn thin as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Then may I ask you something? A favour? Just one and I'll leave," she said desperately.

Gaara nodded and Izumi looked up at him. "One kiss… Just kiss me one last time and I'll go."

Gaara smiled and kissed her forehead.

She glared. "That wasn't what I meant."

Gaara chuckled and whispered, "Okay."

Sakura's insides churned as she watched.

Gaara placed a gentle hand against Izumi's neck and pulled her face closer to his, leaning down as he did so. Their breath mingled and

Sakura was sure she saw Izumi shiver. Gaara's other hand moved to lightly rest around Izumi's waist, tugging her closer against him and

eliciting a soft gasp from her. He began to gently massage her back, his fingers moving nimbly from her waist up her back, trailing her spine

and causing her to arch slightly against him, pressing her chest harder against his. He watched her shiver and gasp, pressing herself

against him with her eyes closed while his fingers magically turned her to a puddle of mush.

Sakura didn't know why she didn't turn away and had no idea why she didn't just leave right then and there but seeing Gaara like this,

lording himself over some girl, being able to make her practically moan and writhe without so much as a kiss... was inexplicably turning her

on and pissing her off all at the same time.

But Gaara didn't seem the least bit excited. He could have been watching golf if the expression on his face was anything to go by. He just

seemed to be interested in the reactions he could get, almost as if he was a child going "What does _this_ button do?" but even as he

watched detachedly, Sakura could see he knew what he was doing and was just reacquainting himself with his skills.

After a moment of torturing the poor girl, Gaara leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers, eliciting a long moan from the girl. With that,

he abruptly pushed her away, keeping one hand on her arm as her eyes sprang open and her legs failed to support her.

Izumi leaned against the wall, trying to calm her breathing. She nodded slightly to let Gaara know she could stand on her own and Gaara let go.

He unlocked his door and spotted his phone on the bed, grabbing it before coming back out.

Izumi watched him hungrily when he came back out.

"I need to get back to my friends," he offered as an explanation.

The girl just nodded, watching as he walked away.

Sakura panicked.

Gaara was coming her way.

She ducked past the opening to the stairs and slid down to the next floor.

"Sakura?"

She looked up and tried to look innocent.

"Oh, hey Gaara," she cleared her throat. "What's up?

He eyed her strangely. "Were you coming up to my room?"

She nodded quickly. "uh yeah…I was actually."

Gaara smiled warmly and her heart raced. "I'm heading back to the others… They're at Lays. Naruto's friends are in town; Hinata and-"

"Hinata's here?"

Gaara nodded and Sakura grabbed him arm excitedly. "WHERE?"

"Lays."

With that, Sakura ran, half-pulling, half-dragging, the redhead behind her.

Gaara watched in amusement as she tackled Hinata, punched Kiba and hugged Neji.

They sat down again and Gaara shared his food with Sakura, who didn't mind in the least.

While the others finished and turned the TV back on, Gaara wondered out loud why May had chosen 'The Cafeteria' to dine. She usually picked strange places to go…

Before May could be questioned and quite possibly, threatened, a loud alarm rang and a waiter brought a plastic cover and placed it over

the tv and put a large bowl of what looked like leftovers in the middle of their table.

"Well…" May stated, grabbing a handful of the leftovers. "The Cafeteria is known for having food fights everyday at two in the afternoon."

The others froze.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," she grinned, shoving the food into Neji's face as a whistle blew.

The others quickly caught on, some ducking underneath the table while the others picked the ammo, stuffed it onto their plates, and

charged through the large restaurant, throwing food at strangers.

**(I am a mommy page break. Brush your teeth)**

A good hour later, they walked with the rest of the customers, out the back door and back to their dorms.

"That's great for stress relief," May said proudly, ducking when Ino tried to strangle her.

Kiba growled and Naruto laughed. "Still sore cause you lost?"

"It wasn't a competition!" Kiba protested.

"Uh huh…"

A pause.

"If this was a real war," Kiba grumbled. "I'd have won."

"Real war?" Naruto smirked. "Like Dead or Alive?"

Kiba smirked and nodded. "Just like that."

"Let's go then."

"Sorry mate, the game's by my room," Gaara said, stretching.

Sakura blushed when she saw his shirt ride up just alittle, turning away quickly. She'd had fun dumping her plate of food onto the redhead

and trying to get away. He'd grabbed her before she could run and smeared mashed potatoes onto her face.

"Great," Naruto shrugged. "We'll just have the war from your room then."

"Shouldn't you get clean first?" Neji asked, frowning at them. He was perfectly clean. He'd ducked under the tables, dodging attacks while

throwing food at people when he knew they weren't looking. All _he'd_ had to do when they were done was wash his hands and wipe his

shoes.

"Nah…" Naruto grinned. "This is good, clean dirt."

"That was quite the oxymoron."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you."

They hurried to Gaara's dorm, ignoring looks from other students who were laughing at the large number of food-covered people coming from Lays.

When they got to his room, Gaara tried the key in his lock and frowned when he noticed the door wasn't locked.

He'd been sure he'd locked it earlier.

He opened the door and froze.

There were five people in his room.

Two, dressed formally like a butler and maid- a man and woman- were going through his drawers and packing his stuff into two large

suitcases that lay open on his bed.

The others pushed past Gaara and stared.

"Temari?" Naruto blinked.

Gaara paled.

Temari was standing next to another boy who Naruto was sure he'd seen on campus before. The other girl was sitting in Gaara's chair, legs crossed and looking like a model for the prim and proper.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara demanded, glaring at the three and ignoring the two who were obviously servants.

The boy sighed irritably, leaning against the wall. "We're here to make sure you go home for the next few days. Izumi showed us where

your room is and we kinda broke in."

Gaara shot the seated girl a black look, eyes narrowing when she flinched. Sakura shot the girl a dark look of her own, recognizing her as

the one who'd whored herself to Gaara earlier.

"Kankurou, I just can't up and leave," Gaara said slowly.

Kankurou turned to look at Gaara and hid a fond smile. "What happened to _you_?"

Gaara shrugged.

The man and woman, dressed like a butler and maid, continued to pack Gaara's things while the others watched in confusion.

"I can't go home," Gaara tried to explain again. "I've been invited to go with my friends to the Uchiha's for the rest of the week."

Temari shook her head, ignoring the others. "Look Gaara, you have to. Your friends will understand."

"Understand what?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Temari looked at Gaara with a small smile and Sakura and Naruto blinked.

"You haven't told them?"

Gaara glared warningly at her. "There's nothing to tell."

The older boy sighed impatiently and shoved himself off the wall. "Dad said he wants us all home this time."

_Dad_?

Naruto and Sakura gawked, the truth slowly dawning on them as Temari grinned widely.

"Yes minions, Gaara's my baby brother."

Naruto and Sakura's mouths were now hanging freely open.

Izumi took that moment to step out of her chair and place something on the table. "I'll take my leave now, your highness."

Sakura gaped as Izumi curtseyed deeply to Gaara and he took her hand and grudgingly kissed it.

"Oh yeah," Temari smirked, ruffling Gaara's hair, who seemed resigned to his fate now. "He's also the crown prince of Sunagakure-"

A pause.

"-And next in line for the throne."

x-x

**A/N: Hello all…**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you didn't think it was idiotic.**

**(1) No homo. Said in Boondocks. Guys are supposed to say it when they do or say something that seems gay. **

**Eg. "I love you man. No homo."**

**In the event that they do not say this, their friend must point it out to them by saying, "Pause."**

**Eg. "I love you man."**

"**Pause…"**

**See? Easy.**

**x-x**

**General Review Reply**

Sorry, I'll try reply personally to each of them. I have work in a few hours and there was such a wonderful response from the last chapter that I don't have enough time to edit this, reply and post…but I will when I get the time.

Thanks so much to all of you. I apologize for the lack of depth in this chapter and I'll try do better in the next one.

Also, to those of you who keep breaking my buttons, the bills are in the mail.

**x-x**

**For blackmail material of all the Konoha ninjas dressed in purple butt bows, press 1.**

**For video evidence of Orochimaru doing ballet, press 2.**

**For world domination and Kishimoto's rights to Naruto, press 3.**

**For "Why the hell aren't the above buttons working?", click on the review button and leave a message.**


	13. More complications

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

x-x

**Summary**: Sasuke, the resident bad boy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

x-x

**Chapter Summary and warnings: **In which 'prince Gaara' explains himself, Sasuke preps everyone for his family, Naruto gets a marriage proposal and Tobi's a good boy…

x-x

**Random A/N #1: I wrote a lemon! And then I was like, "it's so tangy!" so I rewrote it as a pineapple…and then I marveled at my fruit-changing magical powers before just eating the damn thing and typing up this chapter.**

**x-x**

**Random A/N #2: Anyone know what the British royalty's last names are? As in Prince William and Prince Harry ~what? Just curious.**

x-x

**To be Beta'ed by**: Danger13

x-x

**Disclaimer**: yadee yadaa...I own nadda...

x-x

_**Previously: **__Naruto and Sakura gawked, the truth slowly dawning on them as Temari grinned widely._

_"Yes minions, Gaara's my baby brother."_

_Naruto and Sakura's mouths were now hanging freely open._

_Izumi took that moment to step out of her chair and place something on the table. "I'll take my leave now, your highness."_

_Sakura gaped as Izumi curtseyed deeply to Gaara and he took her hand and grudgingly kissed it._

_"Oh yeah," Temari smirked, ruffling Gaara's hair, who seemed resigned to his fate now. "He's also the crown prince of Sunagakure-"_

_A pause._

_"-And next in line for the throne."_

x-x

**Chapter 12**: Interference

x-x

They were all frozen to their spots.

Gaara?

A _prince_?

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, one of the few not looking particularly shocked. "I mean, have you ever seen him eat a cheeseburger? It's disgusting."

Temari looked at him. "You lost me."

"Shouldn't princes be well versed in the art of table manners?"

She shrugged. "Gaara failed his etiquette training so… no, not really."

Gaara was wondering if it would be appropriate to kill either of them, given the situation. He figured he'd wait for it to sink in first before he made any sudden moves.

"It's true."

All eyes turned to Neji and he held up his phone, reading calmly from the truest source on the net: Wikipedia. "Gaara Subaku, born January 19th, 1992 is the crown prince of Sunagakure…"

He held up the phone and showed them all a portrait of Gaara in what looked like royal robes, standing behind a couple.

Gaara half-expected them to rush forward and read everything they could about him and he was genuinely surprised when he looked up, he saw that they were all still just watching him.

"Aren't you going to read it?" he asked.

Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance and graced Gaara with a snort. "Why would I?"

Gaara shrugged. "To know about me."

Naruto's eyes turned cold and he swore under his breath.

Everyone could feel the sudden tension between the two friends as Naruto's glare intensified and Gaara looked mildly confused.

Gaara paled as the blond moved toward him. "Naruto, I-"

His sentence was cut short by a sharp punch to his face.

To Gaara's credit, he really knew how to take a punch.

Kankurou stopped Temari when it looked like she was going to kill the blond for _daring _to touch her baby brother.

Gaara glared at Naruto, wiping some blood from his lip. "What the _hell_, Naruto?"

"_That's_ what you couldn't tell me?" Naruto asked, his voice dangerously low in barely hidden anger. "That you're a bloody _prince_?"

Gaara was way passed being confused. He was really, _really_ confused.

Why was Naruto mad at him?

"I'm sick and tired of you guys keeping stuff from me," Naruto said suddenly. "Am I just deluding myself that we're friends? Sasuke's some rich genius, Neji's bi and you're a prince… What next? Sakura's a man,-"

"Hey!"

"-Kiba's a drag queen-"

"Watch it!"

"-and Hinata's really sweet and innocent?"

"Hey, I- Oh…wait, never mind."

"Is that seriously what's bothering you?" Gaara asked, getting angry himself.  
"Yes!" Naruto yelled. "What don't you know about me, Gaara! HUH? Tell me! I'm gay and apparently, everyone _else _knew that before I did so that couldn't be helped."

Gaara didn't reply.

"It's all so one-sided," Naruto shrugged, his voice suddenly low. "So forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy and telling you how cool it is that you're royalty."

Both Sasuke and Neji seemed surprised that they'd been involved in the blond's tirade.

May was sticking her head out the window in a vague attempt not to curb the blond's wrath and Ino and Sai were both discussing how interesting a speck on the ceiling was.

"This isn't about you, Naruto," Gaara said quietly.

Naruto sighed. "No, it's not."

With that, Naruto walked out and left the people inside wondering what the hell had just happened.

Sakura and Hinata followed him out, letting the others stay behind still in a daze.

Kankurou pinched Gaara.

When Gaara glared, he said,, "Those are kind of the only friends you have. I really think you should go explain yourself."

Gaara paused and looked down at his bloody hand before sighing and rushing after them.

"This," May said after a moment of silence. "is the coolest Punk'd episode _ever_."

In the hallway, Gaara caught up with the three friends.

It looked like Hinata had tackled Naruto to keep him from escaping and she and Sakura were now seated on his back, trying to calm him down.

Gaara smiled softly at the scene and sat on the floor next to them.

Hinata took out her phone and decided to give the boys some privacy by showing Sakura pictures of her university abroad.

Gaara wasn't sure how that made this private but he shook his head and tried to focus on the matter at hand. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned away and huffed in anger. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at that and Naruto turned back to him. "What? I am."

"Uh huh," Gaara sighed. "Fine, I'll talk and you'll listen."

When Naruto didn't say anything, Gaara started.

"Sunagakure is a small island off the coast, well known for its oil and gold exports so it's a fairly rich island.

The official languages are French, Spanish and English."

Gaara paused for a moment.

"My parents, Cain and Akune Subaku have ruled for over 30 years. They divorced when I was 9 and my father remarried when I was 15.

Temari and Kankurou are the children of my step mother, Misaki, and that's why, as my father's son, I am next in line for the throne even though Kankurou's older.

Both my parents live in the castle simply because the people acknowledge my mother as queen and even though they love Misaki too, my mother was there first and it's a law that a queen shall remain queen, with or without marriage. Technically, we have two queens as my mother is called the _primera reina_.

I was born on January 19th and on my 21st birthday, I will be made the official heir to the throne.

I was raised in the castle and for most of my life, the only playmates I had were the servants tasked with the job.

I asked to be taken to normal school and to appease me, my parents let me.

Still, I had to go to school with the servants and well, my pictures were on the walls in my class…

I hated it.

The other kids were all too scared or too in awe of me and I never had any friends. They all kept away, just watching me.

I returned to home schooling until my twelfth grade and then I pleaded with my father to allow me one gift when I turned 17.

He let me choose the university I wanted and enter without any diplomatic influence.

I came here, where my half-brother and sister are, which is part of the reason my father let me come at all, and I learned to live like a normal person for a year before starting.

Temari and Kankurou helped me learn to do things for myself and after a year, I entered the university.

I made friends who treated me like a normal person and for almost a whole semester, no one recognized me or knew who I was… until today.

I had wanted to tell you one day.

Actually, I'd hoped that day would actually never come but here we are."

Naruto still refused to look at him and Gaara sighed, getting up.

"You're treating me different already," he whispered.

Naruto's head snapped back to him. "What?"

"I said you're treating me different already," Gaara said, eyes cleared of all emotion. "You say we're best friends and the minute you find out about me, you hate me. People are always treating me different. I just wanted to be normal; to have a normal life and normal friends who could beat me in video games without thinking I'll have them executed for it…"

Naruto's gaze softened.

"It's not about who you are Gaara," Naruto said. "You kept me in the dark about the most important part of your life. What am I supposed to think?"

"Hey don't feel bad," Sakura said, smiling. "I was kept in the dark too."

Gaara chuckled lightly and bowed. "I apologize, to both of you."

Sakura shrugged. "I forgive you…and it's sort of cool, having a prince as a friend."

Naruto was silent for a moment, contemplating, before he stood abruptly, letting Sakura and Hinata slide off him- "OW!"- and tackled Gaara.

"You cheap, freeloading _bastard_! You've had money all this time and I kept _buying _you dinner!"  
Gaara laughed uneasily. "Er…I'll pay you back?"  
"Yeah, you will," Naruto cracked his knuckles. "In _blood_."

"Whoa there."

Naruto was gently lifted off of Gaara and faced an amused looking Neji and a bored looking Sasuke.

"Hey," Neji greeted.

Naruto glared at him.

"Ah yes, the Uzumaki glare," Neji sighed. "Look, we came to apologize, too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"For making you feel as if you were less of a friend- to either of us."

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto shrugged. "It's alright,. You're not obligated to tell me anything."

"See Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "That's just the thing. I _want_ to tell you everything and I wan to apologize impressively but my reasons are almost exactly like Gaara's…except they involve fangirls, an evil brother and many near-rape situations."

"You have a brother?"

"From everything I said, _that's _what you picked up on?"

"What's he like?"

"You're unbelievable."

The blond laughed. "Yes, I am…I mean, I do seem to have surrounded myself with famous people."

Sakura sighed. "You and me are the only normal people in this hallway."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not normal. I'm awesome."

"So…" Neji started. "Do you forgive us?"

"Wait, what's _your_ reason for not telling me you were bi?"

Neji shrugged. "I thought you knew. How was _I _to know you were that oblivious?"

Naruto glared at him and the Hyuuga relented. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Okay, not really. I mean, how could you _possibly _not take me for gay…or bi? I _kissed _you. Many times."

Sasuke scowled. "He _kissed_ you?"

Naruto blushed. "He kissed me a lot those days!"

Sasuke was positively murderous.

Naruto noticed and barreled on. "But it was always on the cheek and well, Hyuugas _are _originally French, as he always saw fit to remind me, so I thought it was normal for him…"

Sasuke sighed at that, still wanting to lynch the Hyuuga but decided he'd at least still gotten to Naruto's lips first and he'd live with that.

"So, we're all forgiven?" Neji asked, failing to keep a smirk from the Uchiha.

Sasuke and Neji sat by Gaara, looking at the blond, all pleading with their eyes.

Naruto sighed. "This has got to be the weirdest mass apology ever."

They increased the puppy dog eyes and Naruto huffed. "_Fine_."

"Group hug?"

"Sod off."

When they got back to the room, Temari and Kankurou were playing a racing game, screaming and yelling with the servants. May and Sai had appointed themselves as commentators- "your ass is _his_!"- and Ino was rummaging through Gaara's fridge.

Gaara sat on the bed, apparently waiting for them to resume packing.

"Gaara?" Kankurou said, distracted.

"Yeah?"

"Dad said you can go to Sasuke's this Wednesday."

Gaara's jaw succumbed heavily to gravity. "Are you sure?'

"Yeah, just called him while you were out having your Jerry Springer moment. But he said, in compensation to him, you have to go home on Saturday…with all your friends."

The people in the room paused- pausing the game, too- and turned to Kankurou.

"Define '_all your friends'_?" Gaara said carefully.

Kankurou grinned. "Everyone in this room at this present time."

"You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

"He's sending the diplomatic passports as we speak."

Gaara groaned, sighing before looking up to face the others.

"Um… would you guys like to spend the weekend in my country?"

Speechless, they nodded.

"That settles it then," Temari said with a smirk, getting up and tossing the controller to Sasuke.

"I'll see you guys there. In the meantime, I'm going to make sure the charity goes off without incident."

As Naruto, Gaara and Sakura mumbled thanks, Temari waved dismissively and walked out.

**(I am a Shikamaru page break. Pass me that cloud)**

Wednesday came faster than expected, shoving aside the other days and swearing loudly at them as it went by.

It was six in the morning and they were all gathered in Naruto and Sasuke's room, drowsy as hell. They were scheduled to leave at ten which was when Sasuke had said a bus would be there for them but the brunet had still insisted that they have there bags ready by six and all be present in his room.

Currently, Hinata and Gaara were staring at Sakura in disbelief.

Gaara had just banged his ankle on Naruto's desk and was swearing colorfully in fluent Spanish when Sakura had said: "So, you can speak French and _Spanish_, too?"

Glaring at his friend's apparent disregard for his ankle, Gaara replied, "_Si, estoy bastante increible, no?" _

Sakura seemed impressed.

"What does that mean?" she asked breathlessly.

"I said: _Yes, I'm pretty amazing, aren't I_?" Gaara deadpanned.

Sakura glared, no longer impressed. "Arrogant bum."

Gaara grinned, turning back to the desk and seating himself properly.

May, Sai and Ino were on Naruto's bed while Neji, Hinata and Kiba were on Sasuke's.

Ino was fast asleep in Sai's lap and Kiba was trying to do the same in Hinata's but the girl kept smacking him awake.

Naruto and Sasuke were in their 'kitchen', whispering harshly to each other.

Neji couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face. '_Trouble in paradise?'_

Naruto leaned against the counter, staring up at Sasuke.

"You couldn't possibly be serious."

When Sasuke had asked to talk to him, Naruto had been sure it was going to be something to do with their relationship- or lack thereof.

He wasn't as clueless as his friends made him out to be- although he conceded the fact that yes, maybe he should have noticed Neji was into him, no matter how much French blood ran through his veins.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. "Of course I'm serious. We have to prepare ourselves."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "It's stupid."

"Are you calling my idea stupid?"

"No, I'm calling _you_ stupid. But your idea's pretty stupid, too"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto stared at him blankly.

He just couldn't figure Naruto out.

Before he'd been sure the blond would be like all the others once they found out about him but Naruto hadn't changed since he'd found out about Sasuke's family and well, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what to do.

The only people who'd ever treated him like normal people were May and Sai- and he had to admit, he kind of missed that.

Looking over at them now- May was tugging on Sai's hair while he tried to punch her- Sasuke realized that he'd sort of lost touch with other people after he'd started dating Deidara.

Until he'd met Naruto that is.

Naruto wasn't afraid to impose his opinion on Sasuke and was free with him and instead of being impressed by the Uchiha's status, the blond had seemed confused.

When Naruto had said he wanted to get to know Sasuke, the brunet had to admit he'd been pissed off, thinking that Naruto wanted to get to know him just so he could gain something and he wasn't sure what it was yet.

But then, the blond had shown no moves to further their relationship- if he could call it that- and seemed comfortable around both Sai and Sasuke.

And Sasuke hated that.

He wanted _Sai _to be uncomfortable, dammit!

He wanted Naruto to explain to the bum that he belonged to Sasuke.

He wanted to kiss Naruto right now and plant a flag in his ass with the Uchiha symbol waving proudly- signifying the annexation of the land of Naruto into the Sasuke kingdom.

Great, he was being plagued with historical metaphors. Did he have a report due soon?

Shaking his head, he sighed. This was what being with Naruto did to him. Sent his brain completely off course.

But he loved that.

He _wanted _that.

He wanted Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow was raised in question and Sasuke nearly swore at him.

After all, the blond _had_ just called him stupid.

"Yeah well…_you're_ stupid."

Naruto chuckled. "Nice comeback. Only took you-" he glanced at his watch. "Ten seconds."

Sasuke smiled back softly. "Yeah well, it's kind of hard to think when I'm around you."

Naruto's grin faded.

Sasuke slowly moved forward. "You know, I think Sai has a thing for you."

Naruto blinked, wondering how the hell the Uchiha had just connected their conversation to that.

When smoldering dark eyes met confused blue ones, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, I like him."

Sasuke felt his chest constrict at that and barreled forward.

If he was going to do this, he was going to let Naruto know that until he said the words "I love Sai", he wouldn't back down.

"But you like me, too."

A slow smile crept up Naruto's mouth and he crossed his arms. "That's a pretty big assumption."

"Yeah," Sasuke looked down at Naruto's lips, his tongue moving out to wet his own. "I'm pretty big on assumptions."

Naruto bit his lip at Sasuke's actions and made himself look back into his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke smirked, stepping closer. "I'm trying to say that I'll do whatever it is I want to until you choose me."

Naruto started to speak but Sasuke held a hand up to stop him.

"You should be warned that I'm probably going to woo you to death."

Naruto growled, smacking Sasuke's hand away. "I'm not a girl."

Sasuke let out a soft guttural sound and Naruto found himself blushing. "I know, Naruto. I _checked_."

As the younger boy let out an indignant noise, Sasuke chuckled.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

When had they started whispering?

When did Sasuke get so close?

Why was he moving closer?

"ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR WHAT?" May shouted.

Naruto jumped, pushing Sasuke away and turned to face May who was looking at them impatiently. He didn't miss the eyes of the others on him and Sasuke and he sighed, trying hard not to blush. His eyes met Sai's and his insides crumpled at the hurt look he saw there.

Dammit.

This was all so messed up. He needed to talk to Sai.

"Okay guys, go get dressed," Sasuke ordered.

Sai raised an eyebrow at his former best friend. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but do we look naked to you?"

Sasuke made a face at him and Sai rolled his eyes in response. Since when did the Uchiha _make faces_? Well, faces that weren't scowls or glares...

Beside Sasuke, Naruto looked amused as hell and Sai had to smile.

The blond sure had a way with people.

"Yes, well," Sasuke started. "as I was saying to Naruto- who will now be referred to as my lovely assistant-" There, Naruto shot Sasuke a dark look but otherwise said nothing. "-you all need to be prepared."

May heaved a sigh. "We already made sure to pack our underwear! We're prepared!"

"Did you pack _extra _underwear?" Sasuke asked her.

She blinked. "We need extra?"

The boy snorted. "Oh you poor, uninformed child-" May rolled her eyes. "-of course you'll need extra."

Beside him, Naruto snorted.

"He's serious actually," Sai said, his tone grave. "You will."

Neji looked amused. "Okay, why? What horrors will befall us that we need to go to the lengths of carrying along extra underwear?"

Sasuke gave Sai a knowing look and Sai shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"The only people ever to leave my home unscarred _do not exist_. Others who have survived its horrors, as you put it, are Sai and myself."

Naruto's face was in his palm, wondering why Sai was in on Sasuke's little streak of madness.

"I wanna see the scars," May said eagerly.

"They're purely psychological," Sai offered.

"Shame."

Naruto wondered if it was already too late to back out of Sasuke's offer and maybe just stay for the show.

The group hadn't foregone seeing the fruits of their labour.

Somehow, Temari had managed to persuade (threaten) all of them into helping with the charity. They'd spent most of Thursday at the hall, putting up decorations and checking sound systems.

They'd finished some time around midnight and Temari had lit the place up, letting them see what they'd helped achieve.

The hall was beautiful.

White curtains decorated the walls upstairs where the food would be served along a long buffet table, assortments of various flowers adorned the walls, ceilings and tables- all thanks to Ino and Sakura.

White confetti was all over the floor, giving the impression of snow while all the lighting for the stage had had to be done by professionals.

Hinata and Kiba had helped set up the sound systems, connecting cables and saying over the loudspeaker "_Seven daaaaays…"_

Sasuke and Sai had been moving furniture up and down, shooting insults at each other whenever Naruto wasn't near. Naruto had been stuck with May, Shikamaru and Gaara, the three of them doing abit of everything and ensuring everything was in order, making last minute calls and making threats to anyone trying to back out of their sponsorship while Temari had taken the position of manager, shouting orders and making sure they were carried out.

Neji had simply taken to drifting in and out of the hall with the role of advisor to Temari. He had been smirking a lot, especially when giving orders to Sasuke and Sai who couldn't refuse the man who was Temari's right hand man.

Apart from the few times Temari had caught them trying to sneak away to rest, the group had had fun. Temari had been pleased that all her instructions had been followed to the letter.

The place was ready for the show tonight and well, they weren't going to be there.

"I expect you all to get back to your rooms and wear the appropriate gear," Sasuke said.

The appropriate gear, it turned out, happened to be camouflage outfits.

The whole group had thought he was crazy- which was what Naruto said- but had been forced to once they realized they weren't going to get anything done (or any rest) until they obeyed the Uchiha.

So there they were, sitting in the room dressed like wanna-be soldiers, staring in slight amusement as Naruto brought out a white board.

Needless to say, the only reason Naruto was gong along with the whole ridiculous affair was because Sasuke had reminded him that his baby blanky 'smiley' was still present in his closet, along with the assortment of stuffed animals his mother had sent.

Yes, the Uchiha had blackmailed him into being his 'lovely assistant'.

Naruto was starting to wonder what it was he saw in the guy as he set up the white board and a projector before handing Sasuke a penlight.

Naruto drew the curtains and turned off the light, leaving them in darkness before he turned on the projector. Sasuke stood by the board in front of the others like a commando preparing his team for a rescue mission, raid and international drug bust all to be done before their morning tea.

The pure overkill of the situation plucked at Naruto but the boy sighed as he leaned against the wall, deciding that maybe Sasuke wasn't as cool as he usually seemed.

But…Sasuke was a normal person, just like Naruto and the others.

He was expected to have his own set of weird quirks and pull in favours with the use of elaborate blackmail material- it was what any friend would do.

So was their stage? Friendship?

_Not with that blowjob._ the blond blushed at the thought and cleared his throat unnecessarily.

He knew that he was close to Sasuke and that they could talk about anything, but he also knew that he didn't know much about his roommate and that if there was anyone here who knew anything about the guy, it was probably Sai.

They seemed to have some sort of familiarity even though they brought it off as indifference and on occasion, hostility.

They seemed determined to ignore the fact that they had been best friends at one time but even though Naruto didn't know what had happened, it seemed it was big enough that the two people who to him seemed extremely loyal to their friends, had cut off their friendship.

"Please pay attention," Sasuke started, waving his penlight at May who was poking a very murderous looking Sai.

"My family consists of weirdos, sadists and the occasionally overly affectionate family member who _will_ pinch your cheeks."

"I hope you mean my _face_," May stated.

"Only if you're lucky."

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Beware my mother. Mikoto Uchiha. She'll tell you to just call her Mikoto, or if feeling particularly broody, _mom_. Do not call her mom. She is not your mother."

He turned to the white board and Naruto pressed a button, bringing up the first image.

The slide showed a beautiful brunette with clear, flawless skin and an angelic face. She had soft dark eyes and a welcoming smile.

Everyone in the room, except for Sai, stared at Sasuke, wondering why the hell he was besmirching the name of that beautiful, innocent, _harmless_ woman.

Sasuke motioned to Naruto and he clicked the button again.

The next slide showed the same woman pinching the cheeks of a child whose eyes were wide with fear as she cooed at him. It was both really funny and really terrifying…especially as the child seemed to have a strange resemblance to Sai…

Naruto looked at Sai, noticed the pale expression and coughed to hide his laugh.

The next slide showed a man who was attractive in a ruggedly handsome sort of way. He had on an amused expression and an eyebrow raised from behind a newspaper.

"Beware my father. Fugaku Uchiha. Dangers include; talks about politics, business and the weather. He is known to have a dry sense of humour and enjoys a good sports game."

The next slide showed Fugaku showing a large slide of weather changes over the pacific to a little blond boy who was strapped to an armchair with duct tape, much like what Sasuke was doing to them- but without the tape.

"The next person will be your greatest enemy, should you ever engage him in eye contact, body contact, or sharing-air contact."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My brother Itachi."

Before Naruto could press the button. His phone rang and he excused himself, the Mummies Alive tone flowing through the room.

Sakura sighed. "Oh thank _goodness_."

Sasuke ignored her and looked at Naruto impatiently.

The blond was looking down at the unfamiliar number flashing on his screen. He shrugged and answered it.

"Er…hello?"

"Hello Naruto."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, its wonderful to hear from me, I know."

Naruto chuckled uneasily.

He'd been to visit Tinker a few times in the evenings but he'd missed his visiting hour the previous day.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday," Naruto started. "I was caught up with-"

"I'm not in this alone, am I?" Kakashi asked abruptly.

Naruto blinked. "Um, in what sir?"

"This relationship. Tinker needs us both."

Naruto frowned. "Relationship?"

Kakashi huffed impatiently. "Yes, relationship. We're parents Naruto. You can't just see Tinker every evening and then break her heart by disappearing. I will not let you abandon her."

"You lost me."

"You will have her till Monday," Kakashi said with finality, ignoring Naruto. "I spied on Sasuke and heard something about how you're all escaping from campus and then the country."

"Er…"

"Great, I'll have her there in fifteen minutes."

Before he could say anything, Kakashi hung up.

Naruto stared at his phone.

_How the hell did he get my number?_

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and just shook his head.

"I gotta go get Tinker."

He paused.

"Sai, would you please come with me?"

Sai seemed surprised but still got up. He looked apprehensive as he walked out the door with Naruto.

The others cheered as they turned on the light, threw the projector into the closet and stomped on the white board.

Sasuke frowned. "You'll live to regret that. Maybe."

While Sai agreed, from firsthand experience, that Sasuke's family was nuts, he did think Sasuke was overreacting. Just a bit.

Naruto was silent until they got to the entrance hall. Instead of walking to the door, Naruto took Sai's hand and led him to one of the seats there. No one else was around and he could talk to Sai here.

Sai sat by Naruto, noticing that the boy didn't let go of his hand but seemed to be absently playing with his fingers.

"Sai…" Naruto paused, swallowed and tried again. "Sai, I haven't been completely fair or honest with you."

Sai looked away, his heart hammering against his ribcage, already feeling the beginning of his heartbreak.

Naruto sighed and went on. "The other day, Sasuke and I got kind of intimate."

Sai turned sharply. "_What_?"

Naruto looked away, feeling guilty. "It just…happened."

"You slept with him?"

"What? _No_…but I might as well have. I got carried away and…"

A sigh.

"I think I'm attracted to him…"

Sai studied Naruto for a second, not pulling his hand away. "Are you in love with him?"

Naruto actually took a moment to think about it.

He was attracted to Sasuke, sure…but _love_?

"No."

Sai mulled that over and then said, "Are you attracted to me?"

Naruto blushed and looked away, nodding.

"Are you in love with me?"

Naruto hesitated before shaking his head.

Sai was disappointed, but he smiled at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm not surprised Sasuke made a move on you. You're smart, funny-" he raised a hand to tuck away a strand of hair. "- gorgeous… How could he not?"

The blond blushed.

"_But, _Sasuke just broke up with Deidara. How do you know he's not rebounding?"

Well, he didn't.

"Did you like it when he touched you?" Sai asked suddenly.

Naruto coughed, choking on air.

"Did you like it when he kissed you?"

The brunet placed his hand onto Naruto's neck, massaging firmly, loosening the muscles there. Naruto started to melt at the touch, feeling relaxed enough to let Sai turn him around as he kneaded the tense muscles cramped up on the blond's neck.

Sai continued to massage the boy, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

Naruto moaned, leaning back.

Sai stopped and let Naruto lie against his chest, wrapping his arms around the blond.

Naruto shivered when he felt a soft kiss placed on the back of his neck, feeling his breath catch as Sai's lips slowly moved forward, leaving a slow, wet trail along his neck and up his jaw, before he turned slightly and let Sai kiss him softly on the lips.

"Do you like it when I kiss you?"

Naruto sighed and suddenly, the gears in his brain creaked and groaned, starting to run again.

He tensed in Sai's arms and pushed firmly away.

Sai looked at him, a smirk evident on his face.

Naruto blushed, studying a speck of dirt on the tiles. "Yes, okay. Yes, I _like _it."

"But you like him too?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"Do you like him more?"

Naruto didn't _have_ an answer.

Sai smiled. "Until you tell me you're in love with the Uchiha, I'm not backing down. I know you like me so I'm already halfway there. I just have to get you to fall in love with me and we'll be on our merry way."

Naruto blinked and laughed.

"You two are really similar."

"Good looks?"

"Arrogance."

Sai smiled, "I like to think I'm just over confident."

Naruto chuckled, getting up.

He paused at the door. "This doesn't seem right."

Sai raised an eyebrow at him. "What doesn't seem right?"

"Liking two people. I feel like a whore or something."

Sai looked at him and pulled him into a warm hug. "You're not. You're wonderful, Naruto. I blame that thief, Sasuke. This is all _his _fault."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah. People fall for him all the time."

"They do?"

"Yes. I think it's the hair."

Naruto laughed against Sai's chest, bringing his arms around to hug the older boy back.

"You shouldn't have to win me over."

"I know. I came first after all."

A hand rubbed Naruto's back soothingly and he relaxed again.

"But," Sai smiled into Naruto's hair. "I want to win you over. You're worth it."

Naruto just burrowed further into Sai's warmth.

He liked how he smelled and how safe he felt with him.

He'd be happy with Sai…but not until he got Sasuke out of his system.

When did the guy start getting to him anyway?

After his first kiss?

No, he hadn't exactly dwelled on it.

If he was honest with himself, it was the time when Sasuke was busy apologizing to him for punching Sai and he kissed him at their assessment.

But he'd then allowed Sasuke to-

Naruto blushed at the thought and gently pulled out of Sai's arms.

"Kakashi should be here soon."

They waited awhile while Naruto told Sai about Tinker. Sai marveled at the devious methods Sasuke used to apologize (and to the wrong person). Using a puppy was just plain despicable.

Meanwhile, Naruto was making a point not to kiss any of them. Maybe he was confused about his feelings because Sai and Sasuke both had mad kissing skills.

If he managed to distance himself from that, then he'd probably be able to keep his body in check and deal with his feelings.

Naruto looked at his watch.

Fifteen minutes.

Finally, he saw Kakashi leaving the back seat of a car with a basket in his hand.

Naruto smiled uneasily as the man just grinned and mumbled something about spending the next few days getting laid without having to worry about the puppy watching him with its wide, innocent eyes. At least his own dogs had the decency to know when their master was trying to get some and didn't ever sneak into his room to watch and bark out threateningly at Anko whenever she'd try to ride him.

Honestly, Tinker was ruining his sex life. Well, his sex life _at home_.

He handed her over, said a quick hello and an even quicker goodbye.

Naruto could see him fiercely making out with Anko in the back seat and he sighed, looking down at Tinker who had poked her head out of the basket to look at him.

Seeing her first owner, she yipped happily and Naruto grinned, petting her lightly before carrying her up to the room.

Back in the room, the others watched curiously as Naruto removed the black puppy from the basket.

Now, Naruto had fully been expecting squeals on her cuteness and whatnot. What he hadn't expected however, was that Kiba would be the loudest of the squealers, shoving the girls away so he could get to the puppy first.

Kiba cooed lovingly at the puppy. "What's her name?"

"Tinker."

"Oh? Why- _oh man_!"

Kiba placed the puppy on the floor and stared forlornly at his shirt.

Naruto chuckled and tossed him a shirt he could change into. Kiba hurried to the bathroom while Naruto set aside some newspapers for the puppy.

"Guess you aren't completely housebroken yet huh?" he smiled at her. She wagged her tail and moved to be cooed at by the girls who were now unobstructed by Kiba.

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto's soft gaze on the puppy turn into a frown.

"She can come with us."

Naruto blinked, looking up at him. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, my mom loves dogs. She could even take care of him till you get back from Gaara's."

Naruto grinned. "Thankyou."

Sasuke shrugged. "She's partly my responsibility, too."

They all gathered in the kitchen, sitting and standing around the island making themselves cereal while Naruto and Sasuke cooked bacon and eggs.

May ran off with the first plate and was tackled by Kiba after a few feet. Needless to say, the eggs and bacon ended up being eaten by Tinker and Naruto punished them both by making a stack of pancakes for everyone except them…until they pouted and held Tinker up for the 'puppy dog eyes', which worked like a charm- and got Tinker some pancakes.

Naruto got back to frying eggs and placing them on a plate where they vanished almost as soon as they were put on the plate.

Sasuke's phone rang and Naruto noted that it was something by Daughtry, he couldn't remember what.

"Hello?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke's face softened and a small smile lit his face.

"How are you doing?"

Pause.

"I'm great. No, not busy at all."

Long pause.

"Yes, of course I miss you too."

Naruto felt the familiar claws of jealousy and stomped on them before they could surface.

Sasuke wasn't his. There was no need to get jealous.

"Of course. If that's okay, I'll come pick you up."

Another pause.

"Okay, get ready then. I'm on my way."

Naruto pretended to still be making the juice, leisurely pouring ice cubes into the jar.

"Tobi says hi."

Naruto's insides cheered with relief but he kept his face neutral.

"Oh? How is he?"

"Had a cold yesterday but he seems fine today. The doctor says I can go pick him up and he can ride home with us."

The blond nodded and said, "I'll come with you."

Sasuke smiled slowly. "Okay."

The others were still scrambling, making grabs at the food and making as much noise as they could while they ate.

Sasuke shouted that they were leaving, telling them they'd be back within the hour and just had to go pick up his cousin.

Caught up in eating and taking over the job of frying and getting their own food, the others didn't seem concerned, except for Sai and Neji who both glared at Sasuke's back as he walked out, followed closely by Naruto who waved at them and told them not to burn down the place, smiling shyly at Sai as he waved and walked out.

Sai figured he was going to talk to Sasuke, too.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the taxi rank on campus which was a short ten minutes away.

Naruto didn't talk to Sasuke about the whole 'liking two people' thing. Sasuke knew already.

The blond had decided that he didn't like the situation and would figure it out. He didn't particularly like the fact that both Sasuke and Sai seemed to be determined to woo him but he had to admit, it was very flattering having them both want him.

Maybe the solution would be to just have a threesome.

Naruto blushed at that and turned away from Sasuke, looking out the window.

The drive to the hospital was relatively short with it only being thirty minutes away.

Masons was further away and Sasuke explained that the patients weren't always at the retreat centre.

Naruto offered to wait till the cabbie parked the car so they'd know where he was when they got back out while Sasuke went in and signed whatever documents were necessary to get Tobi out for a few days. Sasuke thanked him and went in.

When Naruto entered the room the nurse had given him directions to, he found Tobi jumping on the bed while Sasuke tried to grab him.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, thoroughly amused.

Tobi stopped and jumped onto Sasuke, who hadn't been expecting that and stumbled slightly, frowning down at the little boy.

"Naruto!" Tobi shouted with glee. "Say Sasuke,"- he tugged at his cousin's hair insistently-"Is _he_ my birthday present?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Birthday present?"  
"Today's my birthday!" Tobi chirped happily.

Naruto looked surprised and frowned at Sasuke before scooping up the boy from him.

"Oh, Sasuke didn't tell me. What do you want for your birthday then?"

"Can I have you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Unfortunately, my parents already claimed me."

"What? _When_?"

"Um, when I was born."

"That's not fair. I wasn't there!"

"Yeah, pity," Naruto chuckled.

Tobi pouted. "Then can you stay with me?"

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, you're fun!" Tobi laughed. "All the kids really liked you last time and there was that girl you pushed on the swing, well, her name's Fuuka and she said she'd marry you and I was like 'nuh uh' and she said 'uh huh' and I said 'nuh uh' and she said 'uh huh' and I said-"

"Tobi?"

"Shh! I'm still talking!" Tobi exclaimed, pressing a finger to Naruto's lips.

Naruto shot Sasuke a confused look but the Uchiha was having a hard time trying not to smile.

"Anyway," Tobi continued, taking a moment to pull off the eye patch that had been over his left eye and place it atop his head, giving Naruto the full blast of the wide-eyed dark gaze. "So I told her she couldn't marry you cause you were already married and she said you were too young so I told her you were really old and she yelled at me. So I yelled back and-" he paused. "You're not married are you?"

"Uh…no."

"Good." Tobi grinned, obviously pleased. "Then you can marry me."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, staring in disbelief at the boy who was smiling cutely in Naruto's arms.

"Er…"

"Please? You can play with my toys and I'll even share my jello. I don't really like jello anyway so you can have all of it. And that way Fuuka can't have you cause then I'd never see you cause you'd always be with her and I like being with you, so you'll always be with me when we're married but I'll show you off cause you're funny. And you're pretty."

A pause.

"I think you'd make a pretty wife."

Naruto choked. "You think _I'd_ be the _wife_?"

Tobu nodded. "Well duh. I'm a boy and _I'm_ not pretty, just cute, and that's only cause I'm young so you'll _have _to be the wife."

Naruto glared down at Tobi who just smiled and hugged him tightly.

"We can get married in the chapel downstairs!"

Sasuke took that moment to rescue Naruto, trying to pull Tobi away- trying _very hard- _and telling him that Naruto couldn't marry him.

"Why not?"

"He's mine."

Tobi and Naruto both gaped at the Uchiha.

"I'm what now?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a dark look. "_Mine_."

Tobi snorted, tightening his grip on the blond. "No way. We'll have to fight for him then cause we cant share. I saw this movie where the guys wanted a princess and they were knights so they fought to the death and I don't want to kill you Sasuke but then, I really, _really_ want to marry Naruto so I know you'll forgive me if I kill you cause Naruto will make me happy and then we can use a magic potion like in the stories and bring you back and turn you into an ugly ogre even though Naruto won't love you cause he loves me more cause I'm cute and small and I don't take up a lot of space."

Sasuke was about to retort- even though the kid wasn't making any sense and didn't _deserve _a retort- when Suigetsu came in, looking at the two brunets glaring at each other and taking in the fact that Sasuke was still trying to pry Tobi off Naruto.

"I could come back later…"

"No," Sasuke ordered. " Help me get him off Naruto."

"NO!" Tobi yelled. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS CAUSE NARUTO LOVES ME!"

Suigetsu blinked and then chuckled, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"You're fighting with a five year old over your boyfriend?" Suigetsu whispered.

Sasuke thought about killing Suigetsu but turned when Naruto started speaking.

"How about we stay friends and see how it goes from there?"

Tobi seemed to mull this over before he nodded.

Naruto laughed and placed the boy back in his bed.

Tobi smiled warmly, letting go of Naruto's neck to lie down.

"So seriously, what do you want for your birthday?"

Tobi grinned cheekily. "A kiss!"

Sasuke choked behind them and Suigetsu had to place a restraining hand on the jealous Uchiha before he did something stupid, like challenge his five year old cousin to a duel.

"A kiss?" Naruto asked, puzzled. "From me?"

Tobi nodded.

"Okay," he sighed. "Close your eyes."

Tobi did so immediately and Naruto leaned down to kiss the boy's cheek.

The wanna-be pirate peeked and turned his head at the last second, pressing his lips hard against Naruto's.

Naruto sprung back and sent Tobi a disapproving glance while the boy chuckled triumphantly, not caring.

Suigetsu wondered if he'd get killed if he told Sasuke to stop aiming his killer intent at the little boy.

Tobi was grinning openly at Sasuke and Sasuke growled low in his throat, already calculating his jail time for murder.

Really, Tobi was asking for it.

Tobi turned to face the Naruto and frowned when he noticed the blond was still looking at him with _that_ look. Apparently, Naruto was _not _amused.

Tobi frowned, looking at the floor, and mumbled. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "It's alright."

"You hate me now," Tobi whispered, teary eyed with his lower lip trembling. "Tobi's a bad boy."

Naruto felt horrible and picked the boy up, hugging him to himself.

"Oh no, I don't hate you. Tobi's a _good_ boy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you're not mad?" Tobi sniffed.

"No," Naruto replied. "Never."

While Naruto patted his back softly in comfort, Tobi looked up and smirked at Sasuke.

Oh, the kid was _evil_.

A true Uchiha.

Sasuke would have been proud if the little turd wasn't moving in on _his _territory.

Hell, it had barely been ten minutes and the boy had _already _kissed Naruto! Who knew what he'd do if left alone with the blond for an **hour**!

Granted, Naruto wasn't a pedophile but Sasuke didn't doubt that Tobi would go as far as getting a good **grope **in… and using his cuteness to shrug it off. The _bastard_.

Okay, maybe Tobi wasn't _that_ evil but given a few years…

Suigetsu smacked Sasuke upside his head, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

"Quit thinking too much. The kid's five."

Sasuke huffed and turned away, ignoring Suigetsu.

"I heard you have a cold," Naruto said, smiling down at Tobi as he placed him back on the bed.

Tobi shook his head. "Nu-uh, I kicked its butt."  
Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, _clearly _doubting his butt-kicking powers and Tobi pouted. "I did! Doctor Kabuto said so!"

"Did he now?"

The little boy nodded again, grinning widely. "He says he'll go _broke _if I keep getting better. But I never played with him, not even once, so I can't _break _him. Cause 'Getsu says I break all my toys but that's not true-" here Tobi lowered his voice to what he thought was a whisper and motioned Naruto closer. Naruto's head dipped- "He plays with my toys when I'm sleeping. I know."

Suigetsu blinked. "No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!" Tobi shouted, pointing accusingly at Suigetsu.

"I do _not_!"  
"You're just too stupid to remember!"  
"I remember _fine_!" Suigetsu shouted, affronted. "And _you're_ stupid!"

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and smirked. "Are you seriously arguing with a five year old?"

The other boy scowled at him. "Oh ha-bloody-ha Sasuke."

Naruto couldn't remember Tobi being that talkative the last time.

"He was pretty down last time," Sasuke said softly, seeing Naruto's contemplative look while Suigetsu and Tobi continued to argue.

"-STUPID DOODOOHEAD-"

"The drugs he's on sometimes make him sluggish and he hates that."

Naruto nodded, feeling his heart clench for the child.

"-_SO _SMELLY THAT-"

"But when he's like this, it's pretty hard to shut him up," Sasuke smiled, sitting by him on the other chair placed by Tobi's bed.

Naruto chuckled. "I was the same way. My parents had to get me a soundproof play room to stop all the complaints from the neighbours."

"-FACE LOOKS LIKE A BOOGER-"

At Sasuke's incredulous look, the blond nodded. "Yeah, I was _that_ loud."

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his knee and gasped, facing an affronted Tobi, who'd just pinched him.

"You weren't listening to me!"

Sasuke blinked. When had Tobi stopped yelling at Suigetsu. He really needed to start paying more attention to their fights- especially seeing as how Suigetsu always lost because he didn't have the heart to cuss out a four year old and was usually left just sputtering in indignation.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke sighed, patting Tobi's head. "Please go on."

"'Kay!"

He nodded and tried to look interested while Tobi went on with his monologue.

"-and the girl has _blue_ hair. I think that's weird. Don't you think that's weird? 'Getsu said when people don't have enough 'oxy-jen' they turn blue. I think her hair doesn't have enough 'oxy-jen'. I told her so and she threw a paper plane at me. It nearly poked me in the eye. She's so mean. Just like her brother. Pein's mean too. That's her brother. His name's Pein. Silly name. I'm glad _I_ don't have a silly name…"

And on and on the little boy went while Suigetsu finished packing his bags for the trip.

Suigetsu would have to go with them and being a family friend, would easily stay with the Uchihas.

Sasuke let Naruto carry Tobi to the car and made their way back to school.

**(I am a spy page break. I saw you wet the bed last night)**

They were all at the entrance to Nate hall, bags in hand, sipping on hot chocolate.

They had changed clothes, for fear of being accused of being cadets or army soldiers going AWOL, and rushed outside.

Tobi was a favourite with the girls- which let Kiba have Tinker to himself.

The little boy's incessant chatter didn't phase the girls one bit, probably because they were quiet capable of returning it.

When a large bus parked in front of them, they stared as Sasuke and Suigetsu moved forward to place their bags in its side compartment.

Sasuke turned when no one else moved. "You might wanna put your bags in."

"_That's_ what we're going with?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke nodded, frowning. Was something wrong?

The next minute, Hinata shoved him out of the way as she scrambled onto the bus.

"Dude!" Kiba said breathlessly as he shoved in Hinata's bags after his. "This is like, a tour bus."

Sasuke nodded.

"Are your parents rock stars?"

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes at that, watching as the others fussed over the size of the bus only to scream once they were inside.

"There are _rooms_ in here!" Sakura yelled.

When Sasuke finally got on, taking a moment to greet the driver, Ben, he found them all in the game room of the bus, already plugging in controllers.

He rolled his eyes as Tobi challenged Suigetsu first and won.

Tinker and Kiba were happy to watch as Sasuke played next and was beaten by the five year old as well.

Naruto asked him whether they were letting Tobi win and the little boy snorted, yelling out that he was the master and they all played like little girls. Sai decided to challenge him which led to a very competitive battle that Sai still lost. Gaara snorted and played Tobi, almost winning before once again, the little Uchiha won.

"The little bastard's cheating!" Gaara accused.

Tobi stuck out his tongue at Gaara while the girls all came to the defense of the 'baby'.

Gaara sighed, knowing Tobi was cheating but being unable to do anything about it.

Naruto beat Tobi easily however, and this served to prove to Tobi (somehow) that they were meant to be together and should get married at their earliest convenience, preferably when they got home.

All in all, the trip seemed like a good idea.

Tobi settled down, letting the girls tell him various fairy tales in the large bedroom while Suigetsu and the other guys continued to play in the game room.

Naruto had spotted Sai sitting by himself in the section of the bus that just had normal seats.

Sai was staring out the window and seemed distracted by something, frowning as he looked blankly at the passing trees.

Naruto sat by him, wondering what he was thinking.

"You okay?"

Sai smiled. "Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Naruto nodded, sitting by him and striking up conversation. Sai was more than happy to oblige and after a while, the blond yawned.

The next minute, Naruto was fast asleep on Sai's shoulder with the brunet's arm snaking around him to keep him there.

When Sasuke went into the seating section, he froze.

Growling under his breath, he glared at Sai and the boy smirked in response.

Oh, it was _on_.

**A/N: "Meet the Uchihas" is the next chapter.**

**I cannot promise that they'll be in character as I have a tendency of making everybody alittle nuts but whatever…you love me anyway (I hope).**

**Fewer reviews than last time and school starts tomorrow. I'm so sad right now. To those of you who reviewed, thanks so much for the reviews. Made me feel all warm and giddy (no, I did not pee on myself).**

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Ugottalongway2go: **yay…I was going for adorable (I think). Well, things just got a lot harder for Sakura, didn't they? How do you woo a prince?

**Juura99: **Ah yes, WTF moments…The things dreams (and cupcakes) are made of. Lol, princess diaries kind of outdid mine. And Gaara's known all along so… XD Yeah well, not all friends are presently being as honest as they can be. Thanks :D

**Anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name: **I live? Are you sure? I mean, I don't leave my room and hiss when I even think of sunlight… Am thinking zombie…or vampire but my parents insist its my geeky, lazy ways but what do they know right? Thanks so much anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name J

**Fullmoonwolf950: ***whispers* there's a button-not-working conspiracy going on…SShhh… LMPAOACOS! (laugh my poor ass off and choke on spit) YOU THOUGHT GAARA WAS A RAPIST? Hahahahaaaa! Good one *wipes eyes* Hehe, yes I suppose macaroni would pass for one of the food deities… *chuckles* oh, you cracked me up.

**BloodRavenMaiden: **lol, do not worry about Orochimaru, he'll be present soon enough. But I don't really think I'll manage to do a proper angsty chapter (as is the case in these types of fics, even though I've kinda outlined it all)… LOL, I'm not sure if Naruto should even _have_ a past. His life has been pretty mellow; smothered only child, not spoiled, kind, blah…y'know :) Thanks so much

**Danger13: **If it isn't my elusive beta… *points at Danger13 while throwing weapons to a growing angry mob* ATTTAAAACKKKK! Ah yes, the dumping of Sasori, hehe. But life isn't always that simple (I need to quit hinting at people dammit)….

**Rice-Ball247: **Haha, I got the 'no homo' thing from Boondocks :D Yeah, no one saw it coming…like a train wreck or y'know, death. Well, we'll see the triangular pyramid love shape thingy in the next chapter.

**Harborseal54: ***laughs nervously* yeah…chapters tend to sit in my notebook while I glare at them, like they'll type themselves. I like Gaara, too. I'd like him more with some chocolate on the side but hey, we take what we can get, right? Way odd. I think I get some sort of nut joining in when I'm writing and he tends to add in things that really have no point being there (like the random kiss). Yeah, I like how that sounds- _my_ world. My world _is_ awesome, isn't it? *sigh* I wish I lived in it, too.

**Mystique Monique aka Mina: **YAY! I like compete awesomeness…ness. Haha! You guys made me laugh. How the hell could I write a pregnant Hinata? I suck at writing about girls (which you may or may not have noticed, but that may just be tomboy me kicking girly me's ass. Hehe, girly me's so weak) Anywho, sorry for making you freak out over nothing. If you want her to be pregnant, she _could_ be. Wouldn't be too hard to fit in. I'd just write "Hinata got knocked up" and then I'd have writer's block for the rest of the fic. Gaara _has_ got mad skills. I dunno why but I just figure Gaara is y'know, quite sexually informed. I like him like that *perverted grin* I like having so much win! Mmm… sasunaru…I should really put some of that in here. Didn't I just update Destined…*wonders thoughtfully* oh yeah, I have the chapter typed up (right now) but I wanna edit it so…*cough* DELAY TACTIC *cough*

**Kuro Neko Kyoko: **Hehe…I enjoyed how Naruto beat up Kiba, too. Thanks :D

**Chocolate-strawberry-leaf: **Yeah *shifty eyes* that's _exactly_ what happened to button 2... Yup, Gaara knew all about Temari and just came up with that excuse about Shikamaru maybe raping him (was it?), lol. Poor Sasori (no love for him! WHY?)

**Lazy Gaga: ** Yeah, sorry I take so long… Thanks :D

**EvilSuccubus: **YES! I MADE A LOVE SQUARE! Beat _that_, romance novels! Ha! Fell free, glomp away *dodges and points while laughing when you kiss pavement* hehe, idiot. Thanks *blushes…eats cookie* DAMMIT, I HATE MINT! *strangles you* I want a chocolate cookie! Gimme a chocolate cookie!

**Itanaru4ever: **Yeah, that is pretty awesome… Wish _I_ was a prince…*sigh*

**Sighcoe: **DON'T LEAVE MEH! Lol, you gotta give the love a chance to grow…the journey is far, with many steps and- *drops fortune cookie* -darn. Never mind.

Yeah, Neji can't really count as competition but doesn't mean he can't mess with Sasuke… Naruto's not exactly being given a chance to clear things up with anyone yet (my bad) but he will be allowed to…soon…I hope. *cuddles Hinata too* Hehe, Hinata just seems like she should be this way to me. Well, even though GaaSaku isn't canon and I don't recall them speaking, ever, I like it. It's fan fiction and we're allowed to mix it up abit :D No worries there, Deidara isn't completely out of the picture, yet.

**ShadowOfAPrincess: **lucky you, your hair's finally grown back… *sad sigh, tugging at short hair* thanks :D Go blind, not bald.

**BurnLikeAFlame: **Haha, cause I'm evil like that. Duh. Lol, thanks a lot.

**Aged Whiskey: **Yay! Review 300! Lol, thanks for that. I was like "299? _seriously_ people?"

**Zooki: **YAY! DRAMA! Wait…I can't act! NOOOOOOOO! No, thank _you_.

**Mika: **Yeah…I want Naruto, too. *silly grin* Hopefully, I'll be done typing up the rest of the chapters. If not, er…I'm sorry? *bows*

**Wakawaka22: **DETERIORATED? Asdfghjkl! NO! I'm so sorry! *cries loudly in shame, vowing to delete the fic* I will appease you!

**For the key to happiness, press 1.**

**For the key to love, press 2.**

**For the key to world domination, press 3.**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click on the review button below and leave a message.**


	14. Meet The Uchihas

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

x-x

**Summary**: Sasuke, the resident bad boy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

x-x

**Chapter 14**: Meet The Uchihas

X-x

**To be Beta'ed by**: Danger13

x-x

**Disclaimer**: yaddee yadda...I own nadda...

x-x

**A/N: I'm almost done! Huzzah! **

**x-x**

When Naruto woke up, he found Tobi sleeping comfortably in his arms. The little boy was curled up against him and sucking his thumb. Almost like he _wasn't_ a little devil-child…

Naruto moved slowly so as not to wake the child and noticed that Sai was gone.

The door to the compartment opened and he saw Hinata look at him.

She smiled softly and walked to the seat by him.

"Hey."

He smiled back. "Hey."  
Hinata looked out the window briefly before turning back to Naruto.

He seemed troubled.

Naruto was her best friend and had been for as long as she could remember. They had grown up together and she had the privilege of knowing the blond…and of knowing that the present situation was getting to him.

"You've changed."  
Naruto stared at Tobi, stroking the boy's hair as he slept. "I know."

"What are you doing?"

Naruto sighed, not even pretending to not understand what she was talking about.

"I don't know."

"Naruto-"  
Blue eyes regarded her for a moment and Hinata wondered how long it had been since they'd just sat together and talked. When they were younger, she'd always been over at his house. His parents were weird and cool all at the same time and she'd loved being there.

His mother would always give his father grief for giving them cookies and after a good smack and a 'you're-sleeping-on-the-couch-tonight', Kushina would give them more cookies and have them place bets on how long it would be before Minato came in on his hands and knees, promising to force-feed the children vegetables next time.

Hinata and Neji had always enjoyed being there.

"Remember when we were six and we fought over my Barbie doll?"

Naruto coughed and feigned ignorance. "No idea what you're on about."

Hinata snorted. "Please, you bit me when you found that I had changed her clothes from the ones you'd made for her."

The blond blushed. "Are you hinting that I've always been gay?"

"No, but now that you mention it…"

Naruto slugged her shoulder and she smacked him upside his head.

"That was the day you told me I was your best friend."

Naruto smiled, remembering. "Yeah…"

He had declared their best-friend status when they were six and had even gone as far as saying they'd get married as soon as he got a baby-sitting job when he turned twelve.

Naruto had been a happy child; completely clueless in the ways of the world and utterly successful in making everyone love him.

"- right?"

Hinata blinked, berating herself for even thinking about that time. Geez, when did she get so emo? Was it over-exposure to Sasuke?

Naruto was looking at her strangely and she sighed. "Sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?"  
The blond pouted. "Am I boring you?"

"You're not as interesting as you used to be..."

He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.

Hinata grinned.

She decided it wasn't her place to talk. She'd been gone too long to try to understand what exactly had happened with Naruto and those other guys and she knew that with all the people on the bus, hearing the whole story was highly unlikely.

"Hinata?"

Hinata looked up, startled and found herself staring at the girl Kiba kept referring to as 'that crazy bitch'.

"May, was it?"

May nodded.

Hinata took in the somber expression and frowned. It seemed alittle off on the girl who seemed to thrive off of fun, laughter and the occasional sabotaging of her friends.

"Is something wrong?"

May shook her head, dark eyes reassuring. "No, I just need to talk to Naruto."

Hinata nodded and carefully took Tobi from Naruto and headed into the section with beds, leaving the two alone.

Naruto watched May warily as she sat by him.

May wanting to talk? That wasn't like her.

Maybe she wanted to plan some sort of battle on the bus with them against everyone else?

That would be like her.

Or did she want him alone for some _other_ reason?

Was this all a ploy to get him alone and _rape _him?

Yeah…that was probably it. He'd seen the way she looked at him. How her eyes lit up with unbridled lust as she called out his name from the castle's tower and-

"You need to stop this."

The blond blinked at the cold tone, pulled out of his irrelevant mental accusations and trying to remind himself to never _ever _read one of Sakura's stupid, history romance novels again. **Ever**.

"Naruto."

The voice was frosty and unfriendly.

He looked at May in surprise. "Stop what?"

May's eyes shone with barely-restrained anger and she looked like she wanted to hit him.

"Stop messing with Sai and Sasuke."  
Naruto wanted to speak but his mouth opened and no words came out.

May thought he was messing with Sai and Sasuke? Huh. Well, when he thought about it, it _did_ somehow look that way to innocent bystanders.

Hm…

Innocent bystanders… Did that mean he could run her over? Had he carried his license with him? How many states exactly would that be considered illegal in?

"Those two…" May sighed, looking at her hands that were balled into fists. "They were arguing over you a few minutes ago."

Naruto shook his head slightly. All that zoning out could not be good. He _had_ to pay attention.

When Naruto didn't answer, she continued. "Sasuke and Sai used to be best friends. You didn't know that, did you?"

There was a short pause.

"They were _my _best friends. We used to hang out all the time. Sai and I had met in school and after some brief failure in dating; we'd ended up as friends. He and Sasuke had met years before. According to Sai, they hated each other but after awhile, they'd settled into some sort of truce. They were so alike, in everything except for the fact that Sasuke was an antisocial asshole with a Narcissist personality and Sai was just an asshole. They mostly dated the same breed of girls- upper class sluts if I may put in my two-cents, well, except for Ino and they liked the same sports, had the same grades… It was weird. They were really close but then, for some reason, when Sai transferred to my school, they fell out again."

Naruto listened intently.

"When we came to Konoha U, they met again and well, after avoiding each other like the plague, they relented, had a manly brawl and everything was alright again. I was alittle jealous at first. Sai was back to hanging out with his first best friend and I felt like all I was getting was scraps of attention," May chuckled dryly. "They fought about everything…music, art, food…hell, I fought _with_ them, just for the hell of it and it became a special food-fighting tradition. I'd never felt so close to any people in my life than I did then. They were like, the family I never had. Y'know, the obsessive compulsive emo and the martyr-like, jaunty older brothers I never had. Sasuke was crazy about being perfect in everything, something about living up to his family name and well, Sai was just crazy."

May smiled softly. "Sai's family was like Sasuke's but he was determined to not have any part of the business. That's why he does what he wants, most of the time anyway."

Naruto nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"On Sai's birthday, they became an item and I was thrilled for them. Abit jealous but still thrilled. Being a closet yaoi-fangirl isn't easy when-"

"_What_?"

May took in Naruto's shocked expression and frowned.

"They…_dated_?"  
May nodded. "Didn't they mention it?"

When Naruto shook his head, May shrugged. "Well, now you know."

Naruto bit his lip, trying to think even as May went on. How could she drop a bomb like that and carry on like it was nothing. Like 'Hey, I banged your mom…doesn't she just make the _best_ cookies?'

"They were inseparable for awhile. But that time, Sai seemed to be with me a lot more than he was with Sasuke and when they went out, they usually invited me. They've always been competitive, in everything they did and I guess that sort of rubbed off on me. After awhile, it was like we were the three musketeers and I forgave Sasuke for stealing Sai away from me, _again_, and we were all pretty close after that.

Then I met Deidara…"

May's frown grew and she shook her head.

"Just… stop toying with them. If you like one, be with him. Don't string them both along. They're my friends and I'd hate to see them played with."

"May-"

"They don't deserve it."

"May-"

"If you hurt them, I'll rip your spine out from your ass and beat you to death with it."

Naruto took May's hands in his. She snapped out of it and looked at Naruto. He was the picture of confusion, guilt and remorse. If those three emotions ever needed a poster boy, he was their guy.

Honestly, May had no idea why she was so mad at Naruto when he looked like _that_.

The boy was too innocent for his own good. He seemed completely oblivious to exactly what he was doing with the two. He didn't crave the attention, obviously, but he didn't understand that he was hurting them. Even now, the boy was trying to comfort her when she'd just threatened to kill him.

He really was a sweetheart.

"May, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand," Naruto said, trying to find the right words. "Sai's really sweet and well, he's fun to be around. Sasuke's great; smart, funny…"

"But?"  
Naruto shrugged. "But you're right. The thing is; I don't know them. I don't know anything about them… Sai seemed like an ass the day I met him and the day I met Sasuke, I thought he was a hot, indifferent skater boy and I just… I don't know _anything_."

May smiled softly at Naruto's confused expression.

He looked at her and sighed. "You're May Mizuki. You're in the school of Humanities, studying Psychoanalysis. Your favourite colour is gray and you think rainbows are pretentious colourful bastards. You like bunnies because they taste like chicken and you have two left feet and can't dance worth shit."

May's eyes widened at all the information and Naruto just shrugged.

"I've always made it a point to know my friends. It makes everything seem real. But with them, I just failed. But it makes sense now. Sai made this seem like an experiment and from the word go, went from '_indifferen_t' to '_let's date'_…and I figured all I was to him was an experiment. Sasuke was making out with Deidara all the time and then one day, sometime after kissing me, he suddenly seemed interested in being with me. He wasn't exclusive with Deidara-" May flinched, "-and I don't want to share."

Naruto huffed in frustration.

"You're accusing me of toying with them when in actuality; they've probably been the ones toying with _me_. You said they were competitive so who's to say I'm not just some prize in their latest game? They're both deluding themselves, telling themselves that they want me when they know nothing about me either."

Naruto stood and May's hands slipped from his. She looked sad but didn't regret a thing she'd said.

When he faced her, his voice was cheerful. "I think it's best if I stay away from them both. Stringing them along isn't fair and you're right. They deserve better."

May didn't speak. She did believe that was the right thing to do after all.

"Besides," Naruto smiled. "I have some pretty heavy baggage myself."

May watched as he stalked off into the bedroom compartment where Hinata had stayed with Tobi.

She shook her head and stared out the window.

Naruto was a good guy. Him being with either Sai or Sasuke wasn't good for him.

Sai was demanding and Sasuke was a player. That was their nature.

Sure, Sasuke had gone to the dark side only after he'd been with Sai but that didn't change the fact that it was what he was. Even though the two of them had pretended to move on, May was sure they still had feelings for each other and it would be best if they didn't get Naruto involved in that. They still had competitive streaks and still insulted each other every chance they got.

Naruto wasn't around for any of those battles and he had been blissfully ignorant.

May closed her eyes and rested against the seat of the chair.

Naruto deserved better. He would be fine and those two idiots- Sai and Sasuke- could maybe get closure and stop all their nonsense.

May sighed as she looked out the window.

Everything would be okay.

Probably.

**(I am a Latino page. Listen to my sexy accent)**

"You did _what_?" Sasuke asked.

May yawned and spoke slowly. "I told him that you two dated."

Sai looked affronted. "Why the hell would you tell him _that_?"

"Cause it's true?"

"You're a horrible person."

May rolled her eyes at them. "Why didn't you two tell him?"

They looked at each other.

"It didn't seem important?" Sai suggested.

May growled low in her throat. "You're idiots."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What? The only reason Sai wants him is because I do."

Before Sai could retort about how he'd dated Naruto first, May slammed her fist on the counter.

"I'm sick of this. I know you fucking assholes both like that boy but when you place him in the middle of your dick-showing contest as some sort of prize, I can't allow it."

Sasuke stared at May. "Wow. You just used a lot of bad words," He paused. "And he's not a prize."

Sai nodded. "Unlike Sasuke, I actually care about him."

Sasuke shot Sai a dark look and for a moment May almost believed they were both in love with the blond and wanted a shot with him.

But the moment passed and May bowed to reason.

Reason had a number of interesting factors to throw in her face:

1) Sasuke and Sai had a long-lasting rivalry.

2) Sasuke and Sai had dated and had parted without closure.

3) Sasuke and Sai were both stupid enough to mix their feelings for Naruto with their rivalry with each other.

4) The three boys would just end up getting hurt if they didn't get to know each other first and accept all the other's flaws and such before making a touchy-feely decision on who they wanted.

5) Also, May was kind of hoping that by some stroke of luck, the boys would all get together and give her pictures of the epic threesome but then again, she also knew that she wished she could clone Naruto so there'd be enough to go around cause the guy was just way too cute for words.

Okay, so maybe the last one wasn't a factor '_Reason'_ had thrown in but hey, a girl could dream.

They were in the kitchen compartment of the bus as they has somehow been tricked -_asked_- by Sakura into making lunch and so there they were, by some miracle not setting the bus on fire.

Well, the two brunets certainly knew there way around a stove. May on the other hand, was amazed at how, in over five minutes, she'd already managed to make mashed potatoes and not cause a minor explosion in the process. Granted they had been from a packet written '5-minute mashed potatoes. Just add hot water', but hey, she had been utterly _amazing_ in her water-adding skills.

Sai was getting the 2-minute noodles and Sasuke was the only one in there who was actually doing anything worth being called 'cooking', as it were. He was cutting up veggies, yelling orders, telling May to get her paws out of his sauce and threatening to stab Sai when he tried to get at the sauce while May was being reprimanded. All-in-all, lunch making was going terribly slow.

During a moment's silence for a broken plate, Sasuke asked the question on his and Sai's minds.

"Does he hate us now?"

May snorted. "Naruto? Please. He would never hate you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that but felt somewhat comforted. He'd have to talk to Naruto about it later.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the game room with Gaara, playing 'The Rescue Assassin'.

It was a game that tested the sight, speed and common sense of the player. People would pop up and depending on how they looked and what they held, you'd shoot them accordingly, or rescue them.

But so far, he was doing badly.

He kept shooting all the brunets.

Even the old lady who had just dyed her hair and was holding a black cat.

He shot the cat, too.

Neji, Kiba and Hinata weren't feeling too safe and edged away from the crazy blond.

But they missed him when he vanished into the rooms and feigned sleep.

When lunch was ready, Hinata offered to go get Naruto, watching Sai and Sasuke closely as they both appeared somewhat guilty under her scrutinizing gaze.

She found Naruto in the room section, lying down on a bed.

"Naruto?"

He looked up from a sketch and smiled at her. "We've arrived?"

She shook her head and moved forward to sit by him. "Lunchtime. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled softly, handing her a sheet of paper with tons of writings on it.

His poems.

Whenever Naruto had something on his mind, he'd write poetry. She'd always teased him about it but he'd always managed to write really well. He'd later decided he preferred sketching when he was upset to writing about feelings and all that mushy crap but still managed to pull poems out from his ass when the occasion called for it.

Hinata looked down at it and read as Naruto seemed to be putting the finishing touches to his poem.

'_**Sometimes we dream**_

_In following true to the bright morning star_

_Sometimes we hide away, sometimes we dream._

_In knowing we are sometimes less than we are_

_Sometimes we are never more than we seem._

_With treasures and pleasures we seem to partake,_

_Sometimes we hold on and wait till they gleam_

_Sometimes we stubbornly forget to wake_

_Sometimes we're human, sometimes we dream.'_

Hinata smiled sadly and watched Naruto.

"Are you alright?"  
He didn't smile, deciding he was tired of thinking about everything. He was tired of pretending that everything was okay and _not_ confusing the hell out of him. He was tired of feeling things he had no business feeling for people he knew nothing about.

He was _tired_.

Hinata pulled him to her and held on until he stopped hyperventilating.

She didn't speak, instead rubbing up and down his back in a soothing manner. He'd never really appreciated how much she understood him more than he did then.

**(I am a brilliant page break. Bow before my genius-ness)**

Lunch was a loud and rowdy affair.

Hinata smacked Kiba for trying to take all the fried pork from the bus driver who had stopped the bus to eat with them. Sakura and Gaara argued with Suigetsu over the proper way to get Tobi to eat vegetables, Tobi surreptitiously threw vegetables under the table to Tinker (who also didn't want them) and Neji and Naruto talked about their childhood memories together.

Sasuke, Sai and May all talked, albeit quietly (for them) to each other about nothing in particular but when lunch was done, the three of them knew that something important was going to happen. As everyone else escaped the kitchen area of the bus, Naruto stayed behind to help the three. May excused herself as best she could without arousing suspicion which was pretty suspicious in and of itself and the three boys were left alone together as the bus driver belched and went to take a nap before he could continue driving.

Sasuke and Sai stared at Naruto and he stared back, looking thoughtfully at them both without realizing he was staring just as obviously as they were.

"I need to talk to you," he said finally.

"We gathered as much," Sai said dryly, his attempt at humour.

Naruto nodded. "Well," he shifted uncomfortably before he sighed. He couldn't do this when they were both looking at him like a lab specimen.

He moved toward the sink and started to do the dishes.

Sai and Sasuke shared a look before taking his lead and moving forward to help.

Naruto began in a low tone as he scraped food off a plate, "It's been a strange few weeks and I need to clear the air with the both of you."

Sasuke tensed and Sai scowled but other than that, neither said anything.

"I'd love to go into details about everything but I'm afraid I'm confused about it all, especially my feelings toward you both."

Naruto smiled warmly. "I don't really know either of you that well. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you."

Sai nodded slowly. "What does that mean exactly…?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Um…friends?" He cleared his throat and tried again steadily. "I want us to be friends."

Sasuke was silent and Sai let out a ragged breath.

Slowly, together, they nodded.

"Friends."

They worked in silence, each in their own thoughts even though they were uncomfortably aware of the other two. They stayed that way for almost twenty minutes before Sai huffed impatiently.

"Okay, no offense but this is weird. If we're going to be awkwardly friendly with each other, I really don't see the point."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Silence kills you, doesn't it?"

Sai glared at him. "Yes. Silence. Awkward silence."

Naruto smiled at them both and they turned to face him.

"What?" they asked irritably.

"Did you two argue this stupidly when you were going out?"

"Only because Sasuke was such an imbecile."

"Says lord of the idiots."

Naruto started to laugh and after a few seconds, they did, too.

It felt good to laugh, Naruto figured, especially with them both. And he couldn't hide how relieved he was that they didn't seem to be bitter…or longing. Sasuke and Sai seemed exactly like he and Hinata had been... Like their friendship was filled with a variety of insults and pranks. Like they didn't still have feelings for each other…

Naruto immediately stilled.

That was his problem with them. He was always assuming.

"Will you," he started, blushing when they looked at him. "Will you tell me about…about everything that happened? With the two of you?"

Sasuke and Sai shared a look before they turned and smiled.

"Naruto," Sai said gently. "Telling you about it isn't an issue, really. The thing is, I don't want to bore with how much of a prat Sasuke was."

"Please," The Uchiha snorted. "It all started in elementary. From the moment we met, I knew Sai was an asshole…"

"But not as much of an asshole as Itachi."

Naruto blinked. "Who's Itachi?"

"The devil's spawn," Sasuke explained. "My brother. Adopted by my unsuspecting parents…"

Sai snorted, shoving Sasuke from Naruto. "Ignore him. Itachi's his brother, by blood, and he's the most frustrating man I have ever met."

"Why?"

Sasuke chuckled. "He had a thing for Sai."

Blue eyes widened. "What? Your own brother? Why?"

"Technically, Itachi saw me first," Sai explained. "I first met him at the supermarket when I was barely a teenager. He told me that I should give him a call when I turned eighteen."

"And what happened then?"

"Well, I met this asshole here and became Sasuke's rival, then his friend, then I went on a holiday away from him-"  
"Coward," Sasuke muttered.

"-then we met up again in college and started dating. Itachi claimed that he would have me when I was done playing with Sasuke."

"That's really weird."

"He also said he'd wait for me for as long as it would take."

"That's weird…and romantic. So did he wait? Is he still waiting?"

Sasuke snorted. "That horny bastard? _Hardly_."

Sai chuckled. "He was good competition for you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Please. You only saw him when you came over to my house and even then, you never stayed long enough for him to ravish you."

"Only because you were always by my side. You were such a possessive bastard."

"But never jealous," Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever."

The three of them stayed in the kitchen, with Sai and Sasuke telling Naruto about how they met, their insane rivalry, how they went out and how they broke up over Sai's jealousy about Deidara.

"So," Naruto said, enthralled. "If it weren't for Deidara, the two of you-"

"Oh no" Sai snorted. "We might have lasted a few more months but the thing was… it just wasn't meant to be."

"Yeah," Sasuke said warmly. "There was no place in our relationship for Sai's ego to fit."  
"Hey!"

"What? You were hardly the most reasonable of boyfriends."

"Yeah I was!"

"You punched Deidara in the face."'

"So?"  
"That was reasonable?"

"I could have punched him in the nuts, so yeah, that was pretty reasonable."

Naruto sat on the countertop, watching them argue back and forth, smiling as they did most of the work while he just sat there.

Sasuke caught Naruto's smile and hid one of his own. It had definitely been awhile since he and Sai had been this comfortable around each other.

He poured a dish of soapy water over Sai and while the boy was sputtering, he winked at Naruto, mouthed 'thank you' and blew him a kiss. Right before Sai tackled him to the floor.

Naruto grinned, laughing when Gaara and Sakura rushed in with May and instead of helping, started cheering.

Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

**(I am a granny page break. I made cookies)**

"We're here! We're here! We're _here_!" Tobi's excited cries rang through the bus and the others, who had all drifted off for naps after lunch all looked out their windows.

The Uchiha estate was by far the most extensive green piece of land anyone of them had ever seen.

Sai looked out the window and groaned. "Lemme guess. We're here?"

Sasuke ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "Prepare yourself."

"Will Itachi be there?"  
"Unfortunately," Sasuke said, hiding a smirk.

"Whatever. I have mace."

Opposite them, Naruto was fast asleep next to Gaara and Sakura.

May came into their compartment holding a large water gun.

"They still asleep?"

Sasuke nodded and caught the gun when she tossed it at him.

"Well, I suggest you wake them up."

With that, she walked back out.

Sasuke looked down at the gun and then at Sai.

"I might feel guilty."

"It's not an Uchiha trait."

Sasuke smiled. "True."

The bus was soon filled with two manly shrieks and a girly scream- courtesy of Gaara.

They came to a stop in front of a large Victorian style mansion.

Sasuke stood in front of all of them as they got out.

"Remember what I taught you."  
They snorted and rolled their eyes.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and turned toward the doorway. He sighed when he saw a figure there.

Enemy number one: Mikoto Uchiha.

Status: Mother.

Mikoto grinned, blocking the front door and waving. "Over here, darling!" she called.

"Where _else_ would she be?" Sasuke muttered, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Sai and a chuckle from Naruto.

Tobi ran up to the woman and she picked him up, hugging him close to her and kissing his cheeks. "Hello Tobi. How's my little boy?"  
"I'm a man now," Tobi insisted, pouting.

"Ah yes of course," Mikoto nodded. "How could I forget that five is the coming of age for every man?"

Tobi smiled, appeased. "Did you bake me a Spiderman cake?"

"Do men eat Spiderman cakes?"  
"_Duh,_ auntie Mikoto."

Mikoto chuckled. "Then yes, I did. Go on in and bother your uncle. He's in his study."

Tobi dutifully went squealing all the way across the hall, apparently knowing his way around the large mansion.

"Er, hi mom."

Mikoto's eyes widened and tears quickly filled her eyes. "MY BABY!"

She grabbed Sasuke and proceeded to give the others a demonstration of the Heimlich maneouvre performed from the front.

For such a delicate-looking woman, she was doing a pretty good job of a wrestler swinging her son about like a rag doll.

When she finally let Sasuke down and pinched his cheeks, he swayed- obviously dizzy with love- and rushed into the house, hurrying to the kitchen where his mother would no doubt shepherd the rest of them. He figured he needed a quick shot anyway if he was going to survive the afternoon.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha."  
Mikoto's smile widened to unimaginable proportions. "Sai! Oh Sai! It's wonderful to see you again!"

"You too, Mrs. Uchiha."

"I remember telling you to call me Mikoto. You don't work for me."

"Yes Mrs.…er Mikoto."

She nodded sternly before smiling again and looking at everyone else. "You're all Sasuke's friends?"

They nodded, their expressions varying between scared, wary and awed.

"Wow," she said with surprise evident in her voice. "I suppose someone must have removed the piece of wood that had previously occupied his bottom."  
They stared.

"She means someone removed the stick from Sasuke's ass," Sai explained.

They continued to stare.

"Her grandmother taught her how to swear."

"_Oh…_" the others said.

Mikoto smiled while Sai introduced all the others.

When Sai mentioned Naruto, Mikoto's grin turned into something of a smirk (which Naruto suspected was a family trait as he'd seen Tobi give his five year old equivalent of one when he was thrashing Kiba in the video game) and she held onto him for a long time.

"I've heard so much about you," she chirped. "Sasuke said you're the little boy he rescued from the streets."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Er, I'm a student at KU so really, there _was_ no street."  
Mikoto waved her hand dismissively at that. "Nonsense. He saved you from hunger, cold and desolation and you repaid him by thawing out the coldness of his heart. Thank you. You're an angel."

Naruto blushed madly and couldn't even explain how the weather was kinda warm so the whole cold, desolate thing wasn't true. And he had Lays- he'd never be hungry.

Mikoto picked up the puppy from Sakura when she was done dishing out healthy portions of cheek-pinching (which including cheeks not located on the boys' faces) and cooed at it.

When she was done, she asked them all to follow her. Mikoto led them through the large entrance hall, passing various family pictures, to the kitchen where she found Sasuke with his head on the counter.

"I'm so sorry dear, I know how to like your shot to pick you up when you get here but Itachi insisted that you wouldn't need it."

Sasuke sat up, glaring at nothing and hissed, "That bastard."

"What was that, son?"

"Nothing mom."

Mikoto simply smiled and ushered the others into seats.

The kitchen was large and Naruto suspected that they had maids all over the house even though he hadn't seen any (maybe there were house elves?). The kitchen had black and brown surfaces, and was warm and welcoming. The table was large as if the family sometimes entertained guests in the kitchen. There was a large window where they could see a perfectly manicured lawn and a small building in the distance.

"The shed's still there?" Sai asked, smiling.

Mikoto nodded as she placed canned sodas from the fridge onto a tray.

"Yes, it's used by Orochimaru now though."

Sasuke tensed. "Uncle Orochimaru's here?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes. He wanted to be closer to do his research."

Sasuke nodded. "Closer to Tobi?"

"Of course."

Sasuke seemed satisfied by that and murmured a 'thank you' when Mikoto gave him a grape soda. She placed the drinks on the table and procured a tray of sandwiches from the fridge.

Tobi ran in the kitchen yelling for Mikoto and holding up Tinker.

"What's the matter, Tobi?"

Tobi pouted. "Uncle Fuggy said Tinker's a boy!"

Sai snickered at that. 'Uncle Fuggy' was Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father and apparently, the stern parent.

"Um," Mikoto cleared her throat. "Is that bad?"

"Tinker's a _girl_!" Tobi yelled, clearly unamused by her lack of indignation at her husband for daring to suggest Tobi was wrong. "I told him so but he keeps saying that she looks like a boy!"

"How did you know Tinker's a girl?" Mikoto asked, clearly entertained.

"Kiba picked her up and looked underneath. I think it's printed on the bottom."

Mikoto stifled a snicker and managed to make her expression serious. "Ah yes, of course. I'll see to it that Uncle Fuggy understands that."

Tobi nodded imperiously even as he was placed on the counter and handed an ice lolly.

The door swung open and Sasuke managed to contain a sigh.

At the door was his father, looking around at every face in the kitchen with an undoubtedly authoritative countenance.

"Good afternoon," he greeted. "I'm Fugaku Uchiha."

There were meek, mumbled replies from the teenagers at the table and Fugaku nodded in his naturally highhanded manner.

"Welcome to the Uchiha household. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay."

Murmurs of thanks and other gratitude related mutterings were given.

Sasuke eyes his father suspiciously. Something was off. He'd been there almost two minutes and he had done nothing alarming. Maybe he wasn't feeling well… Maybe he had discovered a new hobby…

Fugaku eyed them as they drank sodas.

"Did you know that the stock in soda sales has steadily increased over the years?"

Sasuke paled as the lights dimmed and suddenly-

Ah yes, there it was.

A chart on the wall from Fugaku's pocket projector depicting the rise in soda stock since 1989.

He still had a thing for illustrative statistics.

Naruto shot Sasuke a sympathetic look as Sasuke sank further into his seat.

The blond felt his brain melting when after ten minutes; they had _finally_ gotten to 1990 sales. Mikoto sighed and turned the lights back on.

"Not everyone is interested in charts and numbers, darling."

Fugaku looked like he'd been bitch-slapped. "_What_?"

Mikoto kept her voice steady as she pointed at Suigetsu, who had actually fallen asleep and was mumbling softly.

Fugaku smiled grimly, obviously saving Suigetsu's face so he could make his life miserable. Naruto had never been so glad he'd stayed awake.

Before further plans of vengeance could cross his father's face, Sasuke cleared his throat and asked loudly, "Where's Itachi?"

Mikoto smiled warmly, apparently done sending reproachful looks at her husband. "In the yard, dear."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll just go introduce everyone to him."

"You could just call him in here," Fugaku suggested, his voice a clear indication that he had more charts for them to see in the time it took Itachi to get there. And knowing Itachi, he'd figure that out and take his sweet time.

"No, that's alright," Sasuke said, as if it would be a bother to his parents if they stayed. "We'll go."

Not waiting for any protests, the others all quickly shuffled out, practically tripping over each other in their effort to get away. Even Suigetsu had somehow woken up at the prospect of freedom.

In the kitchen, Fugaku smiled at Mikoto.

"Sasuke made so many friends this semester."

Mikoto nodded. "And if you try to scare them away again, you'll be babysitting Tobi for the duration of his stay."  
Fugaku swallowed loudly, backing away from his wife. "Of course dear. You know I was just testing them. They must really like him to have stayed ten whole minutes listening to that."

"Or maybe they just had no means of escape?"

"No, I recall that friend of Itachi's a few years ago, Yahiko I think his name was," Fugaku smiled evilly. "He just ran out the front door."

Mikoto chuckled. "Ah yes. I liked him. Shame he never came back."

Fugaku shrugged elegantly and swept his wife into his arms. "Well, I think our social skills are a lot better than Itachi's. And if he doesn't scare off Sasuke's friends then I'm sure they're keepers."

"Itachi," Mikoto sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what that boy thinks about."

"Anarchy and terror," Fugaku answered easily.

**(I am a pervy page break. TIME TO TOUCH SOME TITTAYS!)**

Sasuke knew where to find Itachi, but that didn't mean he was in any hurry to do so.

His older brother had had an obsession with greenhouses ever since one of his old friends, Zetsu, had turned green after a chlorophyll experiment in biochemistry.

Itachi had thought it was funny as hell. He and his best friend, Kisame, had gotten Zetsu drunk, dug a hole and planted him right there in Mikoto's greenhouse…

Now, Sasuke was not one to ever agree with anything his brother did or said but the pictures online of the human-houseplant were classic. He'd even gotten a few people to believe that that was the next step in evolution.

As the large group neared the greenhouse, Sasuke stopped.

No point in getting into an enclosed space with his evil older brother. Who knew what traps lay beneath the innocent soil of his mothers' herbs.

"Itachi!"

His friends stared at him like he was crazy. Hell, seeking Itachi out, he probably was.

A few seconds later, a tall, pale man emerged from the greenhouse. His hair was tied back loosely and there were bits of leaves in it. He looked like he'd been doing actual work in there if all the dirt on his white t-shirt was any indication. He wore long, loose sweat pants and trainers and looked like he was on his way to the gym.

He eyed the group of teenagers in front of him before turning toward the house and yelling, "Mom! What did we say about not letting fans onto the premises?"

Sasuke growled. "You idiot, these are my friends!"

Itachi blinked and looked at Sasuke like he'd just seen him.

"Oh, little brother, it's just you," he smiled warmly. "Did you know there's a whole mob of people behind you?"

Sasuke sighed irritably. "Yes. They're my friends."  
Itachi gasped and clutched at his chest. "Friends? I-it's a miracle! MOM, CALL OUR BOOKIES!"

Sasuke strongly resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of the idiot in front of him.

"Tachi!"

Tobi, having successfully overcome his Fugaku-induced lethargy, escaped from Sakura and ran to Itachi.

Itachi picked him up and smiled softly at the boy. "Hello Tobi."

"Hi!"

"How's our plan for world domination coming along?"

"I'm cute and everybody loves me," Tobi said proudly.

"Perfect," Itachi smiled.

. "I like him. He's like, a male me." May sighed behind Sasuke

"And he's _hot_," Ino added.

Sasuke abruptly made it his new life plan to ensure that May and Itachi never reproduced- especially not together.

"Itachi," Sasuke said dryly as eh began his introductions. "May, Kiba, Ino, Suigetsu, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto and Sai, who you might remember."

"Nice to meet you all," Itachi said with a slight bow before his eyes turned steadily towards Sai.

Itachi's smile shifted from friendly to dangerous and he moved closer to Sai.

"Sai."

"Itachi."

"It's been too long."

"Somehow I doubt that," Sai replied warily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "What were you doing in there?" he nodded at the greenhouse.

Itachi sighed. "Trying to get my lackey for the day to do my bidding the right way... It's like he just can't understand that when I say I want the plants twenty-five millimeters from each other, I don't mean twenty-six."

"Interesting," Sasuke said, in a voice that clearly indicated it was anything but.

Itachi ignored that however when he heard shifting and turned toward Naruto.

"So you're Sasuke's anti-emo, huh?"

"His what?" Naruto asked, hiding a smile.

Itachi's lips quirked. "I assumed you're the same Naruto my mother was nattering on about. Something about pulling a stick from Sasuke's ass and replacing it with something worthwhile-"

"Please stop talking," Sasuke ordered.

"-like a dildo or something."

"What's a dildo?" Tobi asked, looking up at Itachi with wide inquisitive eyes.

Sasuke smirked.

"It's a toy," Itachi smirked right back at Sasuke, putting Tobi down.

"Can I have one?"

"Maybe when you're older."

"What does it do?"

"It looks like a cucumber."

"That's all?" Tobi said, clearly disappointed. "I hate vegetables."

"Mom's gonna kill you," Sasuke grinned, his mood improving at the thought of being an only child.

Itachi merely waved his hand dismissively at that, watching as Tobi ran around the yard, followed closely by a yipping Tinker.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, amused but trying- for Sasuke's sake- to seem like he didn't find the guy's brother to be everything he knew a brother was supposed to be…cool, irritating and evil. Although Itachi was definitely more evil than anything else really.

Sasuke was about to interrupt Itachi's conversation with a foot to the gut when Naruto let out a surprised noise. He was staring at the greenhouse entrance and when Sasuke turned to look at what had so completely shocked the blond, he scowled.

Sasuke felt his blood boil when he noticed a long haired redhead coming from the greenhouse in nothing but sweats. He was tall, bronzed and if Sasuke was honest with himself- _gorgeous_.

"Wow," Sakura muttered. "I am so coming to live here permanently."

"I'm just never gonna leave," Ino added breathlessly.

"Is there a hot-guy factory nearby?" Hinata asked.

"I can't even add a quip of my own," May stated, eyes wide.

Gaara and Kiba clearly weren't impressed by the girls' reactions and Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto's reaction. Sai was too busy slapping Itachi's hands away from his butt.

The man slowed down when he saw them all standing there but then his eyes locked on Naruto and he stared, a look of surprise on his face.

"Naruto?"

The blond didn't reply, he simply ran forward and threw himself onto the man and falling, laughed as they rolled around in the grass.

"Kyuubi!"

Sasuke watched the two rolling on the ground in horror and bristled when he heard the sound of pictures being taken.

He turned to glare accusingly at May and she shrugged. "There's real life shounen ai stuff going down and you don't expect me to take pictures? Get real."

Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto and the man stopped rolling around.

However, they had stopped with Kyuubi on top of Naruto, straddling him, with both of them looking disheveled and out of breath. May's camera was clicking relentlessly now. She was even moving around trying to get shots at various angles.

Just great.

Kyuubi laughed and grinned at Baby Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke. It's been ages."

"You know each other?" Sasuke asked evenly.

The redhead nodded, getting off Naruto and helping the blond up. "I used to babysit him."

Naruto smirked, standing next to him. "Yeah, in drag."

Except for Hinata, Neji and Kiba, the others gaped.

Kyuubi turned to the three. "Hey Hinata! You're even more beautiful than I remember. And Neji, you're still menacing…but very hot."

Neji rolled his eyes while Hinata blushed, remembering Kyuubi now from Naruto's early teenage years.

"Kiba…still pining after Hinata after all these years," Kyuubi chuckled.

"She's my girlfriend now," Kiba retorted triumphantly.

"Yeah well, you're probably still not getting any."

While Kiba sputtered, Sasuke sighed and wondered why the world was against him. It wasn't fair that he had to have all this blasted competition for Naruto. His only consolation was that Sai would be too distracted keeping his ass safe from Itachi that he wouldn't have the time to pursue Naruto.

He was so busy contemplating how to kill Kyuubi and avoid legal repercussions that he didn't hear the rush of footsteps until he was almost tackled to the ground.

He growled and looked up once he'd steadied himself, ready to scream bloody murder before _committing_ bloody murder, before he stilled at the warm hazel eyes that were staring down at him.

The emo hairstyle, the clear skin, those eyes…

Sasuke couldn't hold back the smile that lit up his face.

"Utakata."

The man grinned and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Hello Sasuke." 

**(I am a Pakkun page break. I ate your homework)**

Naruto felt something hard and heavy grow in the pit of his stomach.

Kyuubi was talking to him and he knew he was answering accordingly but his eyes were on the hot guy who was practically mauling Sasuke. And Sasuke wasn't exactly defending himself if the stupid grin on his face was anything to go by.

Naruto barely registered the girls whispering harshly about a hot guy convention that must be going on nearby or the loud slap that was delivered to Itachi from Sai or the fact that Kyuubi was poking his cheek and had been for awhile.

Naruto blushed and held Kyuubi's wrist. "What?"

"You like Sasuke."

It was a statement. Aw hell.

"Er, no."

Kyuubi snorted and stared at Utakata and Sasuke.

"Are they related?" Naruto asked, trying and failing to appear nonchalant.

Kyuubi chuckled lightly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Naruto growled under his breath. Something about stupid babysitters and death…

"Okay," Kyuubi said slowly, backing away slightly. "Utakata's like some music prodigy. He was also Sasuke's music tutor for most of his childhood."

"So why is he molesting him?"

Kyuubi held back a grin. "Uh…Utakata's Itachi's friend. He's not exactly _old_ so molestation accusations wouldn't exactly hold."

"Student-teacher relationships aren't exactly standard."

"No one said anything about a relationship. And he was a tutor, not a teacher."

"Same difference."

"If you're so worried, why don't you go rescue him?"

Naruto scowled mightily at Kyuubi, resisting the urge to bludgeon him. He couldn't 'rescue' Sasuke because Sasuke wasn't his to rescue.

Naruto looked toward Sai and saw him backing away from Itachi and stifled a chuckle.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and saw Hinata smiling pointedly at him.

Her eyes traveled to Sai and then Sasuke and Naruto managed to put two and two together.

She'd seen his reaction.

And that was all she needed to know.

For him, well…he was well and truly fucked.

"You look like you've just realized you're well and truly fucked," Neji smirked, coming up to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "I am a twisted soul, Neji. Leave me alone."

Neji snorted at his friend's theatrics. "Yes, I'm sure you are."

Neji allowed himself momentary amusement over Naruto before he started to talk to Kyuubi. It never ceased to amaze him how oblivious Naruto could make himself when he was in full Denial mode.

But he did love to see the blond flustered, even if it wasn't by him. Looking at Naruto now, he decided he'd keep a close eye on both Sasuke and Sai and make sure neither of them did anything stupid.

Kyuubi then engaged Neji in a long conversation about education and other noteworthy things while Naruto had a vicious internal battle with himself.

Naruto was jealous of that Utakata guy who was now pleasantly talking to Sasuke. He was miffed about the slight quirk of Sasuke's lips as he talked to the emo guy and he was even more miffed that no one else seemed to have a problem with that. In fact, there were small clusters of conversation going on, with Sakura and Gaara laughing at something Ino was saying and May yelling at Suigetsu while Hinata and Kiba watched with amusement.

Naruto faced Sai and saw Itachi brush his cheek with the back of his hand.

The mind-blowing thing though, was that the only thing that came to his mind was how Itachi was a persistent bugger and that Sai should really stop fighting the inevitable.

Naruto found his legs being hugged by a pouting Tobi and bent to pat the boy's head.

If he was honest with himself, he'd just sorted out his feelings for Sasuke and Sai. And he was pretty sure that he maybe had a thing for Sasuke.

He walked away from the group with Tobi talking about the perils of kindergarten and Tinker in tow, marking everything she possibly could, as her territory.

Naruto had just asked both Sasuke and Sai to be his friends, because he knew nothing about them. In doing that, he'd ensured that he had no claim to either of them.

He had to admit, the attention from them both had been nice and now that he didn't have it, he felt abit disappointed…but he missed Sasuke's attention even more than Sai's…

And yet, the only way he had been able to figure out what he wanted was when they had both been approached by others.

Naruto felt disgusted with himself. Like he was just a child who didn't want his toy until someone else played with it.

Sasuke didn't deserve someone like that. No one did.

Naruto caught Sai's helpless look and chuckled.

Sai threw him a glare as he punched Itachi in the gut and made his way to Naruto, finally free of his molester.

"You okay?"

"Like you care," Sai muttered sulkily.

Naruto tensed and looked away.

He had wanted to care, really he had…but he just-

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded.

Sai smiled softly. "You know…I used to have this huge crush on Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Really? When?"

"Before me and Sasuke dated," Sai looked up at the clouds, smiling lazily. "He was the most arrogant, infuriating piece of work I had ever met…and he was the first person to ever say he loved my art."

"He saw your drawings?"

"Yeah," Sai chuckled. "I had so many…and had almost filled a whole sketchbook, with drawings of him."

"Obsess much?"

Sai punched his shoulder lightly. "Well, to be perfectly honest, Itachi was like, my first crush."

"And all those other people you dated?"

Sai shrugged, looking amused. "Well, to me, it was just a crush so there was nothing serious about it. My feelings for Sasuke, however, were stronger and I was scared so I left and dated as many people of the right sex as I possibly could."

"Coward."

"Making the right choice is scary. There's always the chance you could get it wrong."

"Are you the right choice?"

Naruto stilled when his words finally caught up with him. He looked at Sai but the boy simply had a calm, interested expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered. "We're just friends after all."

Sai laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Look Naruto, I like you. Obviously, you like me, too or else none of what's happened with you and me would have happened at all. But, you like Sasuke, too. And your decision to figure things out was the right one, even if it's to figure things out while we're friends."

When Naruto didn't answer, Sai grinned. "We could always have a threesome."

Naruto choked and sputtered and wheezed while Sai beat his back, effectively pummeling him.

"Sai, you're evil."

Sai just laughed and they continued to walk.

Naruto smiled when he figured that Sai would be okay without him. He'd tell him later anyway if he needed to, but the fact was that they were friends and they had no expectations, unless Naruto made a move. But the blond wasn't naïve enough to think that their feelings had just disappeared when he'd declared friendships.

He knew Sai would expect some sort of statement as to his feelings but he also knew he didn't expect them now.

But looking at the brunet walking with him now, Naruto was sure that they would still be friends, even when all of this was over.

**(I am a salt page break. Shake me)**

Sasuke listened to Utakata talk about music and was so caught up in the nostalgia; he almost didn't see the blond walk away from Kyuubi and go off with Tobi.

When Sai caught up with Naruto, he frowned in discontent.

Why was getting that boy so damn hard?

He breathed in deeply to calm himself, telling himself that if he was to win Naruto over, he'd have to abide by the 'being his friend and getting to know him' nonsense the blond had insisted on.

But Sasuke knew the only reason for that was because both him and Sai wanted Naruto. If it had been just him, maybe Naruto would have consented to get to know him while they dated. Wasn't that what dating was for anyway?

And besides, he couldn't believe that with all they had done…that Naruto could stand to just be his friend. Unless he and Sai had done the same…

Sasuke shook his head slightly and tried to steer his thoughts away from Naruto but that wasn't exactly possible.

He wanted him- _so much_.

Even now, the thought of the blond's hesitant but amazingly hot kisses was making him dizzy. He wouldn't allow Sai to just take Naruto away from him, friend or not.

"Your mother invited me here for Tobi's birthday," Utakata was explaining. "She said she thought it'd be nice for me to see you again."

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah, she's sentimental like that. Although I think she wants me to convince you to tutor Tobi."

"Yeah, she's not very subtle."

Sasuke nodded. "She tried hard though."

Tobi yelled for everyone to follow him and Sasuke found himself doing as the little tyrant requested. They all walked toward the shed across the lawn and without knocking, Tobi threw the door open and went in.

Sasuke sighed.

Inside, Sasuke found his eyes widening at the clean, white walls and large glass cases all over the place holding a variety of animals in stasis, with devices showing they were still alive. There were blinking machines with shiny dials and glass vials full of unknown experiments.

It was like a hi-tech futuristic hospital laboratory.

A deep sigh emanated from a corner of the lab, near a door that led to an area labeled 'Sterile, enter and I'll kill you'.

Sasuke forced back a smile. Good old Uncle Orochimaru… Still a creepy genius.

The owner of the laboratory stepped forward.

Orochimaru was tall with long inky hair and suspicious narrow eyes. He had pale skin and seemed like the type to dodge sunlight and adhere to vampiric tendencies.

He was dressed in a clean lab coat and taking off his rubber gloves.

"Leave now," Orochimaru glared at them. "This is not a zoo."

"Are you sure?" May asked, poking one of the glasses. "That looks like a duck. Why do you have a duck?"

"It's not a duck."

"But it's fluffy."

"Break that and you'll be my next specimen."

The others shuffled forward- apparently not afraid of the man, examining everything and touching whatever they thought they might afford to break.

Itachi waved pleasantly at Orochimaru who shot him a dark look.

"Yes please Itachi," Orochimaru mumbled irritably. "Why _not_ just let an improper lot of miscreants into my lab…"

Itachi shot him a grin and stepped away from the door and-

"Uncle Oro!"

Orochimaru barely had time to blink before he had his hands full and was stumbling back as Tobi jumped into his arms and immediately started yanking on his hair, already talking a mile a minute.

Orochimaru sighed and tried to hand the boy over to someone else but he stayed put, tightly gripping Orochimaru's shirt.

"Tobi, I have to get back to work. Take your friends and leave."

"You're always working," Tobi complained. "Take a break and come play with my Legos. I'll even let you win."

Orochimaru looked down at the boy in amused wonder and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. How exactly did one _win_ at Legos?

"Later?" he tried.

"No," Tobi stuck out a wobbling lower lip and Orochimaru frowned. "It's my birthday. You have to do what I say."

"No actually, I don't."

"I'll tell auntie Mikoto."

"Alright, let's go."

Itachi chuckled as Orochimaru was directed outside by the five year old, looking like he was going to dump the kid in some thick hedges and escape.

"He seems kinda creepy…but also, kinda y'know 'that crazy uncle no one ever talks about'…" Naruto noted.

Sasuke stilled in thrilled surprise. He hadn't seen when the blond had come up to him.

"He _is_ that crazy uncle no one ever talks about," Sasuke offered. "He pretends to hate everyone and everything but he's no match for Tobi."

"So he's actually like a regular grumpy old man?"

"He _is_ a regular grumpy old man," Sasuke stated dryly. "But he's a genius. He's doing research to help find a cure for Tobi's disease."

Naruto nodded, impressed. "Is he…is he close to finding one?"

Sasuke sighed. "I hope so."

Itachi eventually ushered everyone out of the lab and locked it behind him knowing Orochimaru would appreciate the gesture. He had to physically pull May away from the case cause she seemed determined to prove that the animal in there actually was a duck.

Mikoto called them all into the house and ushered them to the dining hall. It was large and fancy and Naruto got the impression they were all severely underdressed. It was all dark polished wood with large windows that let them see part of the estate, from the lawn directly beyond the windows to the orchard in the distance. The beautiful pale brown laced curtains were drawn to allow for the beautiful view.

There was also a set of double doors that led to the outside.

Mikoto served them lunch and chatted away with them with ease. Fugaku had apparently misplaced his pocket projector and they were safe, at the moment.

"So," May started, staring at Kyuubi while she passed Suigetsu a pitcher of water. "Earlier Naruto mentioned something about you dressing in drag…?"

Quite a few people choked on their food while Mikoto and Fugaku both perked, apparently interested.

Kyuubi just smirked. Being friends with Itachi obviously made you immune to certain proper social responses- like embarrassment. "Yeah, I was dressed like a girl while I babysat that terror."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, Kyuubi made _such_ a hot girl…"

"So…" May tried again. "_Why_ were you in drag?"

Kyuubi shrugged, sipping his orange juice. "Cause Naruto's dad is an evil bastard."

Naruto grinned fondly. "Yeah…he is."

"What did he do?" Fugaku asked, curious as to the workings of other evil families.

"He offered me five hundred dollars to babysit Naruto and ensure he didn't get hurt," Kyuubi said with amusement.

"Hurt? Why would he get hurt?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Bullies or something, I don't know," Kyuubi offered. "Mr. Namikaze was just insanely over protective of his only son."

Naruto made a face at Kyuubi.

"You were bullied in school?" Mikoto asked Naruto, looking like she was ready to pull out a hunting knife and assault whoever had _dared_ to bully her little Sasuke's friend.

He shook his head quickly. "No, my dad really _is_ just insanely overprotective."

Mikoto nodded but didn't look completely convinced.

"Anyway," Kyuubi said, cutting into his steak. "Mr. Namikaze insisted I watch over Naruto and that I do it as a girl."

"Why?"

"For shits and giggles."

"It _was_ pretty funny," Naruto added.

"Before or _after_ you declared your undying love for me?" Kyuubi asked dryly.

"After," Naruto answered smoothly. "And I didn't declare my undying love. If I recall, I said my love for you burns with the fire of a thousand suns."

"Yeah," Kyuubi nodded. "That was it."

"So how did you find out he was a guy?" Sai asked.

"Walked in on him making out with his girlfriend while still in drag," Neji said. "We were all there. We'd been dismissed from school earlier than usual."

"Wouldn't you just assume they were lesbians?" Ino suggested.

"Well," Kiba said thoughtfully. "She had his dick in her mouth so…"

"Kiba!" Hinata elbowed him in the ribs.

Mikoto laughed easily. "Don't worry Hinata dear. One of Itachi's friends, Hidan, had quite a foul mouth on him. We're now quite used to it."

"But Tobi…"  
"It's too late for him now," Fugaku shook his head sadly while Tobi frowned at yet another vegetable. "We just keep varying our interpretations of the words and suggesting that he never use them."

"Does it work?"

"Hardly."

Hinata nodded, throwing Kiba a dark glare.

Sasuke smiled and leaned back, watching everyone. It was pleasant.

Kyuubi was laughing and saying how Naruto blackmailed him after he'd been discovered.

"If I lost the bet that Naruto wouldn't know I was a guy, I'd have had to babysit Naruto for free for the rest of the year so Naruto struck a deal with me. He said I had to pay him thirty per cent of what his dad was paying me."

"And you agreed?"

"He was a tenacious little bastard."

Naruto raised in glass. "True…"

"Sai! SAI!"

Everyone looked out the large window when they heard the loud yelling.

Fugaku choked while Mikoto sputtered with indignation.

Tobi was squealing in delight and tugging at Orochimaru's sleeve, yelling, "Look! It's like mine but smaller!"

Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing and trying not to choke while the rest all seemed to be gaping, with the exception of Sai and Sasuke, who both just looked scandalized.

Itachi was on the lawn, waving madly for Sai and jumping up and down. There was a ridiculous top hat on his head and large, extravagant writing on his chest- in what could have been lipstick- that read, 'Property of Sai Megumi'.

Apart from the stupid looking hat, he was stark naked.

Mikoto rushed toward the window.

"ITACHI UCHIHA, YOU COME INSIDE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!"

"But mom, you said to feel free to express myself," Itachi protested.

"I'm sure I can find clothing for that!" Mikoto grabbed the carving knife and pointed it threateningly at him. "Inside. _Now_."

Itachi sighed and walked in, winking at his audience before he walked into the hallway and up the stairs.

"I'm blind," Sasuke muttered, staring blankly at his food.

"I've been scarred for life," Kiba sobbed onto Gaara's shoulder, before the redhead moved and let him drop.

"I think I'll change my name to Sai Megumi," May said breathlessly.

The other girls were all blushing furiously and not speaking at all.

Kyuubi wiped tears from his eyes.

He chuckled, "I love this place."

Fugaku cleared his throat and grabbed a piece of chicken. "That never happened."

Naruto choked down his chuckles and continued to eat.

They were definitely in for an interesting few days.

**x-x**

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait.**

**Had this typed up but HATED the way it flowed. Made a few changes. Eh.**

**I had to cut this chapter cause it was loooong and well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**I estimate about two more chapters to go before this fic is finished (YES! I CAN ACTUALLY FINISH A FIC!)**

**For those waiting for the Four Seasons, bad news, my Microdrive deleted quite a few chapters for some of my fics and I've been struggling to rewrite them and still do my vacation project report but I'll get by somehow.**

**Apparently the Microdrive thing happens often enough and it sometimes just lets all your work show up again- eventually. HTC Advantage my ass. Guess I just have to wait.**

**Anywho…**

**Review Reply**

**BlueMoon: **Much as I'd love to, Hinata's already taken and well, GaaSaku snuck up on me. Naruto's mind, to me, was already made up. He'd had his first kiss with Sasuke, first…erm…session with Sasuke… Sai was an attraction but still, not as real as what he'd had for Sasuke- granted Deidara was an issue and still kinda is. Well, think of it this way, if two hot guys wanted you and were willing to both be with you while you figured it out, what would you do? Hell, I'd be milking it for all it was worth, hehe… But I already made him hands off, haha, and yes, we think alike on that part. Sorry for the annoying Naruto, it had actually occurred to me that I hate that kinda behavior BUT its still a probably reaction. He's certainly getting a taste of his own medicine now XD

By the way, I love your review. In depth and ranting (lol, esp bout Naruto)…makes me feel gooey inside knowing my writing can touch people's emotions (only one online author has ever managed to make me so completely mad at a character that I wanted to eat my computer. And that story is AMAZING. I almost cried at one point in fact. Damn her).

Thanks again :D

**SanctuarySins: **Challenges huh? LOL, I actually had like, a ten step program for them to fulfill but decided I'd just use that idea as a fic when I'm done with this one…

**Nicole-chanxo: **You think my story's cute? *sheepish grin* thanks! I lurve Tobi. He's awesome…an idiot, but awesome. Ah, I really don't want to kill Tobi. Where would I be without an evil little five year old? World domination is overrated but push the button again.

**Skylin: **sfghkjlxbhgd! WHAT? Wow. That caught me so off guard XD But I can totally see how Deidara and Sasuke's relationship would be 'cute' if not for everything else… Thanks for all the reviews.

**: **Don't you dare accuse my buttons! They work fine! Er…assassinations are really not necessary, hehe…and they kissed…awhile back, somewhere…

**YamiPimpster: **Yeah, I love Gaara here, too.

**Kayleeishere: **Don't die. You won't finish it if you do…

**Adorable-panda-ninja: **Thanks, hope I can XD

**Pokemon-Sachi: **Lol, do not worry, your lame jokes fan the humourous flames of youth! Haha XD

**Rei Uta: **I have a way with words? I KNEW IT! Erm…button response team will be with you shortly…

**Akiri: **Ah, wee little Tobi…so true…

**AOI: **heehee, I take it you a Sasuke fan?

**Classified: **You wanna see Orochimaru dancing and shaking his ass? *calls 911* Please save her! Maybe its not too late!

**Xxashes2dustxx: **Er…was that ASAP? Hehe…*runs and hides*

**Wakawaka22: **Um, yeah…I get the idea *whispers to Buck, the super Duck* this one's crazy… getting drenched makes you feel hyper? Weird. I feel that way till I noticed I'm soaked right through, then I'm kinda pissed at the sky and all "WHY DAMN YOU, WHY?"

**JellyfishZombie: **Jellaaay! If you look to page 376, section73 of the world domination handbook, you will see that I am under no legal obligation if you misuse your buttons as you have continued to do, obviously. Button 3 in particular has decided to have a restraining order put in against you. You have hereby been notified.

**Mu149: **May _is_ stalker-like…and awesome. Einstein's undershorts, you're right! Naruto wasn't really 'hurt' per se. The person I implied that about was Kyuubi- dunno if I hinted that right… Anyway, I'll try explain it properly in the next chapter… Thanks for all the reviews :D

**Flavoroflove: **Competition? Haha…I suck at that kinda thing.

**Rice-Ball247: **Tobi's the imaginary son I always wanted *sigh* mmm…threesome…*brain short-circuits* I have an idea for a threesome but PWPs aren't exactly my forte…dammit *vows to study threesome-ship*

**Harborseal54: **teehee, you're pissed at Naruto too huh? Y'know, that's actually the reaction I expected from lots of people…but eh. If you watch vampire diaries, Elena does this sorta thing and it pisses me off. I just wanna blow her up and kidnap Damien…alas, I have no explosives. Yay Tobi!

**Sutzina Zion: **I hopeyou liked the chapter. Yeah, Tobi is ridiculous…but he's my little schnookums.

**ShadowOfAPrincess: **tobi's MINE! No kidnapping *pouts* Stop killing the buttons and maybe they'll start working! Its button persecution I tell ya!

**Danger13: **TO ANYONE READING, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BETA! KILL HER! *insert evil laugh here*

**BloodRavenMaiden: **There you are, Kyuubi, just for you XD Except, not in the way you wanted, my bad *clears throat, slowly shuffling away* Thanks!

**Catiemon: **I'm glad you liked it :)

**Chocolate-strawberry-leaf: **Good Tobi XD See, Itachi's not evil at all! Mmm…chocolate…*zones out in chocolate land*

**Mystique Monique aka Mina: **Thankyou so much *blushes from all the compliments* I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic. Given the above chapter, I currently kinda hate it. My brother said the royals are Windsor or something like that… so hey, you were right! *claps loudly for you* lol, blah blah of wales, nice XD

**Fullmoonwolf950: **hm, you're right! Naruto should be arrested for marrying Tobi! Anti-paedophiles UNITE!But I'm kinda thinking Tobi would be arrested since technically, it's his fault…

**EvilSuccubus: **hehe…erm, sorry? WTF? YOU _**BLEW**__**ME UP**_?

**BurnLikeAFlame: **No, no…don't worry. It's still a SasuNaru fic :) so Naruto's gonna be with Sasuke, for sure. Threesome…* brain short-circuits…again* dammit guys quit doing that!

**Narutofweak: **The lock…is in your heart *shot for pure cheesiness* Tobi's all that, huh? Ah yes, room allocation in the next chapter XD Erm, no Zetsu's an old mate of Itachi's so sadly, he's crazy self is not at the retreat centre…

**Cricketcrick: **haha…glad it has that effect on you. Yay for my mind! Oohhh…stars…. *cheers at getting stars* can I have the sun too?

**DiYella-Sama: **Thanks, sorry not much humour in this one…

**Idkbakabaka: **Sorry, did I correct that? I think FF cut some of my chapter out but I had reposted. Is the chapter okay now?

**Khandalis: ***falls off bed laughing* then I deserve an award for that don't I? Yup, poor Sai's cheeks… Nah, no trauma. He took it like a man XD

**Fire Starter Muse: **Glad you like it :) I was aiming for that…

**Lunarious1000: **Alas, my frequent updates ran dry and people's love for me diminished… I am but a husk of my former self, a shell, a useless mangy- *gets smacked over head* erm…right, thanks XD

**MulticolouredLove: **YAY! Thanks :)

**N.: **He _is_ a good boy, isn't he? If only most men would propose as fast as he did… *sigh*

**YouBurnedMyFuckinEyes: **Ah Prince William…when I was a little girl, I imagined kidnapping him and then taking his place. Ah, the sweet dreams of the young and evil…I don't care, be a good reviewer NOW! Its okay if you sound repetitive *pouts*

**Kaname-luvr: **Dammit, sorry, as you well know, I am not Spanish. And if I put my language there, it would sound more vicious than romantic… Stupid google translate… *sighs*

**ANIMEFREAK-995: **Thanks, look up… XD

**Juura99: **YOU killed button 3! *Anbu surround you, beat you up for fun and take you into custody*

*thinks about maybe smacking you until you have an epiphany about the meaning of life* Hm…

Punk'd… I'd make a better version and punch Ashton in the nuts. Call it Nutk'd…Fail? Why yes, yes it is.

Heck, I'd use _any_ heritage to kiss someone, lol. Unfortunately, there's not many people I'd bother attaching my mouth to (germs, you understand)…

Why can't it be called 'The raging battle between Sasuke and Sai over Naruto's very loveable ass...ets. Assets.'

(See that? Now _that_ was original!)

Thanks! XD

**Counter-intuitive: **teehee…I'm cool like that :D ah fluff, the things Naruto clones are made of…


	15. Parties, pleasures and pains

**Falling For Him**

by Rizember

x-x

**Summary**: Sasuke, the resident bad boy, has taken an interest in Naruto, a freshman with no intention of becoming another notch on his belt. Humour, SasuNaru…

x-x

**Chapter 15**: Parties, pleasures and pains

x-x

**For all those who insisted I update**

**I have a backache from sitting at my computer all day typing this up.**

**I hope you're happy.**

**Prats.**

x-x

**To be Beta'ed by**: Danger13

x-x

**Disclaimer**: yadee yadaa...I own nadda...

x-x

**A/N: One more after this one, seriously. **

**Sadly, less humour here. More angst.**

**x-x**

_**Previously: **__"ITACHI UCHIHA, YOU COME INSIDE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!"_

"_But mom, you said to feel free to express myself," Itachi protested._

"_I'm sure I can find clothing for that!" Mikoto grabbed the carving knife and pointed it threateningly at him. "Inside. Now."_

_Itachi sighed and walked in, winking at his audience before he walked into the hallway and up the stairs._

"_I'm blind," Sasuke muttered, staring blankly at his food._

"_I've been scarred for life," Kiba sobbed onto Gaara's shoulder, before the redhead moved and let him drop._

"_I think I'll change my name to Sai Megumi," May said breathlessly._

_The other girls were all blushing furiously and not speaking at all._

_Kyuubi wiped tears from his eyes._

_He chuckled, "I love this place."_

_Fugaku cleared his throat and grabbed a piece of chicken. "That never happened."_

_Naruto choked down his chuckles and continued to eat._

_They were definitely in for an interesting few days.___

**x-x**

After lunch _and_ Itachi's little strip show, an embarrassed Mikoto led everyone upstairs to assign rooms to those who were sleeping over.

Utakata left only after promising to _try_ to get free time to tutor Tobi in music.

When Sakura told her they'd left their bags, Mikoto smiled indulgently and said they had already been taken upstairs and put in their rooms by the butlers.

"But," Sakura frowned. "I didn't see any butlers."

"That's how you know they're there," Gaara explained.

Mikoto nodded approvingly at him and Sakura decided it was probably one of those rich-people things.

When they were all sure of their rooms, which were all conveniently self-contained, Mikoto ordered them to freshen up for Tobi's party.

"We'll be leaving in twenty."

Tobi's excited screaming could be heard all the way from Suigetsu's room as the five year old demanded that he wear his spider man outfit while Suigetsu said he would not be caught dead walking near him if he did.

"Then die already cause I'm wearing it!"

Evidently, Suigetsu wasn't winning the argument.

In their shared room, Sai was grumbling under his breath at an equally irate Sasuke.

Neither of them had been placed with Naruto as he was rooming with Gaara so there was sure to be no accidental groping for either of them. Damn.

Being guys, and thus not prone to the intricate decision making, international female code of conduct and clothing diplomacy that girls executed when getting dressed to leave the house, Sasuke and Sai had already 'freshened up' and were ready to go.

Now they were just packing up some of there things to pass the time. Just like in prison.

Sasuke, of course, was fuming.

Why hadn't his mother placed him with Naruto? Was she in league with Sai? Or worse, maybe she was on Kyuubi's payroll!

Halting his thoughts before they could get any more retarded (and mafia-like), Sasuke sighed loudly and continued to unpack.

"Calm down," Sai said shortly, placing a folded shirt into the dresser. "She could have made you room with Itachi."

Sasuke paled and thanked the heavens for small mercies.

He finished putting away his things and sat on a desk by the window.

Mikoto hadn't given him his old room, having decided without consulting him that since he and Sai were best friends again, they'd want to spend every waking moment together. She had them confused with _girls_.

"Hey, Sai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want Naruto?"

And cue the awkward _WTF_ silence...

Sai paused, holding up another shirt before he shrugged. "You mean the gorgeous, intelligent and amazingly hot blond guy...? I have _no idea_."

"I'm serious."

Sai shoved a pair of khakis into his dresser. "What do you want me to say? That I'm in love with him? Cause I think I very well am...or I might be."

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Sai continued. "Naruto treats me like a person. Aside from you and May, he's the only other person to have done that. Because of him, I can be myself. I can meet new people and not be a total ass to them."

Sasuke let a small smile grace his face. "Yeah, you're not as socially retarded as you used to be."

"What about you?" Sai asked.

"I was never socially retarded."

"Idiot. I meant what's your reason? Why do you want Naruto?"

"I care about him."

"_And_?"

Sasuke shrugged lightly. "He's been a real friend to me. Like you were. He makes me laugh and...I find myself wanting to return the favour.

He's smart, talented and for the life of me, I can't get why he doesn't give himself enough credit for everything he's brilliant at. He has an impressive way with swear words, he's random and impulsive and he's not afraid of opposing me or telling me to my face when he thinks I'm being an ass," Sasuke chuckled softly.

"So you like him?" Sai pressed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at something in the distance but he continued. "I like that he wants to get to know me simply for the sake of getting to know me. I like that he's not impressed by my looks or my money... I like that he doesn't want anything from me."

"And what do you want from him?" Sai asked gently, not wanting to break whatever spell Sasuke was under. It was weird hearing him talk so much- especially about someone else.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered quietly. "I don't want anything from him."

"But-"

"But I find myself wanting him to accept everything I can offer." Sasuke's smiled slipped a little. "I just want him to be happy."

"Do you think _you_ can make him happy?"

Sasuke snapped out of whatever mood had plagued him and he moved to take his bags into his closet.

Sai, however, managed to hear the softly spoken answer, no matter how unintentional.

"_I don't know."_

At that moment, as if struck by his old best-friend psychic powers, Sai knew what Sasuke was trying to avoid saying.

He was already in love with Naruto. And he was willing to do anything to let the blond be happy- even step down and let Sai have him.

**(I am a royal page break. Bow before me peasants!)**

Naruto was in the lounge flanked by Gaara and Suigetsu.

Mikoto was showing them a scrap book full of 'Tobi moments' while they waited for the girls to finish putting their faces on.

Tobi was on Mikoto's lap, holding the scrap book and explaining all the pictures like they were works of art.

For the one showing him the day he was born, he said, "That small wrinkly thing wasn't me. You can tell it wasn't me cause it looks more like a squishy pink thing than me."

For the one of him drinking from a bottle, he said, "My mommy said she didn't want her boobies to fall so I was drinking from a bottle. She said if I hadn't, she would have been using her boobies to jump rope. I think that would have been cool. I wanted to jump rope with _my_ boobies but she said only girls can have boobies...and that's not fair. When I grow up, I'm getting boobies and I'm going to jump rope with them..."

For the picture of him being potty trained; "That was harder than it looks..."

They went through almost half the book, with Tobi's commentary and their amusement.

Itachi looked over Mikoto's shoulder when a particular picture caught his eye. The picture showed Tobi in a day care photograph, giving the camera the finger.

"Sticking it to the man even in kindergarten," Itachi smiled. "Nice."

Mikoto scowled at her son while he and Tobi hi-fived.

There were definitely times she wondered if Itachi had been switched at birth with some other child. He was way too evil, even for an Uchiha.

The one time she'd considered getting him a counsellor, he'd been seven and had just gotten home from school after a day of 'Show and tell Career Day'... Itachi had come into the kitchen and declared that when he grew up, he would rule the world. Mikoto had questioned the teacher and the man had insisted that no parents had come in claiming world domination as a career.

Fugaku however, supported Itachi's plans fully.

"Why don't girls just dress up fast like us?" Tobi asked Mikoto.

Mikoto stared at him. "Well, _I'm_ dressed. You do realise I count as a '_girl'_?"

"Really?"

Sasuke scooped Tobi off his mother's lap before he said anything that implied she wasn't a virile, young twenty-year-old. "Yes, and she's a very _young_ pretty girl. She just doesn't have to change her mind about what she's wearing all the time."

Tobi nodded, looking thoughtful. "Well, I like _my_ clothes. I'm not changing."

Suigetsu frowned at him and Tobi smirked.

The birthday boy was in his spider man outfit, holding onto his mask.

"When you need to pee," Suigetsu warned. "Don't come running to me."

Tobi snorted. "You gotta take care of me. It's my birthday."

"Spoilt, little-"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto watched Tobi tug at Sasuke's hair and smiled lightly. Sasuke caught his eye and gave a slight, exasperated smile.

Suigetsu huffed and walked into the kitchen.

_Finally_, the girls emerged and they all went out to the driveway.

Suigetsu was still glaring at Tobi and muttered, "If I ever see another Spiderman thing, I want you to kill me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but agreed. Maybe a little murder could help him get over not being able to be with Naruto.

The bus had been parked and four Range Rovers were on the driveway.

Like the excitable teens they were, they screamed, ran around the cars and touched them reverently...well, May did anyway.

Mikoto arranged the seating and said whoever wanted to drive could.

Sasuke got in the first one, behind the wheel, with his parents, Orochimaru and Tobi in the back seats and Suigetsu in the passenger seat.

Naruto was driving the car behind Sasuke's with Gaara, Sakura and Neji. Sai had Itachi, Kyuubi and May while Ino, Kiba and Hinata took the last car.

They left Tinker with a butler, who had finally appeared and scared Sakura by following her silently to the front door before announcing his presence.

"What's going on with you three?" Neji asked abruptly when Naruto started the car.

Naruto looked at him briefly in the rear-view mirror. "What are you talking about?"

"You, Sai and Sasuke..."

"Oh," Naruto shrugged. "We agreed to be friends."

Gaara and Sakura exchanged a look.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked, his voice failing to hide the sheer stupidity of that.

"Yes, it's better this way anyway. No point leading them both on."

"Of course not," Neji said, scoffing. "But there's no reason you should suffer when you obviously like one more than the other."

Naruto didn't speak.

Damn Hyuugas and their nosey vision. Obviously, if Hinata had noticed, then Neji had, too.

"It's not that easy," the blond said finally

"Hurting yourself just cause you don't want someone else to get hurt isn't easy, either."

Naruto drove in silence, aware that Sakura and Neji were whispering to each other in the back while Gaara was silent by his side, almost as if he didn't want to say anything that would have the blond drive off the road and kill them all. But that was just a theory.

"He has a point, you know," Gaara said suddenly.

Well, that theory just got shot in the ass.

Naruto sighed. "Look, it doesn't matter alright? Just leave it."

"Idiot," Sakura muttered.

Naruto ignored all of them and went about driving and resisting the temptation to crash into a tree.

Twenty minutes later, they were parked in front of a Spiderman theme park.

"Kill me," Suigetsu pleaded.

Sasuke smacked him as hard as he could before apologizing for it not being lethal enough.

Children dressed in Spiderman costumes, half of them as Spiderman villains, were running around inside.

Mikoto had rented out the whole place for Tobi's party.

Tobi was jumping up and down with excitement and Mikoto finally had to let him go so he could go join his friends.

Far from letting the teens off with actually having _fun_, Mikoto had given them what she assumed was a simple duty: Watch all the little snot-muffins and make sure if they have to go potty, puke or call their mommies, that they helped them do it.

Gaara looked uncomfortable, hauling a toddler out of the ball pit as they screamed for help.

He was a prince, dammit! Not a nanny!

Sakura caught his look and laughed, winking at him as she singlehandedly got a child to stop crying and made his friend apologize for hitting him.

She smirked when Gaara looked in awe of her mad child-minding skills.

Itachi kept groping Sai whenever he was distracted by a crying kid. The other children, apparently enjoying Sai's offended cries, joined in the game of grabbing his ass- which, in retrospect, Itachi figured out was bad cause he kept thinking of ways to sell all those little perverts on the black market.

Sasuke was helping Naruto with the kids playing video games while May and Ino were comforting Suigetsu when yet _another_ sugar high child kicked him in the shins.

"Why don't they like me?" he whined. "I bet its Tobi's fault! That little so-and-so!"

Needless to say, when he wasn't looking, May and Ino were rolling their eyes.

When it was time to cut the cake, a large replica of Spiderman was wheeled in. The kids cheered and stared in awe, envy and longing at it.

Mikoto thanked everyone for coming and asked Tobi to say a few words.

Tobi grabbed the microphone. "Thank you for coming and having fun with me. And thank you for all the cool presents."

The mothers all awed and cooed about how polite Tobi was.

"And I wanna thank my wife, Naruto, too."

At that, Tobi winked at Naruto and the audience laughed, thinking he was joking.

He asked Naruto to help him cut the cake and feed him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his little cousin. That under-aged manipulative _bastard_!

Naruto rolled his eyes but did the birthday boy's bidding, even failing to glare when after messily eating his creamy chocolate cake; Tobi grabbed Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"**OH COME ON**!"

The music stopped and everyone turned to stare at Sasuke.

Suigetsu snickered and Sasuke muttered under his breath, motioning for everyone to carry on with what they were doing.

Tobi's party ended at 6 P.M. and all the little demons waved goodbye while Suigetsu heartily shouted good riddance.

Tobi yawned, tired out and lying in Mikoto's arms. "Thanks for the party."

Mikoto smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, Sweetie."

Tobi smiled back and closed his eyes.

Sasuke drove slowly back to the house, careful not to wake Tobi.

Mikoto carried Tobi in and stopped Sasuke and the others.

"There's no need for the fun to end just cause Tobi's party is over."

"What fun?" Suigetsu muttered.

Mikoto shot him a glare and he shuffled uncomfortably and apologized. She nodded, appeased.

"Madara recently opened another one of his clubs. It's not too far. You kids should go have fun."

Before anyone could protest, she went into the hall and up the stairs.

"I take it we'll be going out?" Sakura asked.

"I'm tired...but I'll do it," Suigetsu declared, winking at Ino who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this where the extra underwear comes in handy?" May asked, curious.

Sasuke sighed and went up to his room.

At least he would get to see Naruto dance.

**(I am an awesome page break. You love me)**

Akatsuki was definitely the place to be, reviewed as the newest, most exclusive and most _expensive_ club owned by Madara Uchiha.

Upon seeing Itachi and Sasuke, the group had been dragged to the front by one of the bouncers before being practically tossed into the VIP section which was upstairs.

The music was loud and vivacious and people were moving together on the dance floor that was big enough to accommodate those whose moves could quite possibly injure other dancers. The lights were flashy and coloured, but overall, they club looked blue.

They had all dressed up and were being eyed by several people on the dance floor and at the regular tables

Sai was dragged down into a seat by Itachi and Sasuke sat down at the end. Before Naruto could pass, Neji shoved him and took a seat next to Kyuubi.

The blond glared at Neji who was smirking back before he realised that he was sitting next to Sasuke.

"You can change seats with someone else if you want," Sasuke said, his face expressionless.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "I'll stay here if that's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sasuke nodded, successfully hiding the inner cheerleaders that were currently waving pom-poms and cheering on his ravishing off the blond. Thank _goodness_ no one could read his mind.

Naruto found himself smiling and nodding back when Sasuke offered to go get them drinks. The others took that as their cue to make Sasuke their waiter and shouted out a number of drinks they wanted themselves.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to the VIP bar where a man appeared immediately in an unnecessary puff of smoke, coughing as he waved his hand to clear the air and started to make the drinks Sasuke wanted.

Naruto watched Sasuke lean against the bar and smiled softly. He looked like he owned the place. And he looked freakin' _hot_, dressed in a form fitting button down shirt and cotton slacks. Almost too good for the club...

Naruto looked down at his own smart shirt and jeans and sighed. He hoped he wasn't embarrassing any of them.

Sasuke looked up and caught his eye before offering a tentative smile. Naruto made a face at him and the brunet chuckled, revelling in the attention.

Sai watched the exchange and worried his lip.

"You okay?"

He turned to face Itachi and was surprised at the look of concern on the other boy's face.

"Uh yeah, are you?"

Itachi shrugged, still looking intently at Sai. "Are you in love with Naruto?"

What the hell? Had all the world's tact been raped beyond recognition? What ever happened to the days when people would carefully hint at your problems?

Sai blinked at that, wiping his face of all expression. "Leave me alone, Itachi."

Itachi smiled sadly. "I can't do that. I never could."

Before Sai could ask what Itachi meant, Kyuubi was up and grabbing his hand.

"What the fu-"

"We're dancing!" Kyuubi shouted over the music.

Sai grumbled and let himself be dragged to the dance floor. He could do with a distraction. They danced with lots of space between them, which was probably due to Sai's self preservation as Kyuubi moved swiftly, with no coordination or rhythm whatsoever, flailing and waving like a mix between a Hawaiian dance and a football player's victory dance.

Sai found himself laughing at the redhead's atrocious skills.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sexy, isn't it?" Kyuubi winked, thrusting his hips forward in some sort of victory thrust.

Sai shook his head as he burst out laughing and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm amazing, I know," Kyuubi chuckled.

Sai simply rolled his eyes and tried his best to look like he didn't know the redhead.

"So..." Kyuubi said after a moment. "What's going on with you and Naruto?"

Sai looked at Kyuubi, wondering if he was asking on behalf of someone but he just looked interested.

"We're friends," he answered dryly.

"But you want to be more right?"

Sai looked over at Naruto who was thanking Sasuke as he took his drink from him.

"Who wouldn't?"

Kyuubi chuckled, grabbing Sai's hand and pulling him closer.

"Look at our table. Someone's watching us."

Sai looked and caught Itachi's eye.

He was watching them intently and he almost looked-

"Jealous," Kyuubi grinned. "He's jealous that I'm here dancing with you and that you'd never take him seriously even if he offered."

"That's cause he's never serious."

"He's serious about you. He always has been," Kyuubi said, the smile dropping from his face as he looked at Sai and spoke sombrely.

"Itachi's been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Don't you think you should give him a chance?"

"But...I-"

"You like Naruto. You don't love him," Kyuubi said, not unkindly. "I've seen love. It's the way Naruto and Sasuke are looking at each other."

Sai looked down.

"And it's the way Itachi's looking at you."

Sai's eyes met Itachi's and he quickly looked back at Kyuubi.

"You know," Kyuubi said, spinning around and clapping unnecessarily. "I think you've been interested in Itachi too, but you're always too busy looking at everyone but him."

Sai frowned at that. "Even if I do suddenly get with Itachi, won't he just think I'm rebounding... or using him or something?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and took Sai's hand. "Will you?"

Sai snorted. "I wouldn't know."

"Then shouldn't you owe it to yourself to find out?"

Sai smiled lightly at that and Kyuubi seemed satisfied with that much at least.

"How do you know all this anyway?" Sai asked.

"Because I was in love with Itachi," Kyuubi answered easily. "But he was in love with you. I got over it and we're the best of friends but I want him to be happy and he'll only be happy with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because when he told you all those years ago that he'd wait for you, he meant it. When you were dating all those girls because of your sexuality issues and he had someone follow you and watch your every move, he was waiting. When you were with Sasuke, he was waiting. When I dragged you out here for this dance, he was waiting."

Kyuubi smiled softly. "He's still waiting right now."

Sai smiled at that and stopped dancing, tugging his hand out of Kyuubi's. "Itachi's got a hell of a wingman."

Kyuubi laughed. "I'm just _that_ amazing."

"Let's get back. I'm done being embarrassed here."

Kyuubi looked bewildered. "Embarrassed by what?"

Sai blinked. "You don't seriously dance like that do you?"

Kyuubi stared. "Are you trying to imply that I can't dance?"

"Your moves implied it."

Kyuubi gasped even as Sai walked back to their table.

"How _dare_ you!"

Sai ignored him and walked up to Itachi. He held out his hand and Itachi looked like he had invented a whole new level of emotion; a well-blended mix of shock, disbelief and 'Oh my gosh, I just won a Benz!'.

"Sai?"

Sai was staring determinedly at the floor. "Dance with me."

Itachi nodded, dumbstruck, and grabbed Sai's hand before dragging him to the dance floor.

"Please tell me you and Kyuubi don't have the same dance style," Sai said, stilling Itachi before he started to move.

Itachi made a slight hand gesture and the music abruptly turned slow.

Sai couldn't help feeling that he'd been played. Kyuubi, the DJ…Itachi… It was all too suspicious.

"I dance _really_ well."

Itachi smirked at Sai and pulled him forward into his arms. "I've waited six long years for this dance."  
Sai blinked as he put his hand in Itachi's. "What's so special about this dance?"

Itachi chuckled. "There'll be lots and _lots_ of groping."

Sai blushed and sighed resignedly. "Anything too inappropriate and I'll cut off your dick."

"Ooh, kinky."

Sai rolled his eyes as Itachi moved him around the dance floor.

They talked and laughed as they danced and Sai was surprised at how easy Itachi was to talk to when he was trying to grab his junk.

"What did Kyuubi say to you?" Itachi asked after a moment. "You've never been this free with me before."

"Nothing," Sai smiled. "And you've just never been this interesting with me before. It was always perving and groping with you."

"I thought that was how you liked it."

"Only when _I _do it and- wait, how would you know what I like?"

Itachi blushed, looking guilty. "Er...I'm psychic."

Sai rolled his eyes and let it slide. Besides, it was kind of flattering that Itachi had resorted to extreme levels of stalking just for him. As Itachi spun Sai, he looked at Kyuubi and mouthed 'thank you'.

Kyuubi smiled and raised his glass, giving him a silent toast.

Itachi was his best friend and he loved the fool to death but honestly, he'd die waiting for things to happen.

Kyuubi watched Naruto and Sasuke and chuckled. They were arguing about some lame movie and looking pretty wrapped up in each other.

Well, his fifteen minutes of playing Cupid were done. He spotted a pretty-looking blond on the floor and put his glass down.

"I'm going hunting," he announced as he headed toward his prey even though the others just waved him off, amused.

Neji was in full guard mode, making sure Kiba and Hinata didn't do any groping as they danced and stayed a chaste distance apart. He managed all that even though he had a partner of his own.

Sakura blushed when Gaara asked her to dance and practically ran with him to get to it.

Ino and May were scouting good-looking straight guys and kept ignoring Suigetsu who was trying to get them to see that he was both.

The music finally got back to the pulsing, exciting beat clubs were famous for and Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto.

Naruto stared at it and then at Sasuke.

"You're supposed to take the hand and then go dance," May said helpfully.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and took Sasuke's hand, nervously following him away from their table.

They danced and talked about anything and everything, starting with their first crush.

"Seriously?" Sasuke snorted. "Kindergarten?"

"Hey, my teacher was hot. And she always gave me an extra cookie. It was love."

"Uh huh..."

Sasuke chuckled and turned with Naruto only for them both to stop short and stare.

"Wow."

"Yeah..."

Sai and Itachi were laughing and moving together and they looked-

Sasuke caught Naruto's eye.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto turned away from Sai and Itachi and nodded.

Desperate to get Naruto's thoughts off of Sai if they were still located there, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him closer till they were almost touching.

Naruto gasped and looked up at him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting Naruto to say anything.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Super bass started playing and Naruto beamed.

"I love this song."

Sasuke smiled and lowered his head, his lips brushing Naruto's ear as he spoke.

"Eh, I think the song's alright."

Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously. He probably knew what he was doing, trying to unwittingly molest him there on the dance floor.

But the thing was, he didn't mind.

His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst out and run off.

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom boom..._

It suddenly felt like they were the only ones in the room.

Sasuke's hands moved to the small of his back and pushed him closer. The brunet lowered his head and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto's eyelids lowered at the feel of Sasuke's lips and felt his blood grow hot.

When the blond didn't pull away, Sasuke kissed him between his brows, then the top of his nose, then the tip of his nose...in a slow trail to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke's lips finally hovered over his own. The soft puffs of breath that he felt were unnerving and he just wanted Sasuke to-

_Oh._

The moment Sasuke's lips pressed against his, Naruto was lost. He shut his eyes fully and immediately felt dizzy with want.

Sasuke's moved his lips luxuriously slowly over Naruto's, effortlessly obtaining a needy whimper even as they swayed to the music together.

Naruto's hands slipped into his dark hair and massaged his scalp. Sasuke let out a heady groan that Naruto felt through their joined chests. Sasuke felt Naruto's amused smile and let his tongue lap softly at Naruto's lips.

The blond opened his mouth and their tongues brushed against each other.

Sasuke loved the blonds' taste. It was lemony and sweet from his drink but with an underlying of something just so _Naruto... _

He pulled away from the kiss; cursing his need for air and the fact that public ravishing was generally frowned upon.

Looking up, Naruto noticed the group at the table was still pre-occupied and that Itachi and Sai were still dancing- as lost in their own world as Naruto and Sasuke were.

Naruto bit his lip and rested his cheek on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smiled.

For a moment there, Naruto had looked half-scared and half-pleased and well, Sasuke's brain stubbornly ignored the scared bit and was having a congratulatory party.

Sasuke put some distance between their bodies even though all he really wanted to do was kiss Naruto senseless right there and mesh their bodies together.

They continued to dance like that, holding onto each other. Naruto watched Sai and Itachi walk back to their table and he smiled lightly.

It helped to think that if he and Sasuke ever had a thing, Sai wouldn't be miserable. He never wanted to hurt him after all.

"So…" Naruto said, clearing his throat and facing Sasuke again. "What's with Itachi and Sai?"

"Well, like we told you Itachi's had his eye on Sai for years."

"And…?"

"And I moved in," Sasuke laughed.

Naruto stomped on his foot. "You're impossible."

Sasuke shrugged. "I suppose."

Naruto was silent, smiling softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Naruto shrugged. "You. And how you're not the kind of guy I thought you were."

Sasuke tensed but continued the dance. "Which was…?"

"You seemed like some sort of hedonist. Like you were all for jumping into bed with different people and it didn't matter who got hurt," Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke turned away. "That is actually me. Spot on, really."

"No, it's not," Naruto frowned.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. Well, it had been nice while it lasted.

Ignoring common sense and every other self-serving part of him, Sasuke decided to let Naruto in on who he was.

He couldn't have Naruto thinking he was some sort of saint. The boy was amazing and anyone would be lucky to have him. Someone good… someone definitely better than Sasuke. Someone like Sai. Or Kyuubi. Or even Neji.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, seriously, avoiding meeting the worried blue gaze. "Don't imagine that I'm some sort of sweet, _innocent_ martyr. I am exactly what you thought. After Sai… well, I couldn't see myself getting with anyone or being with someone who understood me or something when in the end it would all get mucked up. So I dated, and told whoever I was with that I wasn't in it for the long run and that I wasn't exclusive. That way, I wasn't cheating and they knew what they were getting into but…"

"But?"

"But I never did that with you," Sasuke said steadily. "I never let you know."

"Let me know what?" Naruto asked, his voice firm as he mentally prepared himself for whatever Sasuke was going to say.

"That this isn't serious," Sasuke said.

The blond said nothing, instead stepping away and thanking Sasuke for the dance before heading back to the table.

Sasuke didn't stop him.

**(I am an arrogant page break. Damn, I'm awesome)**

Sai watched Naruto come to the table and talk to Hinata while Sasuke watched him.

Then Sasuke turned and walked to the bathroom.

Sai got up and Itachi grabbed his hand, smiling when Sai looked at him impatiently. "Be nice."

Sai smiled softly and nodded, going after Sasuke.

Sai threw the door open and was relieved to see Sasuke staring at him through the mirror. Being the VIP bathroom, no one else was there.

"What did you say to Naruto?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke looked down at his clenched fists.

"You know, his offer of friendship kind of reminded me of you."

Sai sighed. "Yeah…"

"No one else ever offered just that."

Sai looked at Sasuke. "What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke looked at his reflection, "I think I might be in love with him."

Sai looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I know."

"And he deserves better."

"Sasuke…"

"You should go to him," Sasuke said, looking at the sink. "You can make him happy."

Sai shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why-"

"He doesn't look at me the way he looks at you."

Sasuke snorted softly. "And how does he look at me?"

"The way Itachi looks at me."

Sasuke raised his eyes and faced Sai. "But you-"

"I'll get over it. I mean, he's hot but so is Itachi."

"You're rebounding?"

"Itachi insists," Sai joked.

Sasuke smiled weakly. "Itachi insisted you rebound."

"Yes, with him."

"He wants you to use him?"

"In many positions apparently. His mind was in the gutter long enough to get a clear meaning of what he meant."

"Okay, eew."

Sai chuckled. "Look, Naruto and you could be great together. Don't mess this up."

"I think I already have."

"Then go fix it."

"I don't think I can."

Sai huffed impatiently. "You're an idiot… but you're a smart idiot. Fix it."

Sai left Sasuke in there with a confused look, wondering when he'd gotten his best friend back.

**(I am a new page break. I'm shiny)**

Naruto avoided Sasuke the rest of the time in the club and was glad when they finally left.

They'd all refrained from drinking anything with alcohol, not at all sure how a crazy Mikoto would handle drunk teens- _not well_, Itachi assured them.

Naruto waited outside when everyone had already gone into the house.

He sat on the porch and watched the sky, wondering why his chest felt heavy and why his head hurt.

He couldn't stand to be near Sasuke. He just wanted to leave.

He closed his eyes, shivering in the night breeze.

"You okay?"

Naruto looked up, startled. "Sai?"

Sai sat down next to him.

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"What's up? Did you and Sasuke have am argument?"

"Everyone here just gets straight to the point, huh?" Naruto chuckled softly. "Where's your tact Sai?"  
Sai shrugged. "I've been hanging around someone who lacks it completely. He must have stolen some of mine."

Naruto looked at Sai. "Sai, do you like Itachi?"

Sai smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"To be honest, it would make me feel a lot better," Naruto said clearly, looking back at the sky. "It'll make me feel like I haven't hurt you in any way."

"And why is that important?"

"It was just this morning when we all said we'd be friends so I could get to know you. And now, hours later… it feels like everything's changed."

Sai grinned. "Me and you would be animals in the sack."

Naruto sputtered. "_What_?"

Sai laughed. "I'm beginning to think that while we got along fine and might even be pretty good friends, you and me got physical pretty fast. Not that I regret it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that making out with you was amazing," Sai said plainly.

Naruto blushed, looking away.

"But maybe we got confused with how amazing it was and how we felt about each other," Sai continued. "Maybe I would have claimed falling for someone else with your innate kissing talent."

Naruto shook his head, laughing lightly. "Maybe…"

"I don't blame you for liking Sasuke. Or for falling in love with him."

"I'm not-"

Sai simply smiled and Naruto glared, cutting off his sentence. "Whatever."

They sat in silence for awhile longer before Naruto spoke.

"You really like Itachi, huh?"

Sai smiled and shrugged. "Eh."

"What kind of answer's _that_?"

"One that's not important right now," Sai nudged him with his shoulder. "Tell me…"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing to tell. Sasuke made it very clear that I'm not someone he's interested in taking seriously and I already made it clear ages ago that I'm not one to share."

Sai stared at Naruto. "He told you then…about how he used to be?"

"Is. He says its how he _is_."

Sai snorted. "Not recently."

"He-"

"Listen," Sai said softly. "After me and Sasuke ended things, we both dealt with it in our own ways. I hung out with May and kept to my art. He started to date and sleep with anything with legs that called his interest and attraction. He got with Deidara and though I knew it wasn't to spite me, Deidara was still the cause of our break up and-"

"What do you mean? Cause you were jealous?"

"Amoung other things," Sai smiled sadly. "I don't want to talk about it. But what I can tell you is that Sasuke closed himself off to people and even when he was dating Deidara, he was dating other people too and they all knew. They knew Sasuke was just using them but they didn't mind. They wanted the prestige of saying they had been with the Uchiha prodigy… He was just a brand name to them, not a person. They want him for his name or his money or his connections…never just for him."

"But you-"

"Me and him were over. My reasons for wanting him were simply because we could challenge each other and we couldn't use the other. It was good but I know that it wouldn't have lasted. Sasuke and me…well, we loved each other but it wasn't enough. We were friends and lovers but even though we cared deeply for the other, I can't say it ever grew to the kind of love that would last."

"Oh," Naruto said quietly. "So Sasuke is-"

"He is perfectly capable of loving someone," Sai interrupted pleasantly. "And I think he loves you."

"_What_… but he-"

Sai laughed. "He's never ever bothered to tell anyone he's not a 'good' guy. He's never bothered to try convince someone that he's not interested in them. Seems to me he tried awfully hard to bother with you... I wonder why that is."

"Cause he's really not interested?"

"Don't be silly," Sai rolled his eyes. "He's just pushing you away. Don't let him."

"But I couldn't stand it if he stayed with me just for awhile."

"Really?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "Actually, I suppose being with him even for a short time would be enough. But I still wouldn't want to share."

"Don't let him know I said this," Sai moved closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. "In the past few weeks, he's broken things off with everyone he was involved with and even offered apologies."

Naruto's eyes widened. "For Deidara?"

"For _you_, dumbass," Sai said, exasperated. "Hell, he dumped Deidara a few days ago actually."

"Why?"

Sai winked. "That's the winning question, isn't it?"

Someone cleared their throat and Naruto and Sai turned. Itachi was at the door. He smiled at Naruto and motioned for Sai to follow him.

Sai got up and ruffled Naruto's hair, saying goodnight.

Naruto mumbled a soft goodnight and entered the house a few minutes after them.

He needed to think about what Sai had said.

He walked to Sakura's room, needing her and Hinata to take his mind of things but when he opened the door and saw her on Gaara's lap with their lips glued together, he smiled.

He briefly considered leaving quietly since they hadn't noticed him standing at the door but then, that would be boring.

He cleared his throat twice- loudly- and they sprang apart.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura squeaked, blushing all the way to her pink roots.

Naruto laughed, "Er…sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Why couldn't you have decided that sooner?" Gaara growled.

Sakura blushed again, hiding her face with her hands but Naruto just winked and shut the door.

Naruto figured that if they were making out in Sakura's room, then Hinata and Kiba had already snuck off somewhere in the house and were probably doing the same.

He decided to go back to his room.

He might as well sleep on Sai's advice and figure something out. Especially seeing as how he doubted Gaara would be coming back to the room any time soon. It was already two in the morning.

Naruto opened his door and was surprised to see someone lying on Gaara's bed. They didn't seem to have heard him come in.

"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke sat up abruptly, startled.

Naruto panicked. "Er, I'll go somewhere else-"

"Naruto."  
Naruto stopped when he heard his name called out softly and he turned back, his gaze questioning.

"Don't go."

Naruto nodded slowly and walked forward, sitting on his own bed, opposite Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him an odd look before he walked forward and sat on the bed beside him. After a few seconds, he lay down and stared at the ceiling.

Not knowing what else to do, Naruto followed his lead and lay down, watching at the ceiling.

Naruto really wished there was a TV screen or something up there so they could at least pass the awkward time doing something constructive.

It was killing him, being so near to Sasuke and not being able to touch him. His body was thrumming and trying to develop Sasuke-magnetizing abilities so maybe the other guy would touch him but that would be hoping for too much.

Just when Naruto was thinking that maybe he should kick Sasuke out, the other boy cleared his throat.

"I should apologise."

Naruto stayed silent.

"I shouldn't have said what I did in the club."

Was that a cricket chirping?

Sasuke sighed. "I know it was wrong but I didn't think I had a choice. You ruined everything!"

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke. "Your apologizing could use some work."

Before he could leave, Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"I care about you, alright," he whispered, his eyes locked on the hand holding onto Naruto. "And…I got scared."

Naruto lay back down and waited.

"Ever since I met you…you've been changing me." Sasuke let go of Naruto. "I didn't want to but it just happened. Without my permission, you were changing me."

"What are you-"

"Please just listen. You can insult me later."

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I was everything you thought I was. I slept with people who caught my fancy, I never had a stable relationship and I was hardly exclusive with Deidara. I told him so but he liked to believe the world ran the way it did in his head.

When we became roommates, I knew I was attracted to you. You're smart, funny and you don't put up with my bullshit. It made me want you and I was sure you were someone I could have.

But then, I lost control. The day I kissed you… That day I realized that you had some kind of hold on me and we hadn't even known each other that long.

Every time I was with you, I wanted you to feel the same loss of control I did. But you never showed any interest. Even after I kissed you, you let the world go on like I wasn't important.

So I tried to forget what happened. I tried being with Deidara a lot more. I tried paying attention to him…I even tried thinking he was you. But none of it worked.

He smelled different, he felt different…he _tasted_ different.

And I knew I had it bad but I was still in a whole new level of denial so I ignored it. But then you and Sai went on that date and I hated it. Even sex couldn't make the thought of Sai touching you go away. And when I found you in that restaurant together…kissing. I got mad. You were moaning and flushed and I hated that it wasn't because of me.

I was falling for you and there was nothing I could do about it.

That week without you talking to me was hard. Sure you were polite and everything but I wanted you to be the way we always were."

Naruto bit his lip, staring hard at the ceiling. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as Sasuke's voice drawled on.

"And after the assessment, when I kissed you. I knew I wanted you, I knew you'd let me have you…but then, I hadn't offered any kind of commitment and you hadn't either. And I knew that in the morning, if I had gone too far, you'd have hated me so I didn't. I couldn't bare it if you hated me."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and stroked it.

"You became important to me. You weren't someone I could conquer. It was new and I was scared. I'd fallen in love with you and I had no say in it."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and stared at the ceiling again. When Naruto didn't speak, he smiled dejectedly to himself and stood, looking everywhere but at the blond.

"I just wanted you to know."

He walked to the door but before he could reach it, he found Naruto's arms wrapped around him, stopping him.

"Tonight…at the club. Why did you say all that?"

Sasuke lowered his head. "I want you to be happy and I thought you'd be happy with Sai."

"So you pushed me away?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"You're an idiot."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry."

He tried to reach for the door but Naruto tugged at his hand.

"Don't go."

Sasuke turned, looking into the bright blue gaze.

Naruto cupped his cheek and smiled softly when Sasuke leaned into the touch.

"So that whole monologue… could you summarize it?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "I could."

"And?"

He smiled. "I love you."

Naruto reached up and wound his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Don't push me away."

Sasuke's hands made their way to Naruto's waist and he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Naruto's.

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto and Naruto whimpered.

Naruto's heart was now doing a drum solo.

Sasuke's tongue slipped and out and flickered slowly over Naruto's lips.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to open his mouth and soon they were devouring each other in a slow, lingering, _hungry_ kiss.

It was gentle, unhurried and undoubtedly passionate. It was everything Sasuke wanted to show Naruto he could be.

Naruto's kisses were addictive, sizzling and _hot_ in ways that had Sasuke's body responding completely in a buzz.

Sasuke turned Naruto in his arms and locked the door, not once pulling away or stopping the kiss, before he led him back toward the bed.

Naruto's hands wound themselves in Sasuke's hair, relishing in the soft feel of them as Sasuke's lips massaged his own and their tongues ran over each other in indulgent strokes. Naruto let out a long, low moan that shot straight to Sasuke's groin as he lowered them to they sank onto the bed.

Sasuke's lips left Naruto's mouth and trailed down his jaw, licking, nipping and sucking alternately as he made his way to his neck. Naruto arched into him when he sucked harshly at his pulse and when the brunet's hands slipped into Naruto's shirt, leaving fleeting light touches as they moved over his stomach and up to his nipples.

Naruto writhed and gasped, eyes shut in pleasure as Sasuke's mad skills were put to good use.

"_Sasuke_…"

Sasuke could have come right then, hearing Naruto say his name like that…and only the libido gods saved him through their miraculous, orgasm-halting powers.

He unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and groaned when Naruto reached up and did the same, running his bronzed hands down Sasuke's pale abs.

The brunet said yet _another_ prayer of thanks to aforementioned gods when Naruto leaned up and took a nipple into his mouth while circling the other with his hand.

When Naruto sucked- _oh hell-_ Sasuke pulled away and raised his head to kiss him hungrily. His hands got rid of their shirts and he lay Naruto back down, pinning his arms to his sides as they kissed each other senseless. Their chests brushed, skin on skin and they moaned at the feel.

Sasuke pulled away and looked down at Naruto, groaning at the sight.

Darkened blue eyes stared wantonly back at him through half-lidded eyes and Naruto bit his kiss-swollen lips in a way that he just _had_ to know wasn't virginal _at all_.

Sasuke groaned and leaned down to kiss Naruto again, tasting every corner of his mouth while his hand reached down and parted Naruto's legs, cupping the obvious arousal between them.

Naruto let out a loud moan and arched into Sasuke, widening his legs for more. Sasuke kissed him reverently as he undid their pants and pulled down boxers, taking a bloody long time at it because he figured he was a master at multi-tasking, kissing, tugging, undressing and breathing all at once.

They lay naked, kissing greedily and running their hands over each others' bodies.

They both let out loud groans of pleasure when Sasuke lowered his body onto Naruto's. Their skin was slick with sweat and they were hot and flushed and breathing hard, gasping into each other's mouths. Their cocks, touching, sliding and slipping against each other, nearly undid them both.

Unable to hold back, Sasuke thrust against Naruto, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body cheered at the sensation, giving him points for his initiative.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and pulled him closer, holding him tightly against him as he tentatively thrust back, almost shy in the movement.

Sasuke smiled against the blond hair, his hands going to Naruto's hips before he thrust again- _hard_.

Naruto cried out and let out a dry sob as Sasuke began to thrust in earnest. The hips met, and their cocks slid against each other in oh-so-_delicious_ friction. The sounds of skin sliding and slapping against each other, moans and groans and whimpers…all filled the room and drove them into a greater frenzy.

Sasuke growled low in his throat when Naruto wrapped his legs around him, pulling him even closer.

The extra pressure, the soft, pleading sounds coming from Naruto, the absolute _possessiveness_ Sasuke felt at that moment…just _everything_, was drawing them closer to the edge.

Sasuke's hands lowered themselves to Naruto's ass and gripped them, kneading them and massaging, pushing and pulling. Naruto gasped loudly and arched sharply against Sasuke, biting into his neck to try quell the cries as waves of pleasure blasted through him, spilling out in sticky wetness onto their chests.

The feel of Naruto shivering against him and clutching at his body was all Sasuke needed to shove him over. He kissed Naruto hard, crying his name into the blonde's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, shuddering and bucking.

Sasuke collapsed, exhausted, onto Naruto, kissing the boy leisurely as they held onto each other.

"_That_…that was…" Naruto chuckled uneasily. "What the hell _was_ that?"

Sasuke grinned. "A pre-sex show?"

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, smiling warmly at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back, his heart singing love songs and playing re-runs of cancelled sitcoms. Aw hell, he was doomed.

"Sasuke?"

"Sshh."

A moment later, Sasuke gathered enough energy to go into the bathroom. Naruto made a protesting noise and Sasuke chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"I'll be right back."

He came back with wet cloth and cleaned them both up. He helped Naruto into bed and held onto the boy, smiling and kissing him every other minute until he fell into blissful, contented sleep.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, stroking his hair as the boy slept, his hold on him possessive.

Placing a soft, lingering kiss onto Sasuke's forehead, Naruto whispered softly, "I love you, too."

Sasuke's grip tightened in his sleep.

**(I am a magic perverted page break. Poof, your underwear is gone)**

Naruto yawned.

He was still in Sasuke's arms and he smiled softly, moving closer.

He wondered what had woken him up and almost settled back to Sasuke's side when his phone vibrated again from the floor.

Sighing, he reached down and picked it up. He glanced at the screen but didn't recognise the number there.

'_Naruto, I hope you'll find this useful.'_

Naruto's eyes shot to the attached file and opened it, muting it so he wouldn't wake Sasuke.

His eyes widened as he watched the video and he shut it halfway, feeling sick. He opened the message below the clip.

'_Meet me at the library entrance today at ten. Don't tell Sasuke, he doesn't know. If you're as good a friend as I think you are, you'll leave him out of this and break things off with him. If you don't, well, there are plenty of things I could do with that video…'_

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, willing down the urge to be sick. He edged away from Sasuke, stilling when the brunet murmured. When he finally got free, he hastily put on his clothes.

He rushed down the stairs and pulled out his phone, dialing a number and talking frantically, giving the Uchiha address.

He rushed back up the stairs to his room and wrote two notes, thanking the heavens that Sasuke after orgasm was such a heavy sleeper. He left the room quickly, grabbing his wallet and snuck quietly downstairs. He was almost at the door when-

"Naruto."

He jumped in surprise, clutching at his heart. He thought he heard something fall but couldn't really tell over the beating of his heart so he settled for glaring hard at Itachi.

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked, lowering his cup of coffee from his lips.

Naruto's glare quickly melted into a look of guilt and he edged back, shaking his head.

"I have to go."

"Why?" Itachi asked, for once looking worried. "Did something happen? It's almost four in the morning."

Naruto started to open his mouth then shook his head, thinking better of it.

"No, I just…I have to go. There's…" He was backing away and shaking his head and he knew he looked scared and Itachi's eyes would be his undoing if he kept looking all concerned like that.

Itachi took pity on him and nodded.

Naruto took that as his cue to leave and he bolted out the front door, running up the driveway and into the express cab waiting on the street outside that he'd called.

Itachi moved when the blond was gone, picking up the phone he hadn't noticed he'd dropped.

Feeling no sense of decorum whatsoever, he went through the calls and messages, eyes widening when he noticed the first two messages and the video file.

He swore quietly and went up to the room Naruto shared with Gaara. He saw his brother sleeping soundly, having even been tucked in by Naruto and he frowned.

Itachi looked around the room and sure enough, there were two notes on the dresser.

One explaining a shitload of lies explaining that there was an emergency at home that he had to attend to and he left not wanting to wake anyone. The second one for was for Sasuke.

'_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this._

_Goodbye.'_

Itachi frowned and crumpled the second note before soaking it in his coffee cup.

He went to his room and pulled out his own phone. He made a quick call, said a few quick words and smiled when he was done.

He loved drama.

With that, Itachi walked to the nearest fire alarm and broke the glass.

The sharp ringing, cries, shouts, yells and sound of people and objects falling was music to his ears and he shouted orders to everyone, yelling about a fire and getting all of them out of the house.

He spotted Sasuke running from the house yelling.

"Where's Naruto! I can't find him anywhere!"

"He's safe," Itachi said calmly.

"Where _is_ he! I-"

"Sasuke!"

Itachi never used that tone on him. Sasuke stilled.

"Naruto's gone. He left a few minutes ago," Itachi said. "I think he needs our help."

"Where? We should go after him and-"

"No, not yet," Itachi said, handing a note to Fugaku who stepped forward. Mikoto and Sasuke rushed to read the note and stepped back confused.

Itachi cleared his throat and Kiba yawned. "So…there's no fire?"

"Kiba, focus!" Hinata hit him. "Naruto's in trouble."

Itachi threw her a grateful glance as everyone paid attention. Even Tobi was sleepily trying to pay attention from Suigetsu's arms and Orochimaru was looking mildly interested as opposed to his usual grumpy old man look.

"Gaara, Kiba and Neji…you guys get the bus ready and wake the driver up. We need to catch Naruto. I believe his going back to school," Itachi explained. "Go get dressed in two minutes flat if you can."

Itachi marveled at how they were all willing to take orders and protect the blond without question. _Naruto, you better be grateful…_

The others nodded and hurried back into the house.

Itachi grabbed May's arm, leading her away before she could go.

"I think you need to see this."

May looked down at the phone in his hand, stared at the screen for a few minutes before she swore angrily.

Itachi watched her curiously.

May looked at Itachi and sighed. "I'll talk to Sasuke and Sai."

Itachi nodded, handing her the phone and calmly going into the house to change. He was feeling chilly but Mikoto would probably grab jumpers for everyone.

He stared out into the darkness, smiling softly.

He was sure of it now. Naruto was definitely perfect for Sasuke.

**(I am a granny page break. Hand me my teeth)**

In the car, as the taxi was happily speeding away and the driver chatted endlessly, Naruto's thoughts drifted from Sasuke to the message he'd received.

There was no way he could be with Sasuke with that hanging over his head. He'd never forgive himself if that file got out.

And the person who sent it to him knew that. The asshole.

Naruto's eyes darkened with fury.

'_Deidara... I'll kill you.'_

x-x

**A/N: Hi guys. So...this was supposed to be the last chapter but it was long so I cut it.**

**Plus, I enjoy cliff-hangers, don't you?**

**PS: Utakata is the 6-tails emo looking jinchuuriki. He. Is. HOT. I mean daaayuum. I was drooling on my laptop when watching him.**

**However, he blows bubbles. That's not cool.**

**x-x**

**Review Reply**

**Juura99: **I always wonder when the day will come that you actually say something normal. I keep losing bets against myself. It's tragic. I'm glad you know you're _still_ a little shit (was thinking I'd have to remind you).

Poetry...not your forte, but you sure can rhyme! The buttons were missing because the button union had called and was pressing charges against you _and_ your ass, for breaking them. I hope you have a good lawyer.

**SanctuarySins: **I'm glad it did. I was aiming for that :3

**Shya kitty: **Well, probably not much of Naruto marrying Tobi...maybe *wink* we'll see.

**SaVvYsWeEt: **More; Brought to you by Fanfiction Entertainment.

**Naru-chans sis: **What title? Falling for him? I don't think so...

**Dementia-notAhumanBeing: **Great, I hope all that laughter prepared you for the serious lack of humour in this one.

**Sighcoe: **HI! Orochimaru as Barney...hmmm...*starts writing crack fic* Well, I hope the chapter was convenient for you. But who would feel bad for Sai when Itachi's yearning for him? No need to apologize, I'd have put it in but I guess it _is_ too late XD Utakata is HAWT!

**Morrastar: **You could be wrong. I mean, page breaks could be politicians in their free time. They don't spend their whole lives breaking pages... Jealousy smells like broccoli so...maybe? thanks for the reviews :)

**GothGirlyGirl: **thanks :3

**DiYella-Sama: **Thanks so much :D

**Kaname-luvr: **My page breaks seem to think they should get a story of their own so I'm glad you like them, the arrogant bastards XD

**Tanni8kya Hehe: **Lol, don't doubt Tobi's powers of measurable perception! If he says it was small, then maybe it was small! Aw, you're welcome. Any other time you wanna try suffocate, gimme a call. Bubbles made him more hot? Nah, I think they killed whatever macho vibe he might have had. He was still yummy though ;) I'm probably late but GOOD LUCK! May you always fall asleep to a naked Itachi doing jumping jacks... By the way, read and loved your fic... Kudos

**Lunarious1000: **Look, look! I told you I'd update! Of course I have psychic powers. Did I not already tell you that? I'm from the future after all. Ask your mom if I could borrow her dictionary, I wanna use it for the words as well as for the violence. THANKS!

**Fullmoonwolf950: **haha, very proud of yer accent, are you? He chose him! Utakata is the six-tails jinchuuriki. _My _page breaks? Random? Perish the thought. They are full of very connected and non-random information about the story. Really. They are.

**Maxridelover: **It was TOO LONG! I got butt cramps after writing that chapter XD

**Wintercrystal: **Thanks :3 I am the master of non-surprising but unexpected things *isn't really* BOW BEFORE MEH!

**Cricketcrick: **Thank you :D

**EchoUchiha: **Short and to the point, huh? Haha, thanks

**DimintheMoonlight: **I enjoyed Sai and Naruto, too! It was weird, though XD And Sasuke and Deidara were equally strange for me to write but the point was _not_ to like them, lol. Sorry about that. I tried writing a quiet, broody Gaara but then I thought, if I'm going to have Sasuke, Gaara and Sai and have them all IC, I'm going to hate myself...so I tweaked them...just a bit *really tweaked them a lot* Ignore the voice in my head, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Shikamaru loving sex was shocking? Lol, I think that deep, down inside, with all the laziness Shikamaru achieves, he must be reserving a whole lot of chakra. Which must be used something constructive. Like sex. If your mind is in the gutter like mine, it was the logical conclusion.

**1: **Naruto...will stay with...himself. he shall grow old and die alone. LIKE ME! Uh... I mean... never mind. A challenge? Well, I certainly hope so. There was no way Deidara would just step down without a fight.

**JanieJanieBoo: ** Thank you. I always knew I was a genius, no matter what my grades said. Cracktastic, my fics? Never XD

**Dudeyaoi: **Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really appreciated them :3 Glad you like the story so far, especially as it's almost done. Happy to fluffy to hot *sigh* if only my life was like that...*emo emo emoooo* Monkeys are geniuses, they just pretend to be obsessed with bananas but I know the truth. And now, so do you.

**Lawlipop In My Jeevas Mailbox: **DAMN YOU, GOOGLE TRANSLATOR! I'll change it when I get the write way to write it. I think someone suggested the proper verb or something...I'll have to re-check though... thanks, by the way :D

**BloodRavenMaiden: **Haha! I could always kill Kyuubi off if you'd like XD jk. Seems I used up all my humour-powers on the last chapter. My bad...

**Nicole-chanxo: ***depressed* now I want to kill the last chapter. It sucked me dry of humour. No, thank _you_ :D

**xXPrue-BearXx:** Yeah but its almost human nature to be somewhat indecisive (well, _my_ nature anyway). HAHA! Go read GaaSaku! I tried once, but Gaara was a creep and kinda mean but Sakura still fell for him. I couldn't bring myself to read anymore after that one. Maybe I'll try it again...after all, it is my fault you're attempting it XD If you find a good one (with humour preferably), lemme know. Maybe I didn't search hard enough. Massage your face, teh pain should go away *snickering*

**Lazy Gaga: ** really? It had been forever since I update? That mean...I'm...IMMORTAL? YES! But then...so are you? Boo. You're welcome XD

**Chocolate-strawberry-leaf: **You make it seem like I never update! Lol. Thanks so much :D

**Catiemon: **First things first, are you a digimon or a pokemon? Second, you're welcome (^_^) Mmm...jealous Sasuke. We'll have to see.

**x-x**

**For smexy SasuNaru action, press 1**

**For fluffy SasuNaru action, Press 2**

**For Arnold Schwarzenegger action and world domination via Terminator rules, press 3**

**x-x**

**For 'Why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click the review button below and leave a message.**


	16. Fallen

Falling For Him

by Rizember

xxx-xxx

Chapter 16: Fallen

xxx-xxx

Beta'ed by: Sqry

x-x

A/N: Last Chapter. Yes, I finished another one. My exams are done so maybe updates will be frequent. I hope.

Thank you for sticking with it. *bows*

Epilogue at end.

Also, a lemon is present. After my initial Lemon Block (like Writer's block but referring to an inability to write a lemon), I soldiered on and finished this. Finally.

xxx-xxx

Word Count: ~13,000 words

xxx-xxx

Previously: In the car, as the taxi was happily speeding away and the driver chatted endlessly, Naruto's thoughts drifted from Sasuke to the message he'd received.

There was no way he could be with Sasuke with that hanging over his head. He'd never forgive himself if that file got out.

And the person who sent it to him knew that. The asshole.

Naruto's eyes darkened with fury.

'Deidara... I'll kill you.'

xxx-xxx

Naruto sat in the cold, uncomfortable chair, staring at the ceiling while the two policemen argued loudly in front of him. Something about how one was always forgetting the car key in the ignition...

Naruto cursed his luck, frowning mightily.

The cabby who'd picked him up from the Uchiha manor was looking scared and confused, shooting Naruto fearful looks like he was wondering just what kind of horrible crime Naruto must have committed.

Naruto would have comforted the man but he was too pissed off.

Itachi, that utter bastard, had called the cops and informed them of some imaginary crime a 'blond kid' had committed and insisted that they detain him when they found him.

The handcuffs were tight against his wrists and he could hear the cabby praying that he got out of whatever this was without being named an accomplice.

"So, you ready to talk?"

Naruto looked up at the two cops who were staring intently at him. He wasn't intimidated in the least.

His dad had been in the CIA and as such, Naruto was used to vast and creative interrogation methods to find out the most trivial things, ranging from whom ate the last cookie to who he was taking to the prom. Far be it from his parents to just ask him like normal people. No, they resorted to handcuffs, ropes, bribery and torture that usually involved broccoli.

If these two idiots thought he'd be scared, they had another thing coming.

"What am I being charged with?"

The big guy, a black man with sharp-looking teeth, who seemed infinitely amused with the whole situation, smiled and said, "You don't wanna confess?"

"I'd like to call a lawyer."

"Oh," the other one, a guy with slicked-back white hair. "He knows his rights."

Naruto stared at him intently. He looked familiar. It suddenly clicked where he'd seen the man and he stared accusingly.

"You're the guy who won the air hockey tournament!"

The man grinned, "Yeah, I was pretty awesome."

"You're not even a student there, are you?"

"It's not like they said 'students only'," he said defensively.

"I'm sure it was heavily implied when they wrote 'Students' air hockey tournament'," Naruto stated dryly.

The man muttered something rude under his breath while his partner laughed.

"I like you, kid," the black man said, sitting next to the cabby who flinched and edged further away.

"Thanks."

"I'm Kisame, that's Hidan."

"And you're Itachi's minions," Naruto scowled darkly. "I gathered as much when you pulled us over and told me he said to have me arrested."

"Yeah, in hindsight maybe we shouldn't have mentioned his name," Hidan shrugged.

Naruto sighed. "We all know I haven't done anything and I really have somewhere I need to be. Release me."

Kisame looked sympathetic. "Sorry kid, we kinda owe Itachi favors and he rarely cashes in on them."

"I'll pay you," Naruto said irritably.

"Bribing an officer of the law?" Hidan smirked. "For shame."

Naruto snorted. "Spare me. You're the ones wasting government resources detaining an innocent person as a favor to a friend. Shouldn't you be out catching real criminals? I'm sure someone's being murdered at this very moment. Go avenge them."

"You're very grim," Kisame said thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're not actually Sasuke?"

"Quite."

"Hmm..."

The door was thrown open and Naruto looked up, barely holding back an annoyed groan when everyone filed in and immediately spotted him.

"Aw crap," he muttered, trying to somehow hide behind Kisame who oh-so-helpfully moved out of the way so they could see Naruto's obvious form sitting there.

They were all staring at him and talking at once.

"Naruto, oh dear, are you alright?"

"-the fuck you had gone-"

"-murder you in your sleep if you ever try that again!"

"-foolishness disturbing my important research-"

"-statistics shown that blonds have higher arrest rates and-"

Even Tobi and Tinker were helping the others in their unnecessary shouting.

Naruto ignored them, his eyes seeking out Sasuke's. The brunet watched him with emotions flitting across his eyes every other second. Disappointment, irritation, disbelief, betrayal...

Naruto held his gaze a moment longer, hoping he looked contrite while his mind formulated a quick plan of action.

He cleared his throat and they all went silent, even Tinker. Itachi shot Naruto a triumphant albeit impatient look and Naruto managed to blush guiltily.

They had to believe his reaction if this was going to work.

"I'm sorry, I just had to leave."

May stepped forward and held out his phone and said quietly. "We found the video."

Naruto had gathered as much when he noticed his phone was gone. He nodded slowly and started to explain.

"I couldn't just let him-"

"It's not up to you," Sasuke said abruptly, now looking exasperated. Like he wanted to kiss and kill Naruto all in one go.

"Really?" Naruto asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What would you have done?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he said, "I wouldn't have gotten myself arrested."

"Blame Itachi."

"I'm actually grateful to him," Sasuke said, his voice low and deceptively calm. "At least he stopped you from getting yourself blackmailed."

Naruto sighed. They were wasting time but he couldn't rush this or they'd be suspicious.

He waited a moment, looking down at his shoes before he nodded briskly.

May handed him his phone and he smiled softly at her, mumbling thanks and apologies.

The others all seemed to accept that and Naruto stood. He walked forward only to be stopped by Kisame.

"You weren't thinking of leaving with those on, were you?"

Naruto blinked down at the handcuffs Kisame was pointing at and blushed. "Er..."

"Looks like someone likes it kinky..." Hidan snorted as Kisame unlocked the cuffs. "Let him have 'em."

Naruto blushed mightily, choking on air as Kisame patted him on the back and said he could keep the handcuffs. He muttered a jumble of words, embarrassed, and asked if he could go use the bathroom before they all left. Fugaku nodded. "Of course, go on."

Naruto smiled slightly and dashed off behind them.

It took a full ten minutes, with all of them having taken seats to wait for Naruto, before Itachi piped up.

"How does Naruto know where the bathroom is?"

Everyone froze before they came to the same conclusion- except Tobi, who was scolding tinker for peeing on Hidan's desk- and all rushed to the main doors which they found they couldn't open.

Hidan pushed against them harshly before staring out the glass and swearing.

Handcuffs were held around the doors' bars, locking them in.

"Aw crap."

Kisame chuckled and nudged Hidan, pointing at their car that was now cruising away, heading down the road.

"That little shit."

Naruto's friends were all gaping at the door, wondering if Naruto had really just stolen a police car.

Mikoto and Fugaku were holding back chuckles and Orochimaru was looking bored.

"I'm...kinda impressed," Kyuubi said quietly, hissing when Itachi elbowed him.

"Wow," May stated, awed. "I did not see that coming."

Hidan glanced at Itachi. "You know I'm gonna kill him when I catch him, right?"

Itachi snorted, "I'll help."

"So what now?" Neji asked, still somewhat shocked by his friend's 'grand theft auto' moment.

"I'm having his phone tracked," Itachi said calmly.

When everyone stared at him, he asked curiously, "What? You thought I didn't have a plan B?"

"Anarchy and terror," Fugaku whispered to Mikoto. "I told you."

Sasuke sighed and waited while Kisame called the nearest cops and locksmith to come open the doors once he realized that Naruto had somehow found the time to lock the back door, too.

"Um...can I go now?" the small voice of the cabby asked meekly.

(I am a sweet page break. Taste me)

Naruto called Deidara from his phone while he drove.

"I'm on my way. Be in front of Nate when I get there."

"You don't seem to understand the situation," Deidara chuckled. "I'm calling the shots, not you."

"Be there or I will hurt you."

Deidara must have noticed something potentially homicidal in the usually sunny boy's words since he sighed and said, "You're lucky I had no intention of sleeping tonight."

Naruto reached the school in under an hour. The cop siren sure came in handy during that one traffic jam. Where the hell were people even going at five in the morning? Was that blackmail rush hour?

He screeched to a stop in front of Nate, seeing Deidara standing against one of the pillars looking nonchalant.

He jumped out of the car and walked up to Deidara, resisting the urge to beat the boy to a bloody pulp right there.

"So what do you want?" he said without preamble. "Me to stay away from Sasuke?"

Deidara gave him an amused look. "Follow me."

"Listen you-"

Deidara ignored Naruto and started walking. Grumpily, Naruto followed, completely at a loss, not knowing what to make of Deidara.

"So how's the break going?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Deidara turned and rolled his eyes at him. "I asked how the break was going?"

Naruto shook his head in wonder. "Pretty good. Getting blackmailed, so that's interesting..."

Deidara hummed in response and Naruto had to wonder if the guy was completely mad. That would certainly explain a lot.

They kept walking and the sun was starting to come up by the time they reached their destination.

Hayden Hall.

Naruto stared at the gray building and then at Deidara.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'll show you."

Suspicion was rolling off Naruto in waves but he decided he had to see this through. He couldn't let May get humiliated and he couldn't risk anyone else being privy to that video.

He walked into the dorm, noting that all the yellow hazard lines had been removed.

The dorm was still dark and unlit as he entered the entrance hall. He squinted into the dark, trying to adjust to the lack of light.

"Deida-"

Something connected hard with the back of his skull and Naruto had a brief vision of how retarded he'd been for blindly following Deidara in, before he lost consciousness.

(I am a model citizen page break. I pay my taxes)

Itachi was wondering whether it had been a good idea to let Sasuke drive.

The boy was pissed off as all hell and a tad bit worried about Naruto.

Okay, more than a tad.

May and Sai were saying silent prayers in the back, hoping they wouldn't die a fiery, metal-scented car death. It was a good thing there was barely any traffic at that hour but the police escort was Itachi's Plan H.

Kisame and Hidan were in the car behind theirs, siren on, loud and annoying.

Sasuke was quite sure they'd skipped plans C through G, even though Itachi insisted each of his intricate lettered plans had gone by without a hitch.

Itachi had somehow obtained a GPS lock on Naruto's cell and was safe in the knowledge that he was still on the campus grounds.

Sasuke swerved onto the campus grounds and upon spotting the haphazardly parked cop car, briskly asked Itachi where to go.

It was almost eight. Naruto's delay tactics had definitely put them behind.

Sai, May, Sasuke and Itachi had left using the police station's emergency exit, that Naruto had sensibly not touched but they'd only thought of using it an hour after Naruto was gone when Hidan had decided to mention its existence.

Everyone else opted to stay behind, hoping to get first whack at him if he returned. Especially Tobi and Tinker who both looked suitably put out.

Itachi told Sasuke the signal was coming from the other end of the campus and Sasuke swore, driving onto the green manicured campus grounds and earning swears from the pair in the back. Sasuke didn't care.

He had never been so glad that his brother had no qualms about abusing the nation's security system to track someone down.

He suspected that whatever Naruto was doing in Hayden with Deidara...

Sasuke took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart and be ready to deal with everything when he had to face it.

But he was sure of one thing.

It was a good thing the cops were already there because if anything happened to Naruto, he was going to kill Deidara.

(I am a salt page break. Slugs like me)

Naruto slowly came to and registered a few things in succession.

He had a blinding head-ache, was tied to a chair, and Deidara was a poncey bastard with a death wish.

The last one was proven by the fact that the crazy blond was watching him with something akin to impatient excitement.

"I'm glad you're awake," Deidara said, clapping his hands together.

Naruto blinked as light suddenly filled the dark room. It hurt his eyes but after awhile, he managed to look around.

He was in his old room, he was sure of it. It was almost bare but there was a paper glued to the wall with a copy of one of the timetables his old roommate Chouji had made him.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto stared at the other person in the room and his brain seemed to short-circuit.

"Chouji?"

The large boy smiled warily at him. He seemed tired but was his usual round self. He was only missing his lab coat and evil scientist laugh.

"I thought you were off in a government lab somewhere."

Chouji gave Naruto a blank look. "Why? I've been on campus."

"Really?"

"I was moved to Jefferson Hall."

Naruto had no idea which hostel that was so he just shrugged.

Deidara was looking at them both intently.

"So...this is what you do when you're not experimenting on fish?" Naruto asked Chouji dryly.

"Play henchman?"

Deidara suddenly seemed bored with the conversation and stared out the window.

Chouji, noticing Deidara's lack of interest, quickly made frantic hand motions at Naruto and mouthing words that implied that Naruto could fly, that there was a rhino in the closet and that Deidara was touched in the head.

The first two Naruto wasn't too sure about but he couldn't have agreed more about that last bit.

Right before Deidara shook his head and turned back to them, Chouji pointed at something in the corner. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he spotted the small camera -hidden poorly beneath a large leather jacket- and wondered what the hell it was for.

Deidara walked toward Naruto, blocking his view of the camera, leading Naruto to believe that maybe Deidara didn't know it was there.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he nodded almost imperceptibly at Chouji who looked immensely relieved, his face clearing of all emotion only when Deidara turned to him.

The crazy blond sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Naruto and smiled, playing with a large wooden stick in his hands. Naruto scowled, knowing that that was probably what Deidara had whacked him with.

He stared down at the other boy, ignoring Chouji for the moment. "What do you want?"

Deidara seemed to think about it before he shrugged. "To talk."

"About what?"

"About you. About me. About Sasuke...About-"

"May?"

"Don't interrupt. But yes, maybe..."

"Do you assault and kidnap everyone you want to have a word with?"

Deidara chuckled. "No, this is unusual. I never resort to such methods."

"I feel so special."

"You should," the older boy said irritably, his eyes narrowing. "You stole Sasuke from me."

And there it was.

Naruto looked at Deidara incredulously. "Please tell me there's more to it than that."

"More to what?"

"You're blackmailing with May's video and kidnapping me so I can stay away from Sasuke because I 'stole' him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There wasn't much else he could say. He might try to reason with Deidara but he didn't exactly seem to be in his right mind.

Naruto almost wished he'd just stayed at the police station. Things had made sense there.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he just doesn't like you anymore?"

Deidara snorted. "Please Naruto, I'm gorgeous."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And modest."

"Of course."

Chouji sighed loudly from across the room, rummaging through a bag. He held out three sodas and faced the two blonds.

"Anyone want a drink?"

Deidara nodded and waited while Chouji opened it for him. He took it and drank deeply.

Naruto declined to offer and Chouji shrugged.

This had to be one of the weirdest kidnappings ever, Naruto mused. Deidara was talking but he'd tuned him out, instead steadily working on the ropes tying his wrists together. He supposed his dad's paranoia and Kyuubi's strange babysitting/commando methods were paying off now.

The ropes weren't tight but they were cutting into his skin whenever he moved his wrists.

Naruto adopted a look of feigned interest while Deidara spoke.

Maybe people had a thing for having him bound.

Suddenly, the ropes loosened around his wrists and fell to the floor. The soft sound of them falling was covered by Naruto coughing dramatically.

Deidara stared at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes but I might have swallowed a bug."

"Really?"

"Could you check?"

Deidara shrugged as Naruto opened his mouth wide, moving closer and then-

BAM!

Deidara stared at him for a moment in surprise before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and

he fell over with a loud thud.

Naruto looked incredulously at his fist. "I punched him once."

Chouji rolled his eyes and moved to untie Naruto's legs and help him up. "Don't worry, that's my fault. I drugged his drink."

"What, why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chouji said sarcastically. "Did you miss the part where he attacked you and tied you to a chair?"

"I was there."

"Yes, thank goodness for your powers of observation," the big guy commented dryly.

They stood in silence for a moment before Naruto prodded Deidara's unconscious form with his foot.

"He still alive?"

"Unfortunately," Chouji sighed.

"Hmm..." Naruto stretched the kink out of his neck. He could feel the bump at the back of his head but figured it was nothing to worry about.

"What are u doing here anyway?" Naruto asked when Chouji walked to the corner and took out the poorly hidden camera.

"Making sure you're still alive."

"Huh?"

Chouji shrugged, pulling a lab coat from a bag in the corner.

"I've always hated Deidara," he said quietly, pulling on his coat. "I should have known he was a little mad."

"A little...?"

"He found me yesterday and said he had a proposition for me."

"What kind of proposition?"

"The extortionist kind," Chouji scowled. "He said I should help him with getting you to cooperate today, and make sure you agreed to his demands."

Naruto blinked. "What demands? How were you going to do that?"

"Well," Chouji smiled proudly. "I discovered a chemical compound that affects the brain's ability to reason and make choices one usually wouldn't make, depending on that reasoning."

"So you discovered alcohol," Naruto deadpanned.

Chouji shot Naruto an impatient look and said, "No. From the compound, I created a drug that changes a person's mind and makes them more suggestible—they cannot refuse anything you ask."

"Like alcohol."

Chouji ignored Naruto and continued, "Deidara wanted me to give the drug to him to use on you."

"And why the hell would you help him?"

Chouji paled, his hands forming fists. "He showed me a video..."

"He was blackmailing you, too?"

Chouji nodded. "But...it's not a video of me. It's of someone I want to protect."

Naruto's eyes widened. It couldn't possibly have been-

"May?"

Chouji stared at Naruto in shock. "That bastard already-"

"No, no! He was using that against me too. She's my friend."

Chouji nodded and abruptly took a pill from his pocket. He knelt by Deidara and put it into his mouth.

Naruto cleared his throat. "What are you-"

Chouji angrily made Deidara's unconscious form swallow the pill. "He knew. I've loved her for the longest time and he blackmailed me into helping him set all this up. He was going to threaten you and tell you to stay away from Sasuke but then this kidnapping, stick business..."

Naruto eyed him, annoyed. "Well, you were going to just let him?"

Chouji snorted. "No, he's crazy. But I didn't know about the stick. Sorry about that."

Naruto sighed. "It's okay."

"Need aspirin?"

"Er...no, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Chouji nodded. "Anyway, I realized that the fool would do this with or without me and would probably get into real trouble on his own so I agreed."

"Why not call the cops?"

Chouji stood, dusting his hands off. "I did. They didn't believe the mad scientist over the model

student."

"You really hate him, huh?"

Chouji nodded. "For what he did to May, for being a retarded criminal... for denying the chemistry department extra funding this semester..."

Naruto laughed uneasily. "Right..."

After a moment, Chouji cleared his throat and looked out the window, blushing. "Um, how- how is she?"

Naruto smiled. "May's fine."

Chouji nodded. "Good.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Like I stand a chance."

Naruto shrugged and stared down at Deidara who was still knocked out. "D'you think maybe I hit him too hard?"

"No, he's supposed to stay unconscious for about six minutes. He'll come to soon enough."

"What then?"

"Revenge." Chouji snickered.

"Revenge?"

"You didn't honestly think this was my way of getting back at him, did you?"

"Well..."

Chouji snorted as Deidara groaned. He checked his watch and bent down to help Deidara sit up.

"I just needed proof of him blackmailing you. Here," he glanced up at Naruto. "Help me get his clothes off."

Naruto blinked. "Not sure I like where this is going..."

Chouji nodded impatiently at a box behind the chair Naruto had been tied to and Naruto peered in, seeing a fluffy chicken suit on top of a bunch of other ridiculous looking outfits.

"He was going to make you wear those and run around the campus after taking my Yes-man pills."

Naruto immediately got down and started helping Chouji, muttering about stupid blond blackmailers.

Chouji smirked. "I'm going for social suicide here, not rape."

They left Deidara in his underwear as the long-haired blond slowly opened his eyes and stared at them. "What are you two doing?"

Chouji whispered to Naruto, "The drug I made will make him cooperate."

"Uh..."

"Not sexually, you idiot."

"Mhmm."

"It was supposed to be used on suspected terrorists and in murder investigations to get the suspects to cooperate and tell the truth. It hasn't been fully tested yet, though. It may have unsightly side effects."

Naruto shrugged. "Can't say I care too much about him."

Chouji smiled his eerie-evil-scientist smile and walked to the door. He opened it and whistled once.

Naruto stared at him. "Wha-"

Suddenly a group of girls came rushing in. Deidara watched them all calmly, smiling at a few and asking how they were.

"Who are these girls?" Naruto asked, watching as one handed Deidara the chicken suit and told him to wear it, which Deidara did without question.

Chouji frowned. "These are just a few of the girls he used. Sexually. It was all consensual, I suppose, but most were inebriated. Deidara is a douche-bag but unfortunately being one isn't illegal."

Naruto glanced at the girls and saw that many of them looked furious while some had vindictive smiles on their faces. One girl was crying softly in the corner and being comforted by another.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah," Chouji agreed. He tugged at Naruto's sleeve and motioned for him to follow. They walked out and went downstairs into the entrance hall.

Naruto blinked and stared. The hall was set up with special lights and background scenery like it was for-

"A photo shoot?"

Chouji grinned. "Obviously we have to let Deidara know we own cameras, too."

"Did he know all this was down here?"

"I convinced him it was for you."

"And the girls were..."

"Waiting in a room upstairs."

"Uh huh..." Naruto said, surprised at all the planning. "You're friends with Itachi, aren't you?"

"The older Uchiha brother?" Chouji chuckled. "No. He was here a few years before me. He's a pranking legend."

"I can imagine."

A couple of girls came down with Deidara, the others in tow. They smiled at Naruto and offered him and Chouji two seats written, "Director" and "Star".

"Girls from the photography and movie club," Chouji explained.

Naruto hummed as he sat down. "How come no one's mad at Sasuke? Wasn't he some sort of player, too?"

Chouji laughed. "Not really, he was always telling them he wasn't exclusive. Even I knew that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chouji nodded. "Girls, and some guys, still loved Sasuke though. Called him a free spirit."

"Then why the deep hatred for Deidara?"

"Deidara always filmed his conquests without telling them," Chouji explained darkly, watching the girls set up Deidara's pose. "And sometimes he used the 'evidence' to get the girls to do what he wanted. Other times he'd show them off as trophies. There was also the fact that he'd date them and convince them they were the only ones. He even proposed to one."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chouji pointed. "She's the redhead writing asshole on his chest."

Naruto spotted the girl writing on Deidara and chuckled. The chicken suit had apparently been modified and Deidara only had the beak on his face. The rest of the suit had been cut up. The top half was cut short and the bottom had the ass bit cut out.

"Of course, some fangirls hated him simply because he got with Sasuke. Others hated him cause they said he stole Sasuke from Sai... There was a lot of hate but people eventually got over it."

"They made him president after all."

"Yeah..."

"Did he film Sasuke, too?" Naruto asked distractedly, his mind still on the people who thought Deidara had stolen Sasuke from Sai and recalling how strange Sasuke and Sai's breakup had been.

"Only girls apparently," Chouji answered, chuckling when one girl started to put make-up on Deidara and got him to pout so she could apply lipstick on him. "Even though he did have sex with quite a few guys."

Deidara was arranged to a bodybuilder pose and led onto the giant platter with giant fake vegetables all around him and the girls started to take pictures.

A few girls were standing at the doors, apparently ready to capture and kidnap anyone who intruded and tried to go report them.

Naruto was now almost pretty sure Chouji and Itachi were friends...or at least had been in a past life.

(I am a super intelligent page break. Duh)

"What. The. Fuck."

Okay, so the last thing Sasuke expected to see when he dashed into Hayden hall ready to rescue his idiot blond, was to see said idiot and the weird evil scientist, Chouji, drinking sodas while watching what looked like a photo shoot.

A photo shoot with Deidara in the centre, in a biker suit with the ass bit cut out...and girls taking pictures.

Sai and May were too busy staring unabashedly while both Itachi and Sasuke spoke-

"This is kinda hot."

"I am so confused."

Chouji turned, apparently to say something to Naruto, and spotted them all standing there with the two cops in tow.

He paled and Naruto turned, the amused expression on his face turning to a guilty one when he saw Sasuke, Sai, May and Itachi with the two cops whose car he'd stolen.

Aw, he was so screwed.

Hidan walked passed the others, looking around in interest.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked.

Naruto and Chouji walked up to them, not quite sure how to explain. The people on the set apparently noticed the cops and everything went quiet.

"What's happening here is revenge," Chouji said easily, nodding at the girls at the door.

"Looks like a porn set-up," Hidan stated, sounding more interested than indignant. "Are you filming porn?

Naruto snorted. "No."

Sasuke stepped forward, angrily fisting Naruto's shirt. "I was worried about you and you're here doing this!"

Chouji snapped his fingers and Sasuke immediately found himself tied up by a couple of girls.

Hidan and Kisame didn't look particularly worried at that and walked over to talk to some of the girls and assure them that if they were shooting porn, they should carry on, everything was fine and did they need any extra men?

Chouji stared at the furious Sasuke and said, "Relax, I'm only tying you up so you don't run off angrily before we can explain."

Sasuke glared at him and Chouji sighed and faced the others. He nodded at Itachi and Sai, blushing slightly when he nodded at May.

Chouji then calmly explained everything to them, of course leaving out the part where he did all this for May...but he supposed the gist of it was understood.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Sasuke whispered angrily, apparently furious that Deidara had some twisted plans for Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and glared. "Why couldn't you just leave it? Why couldn't you trust that we'd do something? That something had already been done?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke and suddenly, something clicked into place.

He couldn't stop his fist from happily acquainting itself with Sasuke's face.

"You fucking hypocrite!" Naruto shouted.

May, Sai and Itachi were all watching wide-eyed...and Itachi had pulled out a packet of crisps from somewhere and was eating them excitedly.

"You, you-" Naruto breathed in deeply. "That's why you went out with Deidara?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized Naruto had figured that out and he shook his head, trying to get Naruto to shut up but the blond was on a roll.

"You fucking dated him cause he blackmailed you with May's video!"

May and Sai gaped and Sasuke swore, staring hard at the floor.

A second later, his face was stinging again from the slap May administered.

Sasuke looked up at her in surprise as she glared at him, her eyes watering.

"You...all this time... It was my fault?"

"No, May-"

She shook her head. "Everyone's been suffering. You, Sai, Naruto...just because I made a stupid mistake years ago."

"May-"

"You stopped being friends with Sai because of Deidara! Because I was foolish enough to have fallen for him and..." May backed away, holding back her tears. She made to leave but Sai caught her and held on.

"Untie me," Sasuke said to no one in particular.

Itachi untied his brother, gave him a look that clearly said he was a moron and walked over to where the cops were making the girls giggle with their fake heroic-cop stories.

Sasuke faced Naruto and the blond frowned at him, shaking his head.

"Naruto, May, Sai...I want to say I'm sorry but I'd be lying. I may be sorry I didn't tell you but if I could do it all again, I would."

Sai gave Sasuke a dark look. "You should have talked to us about it. We were supposed to be friends and-"

"And I was protecting my friend. I did what Deidara wanted and May was safe from..." Sasuke sighed. "From everything."

May hid her face against Sai's chest, biting her lip hard.

"I hate this," she whispered in a small voice.

Sasuke moved forward and placed a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "May, you'd have done the same for me. I know you would. So...forgive me?"

May sniffed, taking a moment before she took in a deep breath and stepped out from Sai's arms.

She looked at Sasuke and then motioned for Naruto to come closer, too.

The blond obliged and May immediately slapped them both.

"I forgive you," she said grudgingly. "But you're both idiots."

Naruto was rubbing his cheek and he sighed, looking at Sasuke. "I forgive you too, hypocrite."

Sai rolled his eyes at the three. "Forgiveness is violent."

Sasuke offered Naruto a slight smile and Naruto smiled back.

"Come on," May said, looking away and widening her arms. "Let's get the group hug over with."

The boys cooed at her and hugged her, yelping when she somehow managed to pinch all of them.

With that, May went to wash her face and when she came back, joined the girls who were exacting their revenge on Deidara.

Sai, Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor watching the shoot while May and Chouji sat in the only two chairs there, giving orders.

Chouji set up a site for Deidara, uploading all the pictures they were taking.

"You could be arrested for that," Sasuke pointed out, watching Chouji edit a few pictures.

Chouji snorted, "Really? Doesn't he look compliant to you?"

Kisame and Hidan came up to them. "But you drugged him. That's illegal."

Chouji smirked. "The government gave me funding and free reign of experiments, including human guinea pigs. I already listed Deidara as a named pig."

Hidan looked thoughtful. "Well, even if you're lying, I don't have the heart to arrest you, especially seeing as how I haven't seen anything."

Kisame sighed. "I do believe in justice..."

"What about me?" Naruto asked worriedly, the stolen police car in mind.

"We needed the entertainment," Kisame grinned, clapping him on the back. "Nothing ever happens around there."

"Besides, Itachi bought your freedom with another one of his favors," Hidan offered.

Naruto wondered what kind of favors Itachi gave but smiled and shook the cops' hands before they walked back to the girls, taking over the shoot to make it even more embarrassing, but without crossing any (more) legal lines...

Around ten in the morning, Sai left with Itachi to go get everyone breakfast from Lays and May was enthusiastically chatting away with Chouji.

Sasuke nudged Naruto with his shoulder. "You know, I was a little jealous when you stole a car and escaped to come save May."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?"

"Cause you wanted to protect May..."

Naruto chuckled softly. "If Deidara had done it to you, he'd be dead."

Sasuke smiled. "I was actually on my way here to kill him. I was scared he'd hurt you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Heh...yeah..."

"I was such an idiot."

"Yeah..."

"No need to agree with me."

"Yes there is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"No, seriously, you're like one the biggest idiots I know and-"

Sasuke quickly pressed his lips to Naruto's to shut him up. "I love you."

Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips. "I love you, too."

"Wanna get out of here?"

Naruto's stomach growled. "But...breakfast," Naruto whined.

Sasuke smiled softly. "I'll make you breakfast."

The blond grinned and nodded.

They walked out hand-in-hand.

A half-hour later, Sai and Itachi returned with breakfast for everyone courtesy of Lays' Checkerberry.

When he noticed Sasuke and Naruto were missing, Itachi texted Sasuke: Oi, I forbid you to do whatever it is you're doing on an empty stomach.

To which Sasuke replied: Busy. Ate.

With that, Itachi proceeded to send the following message to everyone in his Contacts: Sasuke Uchiha is busy getting some (from Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze) at the moment and should not be disturbed. Please note that this is a private affair and as such, no one is expected to interfere.

Back at the Uchiha manor, Mikoto broke out the champagne, Fugaku got out his sex stats, Neji made an amused comment about Naruto finally losing his virginity and Tobi asked what virginity was which led to Orochimaru producing (out of thin air) two large medical diagrams of a woman's bits & of a man's butt and providing a lengthy explanation. Mikoto let him. It would count as Tobi's 'the birds and the bees' speech.

Kiba, Hinata, Gaara and Sakura were too busy planning how to save Naruto -and themselves- from the Uchihas, to even think up appropriate reactions.

Alas, Itachi had to recant his statement in the morning when it was discovered that Naruto was still a virgin.

Epilogue

Three years later...

Naruto groaned as he stared at his tie.

It was crooked, he was sure of it. The gown resting on his shoulders felt heavy and he was sure he was sweating like a pig but everyone kept telling him he looked handsome.

He didn't want to look handsome, he wanted to look gorgeous. It was his day to shine.

Well, his day along with everyone else.

"You ready?"

Naruto stared at the reflection of two of his three best friends in the mirror and smiled.

Gaara was wearing his royal uniform underneath his graduation gown, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Naruto.

Sakura was beautiful in a strapped white sundress, her gown still in her hands and she was motioning for Naruto to hurry.

"My tie's crooked, isn't it?"

Sakura rolled he eyes. "No, its fine."

"Why are you two here rushing me? Shouldn't you be in a closet somewhere making out?" Naruto asked with a smirk, turning around.

"We should," Gaara grumbled but Sakura smacked him and he relented. "We want to be early."

"We are early," Naruto sighed. "Three freakin' hours early. I don't see why our parents can't just take pictures when we get there."

"Don't let your mom hear you say that," Gaara warned. "She'd strangle you with your baby blanket."

Naruto frowned. "True. But your dad's much worse."

Gaara's father gave Naruto's mother a run for her money in the overprotective let's-treasure-this-moment-forever parenting department.

Over the years, they'd all been to each others' homes, travelling like a mini-mob, along with Hinata, Neji and Kiba.

"Your parents are yelling downstairs for you."

Naruto looked up at the deep baritone voice and grinned, running up to Sasuke and throwing himself into his waiting arms.

"You're back. And you're early."

Sasuke kissed him lightly. "Didn't want to miss a thing. Besides, your mom called me. Said she'd sic your dad on me if I didn't show up early for photos."

Gaara and Sakura snuck away quietly, letting the two have a moment.

Sasuke had been off on legal business for the latest Uchiha software. He'd only been away two weeks but Naruto had been moaning and groaning all over the place about how much he missed him.

"So..." Sasuke said, shutting the door slowly behind him. "You look very grown up in that gown."

Naruto smiled and looked Sasuke over. "And you look very business-y in that suit."

Sasuke chuckled, beckoning Naruto closer with his other hand.

Naruto moved closer and rested his head against Sasuke's chest.

"I really missed you," he whispered.

Sasuke kissed the top of his golden head. "Trust me when I say I missed you more. Itachi nearly fired me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He said I was giving off under-sexed vibes. And that they're bad for business."

Naruto chuckled against Sasuke and looked up at him. "Wanna remedy that?"

"And have your mom kill me for having her son all sweaty? Tch, not likely."

Naruto pouted and Sasuke spun them around.

"Tell you what," he said hotly, licking the shell of Naruto's ear. "I'll give you a pre-ceremony gift."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke pressed him against the door, slowly lowering his head to the blond's.

He moaned with relief when their lips finally met.

It was like coming home again.

Naruto's lips were soft, deliciously so, and pliant against his own.

He slid his hand behind Naruto's neck to keep him in place while he used his tongue to tempt his mouth open. The lips parted beneath his and he didn't hesitate to plunder into the mouth he'd missed for fourteen whole days.

How he had not cracked and just screwed over the contract, was beyond him.

He sighed as Naruto slipped his arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss and touching his tongue to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's hands lowered to Naruto's back, pulling him tighter against him.

"Sasuke..."

"Mm?"

He pulled away from Naruto's mouth to let the boy speak, running his tongue along the blond's neck to pass the time. Naruto moaned and his head fell back against the door, giving Sasuke easier access to his throat.

"Pictures...downstairs...they'll kill us."

Naruto's hips gave a jerky thrust and Sasuke kissed him on the lips, completely ignoring his attempt at speech, before abruptly kneeling in front of him and pressing his face to Naruto's crotch, nuzzling into the hardness forming there.

Naruto let out a whimper and jerked forward again.

Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's thighs, reveling in the trembling.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto's voice was shaky and Sasuke smiled lightly as fingers came forward to thread through his hair and massage his scalp, almost like he was trying to ground himself.

He sighed contentedly before he moved his hands to Naruto's zipper and undid the button of the blond's smart slacks.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure not to leave a mess," he whispered, smirking up at Naruto who bit his lip to keep from groaning.

The zip came down and soon Naruto's pants were pooled at his feet. Sasuke lowered Naruto's boxers and stared hungrily at the cock that sprung free, staring him in the eye like a curious animal.

"Hello, I missed you."

"Talking to it?" Naruto breathed. "Seriously?"

Sasuke chuckled, warm puffs of air rolling over Naruto's cock. Naruto shut his eyes and decided to let Sasuke get on with it. Hell, he'd let him start reading Shakespeare's long winded sonnets soon if he'd just do something and-

"Shit."

Sasuke had gripped the base of Naruto's cock and smiled up at Naruto. "We have five minutes tops. Work with me."

Naruto breathed out shakily. "I might not even last that long."

Sasuke grinned and moved forward abruptly, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Naruto let out a choked sound and the fingers in Sasuke's hair tightened their grip.

Sasuke swirled his tongue around the hardness in his mouth, taking Naruto deeper and sucking harshly. Naruto's breath hitched, his whole body moving, shifting, somehow wanting more...

Sasuke was teasing and licking, doing things his tongue must have had to go to college to learn...bending forward further to take Naruto deeper, to suck harder...

"Oh fuck, Sasuke-"

Sasuke let Naruto's prick slip out almost all the way, sucking lightly on the head like it was a lollipop, running his tongue along the slit before going deeper again.

Naruto's hips jerked and Sasuke moaned, the vibrations running straight through Naruto's cock and up his whole body. Sasuke kicked it up a notch, his hand pumping the base of Naruto's cock and he sucked, his head bobbing up and down.

Naruto was making all sorts of delicious sounds, sounds that made Sasuke want to take him right then and there...sounds that nearly made Sasuke cream his pants.

He wanted nothing more than to have Naruto moan out in ecstasy, to cry out his name and just give in... He reached up to lightly fondle Naruto's balls and-

And then it was happening. Naruto's whole body was shuddering as he let go, shooting his load into Sasuke's waiting mouth with a guttural moan of Sasuke's name.

The brunet swallowed it all, licking and sucking even when Naruto was done and oversensitive. He was serious about not leaving a mess.

Naruto slumped against the door, smiling contentedly as Sasuke rose and kissed him.

"I hate leaving you unfinished," the blond sighed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I can handle it."

Naruto smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"No cuddling?"

"Idiot."

Kushina, Naruto's mother, had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Sasuke when they finally made it down. "I sent you to fetch him ten minutes ago."

"Er..." Sasuke swallowed. "His tie was crooked."

Kushina eyed Naruto's perfectly done up tie and nodded with satisfaction, apparently sure that, yes, it was possible to take ten minutes to straighten a tie.

Sasuke thanked the heavens that Kushina was always in denial when it came to her baby and what he got up to with his boyfriend.

"If you touched him, I'll kill you."

Minato however, was not, and was always ready with a threatening word for Sasuke. And a gun in his glove compartment.

Sasuke edged away from Minato and dashed off to talk to Gaara's father, a stern-looking man who was actually softer than marshmallows.

Sasuke saw a young dark-haired boy walk steadily up to Naruto and smile at him.

The devastating Uchiha smile.

The one that knocked panties off girls and guys alike.

And the kid was only eight.

Tch, Tobi.

Tobi was now a tall, healthy, arrogant eight year old with the nonconformist brain of a teenager.

As Sasuke watched, Tobi leaned up to hug Naruto and kissed him on the lips, softly saying congratulations.

Sasuke growled. "OI, TOBI! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?"

Tobi gave Sasuke an amused look. "BUT I ALREADY PAID YOU FOR IT!"

At that, both Naruto and Minato turned to glare at Sasuke whose eyes had widened to the size of a small planet.

"Wha- I didn't- I swear! He's lying! Tobi you little shit, tell them the truth!"

Oh, he was going to kill that little bugger. After he escaped Minato, of course.

He ducked behind a large tree and-

"You're pimpin' me out to your little cousin?" Naruto's voice sounded amused.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. "If I were to set a price, he wouldn't afford it."

Naruto smiled at him. "Mm, maybe you should hide out a little longer. My dad's got his rifle out and Fugaku's talking about murder statistics."

Sasuke groaned, leaning against the tree. "Why doesn't your dad like me? It's been three years."

Naruto chuckled. "He loves you, actually. Whenever we leave, it's all praises, all the time. He just loves taking the piss with you."

"So...him scaring the shit out of me and threatening me constantly... is his way of saying he likes me?"

Naruto nodded. "Pretty much."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, right."

Naruto grinned. "The weird thing is I'm telling the truth. It's just a little hard to believe. Watch him a little longer, you'll see."

Mikoto shouted that it was time to leave and the boys stepped away from the tree, with Naruto holding Sasuke's hand.

When Minato caught his eye, Sasuke blinked as the man smiled slightly before catching himself and making an 'I'll cut your throat' gesture at the boy.

Sasuke nodded and hid his smile, squeezing Naruto's hand lightly as they walked to the cars.

The drive to the university was pleasant enough but everyone's parents were on edge.

They arrived and ushers led them separately, students to their seats and parents to their own.

Naruto turned and saw everyone in his pseudo-family seated together.

Kyuubi waved at Naruto and the blond grinned. Kyuubi was sitting with Itachi and flirting openly with Ino. He and Ino had an on-again-off-again relationship and everyone was wondering when the hell they'd just come out and admit they were made for each other.

Beside Ino was Sai, her oldest and most profitable client. She managed Sai's artwork and owned art galleries all over the country, most of them showing his work. Itachi had been banned from buying Sai's work because of certain...incidents.

At the moment, Itachi had had his sexual benefits revoked by Sai and was presently on couch duty until his groveling was deemed acceptable.

Hinata, Kiba and Neji waved at Naruto from their seats behind Kyuubi's row. They'd already graduated from their university abroad earlier in the year and had gotten back barely a month before. Kiba and Hinata would be joining Sakura as interns at the Konoha General Hospital in the fall.

Kiba had proposed to Hinata and though she'd said yes, he still hadn't gotten any. It seemed Neji was somehow even more protective of his cousin when he wanted to see her chastity make it to her wedding day.

Kakashi had been chosen by the students to lead the graduation ceremony and was cracking jokes, calling out names and awards and even including the stupid yearly awards like 'Most likely to get laid tonight', an award Sasuke had won consecutively every year while he'd been there.

Kakashi smiled as he read the next name, "Apparently we have a lot of special graduates this year. Sabaku Gaara, Crown Prince of Suna with awards for 'Best Engineering Student', 'Most Creative Engineering Student' and 'Most likely to Discover Time Travel'..." Kakashi snorted. "I swear these awards get more ridiculous every year..."

Gaara walked up the stage, body guards in tow. His father was screaming loudly, almost as loud as Kushina while Gaara's mom and step-mom were both hiding their faces in embarrassment.

"The student with the highest marks in ten years in the school of medicine, Haruno Sakura. Voted 'Most Likely to Euthanize You In The Future If You Tap Her Ass Tonight', she broke the Great Tsunade Sannin's record in both best marks and euthanizing expectations."

More cheers and screams.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the highest ranking student in biotechnology and 'Most likely to Discover Cures to Cancer, the Common Cold and Virginity'... Honestly." Kakashi sighed as the audience noise went past the acceptable decibels. "Also, this student has been awarded 'Modern Poet of the year' and 'Best Photography student' and will be adding a minor degree in the arts to his resume."

Naruto waved at his mom just like she'd wanted and took a bow before grabbing his degree and walking off to where Gaara and Sakura were sitting.

The rest of the graduation was a blur as they were dragged all over the school taking pictures and making videos everywhere they could.

Finally, Kushina agreed to leave for the planned dinner party in one of the halls in Lays that had been hired out by the Uchihas for the celebration.

They ate and drank (responsibly, of course; their parents were in the building, duh) and mingled with other graduates' parents, played games, took more pictures, made more videos...

All in all, it was a pleasant evening.

After the dinner party, Kushina finally allowed the fidgeting graduates to leave.

She already knew of their plans to stay at The Grant Tower, an expensive and exclusive five star hotel.

Gaara's father informed his body guards that they could widen the berth of their watch to at least eight meters, for which Gaara was infinitely grateful.

At the door, as they were leaving, someone cleared their throat.

Sakura looked up to see Sasori standing in her way.

He smiled politely at her. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Gaara stood close to Sakura, looking like he'd like nothing more than to sic his bodyguards on the other redhead.

Sasori smiled, amused, at him. "I just wanted to congratulate you guys..."

"Thank you," Sakura nodded.

"Also, I know it's pretty late but...I'm sorry."

Sakura seemed genuinely surprised at that but she managed to nod and mumble her forgiveness.

Sasori grinned widely, turning to Gaara. "You're a very lucky guy."

Gaara smirked, his arm going around Sakura. "I know."

Chouji and May walked toward the group (Suigetsu was still in shock over that match) and motioned for them all to follow.

Chouji and Orochimaru had been working closely together after their mutual breakthrough that had cured Tobi. May had become a big-shot psychoanalyst and was working with the FBI, obviously with all the subtlety of a sledge hammer. Neji and Sasuke, to everyone's dismay, would argue in lawyer lingo whenever they got together- irritating the hell out of anyone else nearby.

The friends all got in the waiting limo and made their way, laughing and yelling, to The Grant Tower hotel.

Sasuke stole Naruto away immediately after they reached the hotel, ditching the others and running to the elevators. They got in and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him senseless. Unfortunately for them, their elevator snog session was interrupted by an elderly couple getting on. Naruto blushed brightly and mumbled greetings when the couple said hello. They reached the thirtieth floor and the couple got off.

They went on to the penthouse suite, with Naruto slapping Sasuke's hands away just in case. The moment the elevator doors opened, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the only door there, opening it with his key card.

He motioned for Naruto to enter first and the blond chuckled, rolling his eyes at that, about to pass a comment about Sasuke failing gentleman school when he froze and gasped.

The penthouse view from the Grant Tower was breathtaking.

The whole city was spread before them, lit up with patches of light against the darkness of the night. Sasuke gently pushed Naruto in and shut the door behind them.

Naruto held into Sasuke's hand tightly, not noticing the trail of rose petals that led from the lounge to one of the open doors in the suite.

They walked to the couch and Sasuke smiled lightly, looking out the window. "Would...would you like something to drink?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed that Sasuke, the boy- the man- who was always so sure of himself...was suddenly nervous.

Naruto moved forward, cupping Sasuke's face in his hands.

He kissed him slowly, trying to let him know that there was nothing to be nervous about. Surely they weren't doing anything new and-

Oh.

Naruto sat back and watched Sasuke's face. He was watching Naruto's lips with something akin to yearning.

In all the years they'd been together, they still hadn't done it yet. They'd had heavy make-out sessions but Naruto would always freeze whenever things almost got out of hand.

Sasuke never complained. He'd kiss the blond and let him know it was alright, that they'd get to it when Naruto was ready.

Naruto was pretty sure he was ready now.

He loved Sasuke so much and he had the sudden desire to show him how much, almost desperately.

Sasuke raised his eyes to Naruto's and blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and practically jumped onto Sasuke, kissing him hard until they were both out of breath.

"What was that for?"

"I want you."

Sasuke smiled, running his hands up and down along Naruto's sides. "I want you, too."

"No," Naruto hid his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "You don't understand. I want you."

Sasuke's breath hitched and he gently coaxed Naruto's face from his neck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Naruto said, looking steadfastly at the city beyond the windows.

"Naruto-"

Naruto rolled his hips, his eyes finally meeting Sasuke's. "I want you, Sasuke. Inside me."

Well, that settled it.

Sasuke's restraint flew the window like a released convict.

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a searing kiss running his hands all over Naruto's body while the blond's fingers teased and tugged at his hair. When Naruto's hips started rolling against his insistently, he moaned and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist, standing from the couch and making his way to the bedroom, somehow following the trail of rose petals with minimal injuries and swears.

When they reached the large bed room, Sasuke set Naruto down gently at the door. He turned Naruto around to face the bed.

He really wanted the blond to be sure about this.

"I'm going to make love to you so hard..."

If Naruto had been hard before... well, rocks couldn't quite compare now.

He nodded shakily, facing Sasuke and the brunet breathed a sigh of relief, taking Naruto's hand and leading him to the petal-laden, curtained four-poster bed.

A large bottle of chocolate syrup and a smaller bottle of lube lay on the large fluffy pillows along with several long strips of cloth.

Sasuke was nothing if not prepared.

He kissed Naruto thoroughly, his tongue mapping out the blond's mouth. Naruto moaned as he was lowered to the bed.

They undressed each other wordlessly, making approving noises as skin met skin and moaning discontent when they had to pull away to remove a vest or pull down underwear.

When they were both fully naked, Sasuke sat back and looked at Naruto's flushed, naked, perfect body.

"Magnificent..."

The black satin was a warm contrast against the tan skin and Sasuke loved how Naruto was practically pouting, and blushing, at the pause and the compliment. The blond stretched out his hands and Sasuke caught them both and kissed them.

Slowly and deliberately, he pulled one of Naruto's fingers into his mouth and licked it. Naruto drew in a shaky breath as Sasuke sucked gently, their eyes locked.

When Naruto couldn't take it anymore and made to get up, probably to jump Sasuke and get the sexing started, Sasuke shook his head, laying the blond back down and kissing him until he was a trembling, needy mess.

When Naruto felt one of his wrists being lifted and soft satin wrapped around it, he thought nothing of it until he realized he couldn't pull it back in.

"Sasuke, what-"

Sasuke's smoldering look silenced him.

"I want to pleasure you."

Aw, fuck.

If the Uchiha kept saying stuff like that, he'd end up coming just from those stupidly sweet nothings.

Naruto watched with rising excitement, and a small measure of apprehension, as Sasuke tied his other wrist and then his ankles, to the posts. He lay there, spread-eagled and he blushed grandly as Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the one place Naruto hadn't yet let him roam.

Sasuke held the last strip in his hands. "Will you let me blindfold you?"

Naruto's mouth went dry and he nodded jerkily.

Maybe not seeing would help him not be so embarrassed.

A few minutes later, he was positive it had been the right thing to do. Not seeing helped kick the embarrassment's ass far, far away. It also made every touch from Sasuke a thousand times more potent. His senses were on erotic overload and his dick ached with the need for release.

Sasuke was torturing him, the bastard.

"Sasuke..."

The only sign that Sasuke had heard was the cold, steady drip of something onto Naruto's lips. Naruto instinctively touched his tongue to the thick syrupy liquid and tasted chocolate.

Hazelnut, Naruto's favorite.

A moment later, Sasuke's tongue was in his mouth, massaging Naruto's tongue and practically trying to steal all the chocolate taste away.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's finger circled his nipple, the brunet's other hand was cupping his ass, squeezing and urging Naruto to rub up against him. Not that Naruto needed any encouragement.

His desire for the delicious friction of Sasuke's cock against his own was its own reward.

Naruto shivered violently at every passionate assault on his mouth and on his body, unable to control his reaction.

Sasuke moved away from his mouth and Naruto felt the tell-tale drip of chocolate onto his lips, followed closely by Sasuke's tongue, doing delicious things to his body.

Sasuke licked the trail of chocolate down Naruto's neck, then down to his nipples which were suckled equally, lavished with carnal praise.

Sasuke went further along his body, down his chest to his navel- making the blond jerk and let out a choked sob.

Naruto's cock was already leaking pre-cum and he wasn't sure he'd last much longer- a feat Sasuke was determined to make him achieve.

Naruto cried out when the cold chocolate syrup was trailed over his dick and Sasuke's mouth immediately savored it, mixing the flavors of chocolate and pre-cum in the brunet's mouth.

After this, he was so going out and developing a new ice-cream flavor.

Sasuke sucked lightly on the head, making Naruto moan and thrash before abruptly taking him in deeper up to the hilt. He sucked and licked, gently pressing his tongue over the underside of Naruto's cock before pulling back and pushing at the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke almost couldn't believe this was happening. After three long, 'cold-shower and jerk-off' filled years, he was finally making love to the man he loved.

It was about damn time.

The 'Sasuke needs to get laid' and 'Naruto's gonna die a virgin' jokes had gotten old long ago.

Naruto was writhing and sobbing loudly, making all sorts of encouraging sounds that would undo Sasuke if he wasn't careful. His own cock was leaking readily and he let go of Naruto's dick with a pop.

Naruto swore at him about being a bastard but froze when Sasuke's chocolate coated fingers blazed a slow trail to his ass.

Naruto's breath hitched but he didn't stop him. Not now.

Naruto raised his hips in tentative invitation and let out a hoarse cry as a tongue was suddenly down there poking and prodding, Sasuke's mouth sucking insistently.

It felt weird and Naruto tried to squirm away but a hand to his dick, stroking slowly, soothed him and eventually he let out a long moan.

The wet muscle felt...well, it still felt weird but weird good.

Soon he was pushing his ass against it, trying to get it in deeper.

Why the hell hadn't he let Sasuke do this ages ago? Was he retarded?

Seeing Naruto squirming against his tongue, Sasuke pulled away with a smirk, ignoring a string of expletives that the blond let loose, telling him to continue, or else.

Sasuke quickly coated his fingers and his cock with the lube on the pillow and moved back to his boyfriend... his soon-to-be lover...

"I love you..." he whispered, circling Naruto's hole with his finger and marveling at the panting blond's eagerness before he slipped it in.

Naruto flinched immediately and Sasuke halted his hand.

He moved up Naruto's body and kissed him thoroughly, waiting until Naruto relaxed before he slid the finger further in.

A second finger soon joined the first and he curled them around, moving them insistently and making scissoring motions.

Naruto suddenly let out a loud, drawn-out moan and pushed against the fingers. Sasuke smiled against his lips and moved his fingers again, eliciting more moans from the blond as he arched sharply against Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his fingers away and lined the head of his cock against Naruto's entrance.

Naruto went rigid and Sasuke whispered soothing, reassuring words against his lips.

Naruto took in a deep breath, "Please... untie my hands."

Sasuke did so without question and Naruto removed the blindfold himself. Darkened, lust filled blue eyes stared into Sasuke's and his breath hitched. Naruto was beautiful.

The hint of doubt was clear in the younger man's eyes and Sasuke wavered.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, sounding fearful of the answer.

Naruto shook his head, raising his hands to wrap around Sasuke's neck. He kissed him needily and Sasuke realized he was trying to distract himself so Sasuke could get the hard part over with.

Sasuke licked at Naruto's mouth, plunging his tongue into his mouth at the same moment he plunged his cock deep into Naruto.

Naruto let out a pained sob and Sasuke stilled, kissing him gently, leisurely, waiting while he adjusted to the intrusion.

"So..." Sasuke started, his voice husky. "That was a lovely ceremony today..."

Naruto chuckled breathlessly and bit him as punishment, but the distraction had worked.

"You can...move..." Naruto breathed when he was sure he was not willing to waste time just lying there, not moving.

Sasuke definitely didn't need telling twice. He swiftly pulled out and pushed all the way in.

Naruto gasped and tightened his hold on Sasuke, burying his face into his neck and sinking his teeth into the tender skin he found there.

Sasuke set a slow, steady pace, like a horny turtle, and slightly changed his angle, capturing Naruto's lips and moaning when Naruto arched and tightened around him slightly when he brushed against his prostate.

Sasuke kept that angle up, his breathing harsh when Naruto clawed at his back. Naruto kissed him passionately while he raised his hips, rolling them in time to meet Sasuke's thrusts that started to increase in pace, rapidly going deeper and deeper each time. He didn't even seem to mind that his ankles were still tied to the bed posts, all he felt was how deeply Sasuke was filling him and how right it felt.

Sasuke gripped the writhing blond's thighs, intoxicated by his every moan, his every desperate whimper begging for more.

He was lost in a sea of desire, wanting nothing more than to return the pleasure the blond was effortlessly giving him.

Naruto's orgasm built slowly, starting from his toes and rising up in a blazing spiral until it exploded through him leaving him trembling with satiety as his come sprayed over their bare torsos, tightening unconsciously around Sasuke.

Beautiful...

That one word ran through Sasuke's head as he watched Naruto arch against him, grabbing at his shoulders, coming with an expression of surprise and biting his lips to keep from screaming.

Naruto barely heard Sasuke's hiss and groan, his own mind a warm, buzzing, ethereal world even though his ring of muscles were still tightening insistently around the brunet.

Sasuke shuddered and filled Naruto with his seed, pulsing in pleasurable waves before he collapsed over the blond.

Naruto shifted and the movement drew Sasuke in deeper over already tender flesh.

They stared at each other, sweaty, panting and sated.

"I love you, too," Naruto said, his voice an awed whisper.

Sasuke kissed him tenderly in answer.

The blond sighed as Sasuke grabbed the sheets, wiped them off and tossed them to the floor before gathering Naruto into his arms.

"You okay?" he asked, whispering a kiss to the blond's forehead.

Naruto smiled and raised his head, offering his lips for a proper kiss. Breathless and happy beyond anything, Naruto grinned.

"Can we do that again?"

Sasuke chuckled. His cock was already rising to the occasion.

Not being one to waste opportunities he had been denied for three whole freakin years, Sasuke rolled them over and answered Naruto's question with his body.

(I am an amazing page break. You know you love me)

Naruto awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, a scent his stomach greatly approved of if the growl it gave was anything to go by.

He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke smiling down at him, tray in hand. He sat up in bed, his body only protesting slightly as he stretched, memories of last night in every kink he released as he stretched.

He grinned. He could still smell the chocolate on him.

"Morning," he gave Sasuke a warm smile, blushing.

"Morning. I ordered room service," Sasuke said quietly, his smile soft as he placed the tray onto Naruto's lap.

Naruto smiled down at the tray.

"Breakfast in bed? Are you trying to butter me up?"

Sasuke smirked. "You'd like it with butter this time?"

Naruto blushed and gave him the finger. "Bastard."

He uncovered the dishes to reveal toast, cereal, bacon and eggs, fruit and-

Naruto gaped, raising his eyes to Sasuke's in question.

Sasuke smiled softly and took the ring that was resting in the sugar.

He knelt on the floor by Naruto's side and took his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Sasuke took in a deep shaky breath. "I love you way too much to do it all right now so I intend to spread it out over several years and love you forever...or until you're old, fat and ugly. Will you help me with that and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Naruto's shocked, gaping look wasn't exactly helping matters.

"I-I was kidding about the old, fat and ugly part," Sasuke mumbled nervously. "And um...I know it's a little sudden but it's not like we'd have to get married right away. You have your job to start, I understand- congratulations by the way on that- and I promise you I..." Sasuke sighed, his grip on Naruto's hand loosening. "You can say no."

A moment later, the tray was crashing to the floor and Naruto was squeezing Sasuke to death, planting wet kisses all over his face.

"Yes, yes, you moron!"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, kissing the blond fully and placing the ring on his finger while they kissed.

Naruto pulled away and stared at the ring, silver with a small sapphire embedded in it. He looked up into the dark eyes he planned to wake up to for the rest of his life.

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled. "So...you're not just saying yes cause I rocked your world last night, are you?"

"Tch, arrogant bastard," Naruto chuckled, pulling Sasuke closer. "Maybe. We should probably see if my answer's still yes after you rock my world again this morning."

Sasuke was quick on the uptake, picking Naruto up and going into the shower where he gave him (over and over again) a pretty good reason to keep 'yes' as his answer.

(I am a Finished Rizember FanFic Page break. I am rare as hell)

Author's Note:

Suck it! I finished another one!

You know what, I can totally finish fics! I just lack motivation! The lazy shall inherit the world once you overachieving bastards are gone! HELL YEAH!

*gets sober*

Er...never mind.

(I am a *victory hip thrust* page break. I thrust in victory)

REVIEW REPLY

Mizukimiyako: Well, I suppose you've gotten over it now *cheeky grin* Thankyou for that, I thought I had too many characters in the story... I left you hanging? Perish the thought!

thundersfire: Thanks :) Sorry for the wait

Oreo13: I like that effect from stories. I only pt them down when the suspense is too much and I need to breathe (dying by fic isn't a terrible way to go, though)...

xXxYaoi-GODDESSxXx: That was soon? Right? Thanks so much by the way...

segment thought: Intense? MY fic? You sure? Lol, I tend to not be serious when writing, no matter how hard I try... So I apologise. My page breaks find you amusing, too.

Krazylittlekat: You lost my fic? Me too! REVIEW!

Person who didn't leave a name: Yeah, poor Naruto...wait, no, screw Naruto! His life is awesome!

Blackcatlover1: Thankyou :)

Ukkychan: So much wow... Um, Deidara was blackmailing him.

KILLJOY99: Deidara was messing with your buttons? That bastard! Pre-sex show...mmm...I know what you mean...

Chicafromboston: Thanks, you're welcome :P

jenny wkf: Um, you and your chainsaw are hereby given restraining orders for the protection of Sai. But feel free to attack Deidara. Lol, fresh prince of Bel-air XD brilliant. I still watch it. I couldn't just leave Sai lonely... Thanks so much!

That-Crazy-Yaoi-Fan-Girl XD: Thanks, I really want to be a professional author *sighs* but I can't say I'm that good. I originally wrote The Four Seasons as a book but well...seeing as how I wasn't getting it published, I just made it a fanfic :( We should all feel perverted...all the time XD haha, you said smashed...

sabishii no kitsune: SO much love! My fic wuvs you too! Haha, I suppose I love leaving people hanging...hate it when its me though.

zooki: Well, in the video was *we interrupt this program to bring you-* so yeah... I love Itachi! Thus, he shall not die in MY fics! XD Cliffhangers are terrible. That's why I never use them.

JellyfishZombie: Don't give up! We need a person who takes their world domination very seriously. You must be dedicated. Poor Deidara... You feel for him? Haha.

Levioto Michi: It got tense and then...someone farted. Farts clear tension in the air, true story.

Tanni8kya HeHe: Well, we can always kill Suigetsu if he really wants to die. I'm sure Tobi would even do it himself. Drama is so strange when it appears in my fics... AH yes, Sai's social retardedness :D you um...answered my page break. Hm...*calls asylum* Making you look silly in your office is a great pleasure of mine. Sshh... NejiGaara would have been sweet but Sakura snuck up on me... Hm...maybe I shoulda given Deidara to Sasori, huh? I wrote a chapter..hell, I finished the fic so...you won't kill me right? *silence* Right...?

virus-of-blossoms: Thanks, I love to stumble... :3

BurnLikeAFlame: I am a child. At heart. Well, actually I'm a girl (I'm 20 and in denial)...yay, I love being *checks review* "FUCKING AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEE"...Narusaku...hmm...I'd hate to be immortal. Think of all the lives I'd destroy... Think of all the world domination...wait, maybe I should become immortal...hmm... LOL, yeah you have :3

mu149: MUUUUUU! Fangirls are surprisingly connected. Think they could get me a job during my winter vac? Steamy lime... Thank goodness. Unfortuantely, I suck at writing lemons. Sasuke? Possessive? Naw... I wrote a PWP two years ago, a foursome. It had Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. It made me blush. I deleted it. Er...hehe...I'll get right on those other stories. Haha, I take it you'd remember a naked Itachi fairly easily :D Foreign curse words is how we embrace other languages. Haha, you and loads of other people are changing their names to Sai Megumi.

Echo Uchiha: Thanks :)

mammacass99: Yay, I did a good job! Thank you :D

chocolate-strawberry-leaf: Itachi's always nice when he's not being evil... My page breaks love you, too :P I really needed that luck & I finshed it! HAZZUH!

Wolfworrier911: Drama...lol, I usually hate it :) Thanks so much. I had to have someone be my antagonist. It didn't start out with Deidara as the bad guy. Originally, it was Sai. Aren't you glad I changed it? :)

rokudaime09: Yeah...but they certanly shut Dei up :) Nah, Naruto doesn't have secrets... He's too nice.

Itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches: Drama is BAD people! Come on! I'9 glad you re-found it, too XD

Dudeyaoi: Damn, you people sho luv yer sex... TOBI WILL NEVER GIVE UPPP!

Xxxwallflowerxxx: Haha, nothing to wait for anymore :)

Sofanje: No one but the authr likes cliffhangers XD Its an evil author thing... Thanks :)

OneLoveMixer: My own spin...you mean I make my characters nuts, don't you? XD I updated!

CorruptedCharlie: My back ache was slightly consoled by your words... You're welcome :)

Jojojack: Don't die! I finished it! None taken, My bad on the mortal combat/tekken thing...It's been awhile (now I'm just an NFS girl)

BloodRavenMaiden: I wouldn't kill him...I wuv him too much! Um, yay you rhymed. You should write poetry XD

Ttrace: Haha, thanks...yeah, I suck a suspense...

WhitenyRose: Okkkaaayyyy... XD

My ultimate answer: His bubbles are STUPID! I make em in the bath and it isn't cool! The tub doesn't even explode! BUBBLES ARE A RIP-OFF! Tch, idiot god of bubbles... I'd always pick 3, too...

Shya kitty: Lol, you doubted they would get together? Yay, I love being brilliant :D

Chaoschaser01: But I...am the master of bland moments! Evil Itachi is hawt...

Lunarious1000: Hello, my former friend... You who doesn't love me no more! *sniff* Well, even if you don't wuv me, you're still my muse *pathetic sniff* I dunno wha cliffies are, so I don't use them haha! Tobi is THE boss XD

Juura99: I do not lie. I'm all outta humour...Don't plan evil for my Kyuubi! DON'T! Tch, I didn't give you a nosebleed, you're just always perving. I'9 surprised your nose isn't some leaky blood faucet. Did you know I love your horror fics? Especially Rei Senzai Inc, its feckin brilliant :3 I suck at lemon/limes. I left spaces for where they were supposed to be and finished this fic on wednesday...then stared at the 'should be lemon/lime' areas for three days...

OI, IT COULDA BEEN SAI! Or Kakashi! I usually love Deidara...*sigh*

Normal=Norwegian Malnutrition? Good heavens you're a whole other kind of special aren't you? Tobi's mine, back off *holds chainsaw...has no gas* er...my lawyers are always on paid vacation...they kinda flew into the bermuda triangle to argue about its shape many years ago and well... The bill for bucket kicking is about to be passed by congress. Huh, you're right, inside jokes are so much fun!

AzucenaXshadows: ONE BUTTON AT A TIME! *sighs mumbling about bums who don't follow rules* thanks :D

Lazy Gaga: I lurve sasunaru action! Haha, first person to cheer for the cliffhanger XD

Viracoah: YES! IT IS! *ignoring your sarcasm* It's my SECOND finished multichapter fic! Fine, fine, I'll go update the others *put upon sigh*

DarkAngelOfMyDreams: LOL thanks so much...

Cassie821: Thankyou so sooooooo much for all the reviews. I loved them, they were funny and mucho flattering...

EmiPrince: Thanks for the compliments :3

KhairulJBlack: Hewo...And there I was thinking you'd press Y for Yaoi... XD

&-&xx&-&

For how to threaten Rizember into finishing her bloody fics, press 1

For the secret yaoi channel, press 2

For world domination and Danzou's nose hair clippings, press 3

&-&xx&-&

For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click the review button below and leave a message and another fic will get back to you.


End file.
